


When I First Met You

by Yasumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 112,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki first met Cephera 200 years ago during a one night stand. Loki is eventually reunited with Cephera only to find out he has two twin children from their one and only meeting those 200 years prior. Now Loki has to deal with the consequences of betraying Asgard and attacking Midgard and also the fact he is a father. (Set during the avengers movie timeline. The events of Thor 2 will not be implemented into this fic at anytime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone!  
> For those not familiar with Cephera she is my original character that I have written in more then one fic depicting different ways she meets Loki. :) I try to keep each fic different and refreshing and try my best to not copy pivotal moments from previous fics. I now have a bio set up regarding Cephera on my ffnet account username: Yasumi. 
> 
> Chapter 2 to be released Oct 29 2013

Chapter 1

Loki ventured into the library. Thor was out in the throne room with his father learning some diplomatic things. They were trying to arrange an alliance with one of the outers realms. They were dealing with King Yorin Drogo of Mechonova and his daughter Seraphina. They had also brought with them Seraphina's sister from a different father. Loki heard the other one was human. Loki didn't need to learn about diplomacy. He was good with words and so he chose to do other things. 

He walked down between the vast bookcases. The library was practically empty. Not many people came there. Not many people were as dedicated to their studies as he was. Today he was looking for a spell book he hadn't read yet. It required quite a bit of searching as there wasn't much Loki hadn't seen already. 

When he turned down the third isle he stopped. Ahead of him stood a girl. She had one foot on the bottom shelf and she was stretching as far as she could to reach a book on a shelf much taller then herself. He watched her sigh and grab the shelf to put her other foot on the second shelf. 

He strolled forward and summoned to him the book her fingertips grazed. "Oh!" she said surprised. She hadn't seen him come in. When she was back on the floor and turned to look at him he felt his mind wander. She was beautiful in an innocent kind of way. Her violet eyes staring up at him under thick lashes. Her brown and pink hair pinned neatly on top of her head. Loki had ideas of what to do with her. 

"I believe you were looking for this." he said handing her the book of magic. She took it in both hands. The book was quite large and her hands barley wrapped around the binding. 

"Thank you." she said. Her voice soft but assertive. She smiled which made her face lit up. Loki couldn't help himself. He leaned forward bracing his hands on the bookshelf on either side of her head. She looked surprised at him but didn't move. She curled the book to her chest wrapping her arms around it tightly. 

"I'm Loki. You are...?" 

"Cephera." she replied as she eyed the position she was left in between his arms. 

"Ah. The human sister." he suddenly looked down at her in awe. This tasty looking creature in front on him was a mere human girl. He hadn't expected her to be so...alluring. He grinned. "Well Cephera what brings you to the library?" he eyed the magic book. 

"I was bored." she admitted. "I'm sorry I'm not used to people sticking around to talk to me once they find out I'm a human." she said suddenly her back staying flush to the shelf. 

"Your humanity doesn't bother me." he replied. And it was true, right then he only wanted one thing from her. He moved one hand to trail the backs of his fingers down her bare arm. "I can think of much more exciting things to do than read." he said to her not worried about hiding his intentions. 

"I'm sure you can." a hint of a smirk crossed her lips. "I'm afraid it might be fun for you but not for me. I've never..." she trailed off looking away from him. 

"I expected no less when I saw you. You give off a strong sense of..."

"Innocence." she finished for him. She looked back up again. "My sister says too innocent sometimes." 

"Aren't you curious?" he asked smiling letting his fingers roam across the exposed skin above her breasts. He could tell she was. She hadn't made to leave and she hadn't told him to stop either. 

"Maybe. But really this is improper. My sister is a princess I wouldn't want to be labeled a whore." she said but still didn't move. He rubbed his whole palm across her smooth skin and gripped her small neck softly. 

"No one would need know. I can be discreet."

"I tell my sister everything." she replied before his thumb moved up and across her bottom lip. 

"You're not lying to her if she never asks and you never tell." he grinned a wicked grin. She was caving. He wondered what might be going through her mind. 

She parted her lips to speak but nothing came out. She seemed to be having trouble finding new reasons not to. She was young. Maybe 19 human years. She had lots of years left considering how long mortals lived. He wanted to sample her while she still held her youth and beauty. It excited him to think he would be the first to taste the delicate creature before him. 

He leaned down to accommodate for their height difference and lightly touched his lips to hers. He felt her lips move in silent, unintelligible words before he pressed his lips to hers completely. She dropped the book with a dull thud to her feet and she kissed him back. 

This was way to easy. Loki had never thought going to the library would yield so much fun. He placed both his hands to her firm hips and pulled her to press against him. He was sure she could feel his need growing in his pants. Her small hands had rested on his upper arms as she leaned into him, completely lost in his kiss. He touched his tongue softly to her lips and she parted them thoughtlessly. He delved his tongue in to play along hers and she shivered. 

He broke his kiss and pulled her away from the shelf. "If you want discreet here is not the place." he told her and took her by the hand. He pulled her out of the library and down the many hallways and up a flight of stairs. They reached his room without notice. Once they were safely inside he turned and pulled her back into his arms and she was all but laughing. The sneaking through the halls had given her a thrill and he was glad. He kissed her again his hands untying her dress at the back. 

The lace slipped through his fingers with soft ease. He loosened them enough to slip her dress from her shoulders. She pulled her arms from the short sleeves and the dress hung at her waist. He didn't break free of her lips as his hands skimmed over the skin of her flat stomach and ventured up to cup her breasts. 

Her skin was warm to the touch. She gasped when he took her breasts in his hands and kneaded them pinching her nipples to arouse into sensitive peaks. He took her gasp and dove his tongue into her mouth again deepening his kiss. He was happy he only wore a simple tunic and pants that day. He wasn't sure she would know how to remove his usual armor. He wasn't sure of the intellectual span of humans. Though she seemed to have at least some sense. She had already pulled his tunic from his pants. Her height stopped her from being able to pull it over his head properly. 

He helped her with that. He yanked it off breaking his kiss and he enjoyed the smile that played on her face. It was one of fascination and sheer adrenaline. She was on a high she had never felt before and it brought more excitement to Loki. He pressed himself against her again feeling her breasts on his chest. He pushed her dress from her hips and it fell, pooling around her ankles in a heap of fabric. He moved her backward toward his bed. When the backs of her knees hit it she fell backward and he let her fall to her back. She giggled cutely before he dropped to his knees. 

He kissed her legs and hitched his fingers into the sides of her underwear. She lifted her hips and allowed him to remove them. He tossed them aside and parted her legs still kissing her skin up toward his goal. He had at least a couple of hours before talks with his father would end. He was going to enjoy them. 

When he reached to kiss the inside of her thighs he could smell her arousal. He slid his finger up her already wet slit and pressed it between her lips to touch her entrance. She sighed and squirmed under the touch. He gently probed her entrance and felt so enticingly tight. He had been curious whether or not she really was a virgin but she certainly felt that way. He was glad. Having something all to himself was gratifying. 

He moved his face forward and nuzzled against her sex before he tasted her. The sound she made when he first made contact drove him crazy. He wanted to hear it again. Somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He licked her a little harder and he was rewarded with the same sound again. 

He smiled into his ministration and his tongue played across her clit fast and slow depending on the moment. She was purring in short gasps. He knew how to play a women to his tune. She was close to coming for him and he wanted her to come for him. She was a sensitive little thing. 

He darted his tongue over her and sucked until she was practically screaming. Her legs had bent up to rest her feet on the edge on his bed. And her head was thrown back in a arch. With one last push in tempo she burst and shivered. Her whole body shaking and pulsing as she came and cried out. 

He licked his lips and stood. He removed his pants and she sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at his length with curious eyes. "Would you like to taste me?" he offered her. 

She didn't look up at him or speak. She reached out and placed her pointer finger against his length and smoothed it up to the tip. He let out a slow breath. She gripped him suddenly with her whole hand and he had to hold back his groan. He wasn't usually so sensitive or vocal but her touches were not what he was used to. He was used to whore's who had been trained to pleasure a man. Her touches where more teasing and innocent. Her curiosity was what urged her on. 

She touched her tongue against his tip and he let out a low growl. He wanted more of it. She licked around the head and moved her hand up and then down over his shaft. He closed his eyes, his breathing was less then steady. He wouldn't be able to let her do this for long before he came. But then if he came now he would have no trouble fucking her longer. 

He was debating what he would do when she wrapped her hot little mouth down over him completely and sucked back up around his length. He sucked in a sharp breath and placed a hand on her head. He snaked a few fingers into her neatly pinned up hair causing it to become loose.

He gripped her hair hard as she sucked him. Bobbing her head down over him. He could feel her tongue licking his flesh with each movement. He pushed her head at a tempo he enjoyed and she added her hand to move in sequence. He didn't hold himself back. He decided he wanted to fuck her till she was sore. 

When he came in her mouth he groaned and bucked his hips. She coughed when he let her pull back but she had swallowed his seed and this pleased him greatly. He climbed over her as she shimmed backward on the bed and up to the pillows. She lay down again after freeing the rest of her hair. Her hair splayed across his pillows in a very sensual way and he kissed her. Her legs were open on either side of his hips. He could feel the heat of her sex against his not quiet ready cock. 

It wouldn't be long before he was ready again. He continued to kiss her his hand playing with her breast. She moaned and moved her cunt to rub over his hardening length. He broke the kiss and smirked down at her. "So eager." he teased her licking her neck and nipping her ear. 

"I'm afraid I'll loose my nerve." She replied honestly. 

"It's too late for that." he said and pressed his ready length against her entrance. Her arms wrapped round his neck and he thrust into her heat. He clenched his teeth at how tight she was. She cried out into his ear and he pulled out and plunged in again.

Her breathing was clipped, breathy gasps as he began a steady rhythm. His arms keeping him from squatting her with his weight. "I am honored, to be the first to fuck you till you scream." he told her licking her ear and pounding her faster. Her little legs bent, touching his hips. She was moaning, her eyes closed. 

She held onto him hard and he drove into her harder the longer he lasted. He pumped into her wet cunt and she panted hard, her nails biting into his back. He hissed as she drew blood but he enjoyed the feel. Pain mixed with pleasure was always nice. 

He wanted to look into her face as he planted his seed deep inside her. He didn't know why he wanted to taint her so badly but the thought was such a turn on he couldn't help that bit of sexual release. He stayed in the same position until he exploded. He uttered a cry upon his release and sunk deep into her soft walls. He deposited his seed as he had wanted and looked down into her sated face. 

Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink hue and her eyes hooded as she caught her breath. She had splayed her arms out on the bed stretching wide. He slipped from her core and moved to lay beside her. He played his finger around her nipple. "Much more fun then reading." he commented. She smiled in amusement. 

"But now what?"

"Oh, I've no plans to let you leave this room till I've had you again." she stared wide eyed at him. 

Loki had never forgotten the tiny human girl who graced his bed all those years ago. He'd taken her as much as he could, savouring her until she had to go. From what he knew she was bound for earth to live a normal human life, to live and to die. Loki was pleased to have this memory of her. He'd never thought he'd find a use for a human but she had turned into an exception.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking in the great expanse that was her bedroom Cephera smiled and greeted the day happily as she did every other. She stretched, threw back the covers and jumped to her feet. The small rug covering the floor was soft under her toes and she squeezed her toes on it a second to enjoy it further before heading to the bathroom. She got a shower, dried her hair and then placed it half up in neat curls into a waterfall effect. She exited the bathroom and entered her walk in closet. She found herself a pretty pair of pink and white undies and bra and a matching dress. 

As she finished zipping the dress up at her hip she heard the phone ring. It wasn't often her house phone rang. Usually it was her cell phone. She hurried out of her room and down the stairs. The ringer stopped and she heard her son Devian pick up. "Hello?" He said. Cephera got to the kitchen in time to see him offer her the phone. "It's for you." He said. She took the phone and her son went back to eating his peach. 

"Hello." She said into the cordless phone taking it with her while she searched for something to eat. 

"Miss Fair-O'lite, this Agent Coulson of SHIELD." Cephera smiled. Her daughter worked for SHEILD. 

"And what can I do for you Agent Coulson?" She said politely. "I hope my daughters not causing trouble." She joked grabbing a glass of apple juice. 

"If you look outside you should see a black car pulling up." Cephera knotted her brows together in interest and went out to her living room. She peered through the lace curtain and a man stepped out holding a cell phone to his ear. "That man in the suit is me." He said on the phone. "SHIELD needs you to come in. It's important." He told her. Cephera nodded at him from her window and hung up the phone. 

"Devian!" Cephera called out. Her son was behind her in seconds. "I think your sister has caused trouble." She said frowning. 

"Diana, cause trouble? Never!" He said with a large amount of sarcasm. Cephera shook her head at her son. 

"Brings me back to your younger years in high school when I'd get called in by the principle cause you two had pulled another prank." Cephera said and grabbed her thin sweater. It was warm where she lived and she didn't see a point in heavily dressing. "Come on." 

Devian followed her. She locked up behind them and greeted the Agent with a firm hand shake. "What has she done?" Cephera asked the agent. 

"I think it's better to wait until we get to the ship." Coulson said to her and greeted Devian. "You must be Devian. Diana talks about you all the time, both of you." He said giving a respectful nod. 

"I can only imagine what my sister has told you." Devian almost groaned. 

"Nothing bad I assure you. You and your family have been a point of interest of SHIELD's." he said kindly. Cephera didn't respond. She knew why. It became hard to keep her secret after 200 years of living on earth and having twin children who were magically inclined. And then ten years ago Diana began working for SHIELD. Her talent where magic was concerned was useful to them. Cephera got into the car with Devian beside her. She was apprehensive as to what kind of trouble her daughter had gotten herself into that she was being taken to her work place before they would tell her. 

They reached a clearing and an aircraft was waiting. They abandoned the car with its driver and Cephera followed Agent Coulson onto the aircraft. It was a small flight as the plane flew quite fast. They landed on an airstrip on a much larger aircraft and Cephera felt even more nervous. "Welcome to the Helicarrier." Agent Coulson said as they emerged onto the main deck. "Follow me." He said over the sound of the wind. 

Cephera looked to Devian who also looked worried. "Last night one of our biggest facilities came under attack. Your daughter was working there at the time." Agent Coulson began as they followed him through the hallways.   
"Is she hurt?" Cephera asked immediately. 

"Not that we know of." His answer didn't bring her comfort and only made her mind build up more questions. "The man who attacked that facility was after a very powerful item. He stole that item and using a staff of magical properties he managed to mind control several of our agents...Diana was one of them." Cephera stopped in her tracks. 

"Mind controlled?!" She said her voice cracking. "You're telling me my daughter is in the control of a mad man?" She said incredulously. This could not be happening. 

"I'm afraid so. We captured him an hour ago but so far we have been unable to locate Diana or our other agents and he's not talking." Coulson responded apologetically. "We were hoping that you might have a way to counteract the magic used to brainwash them when they are finally captured." Cephera began walking once more as agent Coulson began to walk away. 

"My children are much stronger with magic then myself." She told him. "They get it from their father." She said. "I do however have one spell but it would require me to touch them." She said after a second. She hated using that magic. That dark magic that almost ruined her life. 

"Anything is better than what we have." He said. They made it to the main deck and a man dressed in a long leather jacket with dark skin and an eye patch turned to greet her. 

"Mrs. Fair-O'lite." He said to her. 

"It's miss. I'm not married." She said instantly out of habit. 

"My apologizes. I'm Director Nick Fury, I assume my agent has brought you up to speed?" He asked her. 

"He did. He tells me you have the man responsible for taking my daughter." She moved passed the pleasantries quickly not bothering to introduce her son which was just as well as he had stop to admire their technology. He was always wanting to learn more. 

"We do." He confirmed. 

"I want to talk to him." She insisted. 

"Mother!" Devian warned her but she ignored him. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. This man is manipulative and I'd hate to have something happen to you. Here come look." He motioned for her to follow. He sat her down at a terminal and brought up a video feed. Everything inside Cephera dropped and her body turned cold and then hot. Her face flushed and she got goosebumps all over as she stared at the footage of one Loki Odinson. The father of her children. 

"That's him?" She asked her voice shaking slightly. 

"That's him. His name is Loki. Have you ever read any Norse mythology miss?" Fury asked. 

"I am familiar with the Loki of those yes." She replied but inside her mind she was thinking back. Thinking back to that one day before coming to earth. Her first experience with a man and her last. She could remember his touch and his words like it was yesterday. 

"Well welcome to reality. Those are not just tales any longer." Cephera felt light headed her hand covering her mouth. Then the reality hit her. Not the one Fury spoke of but the fact that Loki had his own daughter hostage and working for him and didn't even know it. 

"What has he made Diana do that you are aware of?" She asked trying to pull herself together for the sake of her children. She could feel Devian's thoughtful gaze on her. He was trying to read her sudden change of behaviour. 

"She helped him escape the facility, and she killed to do it." Fury answered. "Her magic is something we never thought we would have to combat. She took down a lot of my men with ease." Fury continued. Cephera felt she might be sick. 

"Director." A woman's voice broke their chat and Cephera looked up to see a red head approaching them. "I'm ready." She said and clearly the director knew what she meant. 

"Good." He said with a nod. The woman flashed a look at Cephera and then to Devian but there was no time for introductions. She left as quick as she came. "That was Agent Romanov." He told Cephera and Cephera knew the name right away. That woman was the one who had taught Diana how to fight. Diana spoke of her often. She was like a mentor to her. "She's just as eager to get your daughter back." He assured Cephera. "You can watch her here." He pointed to the screen and gave Cephera a head set. She watched Loki pacing the glass cell. He didn't look too much different from when she met him but then ago 200 years isn't that much to immortals. 

It was a moment before she saw Agent Romanov step in. She listened careful almost losing herself in the voice of the man who'd spoken such delightful things in her ear as he moved between her legs. It took great concentration to pay attention to what was going on. Continuously reminding herself why she was there. Devian had a headset on too and was sat on the edge on the chair next to his mother. 

Cephera jumped when Loki struck the glass and felt perturbed by the threat and words he spoke to Agent Romanov. But she was also impressed with the way the woman played him. Loki didn't seem to disappointed that she had figured him out mind you but still Natasha got her answer and left. 

"Ok she's totally smoking hot and he's a complete dick." Devian said removing his headset. 

"Devian...language." She said and her heart clenched at the tone he took toward his father. She hadn't told them who their father was. She never had a need. Never thought in a million years she'd see him again. Now she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or a bad one. She never really knew him so she couldn't be surprised that this was the man he was. Her one night stand was just that. There was no getting to know one another or after sex chats. The most she chatted with him was when he enamoured her in the library and managed to talk her into his bedchambers. She knew next to nothing about Loki Odinson. 

She felt somewhat ashamed of her past behaviour but it was short lived as she would never have had two wonderful children without that day. And to her defence she was, at the time, only 19 years old. She was naive and easily taken in with his smooth words and his handsome looks. She wouldn't take it back. Not if it meant never having her twins. 

"Sorry mother." Devian said frowning before leaning in to whisper. "Do you know him?" He asked her. 

"A story for another time." She said to him confirming to only him she did but didn't want to speak of it right now. "Lets get your sister back and I will tell you both then." Devian nodded a curious look on his face. Cephera had no doubt Devian would have figured it out before she ever got a chance to explain. He was smart like that. Out of the two Devian was the calm collected one. Much like Loki seemed to be when she met him. Confident and handsome. Cephera wasn't sure who Diana took after. She was wild and tough with a fighters spirit and in her youth she'd been hard to handle and a little out of control. 

Cephera kept her eyes on the screen and her headset on. Any hint to where her daughter was would have her on her feet but for now she was content to watch. Cephera was always good with her patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a short moment to leave me a comment! Feedback much appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was working out according to plan. The humans were so easily manipulated. Loki still remained unimpressed by the race of inferior beings he claimed to want to rule. So far he was marginally amused by the woman Natasha Romanov who had managed to figure out why Loki allowed himself to be caught. He hadn't expected her to figure it out so easily but it was no matter. He was only having a bit of fun really. 

Natasha represented one of those rare humans Loki would have liked to conquer in the bedroom. He'd had a human once. Over 200 years ago now but he hadn't forgotten her. It was difficult to forget her when her sister made trips once every 10 year to convene with Odin over political matters. That woman was long gone but she left a lasting memory. It was amazing how he could bed thousands of woman but only certain ones would stand out in his mind forever. Ones who were different in some fashion that he wouldn't ordinarily go for. In this case Natasha was the right kind of look but not the right kind of attitude for the kind of woman loki usually enjoyed. If he made her a conquest she would be remembered. 

But alas Loki had better things to do than eye the human population for such things as sexual interest. Even if Loki had the time he wouldn't have bothered. No doubt he'd be in Asgard soon enough but there was always a chance he would win this battle which would only incur more fun. He was sure even if he won Odin would eventually intervene and Loki would not rule Midgard for long. This had been his greatest game yet however. Out of all the games and mischief he had done over his life this was the biggest and would make the most impact. 

He was far from being the boy he was before he fell into the abyss. He knew now who and what he really was. He would never be Thor's equal because Loki was not even the same race as him. Thor would forever be the golden son of Odin while Loki lay the pitied child meant to be bartered and used to create peace. Loki always wondered if Odin cared that Loki had let go of the staff that day at the destroyed Byfrost. Now that peace with the Jotuns was near impossible Odin really had no use for Loki and so Loki had a feeling when he got back to Asgard he would be sent to a cell and possibly forgotten. Maybe, just maybe they would barter him off to the Jotuns to try and restore peace by handing over the person responsible for killing their king. 

Nonetheless, no matter what happened to him once he returned he did not fear it. He would find a way out. He knew now he was always strong and cunning in ways Thor was not. He had talents Thor would never understand and Loki would use all those talents to worm his way out of any situation. Like the one he found himself in working for a race of beings who called themselves the 'Others'. Once Loki had learned of their interest in Odin's Cube, the tesseract, he used that as a way to arrive back to the nine realms. Feeding them only half information to make traveling back easy and alone. Loki would open the flood gates and watch his army reek havoc on Thor's precious realm and they would know what he was capable of. He was not weak. He was not to be underestimated. 

Loki was sat on his cell's bench and when he felt the small lurch of the ship he knew that Barton had arrived right on time. Loki's facial expression didn't change as he was sure he was being watched. He waited patiently and then he heard it. The loud howl of the beast called the Hulk. It seemed Dr. Bruce Banner was not as in control as he thought. Loki smirked in satisfaction. Now the real fun began. 

(Cephera)

Cephera slipped on her seat when the explosion happened. Her son catching hold her her arm firmly but not harming her. "I think we've got trouble." He told her. Cephera stood now ignoring Loki and turning to a nearby agent. 

"Can I have feed from the area of the blast?" She asked them. They looked at her and nodded. Through the smoke and the rubble Cephera could see people dressed as agents moving about the corridor. She cared not about those she didn't know, she searched only for her daughters face. The angles changed giving her a wider range of the hallway and then she saw her. Diana directing the agents around the ship. Cephera looked to Devian who nodded. If anyone was a match for his sister is was Devian.

"Find your sister and lead her to me. I'll drain that damn spell from her." Cephera said and Devian took off from the bridge to locate his sister. Cephera turned back to her own monitor and saw Loki was now standing. He was looking out of the cell almost expectantly. Agent Maria Hill was spouting orders to other agents to head to the detention hall to keep Loki contained. Cephera watched Loki's cell door release by an agent belonging to him and he stepped out. He was off to the side when a second Loki appeared and the door to the cell opened a second time. 

Unsure what she was watching she sat back down. She watched Thor go running through the second Loki into the cell the door closing behind him. She popped back on her headset to listen. His voice sending chills through her again. She watched them converse before Agent Coulson entered the room threatening Loki with some advance technology. Cephera felt anxious for all this to end. When Loki appeared behind Coulson she screamed to him but of course he couldn't hear her. Loki impaled the man from behind. She couldn't watch any longer. She shot from her seat and left the bridge. 

Cephera ran as fast as possible not sure exactly how to get where she was going. She stopped dead when she saw the very man she meant to avoid for the time being. She wasn't quick enough to hide. Loki's eyes met hers and she saw the instant recognition cross his face. 

"Cephera." She heard her name uttered from his lips and her heart practically froze. At least he remembered her. She always wondered if he did and now she knew. 

He began to come toward her but was stopped by shield agents firing at him. Cephera took the opportunity to run. She couldn't waste her time staring at the man who fathered the children he didn't even know were his. She found the detention cell where Agent Couson was down and took it upon herself to heal his wound. Fury was standing over her watching in slight awe. 

"I'd appreciated it if for now you'll pretend Agent Coulson is dead." Fury told her a theory forming in his mind. 

Cephera didn't care what Fury had in mind she only cared that Coulson was actually alive. She had to get back to the bridge before Devian returned. She quickly made her way back and not long after, Devian teleported in with Diana. She was struggling but magic against magic was clashing and Devian had a good hold on her. Cephera grabbed her daughter roughly and bit her lip as she felt her daughters energy deplete. The feeling sickened Cephera but it had to be done. Finally Diana's violet eyes returned and Diana fell to her knees. 

"Mother I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said breathlessly. 

Cephera grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace and Devian wrapped his arms around them both.

XxX

Cephera was not happy that Director Fury insisted on asking Diana questions regarding Loki. Diana had no information to give. "Seriously his power was constantly in my head. Making me believe following him was the right thing for all mankind. He shared no information with us save for what he wanted us to know." Diana told them. Cephera was surprised how calm she had become after her initial breakdown. 

Apparently they had also managed to recuperate Agent Barton who was currently with Natasha. Fury had spent a little while speaking with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the only two of the assembled group left on board the Helicarrier. Cephera was left with her children in the infirmary area. She was surprised to see Natasha Romanov enter their room and look right at Diana. "Stark thinks he knows where Loki went. You coming?" She asked her. Cephera clutched her daughters wrist. 

"No." Cephera insisted. "Diana, you are to stay here." She said sternly. She couldn't risk her getting hurt by Loki. Couldn't risk that he might mind control her again. "If he controls you again you will cause more harm than good." Cephera pointed out. 

"I want revenge on that bastard." Diana said clutching her fists together. 

"Watch your language. And revenge will get you nowhere. What will you do? Kill the god of mischief? You think if it were that easy he wouldn't be dead already." Cephera said to her. 

"Mother you don't understand how it felt to...to be used like a toy." Diana said back a pleading look on her face. 

"Diana you have to trust me. I can't explain right now but there is much more to all this then it looks." Natasha's eyes moved from Diana to Cephera. 

"In what way?" She asked. 

"Not in a way that could effect the outcome of this battle." Cephera told her. 

"You have information SHIELD should know?" Natasha said eyeballing Cephera like a suspect. 

"As I said. Nothing that will effect this fight." Natasha looked unhappy but looked back at Diana. 

"Are you in or out?" She asked her. Diana looked at her mothers pleading face and shook her head no. Natasha left without another inquiry.

XxX

It was a while of silence before Diana turned back to her mother. "Mother, what do you know?" She asked. Cephera swallowed. After what Loki had done there would never be a right time to tell her children the truth. It was now or never. 

"Diana don't get angry." Devian said. Cephera looked at her son who had squeezed her shoulder. 

"You already know?" Diana asked looking back at her twin. 

"I saw your face mother, when you saw Loki." Cephera closed her eyes. She knew he would figure it out before she told him. 

"What?" Diana said almost frantic as she saw the interaction between them. 

"Loki's your father." She said in an exhaled breath. Diana said nothing. She sat there her mouth slightly hanging open before she stood so fast the bed they were perched on bounced violently. 

"WHAT?!!" She yelled. Her voice echo'd off the close quarters. "No! No..." She said defiantly not willing to believe it. Shaking her head back and forth making her black ponytail wave with it. "That man...that monster...he can't be. Tell me it's not true!" She said fresh tears threatening to spill. She looked wildly between her brother and her mother. "How could you?" She asked her eyes resting back on Cephera and Cephera reached out to her. Diana flinched but didn't run. Cephera pulled her closer. 

"It was a long time ago. When I told you I had a one night stand I meant it. I thought it was important for you to know that I made the mistake of freeing myself from consequences when it happened. To live a lie for even a moment of my life before I was condemned here to die." Cephera said as Diana fell to her knees. 

"But you didn't die." Diana said. 

"No, but back then everyone thought I would grow old and die. I told you this." Cephera reminded her tucking Diana's stray black hairs behind one ear. 

"So he doesn't know either. Even now." Diana said coming down from her initial shock and anger. 

"No. He doesn't know. No one but myself ever has. I truly never thought for one second you would ever meet him and certainly not like this." Cephera frowned. 

"Was he like this back then?" Diana asked. She looked so desperate for answers. 

"I don't know. He was good with words and persuasion but beyond that I knew next to nothing about him. I was a child living a momentary fantasy. A fantasy I would never take back because without it I would have never had you. The two of you are my world I would never take back past mistakes knowing you wouldn't exist in my life." Cephera kissed her daughters forehead. 

"When he's captured, then what?" Diana asked. 

"I would think we should go to Asgard." Devian finally spoke up. "It makes sense to discover who we are. And then there's mothers sister who probably thinks she's dead."

"Back to Asgard? Back with HIM?! Are you insane?" Diana fumed toward Devian. 

"We are half Asgardian Diana. Don't you want to know what kind of life is out there for us beyond this mortal coil." He asked her. Diana grew silent. 

"Nothing has been decided. As of right now not even Thor has has seen me and I'd have to speak with him first." Cephera told them both. She wasn't even sure Thor would know who she was as she saw him for only a very brief moment before leaving Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo so glad people are enjoying this so far!!  
> Please review! They are such a great motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki was captured and brought back to the Hellicarrier and safely sealed away in a cell. After some discussion Cephera was escorted upstairs to the bridge with Diana and Devian with her. She knew she'd be brought there once Natasha spoke of her keeping a secret. Everyone was present including Thor. Thor didn't recognize her. She could tell just by the way he passively stood there. 

"So you're the girl with magic. Convenient for our never to be king." Tony Stark said looking at Diana. "So was he going to make you his queen or something?" He asked curiously. Diana's face turned up in disgust. 

"Mr. Stark leave my daughter be." Cephera said her eyes slightly narrowed. 

"I was just wondering. I mean it would make sense. Wonder god comes in for his kingdom and finds his queen to make him little wonder babies." Tony looked amused but not so much when Diana's fist connected with his jaw. Devian grabbed his sister. 

"Diana stop." He said. 

"You're disgusting." She spat at Tony. 

"Everyone calm down." Steve Rogers said putting his hands up. 

"We have other things to worry about. Stark stop being your usual annoying self." Fury said giving him a warning look with his one good eye. 

"I kinda liked watching him get his jaw knocked in." Natasha replied a mocking smile toward Tony. 

"Everyone just stop." Steve said so harshly everyone fell quiet. Diana continued to glare at Tony. "I'm sorry ma'am." He said first to Diana before facing Cephera. "I know today has been a hard day for you and your family but you mentioned to Agent Romanov about further information you have." He asked Cephera. 

"Nothing that would change anything about this situation." She said looking at them all. 

"If there is anything you know about my brother I wish to know it." Thor replied stepping forward and looking down at her. 

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me." She said to him causing Thor to look at her harder. 

"I'm sorry. We've never met before." He told her shaking his head. 

"Then perhaps you'll remember my name. Cephera Fair-O'Lite. Seraphina Drogo's sister." Thor paused. It wasn't her name he knew but her sisters which was what she needed. 

"I know your sister. She comes every 10 years to speak with my father. I've been at several meetings." He looked at Cephera and shook his head. "I remember now but barely. Were you not brought here...what 180 years ago?" He asked her. 

"200 actually." She replied. 

"I thought you were a human?" He pondered, slowly regaining bits of her past. 

"We all did but alas I've been stuck here on earth for 200 years with no way to contact anyone to let them know I still live." She replied. Thor nodded his understanding. 

"You have information regarding my brother?" He asked her again. Everyone around them was silent and taking in their conversation. 

"Information important only to my children. Before I left Asgard I met Loki." She said and Diana shifted behind her. "Thor, Loki is the father of Diana and Devian." She said. 

"Ah snap." Tony said. "That's awkward moment when someone makes incest jokes." Tony said his mind gathering the information faster than anyone else. 

"Smooth." Bruce muttered to him. 

"How was I suppose to know." Tony insisted defending his jokes. 

"Children." Thor said ignoring all other words spoken. "Loki never told me." He said. 

"Loki doesn't know." Cephera replied. Thor scratched his short beard in heavy thought. 

"I didn't even know you two met." He said thinking about it. 

"We want to go to Asgard with you." Devian said cutting off all the slow building talk to cut to the chase. Thor looked at Devian and really looked at him. Cephera knew what he was staring at. Both her children stood taller then her and her son was at least Loki's height. Both twins had Loki's black hair but her violet eyes and thick dark lashes. Devian kept his hair cropped short and professional looking and Diana had hers held back in a long dark ponytail. Diana had soft looking features despite her firecracker attitude. She was lithe and well toned from all her training with SHIELD. Devian's face was narrowly chiseled and his frame was thin however he had much more defined muscle in his upper arms then his father had when Cephera knew him but not big like Thor's. 

"Ha." Thor said smiling. "I see it. Your mothers eyes but Loki's strong angled jaw and dark hair." Thor sounded proud before frowning. "I do not know how Loki will take this news. There was once a time I would have known but now...much has changed." Thor said. 

"I understand. If we can come to Asgard I need to see Loki first." She said. 

"That's not possible." Director Fury said right away. 

"He should know before he leaves this realm that he has children. Do what needs to be done Director. Listen to my conversation, watch me on camera. Place Thor outside the door so that Loki cannot escape but he needs to know." Cephera was looking at Fury with an intense stare. The director looked to be thinking it over. 

"Loki has lost his army and lost his war. He knows this. He will not attempt to escape or do harm now. This I am sure of." Thor assured Fury. 

(Loki)

Loki sat on the bench in his cell. This cell was all steel walls with guards outside most likely. Loki had no want to escape now. He would face the all father in Asgard and show him that he doesn't fear him. Odin no longer held any power over Loki as either his king nor his father. His respect for Odin died when Odin let him fall from the Byfrost. With all his great powers Loki was sure Odin could have saved them both had he really wanted to. 

He sat back with his head resting on the wall a bored expression on his face. He was thinking over his past few days. He had had fun. Probably the most fun he would have now for a long time. He would not escape sentencing. After a moment his thoughts were drawn to the impossible sight he saw on this very vessel. The image of a woman he long thought to be dead. Her violet eyes piercing his thoughts and he thought perhaps it had been an illusion but nobody but Loki and her knew of their affair. There was no one, especially among SHIELD that would know how to distract him. 

And he had been distracted. It was a shock to every sense to see someone you knew who should be dead and buried, alive and well. Yet there was a nagging part in his head that told him he had dreamt it up. That she hadn't really been there. Perhaps his former thoughts about bedding Natasha had brought about the illusion. After all Cephera had been the last and one of the few human women he had ever taken to bed. The ones before her had been many many years prior. 

Loki smirked as he heard the cell door open. When he titled his head down to look at his company he expected to see Thor but had not expected to see the very woman he had just been trying to rationalized in his head. 

"Hello Loki." She said her voice telling him she was indeed Cephera and not a descendant of hers. He remembered the voice well. He forgot very little. He gazed at her in shocked wonder. "I know. I don't understand it either." She said answering his unasked question of 'how'. 

"What has it been Cephera? 200 years?" He inquired thinking back and smiling. He was thinking about their one and only meeting. 

"Yes. It appears the ability to use magic was not the only thing I developed being born next to a half alien twin." She pulled a chair over and sat down in front of him. 

"And how is your sister?" Loki asked. "She never mentioned you last she came to talk business with Odin." Loki smirked. 

"She doesn't know I'm alive. No one does. I've been stuck here on Earth these 200 years with no way to tell anyone." Loki was looking her over. She was exactly as he remembered only perhaps a little less innocent. A little more mature, he liked the changes in her. 

"Until now." He pointed out. She nodded. "You look as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you. You remember don't you? The library." He watched her cheeks tinge red. He knew very well people were listening but he certainly didn't care. 

"How could I forget." She took a nervous breath which peeked his curiosity. "Loki that one day tryst we had..."

"3 hours." He interrupted to correct her. 

"Whatever..." She tried to dismiss the correction and he interrupted again. 

"It was a wonderful three hours." He mused grinning wide as her face flushed deeply.   
"Yes it was and..." 

"Tell me Cephera did you ever think of me while another man was seated between those pretty thighs of yours." Loki said deliberately having fun with her now. Teasing her and embarrassing her. It seemed his fun hadn't ended just yet. 

"No other man has ever taken that spot since. When I arrived on earth I realized I had everything I could ever have dreamt of wanting." She said. She was holding her composure well. 

"I'm honoured." He said with an arrogant tone. 

"Loki after I arrived on earth I found out I was pregnant." Cephera blurted out. Loki knew his face had contorted into a bunch of different expressions. Disbelief, shock, confusion and finally realization. 

"Ahhh...Diana." He said putting it together himself. He had noticed for that one small second her eyes looked so much like Cephera's but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. 

"Yes. And another. Twins. His name is Devian." She told him. 

"An interesting turn of events." He admitted. "Does Thor know?" He leaned forward toward her. 

"He does. We'll be returning to Asgard with you." She told him. 

"To stay?" He grinned giving her a hungry look. He wouldn't be apposed to bedding her again. 

"I'm not sure yet. My sister will be contacted and depending on the judgement brought down upon you for your crimes I may stay." She answered truthfully. Loki gave all this careful consideration before speaking again. 

"You don't think Odin will just let my children run wild away from Asgard." He pointed out making her think. 

"You may have seeded them Loki but as of right now they have no father. That's a right to be earned, now especially after your acts against earth using your daughter against her will." Cephera told him in a matter of fact kind of way. "I don't think Odin will punish them for simply existing."

"Perhaps you are right. But in my defence I had no idea Diana was my daughter." He shrugged. Truthfully he didn't feel any remorse from it. 

"True but she's not impressed with your use of the humans. They grew up in this world, they don't think like you. They respect and love these people." She explained to him. Loki scoffed instantly. 

"I've no love for the mortals. And in time my children will understand that they are better than them. Once they are around their own kind long enough that is." He smirked. 

"Have you forgotten they are half human?" She asked him. Loki had nearly forgotten Cephera's supposed heritage. 

"You're not a human Cephera. You never were. Whether you think it or not you're something else entirely. I don't regret our meeting and unintentional outcome. In fact I'm intrigued." He said to her smiling and leaning forward. "Perhaps I will get the time to get to know them. I'd like that." He said. He was being truthful. If he had children he would not be happy until he at least saw what they could do. He knew Diana had strong magic but she was unskilled from lack of teaching. He wondered about his son. What could his son do?

"I'm leaving it up to them to get to know you. I won't force them to give you a chance but I'll encourage it. In fact I don't know anything about you." She said. "In the end I think it best we all learned about each other." Loki reached out but Cephera stood before his hand reached her. He chuckled. 

"So this is the game we will play?" He asked her. 

"There is no game Loki." She said. 

"Do not pretend you don't want what I have to offer. I already know the things about you I am interested in. How you like to be touched, where you like to be touched." He said with a cocky satisfied smile. 

"Stop. That us existed only one time. I'm not that same little girl anymore." She told him. 

"No. You certainly are not." Was all he said but in the back of his mind he could only think how much more interesting he found her. Loki didn't usually take no for an answer. If she thought he would give up so easily she was dead wrong. The more she tried to deny him the harder he would try to obtain what he wanted from her.

"You'll see your children when we leave for Asgard, before they prepare you for the journey." She said.

"I look forward to meeting my son, as I've already met my daughter." Loki told her. 

"Goodbye Loki." She said stepping up to the doors and knocking twice. 

"See you again soon Cephera." He said in return as the cell door opened and Thor escorted her away. Loki looked up to the camera's and smirked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great feedback so far. I've been finding it a great write I hope you all keep enjoying the read. :)  
> Please leave feedback loves it all!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki had reclined to lie on the steel bench of his cell. His arms curved under his head his feet crossed at the ankles. It had been two days since Cephera had told him about their twin children. It was very obvious to him now where Diana got her power from. He had been impressed with her strong abilities when he had taken control of her. She was her fathers daughter. Loki was still in a state of shock in a way that this was real. To think he was a father all these years and to have never known. 

Once Cephera left that day he hadn't kept tabs on her on Midgard. He could have but as he had gotten what he had wanted from her he simply hadn't dwelled on her further once she parted from his bedchambers. She had sprang to mind over the years from time to time, being the only virgin he had the pleasure of bedding, but otherwise he hadn't really thought much of her. He should have known better though. At the time his coupling with her had been spur of the moment and he hadn't thought if the consequences of having cum inside her. He had been reckless in that retrospect and 200 years ago she surely had no way to prevent it once she arrived on earth. Clearly she hadn't wanted to terminate or either that she hadn't the means to do so. He doubted she would have chosen to terminate. She didn't seem the type. 

He wasn't angry. In fact he saw this as an opportunity. There was no telling what his fate would be once he reached Asgard and so having past on his legacy already was a nice peace of mind. Diana had proven that her mothers blood didn't seem to hinder her strength where magic was concerned and so he found the thought of his twins to be a pleasing one. The sound of his cell door opening brought Loki from his thoughts to his current predicaments. He turned his head and saw Thor. He was slightly disappointed. 

"Brother." Thor said. Loki didn't correct him. He lay with a passive look on his face waiting to hear what it was Thor was to say. "We are preparing to return to Asgard. All preparations have been met and we will be gone within the day." Thor told him. 

"Tell me something I didn't know." Loki said. He had figured they would leave sometime soon. 

"The Lady Cephera has granted you a chance to meet both your children before we part this afternoon. I have come to escort you to a new temporary room until the appointed time." Loki raised an eyebrow and sat up. 

"Sounds fun." He said with a grin. Thor moved forward and clasp around his wrists a set of cuffs that held ruins on them to prevent Loki from using magic. Most likely Thor had someone design them at SHIELD as he was sure he didn't come to Midgard with them. The cuffs snapped into place and Thor marched Loki out of the cell and down a wide corridor. They passed several other cells, all empty, before being brought up a small set of steps. Their destination came to a holt in what looked to be an interrogation room. It had a wide steel table with four chairs placed around it and a wide, most likely, two way mirror. Loki was placed on the side of the table facing the door. Thor stood with his arms folded looking down at him. 

"Do not try anything funny." Thor warned him. Shortly after Thor's warning Cephera entered the room choosing the chair beside Loki so that both his children could sit across from him. It all felt very formal and Loki could see the anger on his daughters face the moment she set eyes on him. It was his son however he had been the most curious about. 

Loki could see himself in the boy right away. His face was almost unreadable as he looked at his father. When everyone was sat down Thor took his leave. No doubt he would watch from behind the glass. "Loki this is Diana and Devian." Cephera said. It was no doubt everyone could feel the awkwardness in the room. 

"Diana, your power impresses me." Loki told her smiling. She glared back in return and didn't speak. Loki turned his attention to his son as Devian spoke up. Devian spoke with a properness to him and his tone smooth. Yes he reminded Loki of himself. 

"I'd say forgive my sister but I'm sure you can understand her hesitance against you." Devian said.

"I can indeed." Loki replied steadily staring at his son. They both had their mothers violet eyes. "But in my defence I had no idea she was my daughter." He replied. 

"And if you had?" Diana finally asked a sharpness to her tone when speaking to him. 

"I would have tried talking you into helping me first, however should you have been a hinderance and not an asset I would have done the same as I had already done." Loki said. Diana scowled with a growl. 

"That's in the past." Devian said toward Loki though Loki felt it was more for his sister. "I believe in second chances. I'm not happy about what you have done with my sister but I think it's wise to not hold grudges least they eat your soul." Devian looked to his sister who looked away. 

"Don't be an idiot grudges don't eat souls." Diana growled. 

"I was speaking in metaphors." He said to her rolling his eyes. 

"Oh geek talk." Diana replied. 

"It's not geek talk. Just because you don't completely understand something doesn't make it geek talk." He said defiantly. Loki watched them bicker. They were still just children. 

"Hey no fighting that's not what we're here for." Cephera said sternly. Instantly the two stopped speaking to look her way. Loki took a look at her but she seemed to be watching their kids carefully, for what he wasn't sure. 

"Sorry mother." They said in perfect unison. 

"Why are we here?" Diana asked then. 

"To meet your father." Cephera reminded her. 

"He's not my father. He's the man who donated his sperm. A father wouldn't use his children for his own personal gain." Loki eyed her but didn't allow his expression to shift. He really couldn't blame her for feeling that way. 

"Don't knock my situation until you've been in it child." Loki told her smoothly. He watched her face light up red. She had a hot temper. 

"Child! I'm no child." She hissed. 

"Perhaps in this misguided place of humanity you are not but in my world, with people just like yourself, you have not the years to be treated as anything but a child." Loki told her as if it was a simple bit of information. He could see her growing more angry by the second while her brother had the same passive look he entered with. He couldn't read Devian and he found this very intriguing. It was not often Loki had trouble reading people. Most people had tells in their expressions but like Loki Devian was a master of faces. 

"Your world...what world is that? Asgard? Or just the one you've created in your head." Diana glowered. "Your perfect world that you yearned to be king over." 

"Diana remember what we talked about." Cephera said her eyes pinned directly on her daughters a warning look across her face. 

"Listen to him. He's insulting, demented, arrogant!" Diana insisted. 

"You'd do well to listen to your mother." Loki told her. He was actually enjoying himself. In just this short while he was learning quite a bit about his wayward family. 

"I'll never love you." Diana said sitting back in her chair her arms crossed. "No matter what you say or do I'll never forget you violated my mind and used me to kill people I knew. Even with your blood in my veins that's something I won't forgive." Loki shrugged. 

"Stubborn...like me." He commented deliberately. Diana shot from her chair and slammed her hands down dramatically as if that would make him jump. 

"I am nothing like you!" She hissed low. Loki watched Devian stand and say something to his sister privately. Her face changed and she sat back down. 

"When you reach Asgard, what then?" Loki asked turning again to Cephera. 

"We're not sure. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She replied finally looking at him. 

"I must admit I'm curious to learn more about the two of you." He said turning back to his children. 

"Why?" Diana asked with less anger. 

"Because you're right. I'm not your father in any retrospect aside from blood but I would at least like to see what my seed helped create." Diana looked slightly taken back by his response and said nothing to it. 

"I find myself curious about you." Devian told Loki. "It will be interesting to see what traits come from whom." He was looking Loki over. Examining him like he had them. 

"Indeed." Loki replied. "At this point I guess only time will tell. By the nights end we will be in Asgard and I still have yet to find out what it is your grandfather will do with me." Loki replied. 

"Our grandfather." Diana said suddenly. Like she had forgotten there as more to her family then just her mother and father.

"Yes. Odin the all father raised me as his son and no doubt will treat you as his grandchildren." Loki replied. Odin had some sentiment inside him. He could have taken Loki as a child and given him to someone else to raise but instead he had chosen to take on the task himself. Loki had a lot of time to think about that. An alliance still could have been created had Odin given Loki to a high up prestigious family. 

"Should be interesting." Devian smiled. The door opened and Thor came back in. 

"I'm afraid this will have to end here. We are ready to leave." Thor said. Loki raised an eyebrow. Thor sounded surprised it was so soon. 

(Cephera) 

Cephera and her children had parted ways from Loki and were boarded onto a smaller aircraft. They sat waiting as Thor finally joined them and Loki was boarded with him. Cuffs still in place and now a muzzle placed about his mouth. Cephera tried her best to not look at him. It was more because she was trying to remind herself what they had was a one time thing. She still had an attraction to him that she wished she didn't. She knew if he caught her eye at the right time he would sense her attraction. 

Cephera lived for her children now. She wanted them to know their father and their heritage but she didn't have plans to try and win Loki's heart and become a criminals wife. This was not about her and him. This was about him and the children he helped create. He had a right to get to know them and it was up to him to gain their trust and loyalty. Diana would be the most difficult. She had always been the handful where as Devian was more open minded. One thing she wasn't worried about was Loki taking advantage of them. They both had keen wit about them that they would not fall for his tricks. 

Cephera was curious as to how all this would pan out. Everything rested on what Odin would decide and those decision might affect all of them and not just Loki. Cephera would be lying if she claimed to not be nervous. She was very nervous. She was nervous about all of their futures. They had a lot of relationships to get to know and there was no guarantee all of them would he happy about the situation. 

They had been taken to Central Park for their departure. Both Stark and Dr Selvic had been working on a device that could house the tesseract. Thor brought Loki to the center of a mosaic covering the ground. Cephera stood along side loki on one side and Devian on the other. Diana was next to Thor. Together they found a place to hold onto the tesseracts casing. With few words spoken Thor turned his end to activate the cube inside and in a rush of magic they were pulled from earth to magically arrive in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Odin sat upon his golden throne. He'd just finished resolving yet another arising problem within his kingdom. Now he sat in deep thought. His one eyes staring out across the overly huge room. His mind was rested on Loki. It had been one week since he had been brought back from Midgard. Odin had sentence him to spend the rest of his days locked up in complete solitude however, as of late he'd been thinking harder on the matter. He had been angry upon seeing his son. Much like the day Thor had come back from his illegal trip to Jotunhiem he acted rather harshly. 

Loki for all intensive purposes was still and always would be his son. Loki had grown independent in his year gone to the outer realms. He had grown harsh just like the world surrounding him. His mischief no longer borderlined malicious it now was just that. Odin's wife, Frigga, had been at him almost constantly to change his mind about the solitary part of his confinement which brought Odin to the other part of this new predicament. Thor had not come back alone. He had arrived back with two children whom belonged to Loki himself and their mother. Not only was Odin's choice effecting Loki and his future but the future of his children. 

Frigga was constant in her claims that they had the right to speak with him. To see him at the very least. Odin would have liked to continue to deny them any access to Loki but he feared that his alliance with the kingdom of Mechanova would be compromised and right now he needed all the allies he could get. 

Shortly after their arrival the kingdom of Mechanova had been contacted and not a few short moments later Cephera's sister had come with her father in tow. The reunion had been a happy one. The kind that brought tears to the eyes. King Yorin had seemed unsure what to do. Odin was not fully privy to what caused the decision to place Cephera back on Midgard but it seemed the king was at a loss as to how to proceed. Within the week Princess Seraphina, Cephera's sister, had convinced her father to adopt Cephera so that they could all be a family. Now Odin had a bigger reason to allow the children to see their father. This was why Odin was in such deep thought. 

He felt that by leaving Loki completely alone it would give him time to think about what he had done and the people it had affected but Frigga was convinced that by allowing Loki to see his family he would be more open to change. That his family was the key to opening him up and to make all the hatred within him die. Odin was not so convinced that would work. It was clear at least one of his children didn't want anything to do with Loki but seemed to indulge her mother. The only people who knew about Loki and his past were those closest to the royal family. Odin had been careful to not let his youngest sons crimes become everyday gossip. 

Odin hadn't planned to leave Loki locked up indefinitely but he has allowed him to think it was the case just to add to the lesson. Finally Odin waved a hand toward a passing servant. They came and bowed to him listening carefully. "Fetch the Lady Cephera and her children. I will have words with them here." Odin ordered. The servant nodded and hurried off. Odin had not spent much time with his grandchildren but he knew just by looking at them that they were indeed Loki's. He wasn't completely aware of what had happened between his son and Cephera but it was clear the children were not a planned outcome.

Odin knew right off that Devian was most like his father with his reserved attitude and calm poise. Diana however was a different story. She was difficult to discern whom she took after. Odin awaited the arrival of his extended family. They arrived shortly after. Odin noticed that whenever they walked together they walked closely to their mother on either side. In fact any time he had seen them together they had stuck close to her. It was clear they felt protective of her.

"Lady Cephera." Odin greeted her. She bowed in the proper manner her children following her movements. 

"All father. You've summoned us?" She inquired righting herself to look up at him. 

"I have been thinking about my decision regarding Loki and have decided that it is unfair to deny his children at least the opportunity to see him." Odin began. "I will allow visits one day out of the week. You may go all at once in a group or separately on this day only." Odin watched their faces. Cephera looked pleased as Devian gave an appreciative nod. Diana looked irritated. "I understand that there are some heavy hearted feelings for some of you toward Loki but I sincerely hope that only good will come of my decision." Odin told them. 

"I thank you my king. I honestly think it's important for my children to get to know their father now that they have the chance." She told him. Odin watched her. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Thank me if this decision produces any positive results." He said then. He had his hopes but he had doubts as well. "Your first day may start tomorrow." He said and dismissed them. 

(Devian)

"So let me get this straight, mother was brought to earth because your father thought she belonged there and refused to allow her to stay in Mechanova." Devian said to his Aunt Seraphina. 

"Yeah pretty much." Seraphina replied sucking the chocolate off her fingers from one of the many delicacies found in Asgard. 

"Why didn't you visit." He asked watching her every move. 

"That was the deal. My father would provide Cephera with the means to live a very comfortable life for her and any family she might have for many decades to come. He insisted that it would be much harder for the both of us should I have to watch her grow old and die and for her to watch me stay young knowing she would soon be dead. He managed to convince the both of us the best thing to do was to say goodbye as we were. Not to mention the spell my father cast that neither myself or Cephera knew about. It was designed to keep me from entering the realm of earth." Seraphina glared at the table. "Didn't your mother tell you any of this?" She asked then annoyed. 

"I told them all of that. Well everything but the spell. That I only found out about recently." Devian's mother spoke up joining them with a bowl of hot broth. 

"Then why the hell are you asking me?" She said to Devian her eyes narrowed. 

"I just wanted to hear your side." He said shrugging. Devian enjoyed hearing about the same story from different people. It gave you a look into their mind set if you watched their reactions close enough along with their words. 

"He likes to evaluate people's behaviour, words and inner meanings." Cephera told her sister. "He was once going to go to university to study anything regarding psyche. He wanted to try and see if he could become an expert in telling if people were lying or telling the truth." His mother said smiling at him. 

"It's fascinating. With a combined use of applied psychology, interpretation of micro-expressions and using Facial Action Coding System, and body language you can learn if someone is lying or telling the truth." He watched Serpahina look at him with rounded eyes before looking to Diana. 

"You're right. Total geek." Seraphina said. Devian rolled his eyes and glared at his sister. 

"Thank you!" Diana declared as if happy to finally have someone who agreed with her. 

"So it's official. The cheekiness comes from grandmothers side of the family." Devian said looking at his mother. 

"I could see that." His mother agreed with a soft laugh. That was what he loved about his mother. She had a way of making both him and Diana feel special and accepted without giving one more attention then the other and could keep up with their quarrelling. She always let them bicker and managed to break it up without directly taking a side. Devian had a lot of respect for his mother. To him she was the strongest woman he knew. 

"I guess in the end it wasn't so bad. I mean we're all here now." Seraphina said going back to their original conversation. 

"Yeah. Mother talked about you a lot." Diana told their aunt. 

"Good. I'd be pretty pissed if she didn't." Seraphina said knocking back a gulp of ale. "Seriously though that spell was a bitch slap. I didn't even know about it until a month after we said goodbye when I tried to sneak off to see her. I guess my father knew I wouldn't keep my word. For your mother to be alive was a nice little slap to the face for my father too. He's really feeling pretty shitty for separating us but mostly because I've made him feel that way on purpose." Seraphina laughed. "Over the past two decades I've learned how to wrap him around my finger." She twirled her finger to indicate the wrapping. 

"So he's agreed to officially adopt her?" Diana confirmed for the fourth time. Seraphina gave a proud smirk. 

"Yeah I pulled out the tears for that. It's hard to watch your rough and tough daughter cry." Devian got the impression that his aunt was good with manipulation. "Besides politically it was his best option. I mean after all adopting her brings him closer together with Asgard with the two of you belonging to Odin's son." Seraphina pointed out. "Which reminds me you promised to tell me about you and Loki." Seraphina said directly at her sister. 

"What's to tell?" Diana said sounding bored. "They met, they fucked, they went their separate ways." Devian shook his head at his sister lack of tact. 

"Diana watch your language." Cephera warned her wiping her mouth. 

"Wow. Really? When did you even find the time?" Seraphina inquired. Devian was watching them but said nothing. When they had gotten old enough to question their mother about their father she had asked them to wait until they were older to explain. When they were old enough she was open with the lack of finesse with which her and Loki met. She made it clear it was not love only lust. But she had a way of wording it that made both of them understand her. Neither of them resented being the outcome of a one night stand. She always told them she'd do it again if she had to repeat history. Anything to have her twins in her life. 

"Seraphina I'm not getting into detail." Cephera said glancing at her kids. 

"Good. I don't want to hear it." Diana said. 

"Oh please. It's just sex." Seraphina replied. "You're what...199?"

"Six month away from 200." Devian informed his aunt. 

"Yeah well both of you are old enough to know about sex. Hell most teenagers on earth start at 16, sometimes younger. I'm sure at that age none of you knew about your immortality." Seraphina said. 

"Now it's my turn to not want to hear about this." His mother said. "I have clear rules since they hit their teens. If they get involved in sex be more careful then I was." She said. "Besides I never thought I was immortal but I figured they might be. With Loki as their father it was a big possibility." Cephera admitted. 

"When did you know?" Devian asked. It was something they never asked her before. 

"When you hit your 40th birthday and nothing about you has changed you begin to question some stuff. I always took for granted magic was the only odd thing that happened to me being Seraphina's twin. By then I began to question my life line." Cephera sighed. "I guess we all took it for granted." She meant herself, her sister and of course her sisters father, King Yorin. 

"I'm glad you have longevity. I'd hate to have watched you grow old and die." Diana admitted frowning. 

"Me too." Devian said leaving over and kissing his mothers cheek. 

"I love you both but I'd hate to see the mischief you both would have gotten into if I hadn't been around." Cephera said with a laugh. 

"Mother we would have been fine." Diana insisted. "I would have kept an eye on my little brother." 

"You always got us into trouble Diana, not me." Devian reminded her. It was always his sisters ideas that got them into trouble. Devian had been a push over in his younger years and followed his sister no matter what she did. 

"Prove it." She challenged. Devian just rolled his eyes and looked away from her. 

"Sounds like you've had your hands full over the years." Seraphina chuckled. 

"You have no idea." Cephera replied but smiled all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment now matter how small! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She guessed it was because she was in Asgard but all she dreamt about that night was her and Loki in his room wrapped in each other arms. His hips moving between her thighs while she clung to him moaning and sighing. Cephera woke several times throughout the night only to go back to sleep and have a similar dream. When she woke in the morning she sat up hanging her legs out over the side of the bed and looked around like she did every morning since she got there. 

Her and her children had been given rooms next to one another and the rooms were very large. They had also been provided with clothing befitting someone living in Asgard. Cephera was very grateful for the kindness shown to them so far. Frigga seemed to be the one most excited over having grandchildren. Cephera looked up when the room door opened and Diana walked in still wearing her nightgown. "Morning mother." She said stretching. 

"Morning Diana." She replied. Diana sat down next to her mother and frowned. "What?" Cephera asked her. 

"If I don't want to see him, if I don't care to get to know him do I have to go?" She asked. Cephera sighed. 

"I won't force you to do anything but he is your father whether you like it or not. I think it's important for you to know both your parents. To know where you come from." Cephera told her turning to her and untying the messy braid Diana had put in her hair before bed. Diana turned so her mother could reach it better. 

"I know it's important but I just can't easily forgot what he did. I killed people. People I knew." Cephera could hear the distress in her daughters voice. 

"I know. I'm not saying you need to like him Diana but talking and gaining information never hurt anyone." Cephera told her. 

"Fine, I'll go. But I promise nothing." She said at the end. 

"Thank you." Cephera said. "Now how would you like your hair?" Cephera asked her. Diana might be a tough girl but she liked her long hair. When it's not in her high ponytail it reached the middle of her back. It was whip straight aside from the small wave at the last 3 inches.

"Surprise me." Diana said. Cephera grinned and moved herself and Diana to a vanity and sat her down. She examined the items she was given for such things and managed to tightly bind her daughters hair in a bun. Diana was watching Cephera in the mirror the whole time. They didn't always have a comfortable relationship and had many fights in the earlier years but as Diana got older she grew closer to her mother. More respectful. 

Cephera placed a kiss on the top of her daughters head before stepping back. "Go get dressed." She told her. Diana left the room to go back to her own. Cephera quickly washed up and dressed before joining Thor and Seraphina for breakfast. 

XxX

"Father has told me you have been given that chance to spend time with Loki." Thor said in the midst of eating. 

"He did. Once a week." Cephera confirmed. 

"This is great news. I hope that my brother will be accommodating. Loki is troubled that is for sure. He can be difficult and may not be the easiest to talk to in his confined state." Thor told them. 

"I can't wait to see that criminal wallowing in his cell." Diana sneered. 

"I'm afraid wallowing is not something you will ever witness. Loki has always been good at keeping an outward calm. There is no telling what's really going on in his mind. He likes to play the kind of man no words nor feelings can touch." Thor told Diana. Cephera was frowning on the inside at her daughters hatred toward Loki but they had to learn how to take and deal with their father in their own way. She couldn't always correct Diana every time she had something bad to say or she may begin to resent even that. Cephera learned early that sometimes Diana needed to be left to herself. 

"Either way he's were he should be. I'm going only to find out more about where I came from blood wise. You never know that information could come in handy." Diana sat back in her chair finishing off her milk. 

"I'm actually looking forward to finding out just what sort of man our father is." Devian said. 

"Of course you are." Diana said to him rolling her eyes. "Planning to dissect his every move, word and tone?" She asked almost mockingly. 

"Yes. Why not." Devian shrugged at his sister and kept eating. There wasn't a day that went by that Diana didn't pick on Devian. Even though she did pick on him they still were extremely close. 

"Good luck." Thor said to him. 

"So is it just us allowed to visit?" Cephera asked Thor. 

"Yes. Father gives you an opportunity because of the children involved." Thor seemed saddened by this but he also looked to agree with the decision. 

"I guess we will be his only company for a long time then." Cephera commented more to herself. 

"For now there seems to be no change as to Loki's sentencing." Thor told her. "Father is adamant about his punishment." Cephera nodded. She understood. She knew coming here that Loki would no doubt be arrested and imprisoned but she didn't know the extent of his crimes until the day after she had arrived. Thor had filled her in. Thor had been very kind to her. 

XxX

They had decided as a family they would visit Loki all together on their first visit. They were escorted to the prisons by a guard. Loki had his own cell in a secluded area and he was standing near the enchanted glass as they approached. "All it took was a week for Odin to cave. He grows sentimental in his old age." Was Loki's first words to them. 

"Hello to you too." Cephera said to him sarcastically. He only smirked his eyes holding onto hers until they were all standing directly in front of him. He looked to Diana first on Cephera's right and then Devian on her left. 

"One big happy family." He said with a smile and stretching his arms out as if to embrace them. 

"You wish." Diana said back instantly. Cephera sighed. This was not going to end well today. Diana's grudge against her father would be something that would take a miracle for her to forgive and forget. 

"I mean it. Or at least I hope it. I find you both fascinating. An odd mix of mine and your mothers blood. I really can't wait to find out what that mix has created in a more extensive manner." He told Diana. 

"Extensive?" Diana asked. As usual Devian was simply soaking up the conversation. No doubt he was keeping a very close eye on Loki for his movements. 

"Yes. I doubt I'll be in here forever but even within these walls I'm sure there is plenty of things I can learn about the two of you aside from things you like to do. I want to know things you are capable of." Loki was still smiling. 

"Is this what we're going to talk about this whole time?" Diana asked sounding bored. 

"Why? Have somewhere else you need to be?" Loki half mocked. 

"I'd rather be on earth than be here. I have friends and a job." Diana told her father. 

"The sooner you realize humans are worthless the better." Loki said but seemed to realize just how deep that cut her the moment he said it. For a second even Cephera saw his regret. 

"How dare you!" Diana said. "At least now we all know how you really view our mother." Diana stormed off before anyone could stop her. Devian went after her leaving Cephera alone with Loki. 

"You know for the man who is suppose to have the Silvertongue you certainly swallowed it on that one." She told him crossing her arms. She didn't feel offended by what Loki said. Somehow she knew he didn't see her as worthless. 

"You've experienced my Silvertongue before." He said with a confident smirk. 

"Really? You just insulted my kind, angered our daughter and you're gonna bring up our one night together." Loki chuckled. 

"You're the one who brought up my tongue." He told her. 

"But that's not what I meant." She told him. 

"I know it's not but you're fun to toy with." He said never losing his grin. "I remember that somewhat shy girl in the library who blushed easily. How the years and motherhood has changed that part of you." Loki was looking her over. Cephera wanted to leave and go after her daughter but she knew she would need some time to calm down before opening up. 

"It's called growing up. Raising two very troublesome children by yourself can do that to you." Cephera mused. 

"How old were you?" He asked her. Cephera paused a moment. 

"I had just turned 19 two months before we met." She said. "I gave birth 3 months before my 20th." She replied. 

"I knew you were young. I even guessed you to be 19. Not an easy time to be a teenage mother on Midgard with no husband." He pointed out. 

"I was fine. King Yorin supplied me with enough wealth to take care of myself and my generations to follow. He made sure I was safe before he left. I hadn't realized just how much all that would come in handy until I found out I was pregnant." Cephera looked at Loki hard. "Loki I wanted to give it some time before I asked but when Diana was born she had something wrong with her." Cephera paused. How could she explain to him what she saw. What the doctors saw. "The doctors said it was probably a discolouration due to a reaction of some kind as it faded when I touched her." Cephera watched Loki's face change. She wasn't given time to inspect it before he turned from her. 

"Blue?" He asked his back to her and his voice hard. 

"Yes. With small marks along her tiny body. Devian didn't have it." She said. "You know what it was." She said knowing by his reaction. 

"She doesn't have anything wrong with her. In fact that blue baby you saw is who she really is." He said. "I'm not sure why it faded when you touched her. The spell placed on me to appear Asgardian isn't inherited but why ever it happened you're lucky. Life would have been worse for you if she hadn't changed." Loki's shoulder slumped. 

"Appear Asgardian? You're not originally from Asgard?" Cephera asked catching his words. 

"No. A fact I didn't know when I had first met you and only found out a little over a years ago myself. I am Jotun. I was spoils of war taken from Jotunhiem by Odin and raised as his son never knowing the truth." Loki sounded slightly irked by the thought. 

"I see." Cephera wasn't sure what to say. 

"Tell them if you wish. As you want them to know their true nature and heritage that is part of it." Loki turned back around. He seemed to change his composure back to casual. It seemed the topic was not a comfortable one for him. Cephera wouldn't push the issue. She had enough information to use now to get more answers elsewhere. 

"Thank you for telling me." She said. 

"It was something bound to come out sooner or later. I would refrain talking about it with anyone not in my family. The Asgardians don't see the Jotuns in a very peaceful manner. Ask Thor and he'd be happy to explain it to you." Loki added. 

"I'll remember that." Cephera paused not sure if she should leave it there. "Do me a favour, watch what you say to Diana. Out of the two of them Diana is the one you most need to work on if you ever want them to see you as their father and not just the man who helped create them." Loki tilted his head at her. 

"You want me to act differently to appease our daughter?" He asked her changing around her words a little. 

"No. Not act differently but perhaps be more choosy with your words." Cephera corrected. 

"I will keep it in mind." Loki finally said looking as though he lost his knit picky attitude for that moment. 

"I'll be back next week. I'm off to repair the damage you've just done." Cephera turned and left then. Loki said nothing as she left and she didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reception for this story had been great so far! Thanks everyone.   
> Please take a moment to leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cephera had found her daughter down by the beach. Something they had in common. The both loved the sound of the ocean. "Diana." Cephera said gathering close to her. "What's wrong?" She asked her. 

"You know what's wrong. He has no respect for us, for you." Diana said with a growl. Her face was red and angry looking still. 

"He doesn't see us as humans Diana. He doesn't see me as one. He said as much when he got the chance to first speak with me when I told him about you and your brother." Cephera told her. 

"Still." Was all Diana could come up with. Cephera thought it strange Diana cared at all what Loki thought considering she hated him. 

"What's really wrong Diana?" Cephera pressed as Diana threw another rock across the waters surface. 

"I told you..." She began but Cephera cut her off shaking her head. 

"I know you better than that and you are not telling me nor your brother everything." Cephera grabbed her daughters wrist to stop her distraction of rock throwing and took her to the rocks behind them to sit. "You know you can tell me anything." Cephera told her. Diana looked at her mother and for once in a very long time she thought her daughter might cry. A ball of dread curled inside Cephera as a thought came to mind. "Diana did anything happen between you and Loki when you were under his mind control?" She asked. 

Diana got a look on her face that told Cephera it hadn't and Cephera let out a breath of relief but still Diana seemed almost ashamed. "No. Nothing like that but..." Diana stopped mid sentence to collect herself. "When I was under his mind control I had thoughts." Diana admitted. "The kind where you think someone's really attractive and powerful and all you want is for them to notice you." A single tear fell from Diana's eye and she quickly wiped it away. 

"Diana you had no idea." Cephera told her putting her arms around her daughter. 

"Still. I feel I should have known. I feel like a part of me should be hard wired to not feel those things even without proper knowledge of it." Diana told her mother. "To find out he was my father I could only think of what if...what if I had acted on it? He didn't know. I didn't know. Oh my god mom!" Diana turned to her mother and cried like a child. Cephera held her awkwardly for their height difference made it more difficult than when she had been an actual child. 

"Shhhh. Don't think about the what ifs. They don't matter. They didn't happen. You had a few thoughts Diana, harmless thoughts." Cephera rubbed a hand over her daughters back. 

"I can't look at him right now. I hate him for mind controlling me. I hate him for being my father. I hate myself for thinking about my father that way." Diana shivered. 

"In time that awkward feeling will go away. Right now all this is a shock. There was a lot done wrong but we have a chance to make it right. Don't give up on this Diana." Cephera told her. Diana wiped her face as she sat up straight. 

"I just don't know how I should view him. He's my father but he's not. He's a stranger. I still marvel at his power but feel to strange to allow myself to get close. I'm afraid that I'm a pervert or something." Diana told her mother. Cephera shook her head again. 

"Since you found out he was your father have you thought about him like that?" Cephera asked. 

"No. Oh god no. I haven't wanted to. I was disgusted over it." Diana promised as if she was afraid Cephera would get angry. 

"Then don't worry so much. Loki doesn't know you thought those things so it's only you who need to forget them. Move passed them." Diana nodded. "Where's your brother?" Cephera finally asked looking around. 

"I told him to leave me alone. He didn't at first but I persuaded him." Diana said. Cephera nodded. That probably meant Diana beat her brother up to make him go away but Devian was a big boy. He'd be fine. "I still can't promise I'll ever stop hating him." Diana told her mother. 

"I know." Cephera said back and stood. "Let's go get something to eat."

(Diana)

After getting food with her mother Diana left the palace once more and headed for the training arena. Thor had told her about it on their first tour of the palace. Diana just needed some time to think. Descending the stairs she came out onto a sandy area floor where a woman was already practicing her battle moves. Diana watched her a moment. She was impressive. 

It wasn't long before the woman stopped, catching sight of Diana. She put down her spear, plunging it onto the soft sands, and walked toward her. "We have not yet met but you are Loki's daughter Diana, am I correct?" The dark haired woman said when she was close enough. 

"I am the Lady Cephera's daughter. That man only contributed his seed. He's no father of mine." Diana scoffed harshly. She still just couldn't seem to let go of her animosity. 

"My apologizes I didn't mean to insult you." The woman said. "I am the Lady Sif." She introduced. 

"You're an excellent warrior." Diana said ignoring her original annoyance. 

"Thank you. I have been hearing many rumours about you and your brother since your arrival." Sif said. 

"Is that all Asgardians do is gossip?" Diana didn't mean to sound so rude but she was familiar with all the wagging tongues and what a lot of them said. She hated wagging tongues. "I hope you haven't been listening to them." Diana said afterward. 

"I am aware of how gossip is not usually how it seems." Sif replied. "I did hear one that was of interest though. That you like to fight." Diana grinned then. 

"Very much so. It's what brings me here today." She agreed. 

"I would love a partner to practice with if you would like to join me." Diana nodded at the offer.

XxX

Back and forth her and Sif sparred. They must have been at it for hours before a familiar blood head and muscled physique appeared across the sands. Thor was walking toward them with three other men. The man with the dirty blond hair and fancy moustache immediately presented himself directly in front of Diana and took her hand in his and laid a kiss to her knuckles. "I do believe an angel has graced us with her presents." He said a debonair smile on his handsome face. 

"Fandral behave yourself. She's naught but a child." Thor warned him. 

"Who do you think you're calling a child?" Diana immediately said defiantly. 

"You are barely even 200." Thor told her looking amused by her sudden outburst. 

"In that case you're a pedophile." Diana shot back. Thor's smile left his face and he looked surprised at her. She could see plainly they knew the word. 

"How dare you." Thor said his tone low but he seemed to be holding back his rage. "To insinuate..."

"If we are judging my lack of adulthood by my age then I stand by my statement. Your Jane is what? Mid thirties?" Diana said crossing her arms and leaning on one foot hip stuck out. 

"Jane is a mortal. Her years..."

"Irrelevant. You judge me by age alone. You don't take into account that I grew up just as Jane did. I was raised throughout my teenage years and then my adults years the same way as Jane. I might have turned out to hold longevity but I was raised an adult in a world where I was one." Diana hated that they were treated as children. It was unfair. 

"She has a point." Fandral said to Thor who shot him a glare. He looked back at Diana. 

"You have made your point clear. I apologize for insulting you. You are right, you were raised like any other mortal. However for future take care how you speak with those whom you take issue with. Your way of getting your point across is rather insulting in itself." Thor warned her. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Diana told Thor. For a moment they stared at one another before his friends broke the awkward silence. 

XxX

Diana didn't spend much more time in the arena after Thor arrived. Their bicker had sent an awkwardness through the group and Diana didn't like it. She found herself wandering around the palace for a while before retreating to her room. The arrival of her mother before supper, looking rather miffed, told Diana someone had told her about the fight between herself and Thor. 

"What were you thinking?" Her mother said closing the bedroom door to stare at her daughter. 

"He insulted me." Diana said not bothering to pretend she didn't know what her mother was talking about. 

"HE insulted you? Diana he called you a child you called him a pedophile. There is a huge difference between those two insults." Her mother fumed a looked of heavy stress of her face. 

"It was no less true." Diana scoffed. She was not in the mood to be scolded. 

"It is not true and even if it were you cannot go around saying those things to people just because they call you something you don't like. You want to be treated as an adult act like one." Cephera glared then. Her mother rarely got angry. Miffed but not all out angry. "We are guests in this world Diana. These people think and are raised differently from you and your brother. You need to take that into consideration. This is a culture clash. If you feel degraded or insulted you choose a better way to resolve it then throwing around your own insults." Her mother insisted. 

"I'm not a child." Diana spat. 

"I know that but that's something you'll need to prove here. Like it or not. Thor got your point but you also hurt his feelings with your outburst. Do you plan to alienate every family member you just met?" Cephera shoved her hands on her hips then her stance wide and a serious look plastered on her face. 

"No." Diana finally said sighing. "Fine. I'll talk to Thor and fix my mistakes." Diana said. 

"I get that's you've been emotionally riled up since you found out about your father but you need to get that under control. When you worked for SHIELD you had discipline. When those around you held more knowledge than you you strived to learn from them as mentors and those you didn't like you simply learned to keep a professional relationship with. Treat this place like you would as a SHIELD agent." Diana hated that her mother pulled that card but only because she stuck a good point. 

"I'll try harder." Diana promised. Cephera moved to her and kelt down and hugged Diana. 

"Thank you." She said. "Now I don't want to hear anymore disturbing things coming from your mouth." She warned her. "I didn't raise you that way." She noted. Diana gave a nod. 

XxX

Diana found Thor's room without much assistance. She knocked firmly preparing in her mind what she meant to say. Thor answered his door and looked surprised to see her. "Diana!" He said in shock. 

"I'd like to talk about earlier today." Diana said. Thor nodded and allowed her inside. The room was massive with large golden pillars obscuring the bed area. There was several places to sit that all looked comfy. "I'm sorry for going to such an extreme." She began. "I could have handle that better, it's just ever since earth I've been very emotionally stressed." She said. 

"Understandable." Thor replied. "I accept your apology. You are not what I expected." He admitted. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"You remind me more of myself when I was young. Rash and arrogant. You're nothing like your father." He said. 

"Why does that surprise you? We're family." Diana said. Thor gave her an odd look. 

"Loki is adopted. We hold no blood ties." Thor told her. Diana was slightly stunned. 

"I remember now. Loki had said something about Odin raising him as his own but at the time I hadn't been paying much attention." Diana frowned. "I don't know who I take after." Diana said. "If Loki is not a blood relation to you and Seraphina takes after her father for her temper, whom my mother is not related to, then how did I end up with such an odd temper. Mother says I was like it even as a baby." 

"Sometimes it has nothing to do with whom you are related but it's just who you were meant to be." Thor said. "It sounds like you've been questioning who you are." Thor pondered. 

"I have to some degree." She wouldn't share anymore on that manner. Diana felt like her identity was a new mystery to her nowadays and she was afraid of who she might find below the Diana she once was. Diana felt lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> They bring a lot of motivation!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The best thing about being the 'good' child was that no one noticed you doing things that were unapproved. Like Devian sneaking into his fathers old rooms. He kept the lighting to a minimum on entrance making sure no one saw him enter. It was clear someone had kept up on the upkeep in his fathers absence, as even in the dim light shining in the arched window he could see the care taken to the items in the room. It was the dead of night. His mother and sister were long retired to bed but Devian was curious. He'd chatted up a cute servant girl earlier that day to find out where his fathers room was. 

Now that he was inside he took the small candle around with him to inspect everything. The bookshelves, free of all dust, were packed with spell books and scrolls which was expected. A desk across the room was littered with piles of parchments used and unused left sitting just how they seemed to be abandoned last, like someone expected his father to return. The sheets on his bed were wrinkle free and smelled fresh. The table had an empty wooden fruit tray and the two chairs neatly tucked in. The bathroom joined to the room was in equal condition. 

Devian studied the room carefully for anything his father might be hiding. That's right Devian wasn't there to find what he could see but rather what he couldn't. Hidden secrets in a secret stash. Secrets to who his father really was, how he thought. It was clear Loki was a man who kept his personal self private but Devian was determined to find out everything with or without his fathers consent. 

The room seemed to be that of a normal person. No extra spaces hidden behind shelves. No loose tiles to move. Nothing hidden beneath the bed or behind it. Whatever his father kept to himself it wasn't in this room. Devian sighed and was alerted to the rooms large door opening. Devian shot across the room as quickly as he could and ducked into the closet. He couldn't see anything as he snuffed out his only light and the closet fell pitch black. He was pressed against the clothes to keep out of sight. To his horror the rooms lit up with a magical light much like his own bedroom. 

Devian was a dead man for sure being in rooms he shouldn't be. His heart beat he could hear thrumming in his ears. He could hear no footsteps or tell tale signs that anyone was drawing close to his hidden spot. It wasn't until the servant girl from earlier that day stepped in that he knew he was caught at all. "There you are." She said smiling a coy smile. Devian actually looked over his shoulder thinking for a moment she was speaking to someone else. 

"Me?" He asked then pointing to himself. 

"Of course you." She giggled and bounced forward taking both his hands and pulling him out of the closet. Devian followed slightly perplexed. How did she even know he was there? She brought him all the way across the room and sat him on the edge of his fathers unused bed. Devian expected an explanation but instead found the girl straddling his lap her hands on his shoulders and her mouth suddenly on his exerting an insane amount of lust. She kissed him like a reunited lover and Devian was too stunned to stop her. 

In truth Devian had his first sexual experience when he was 16. He was an awkward teenager and had been attending a formal party with his mother and sister. It was ironic that this situation was much like that one. The daughter of the house had seen Devian and snuck him off upstairs. His first union had been so awkward it had been borderline embarrassing to the point he hadn't even cum. The girl, Marie, had been understanding but disappointed. After that Devian had avoided intimate contact for a number of years until he was in his 80's. That woman had been a girl for hire. He thought he might learn a thing or two but all he got was a rather unappealing rash that thankfully was not permanent. 

In all Devian had slept with a total of six girls in his 199 years and none of them had been mind blowing or comfortable. Now he found himself being mauled by this servant girl who seemed desperate to be touched. Devian had only put his hands to her waist awkwardly trying to match her movements but she seemed to sense his hesitance. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him breaking away.

"I...how did you know I was here?" He asked her. She stared at him and then abruptly got off him. 

"Wow. I...when you asked me about this room and the hour in which it was attended, if at all, I thought you were hinting for me to meet you here." She said. "I guessed the hour because this is the longest hour of the night that no one is around." She said. "I'm sorry. I just thought..." Her face was now flushed. Devian felt foolish himself. The girl turned from him and began to retreat. 

"No wait." Devian called after her. "I'm not angry...I mean you're pretty...I mean I'd like to..." He was blathering like a fool. This was why him and girls just didn't mix. Was his father like this? "Show me, I've little experience." He finally said a little more calm. She studied him a second before she smiled. Her fingers slipping over the lace of her gown to untie it. Devian watched, his heart race speeding up as her robes fell to pool at her feet leaving her exposed for his viewing. She wasn't shy and from her movements earlier she wasn't innocent. 

The servant girl came back toward him. She placed one hand on on his chest and lightly forced him to his back as she climbed back a top him. "It that case I'd be honoured." She coo'd leaning down and licking across his neck and up to his ear before nibbling on it. Devian gave a sharp intake of breath as the sensation was interestingly alluring. 

XxX

The week had gone by quickly. Devian had left his fathers room that night with a wide foolish smile on his face. Maybe he had been just seeking out the wrong kind of girls, or rather attracting the wrong kind. Girls on earth, or at least the ones he'd been with, had nothing on the little Asgardian servant girl. Devian had never been so sexually aroused or satisfied in his life. However, he didn't see her after that one night. He hadn't even thought to ask her name. 

When the day arrived they could see Loki, Devian decided to go alone. The guards allowed him entrance and like the first time Loki was waiting at the magical glass. The doors to his fathers secluded cell's outer room were rather loud when opened. Devian stopped to stand directly in front of his father. "Good day." Devian greeted not sure what else to begin with.

"Devian." Loki smiled looking him over. "An interesting choice of name." He said. "Not traditional in a normal sense of culture but fitting from the small bits of things I've caught on to." Loki mused. "How are you enjoying Asgard?" Loki asked. 

"I'm liking it very much." Deviant replied. "I'm impressed by its diversity but yet there is something very old worldish about this realm." Devian grinned at his father. 

"That's one way to look at it." Loki replied. "How is your mother?" Devian noticed the small twitch in his fathers lips when he asked this. It was clear his father still held a liking for his mother. How far the feeling extended was yet to be answered. 

"She's well. Been cleaning up my sisters messes, as usual." Devian said shaking his head at the thought of his sister and her tactlessness. 

"Causing a mess on Asgard already? And what has she done exactly?" Devian considered the consequences of informing his father to his sisters doings but decided that he would indulge Loki as this one was priceless. Devian proceeded to inform his father about Diana's insulting of Thor at the very beginning of the week. Loki actually stumbled back with a laugh when he heard what Diana had said. 

"How I wish I could have seen Thor's face." Loki said thoroughly amused. 

"I wasn't there and so I missed the opportunity as well but mother was not pleased when word got to her." Loki chuckled. 

"Ah. The difference between how your mother thinks and how I think." Loki said. "I find that absolutely fitting considering by those circumstance Diana is right." 

"Mother feels we are guests here and that we should tread lightly on the feet of those around us." Devian said. 

"And what do you think?" Loki asked. 

"I think she's right." Devian shrugged. "She usually is." When it came to how her children should act Cephera was usually the master of knowing. 

"And what would she think about your late night infiltration to my old bedroom?" Devian froze. He was sure the blood drained from his face. "How do I know?" Loki asked for Devian. "I may be limited to movement within my cell but I still have my magic. My old chambers are protected under spells and I was alerted the moment you went inside. With a high level spell I was able to observe you." Devian swallowed a thick gulp of air. 

"Observe me?" He questioned. 

"Yes. I saw everything, well mostly everything. I averted my attentions when they were unneeded. Consider the girl a gift. With the right thought planted deep in her mind she was easily swayed to you." Loki smirked and Devian was floored. 

"You sent the servant girl?" Devian wasn't sure what to say. 

"I did. You enjoyed?" Loki asked approaching closer to the glass. 

"I..."Devian was actually flustered. "Yes." He choked out. His father chuckled. "What was her name?" Devian asked feeling slightly embarrassed now. 

"It doesn't matter. She is but a servant and one of many tastes of Asgard you'll enjoy. I heard you tell her you have little experience, I can help with that." His father soundly very smug on the subject. 

"I don't need help." Devian said looking downward unable to stare into his fathers face any longer. 

"I beg to differ but I'll give you some time to think about it, but forget the servant girl. She served her purpose and you are my son and therefore deserve so much better if you are looking for something more...long term." Devian finally looked back at his father. 

"Mother won't be pleased that you're trying to buy my loyalty." Devian said realizing this was exactly what his father was doing.

"I only do what I can with the circumstance given to me. I don't buy your loyalty but view this as a lesson into the power I truly possess. You are powerful to Devian. I can feel it. There is potential not yet tapped into within that mind of yours." Devian wasn't sure he liked how his father viewed him. Devian had to wonder; if he could manipulate a servant from his cell what could he do at full power outside it. 

"I should be going. I wanted to avoid the family drama when my sister finally decided to show her face." Devian said. 

"As you have all day perhaps you will come back later." Loki said but at the end of the sentence he spoke three words Devian couldn't understand them but he felt it was a message. 

"What?" Devian asked confused. 

"You went to my room with a reason, perhaps that will help you achieve that." Loki replied. Devian was unsure if his father knew he was looking for his hidden secrets as those thoughts had only been in his head but he felt more worried now. He began to leave when his fathers voice stopped him again. "And for future reference that bed in my room is still the same bed in which you were conceived." Devian hadn't thought of that and as he left he wished his father hadn't pointed it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you see any mistakes I make on a consistent basis let me know so that I can strive to fix them and avoid them in future. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding chapter 9. Devian and the servant girl. Some reviewers have given me the impression that they were under the impression the servant girl was made to sleep with Devian by Loki, but that was not the case. All Loki did was implant the thought that Devian had invited her to the bedroom with him. Everything she did on arrival was all herself. Hope that clears things up. :)

Chapter 10

Loki had been reading when he heard the doors to his cell's outer room open. He got to his feet and strolled over to the enchanted glass and stared out to see Cephera making her way toward him alone. He smirked. He enjoyed this opportunity to speak with her without others present. 

"Hello Loki," Cephera greeted him through the window of his cell. 

"Cephera," He said with a grin. "No children today?" He asked looking about. 

"Not today. Today it's just you and me and I know Devian's already been down here once today." She told him. 

"Wonderful," He said, but there was no hint of sarcasm. 

"It's hard for her you know." Cephera began. 

"Diana?" He asked making sure they were on the same page. 

"Yes. After being brought up in a world, where children reached the age of maturity in their early twenties, she feels like she is an adult, but here in Asgard she is viewed as a child. Devian knows better than to react to it." Cephera told him. 

"Yes. A flaw from being raised in a human environment." Loki scoffed. Cephera didn't take offence. 

"It's going to take time for her to come to an understanding." Cephera told him. 

"Well I have plenty of time," Loki said gesturing to his cell. 

"I cannot guarantee Diana will ever like you or trust you Loki. She holds grudges hard." Cephera explained. 

"We shall see." Loki responded. "But enough about the children who are not here, what about you Cephera? What do you want from all of this?" He asked her. He was right up to the glass looking down at her. 

"I want our children to have a chance to know their father. To perhaps one day be able to share in his older knowledge and learn about themselves through things they may have in common with you. I couldn't tell them anything about you," She said frowning. 

"I suppose not. Telling our children just how good I am in bed doesn't seem like the kinds of things to tell your kids." He mused. "Is that all? No hopes to kindle a fire between us beyond that one night? No want to force from me a marriage?" He peered down at her intensely. 

"No. I was a girl back then. A girl smitten with a man who made her a tempting offer that she felt she might not get again. I was taken in by the fact that my humanity didn't bother you and you wanted me anyway. I'm not such a little girl anymore. True I'm not your age, but after becoming a mother I grew out of those childish years. I have no wish to become a bed mate and I don't want to marry a man I don't know." She told him honestly. 

"And all these years you kept to yourself. No courting, no more flings. No arms to warm you in bed or touches to break from you sighs of pleasure. Why?" 

"After I had my children I felt complete. When I realized I wasn't aging I knew something was amiss. When I realized that not only myself, but my children were immortal, I just didn't want to allow my heart to go to a man who I would watch grow old and die. I didn't want my children to call a different man father century after century. I didn't want to live like that." 

"I would prefer they NEVER call any other man father," Loki said his eyes narrowed. The thought irked him and created pangs of jealously deep inside him. 

"No worries. They never did and at this rate never will," Cephera said. 

"You're missing out you know? Come to me, come to my bed once more. I know you yearn for my touch." Loki placed a hand to the glass almost beckoning to her. 

"I'm noticing this as a pattern with you. Every time I have seen you alone so far you've always attempted to lure me back to bed with you. Why?" She asked pursing her lips together tightly. Loki chuckled. 

"Because I like what I tasted and I want another taste." He admitted smirking. 

"But like me you have no want for a marriage between us?" She asked. 

"To be tied down to one woman? Of course not. I'm simply suggesting an arrangement of sexual satisfaction until one or both of us no longer desire it. I believe on earth you call it 'friends with benefits'." He saw her half roll her eyes. 

"I'm a being of desires like you loki. I do yearn to be touched, but I don't want to be used just for that. I'm more than just a sex toy." She told him. 

"I thought you might be pleased with my open honesty. How many men out there will court you only to lure you to bed with promises of love and marriage, only to leave you for another or perhaps take another while still playing with your heart. With me you know your options ahead of time. No emotional attachments. No heartache. No high expectations save for the performance beneath the sheets. Just pure unadulterated fun." He could see her thinking as he spoke, but each time it was like she snapped herself back to reality. 

"My answer is still no," She said defiantly and sternly. 

"For now." He mused. She didn't answer that comment.

"Diana will not be visiting today. She's opted out for a chance to gather her thoughts and review her behaviour. I cannot force her to come here. I won't push my children into any of this, but she has assured me that she will come back when she feels ready." Cephera announced. 

"Pity. I was hoping to discuss her little outburst regarding Thor," Loki said. The thought amused him greatly. 

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Cephera admitted scrutinizing his expression. 

"Oh come now. It's only fair I get to play father. We cannot agree on everything where parenting is concerned," He said in mock disappointment. 

"True, but I'm not keen on the idea of you stroking her ego just to score points with her. There are consequences to her words here in Asgard. I won't allow her to alienate herself because she's having a temper tantrum." Cephera told him sternly. 

"I do not plan to manipulate our children into liking me using lies and deceit. It's simply to time-consuming keeping up with the charade." He told her. "I would have expressed my amusement, but I would have also expressed my own warnings." He shrugged. He didn't expect her to believe him and at this point, if Devian had mentioned Loki's gifted servant girl, she had no reason to think any better from him. 

"I can't and won't be here for every meeting you have with our children, but I do hope you are taking your role in this seriously." She warned. 

"More than you know." He assured her. 

"Good. I'm retiring to bed. It's been a long week and next week is to be longer still. I'm to be adopted," She said. "So much is changing in such a short time I feel almost overwhelmed." She admitted looking down. 

"I'm sure out of all of us you will adjust the easiest," He said. "This adoption is important. Our children will gain a title from it. I do want the best for them."

"At least that we can both agree on," She said smiling. He enjoyed the way she darted her eyes up to his and away again. Unable to stare into his eyes for a lengthy time. "Goodnight Loki," She said with a wave of her small hand. 

"Goodnight Cephera." He replied and watched her walk away

XxX

It was boring being holed up alone in his cell. His one day to see his children and Cephera was his only day of face-to-face contact, but not his only means of enjoyment. Like he had every night since they all arrived Loki lay on his bed his eyes closed and his mind forming a spell within it. Loki could make many illusions and the one he'd been having the most fun with was Cephera and her dreams. Her mind was always open. The girl never guarded her thoughts. 

Loki couldn't just look at someone and know what they were thinking, but if left unguarded Loki could enter into the mind if given the time to be left to his spell. Like now he entered her mind. She was asleep. Once, inside he weaved his own fantasy that when she woke she would have viewed it as a dream. Loki enjoyed watching her come to see him unable to completely stare him in the eyes. He kept his dreams full of sexual pleasures he knew would cause her to feel awkward around him. Why? Because Loki wanted her, but she made it clear she wouldn't play fuck buddy and so Loki was slowly working on her resolve. It wasn't like he had free rein to be choosy with women. 

Loki hated being told no when he wanted something badly enough. Her defiance left him only wanting more. Loki once more found himself wanting something he couldn't have. Something denied to him, but this one thing would fall beneath him in every sense of the term. Loki had not lied to her earlier that day. He had no plans to marry her or court her in any manner. That wasn't what he wanted from her. He had no doubt he would eventually grow bored with her, but as they shared children together she would forever be in his life so he had to at least be respectful to her. 

That didn't stop him from helping along his desires in the form of deceit. In the end, when she finally caved, it will have been of her own choice. He was simply making sure she had a hard time getting him out of her mind. He would not allow her to forget what he could provide to her. The pleasures he could share with her if only she would give in. 

Loki molded the dreams to his specification. Making sure to enact different moves on her. He took from memory what he could remember of her body and used it within the visions. He touched her how she seemed to enjoy. Kissed her passionately and tenderly entering her with care. In these dreams he drew from her cries of pleasure he wished he could hear for real. When he was finished playing with her dreams and leaving a lasting effect of the magic he would take his own length in his hand and envision her beneath him moaning and saying his name. Asking for more and begging for release. 

Loki hated that it was his own hand and effort that would bring him pleasure, but as long as he was in the cell and no one had permission to enter it was all he had. Loki was convinced that in time Odin would allow visitation within the cell. To allow Loki a closer bonding with his family. He looked forward to it. To be able to sit across from his son or daughter and enjoy a meal while conversing about there lives in Asgard. To use the close alone time to change Cephera's mind as to her role as his lover. Knowing now that she held longevity he felt a sense of ownership over her. He hated to share her while he still had a desire for her. It would be different if he didn't want her at all but that wasn't the case. He would not share what he currently deemed as belonging to him. 

When Loki had completed his task of pleasing himself he cleaned up and rolled over. He closed his eyes a smile playing across his lips as he mused how much fun the future just might be after all. Before he found out he had children, he found life rather dull. Always using mischief and mayhem to pass his time and amuse himself, but now he had other things to do and he was actually excited about the entire situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cephera spent her days getting to know all those around her. It was important to her to allow Loki's family to get to know the person she was, despite her previous doings with the younger prince. She went to Mechanova in the middle of the week and a ceremony was performed to officially adopt her into her sisters side of the family. It was a very formal event, but also a very quick one. Both her children were also officially now seen as Cephera's predecessors. The time would come when they would all go to Mechanova for a longer period of time, but right now they felt they needed only one culture shock at a time. 

They returned to Asgard directly after the celebration in Mechanova. Diana went to the arena immediately and Devian went off with Thor. Cephera was left to her own devices. It was two days before Cephera or her kids could visit Loki and Cephera was feeling bored. She'd thought about what she spoke to Loki about when last she saw him and every time she thought it over she came up with the same decision, she didn't want a purely sexual relationship with anyone. She understood what he was offering and she was flattered that he wanted her that way, but in the end it wasn't the life for her. 

She made that one choice to allow herself to loose herself to her basic instinct when bedding him the first time. She knew what he was capable of. Knew the pleasure he would give her. Her dreams reminded her every night about what she was missing, but in the end her answer remained the same. It wasn't just about her it was also about her kids. She didn't want to set that kind of example. The way they were conceived was a bad enough example. It had been hard being a single mother to twin children whose father she didn't even know a single thing about. Cephera didn't want her kids to make that same mistake. 

"How has my son been treating you?" It was Frigga who spoke, startling Cephera who had been standing on one of the many palace balconies. 

"He's been good, mostly. He brings up out first meeting a lot." Cephera admitted. Frigga made her feel comfortable when they spoke and Cephera liked to have a woman she could speak with that understood Loki. 

"A memorable time for him," Frigga said nodding. "I cannot read into how Loki feels toward you, but I am glad that there is at least one other woman in his life that he admires," She said giving Cephera a kind smile. 

"It's not admiration that draws him to me." Cephera sighed and frowned. 

"Even so there is something about you, above all others he's ever been with, that keeps you in the forefront of his mind." Frigga pointed out. 

"Well we do share children," She said in return shrugging. 

"Children aside Thor mentioned Loki remembered you before you ever mentioned the children. He remembered everything without being reminded. You remember him because you had the children as a constant reminder of what you shared with him, but one has to ask themselves what was it about you that kept you so clear in his head almost 200 years later." Frigga placed a hand to Cephera's shoulder. "I don't think your body is the only thing that drew my son to you." Cephera was grateful for Frigga's words, but she felt that his mother was reaching out to grasp a hope that wasn't there to actually grab. A hope that Loki loved Cephera and that somehow that love would change him or return him to who he once was. 

"Only time will tell." Cephera finally responded. She didn't want to dice away at the little hope left within the Queen. It was obvious she loved her son and wanted the best for him, despite his misdeeds. She gave a lot of attention to his children. She was very supportive from the moment the truth came out about Loki being a father. In fact, Frigga had complimented Cephera several times on her mothering skills. In truth Cephera hadn't had a good experience with her own mother and had just winged it. Treating her kids how she would have liked to be treated.

"So, you plan to meet Loki each and every week?" Frigga asked in a somewhat encouraging tone. 

"I will be. As the father of my children I think it's a good idea for me to also get to know him." Cephera admitted. 

"Splendid," Frigga said her smile widening. Another Asgardian lady stopped to greet the queen and after a second Frigga excused herself and left with that woman. Cephera watched them go and turned back to the breathtaking view of the city. 

(Diana)

After her last chat with her mother about her temper, Diana had been exerting her angers and energies in the arena against Sif and the warriors three. Each of them were experts in their own fields of combat and each one had offered to show her. Out of all of them Diana most enjoyed Volstagg. He reminded Diana of her mother. Fierce when needed bit otherwise gentle in tones and movements. He was kind and cherry. 

She was still unsure what to make of Hogun as he spoke only when needed and he always spoke as if he held a deep knowledge. His instructions were always right to the point no fooling around. Fandral was nothing but a big flirt. A harmless flirt mind you, but trying to learn from him was difficult as he got distracted easy with his joking and flirting. Sif reminded Diana of Natasha. She was very serious about her training, but could also mix in some fun. 

Today everyone was there, but Sif was showing her the bow. On earth Diana had ever only used guns and her magic. Guns she was ok with, her magic even less so. After meeting her father, she was coming to realize there was a lot she could learn where magic was concerned. "Your elbow is up too high." Sif instructed putting her hand on Diana's elbow to bring it to the right height. "Shoulders straight," She said pulling back her shoulders. Diana took each instruction and committed it to memory. Taking note of her posture. Diana's posture was usually very good. She didn't stand with a slouch and that was her mother's doing. 

Diana grew up learning to dance with her mother. It was something they did together. As Diana got older it was something she grew out of, but she remained ever watchful of her movements. There were things about Diana only her mother and brother knew that she was to embarrassed or modest about to share. She was a 'keep it to yourself' kind of girl. When she excelled in something at SHIELD she usually downplayed it as she didn't like the overall attention toward her achievements. 

When Sif had settled her into the right position she guided Diana's arm back to draw the arrow back in its string. When she was ready Diana let the fletchings go feeling the silkiness slide across her fingers and the arrow springing forward. It missed its mark, but managed to strike the target on the outer edges. "Not bad. Trying again," Sif said once again aligning Diana in the same manner. 

XxX

Diana had been avoiding seeing Loki since her last breakdown, but the days seemed to pass by quickly and she felt she should at least put in some effort. She couldn't avoid him forever. She made her way downstairs and once she could see him at his glass she spoke. 

"Don't get any happy feeling in there. I'm here only because my mother makes a good point. Your heritage makes up half of mine. I'm here only to learn." Diana told him her arms firmly crossed over her chest once she's stopped moving. 

"Diana..." Loki mused her name out loud. "Not a name I would have chosen for a daughter of mine had I had the choice." He stated. 

"This is how we're going to start. You don't like my name?" She asked him her eyes narrowed. 

"It's too common and Midgardian like. No, I would have chosen a more proper name befitting the daughter of a god." Diana continued to glare at him through the glass. 

"Well Diana is my name like it or not and I was named after my grandmother." She replied. Loki tilted his head. 

"Explains how boringly Midgardian it is." He commented. 

"I swear you're trying to make me hate you." Diana scolded. 

"That statement suggests you don't already hate me, which in turn tells me I have a chance to one day hear the title of father pass your lips," Loki said to her smiling. 

"Don't hold your breath ... Loki," She said his name deliberately slow. He remained smirking. "Magic," she began. "Mother didn't know much about it herself and both me and Devian learned on our own, but I feel we are missing out on the true potential of it," She said. 

"You and your brother have the potential to become great magic users should you chose to learn more. Perhaps one day when I am free of this cell I can show you." He offered. 

"Or I could find a teacher to show me. I'm sure you had a teacher once." Diana replied. She wasn't sure she wanted to spend that kind of time with her father. 

"I did, but over time I exceeded even them in skills. Would you not like to learn from the best?" He inquired smugly. 

"Usually that would be preferred, but as the 'best' happens to be a man in a cell with an unknown timeframe for release and also happens to be someone I don't like than I would rather a different teacher." Diana explained. No bull shit she was going to tell him how it was. 

"Frigga taught me." He conceded rather easily. 

"Grandmother Frigga?" Diana asked surprised. She hadn't realized she used magic of any kind. 

"Yes. She's very talented." Loki agreed. "Not everything you will learn from her. There will come a time you will seek me out for my knowledge in that area." Loki told her. 

"We'll see." Diana responded shrugging. 

"I heard about your little spat with Thor. I am sure Odin would be happy to hear someone else taking his side regarding Jane. It's no secret Odin is not happy nor supportive of Thor's obsession with her," Loki said smiling. 

"I've repented what I said. It was a low blow on my part and I don't care who Thor dates. I've dated mortals even before I knew I was destined to live a long life." Diana corrected him. 

"Then tread lightly daughter," Loki warned. "Odin is ruthless and unfair in his treatments to those he considers family. As long as you are in Asgard you remain under his rule and he will not hesitate to punish you for things he sees as being wrong." 

"You think he'd harm us?" Diana asked surprised. 

"Not unless he thinks he has a reason. I'm just saying watch yourself here in Asgard. Things are different here then Midgard." He explained. 

"So I keep being told. I'll keep your warning in mind." Diana would not thank him however.

"How's your mother? She hasn't visited yet today." Loki asked. Diana glared. 

"Stay away from my mother." Diana warned Loki. 

"What do you mean?" Loki asked her playing dumb. 

"Everyone might see me as the dumb reckless one, but I've noticed how you look at her. She's not your whore and I won't let you turn her into one. She isn't here for your pleasure." Diana growled. 

"Without your mother becoming part of my needs you would have ceased to exist." Loki reminded her. 

"Yeah, but that's all you get. Unless you plan on marrying her, which we both know isn't your intentions, then stay away from her. She deserves better. Much better." Diana gave him a glare and Loki just shrugged. 

"That's not for you to decide. If your mother wishes to lie with me that's her concern not yours." Loki smirked at daughter. 

"She won't go back to your bed," Diana said with confidence. 

"If you're so sure about that, then why bother warning me at all?" Loki pointed out and Diana got a murderous look cross her face before she spun on her heels and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Her visit to Loki had been uneventful that day. It seemed he was slacking off on his efforts to con her back to his bed, but she had a feeling that he would eventually bring it up again. This time he asked her about how she was fitting in among the Asgardians. She kept her chats mostly about her children and what she wanted for them if she could. As she didn't see a future between herself and Loki she liked to avoid talking about them. He seemed to understand this. For the most part he seemed to be on the same page where the children were concerned. In all honesty Loki seemed excited at the thought if one day being able to spend some real time with them outside his cell. To teach them and share with them his knowledge regarding magic. 

Cephera had yet to tell the children about being part frost giant. She was waiting because right now they had enough to get used to and she wanted them to adjust first before adding more information for them to consume. Loki hadn't asked her if she told them and she hadn't brought it up. In all she spent maybe an hour with him before leaving. She dressed for bed and slipped beneath the smooth cool sheets.

The dreams came back as they did each night. Tonight Cephera was standing outside his cell much like she had earlier. Her mouth moving, but in her dreams she couldn't hear the words spoken. Soon Loki was standing holding his hand out to her and Cephera stepped up into the cell and took the offered hand. He pulled her close to him his free fingers trailing her cheek pushing back escaped hair next to her ear. 

Cephera closed her eyes leaning into the touch and then followed as he guided her toward his bed. Loki walked backward until he sat down on the bed and lifted her skirt with both hands. Cephera helped by holding the same skirt up as he quickly relieved her of her dark blue underwear. She stepped out of them and closed her eyes again when his hands slid up her legs to smooth over her buttocks. One hand stayed sprawled there as the second came around the front. Loki licked his fingers to coat them before pressing two on her clit. Cephera let out a sigh allowing her head to fall back. 

His lips kissed her exposed abdomen and his tongue toyed across her navel while his fingers continued to rub her to a slick readiness. Soon his tongue replace his well practiced fingers and she moaned loudly one of her hands letting go her skirt to slide into his hair grabbing a handful and greedily pulling him toward her womanhood in an attempt to gain more pleasure. Loki's tongues moved with precision striking her in ways that made her weak in the knees and almost begging for more, but she didn't need to beg. He'd give her more without her requesting it. Lapping at her and sinking his fingers into her entrance to slowly work her into a pant as she neared her end. 

With a cry of pleasure she came moaning and sighing deeply. When she opened her eyes Loki licked his lips and looked up at catching her staring. She smiled as he put both his hands on her waist. He pulled her toward him to straddle his legs and pulled her down until she took the hint. She slipped her hand between himself and her and felt he had released his own length already. She gripped it, stroking him a second before proceeding to slip him up into her slick folds to penetrate her deep until she was fully seated in his lap. 

Loki kissed her neck and nibbled her ear as she began a slow steady rhythm of gliding up and down his cock. It was his turn to moan and sigh as she moved. The feeling of being so full of him was almost overwhelming and she clung to him, her arms wrapped about his shoulders and her fingers digging into his tunic. He sucked on her neck leaving marks for everyone to see and bit her shoulder where he could. Finally, his lips came up and claimed hers. His kiss was deep and passionate and full of lustful longing. 

Cephera moaned into the kiss. His hand weaved into her hair and she could tell by the way he yanked on it that he was drawing close to his end. The first time was always quick in her dreams, but it never ended with the one time. Just like their first time together he took his pleasure of her multiply times, each one lasting longer than the one before it. He exploded his seed inside her breaking the kiss to lay his forehead against hers. He sat there coupled with her before her dream changed. She was no longer dressed and neither was he. She was on her hands and knees and Loki was trusting into her hard and deep his hands gripping her hips hard. His lips coming in contact with the skin of her back on several occasions during this before he would kneel back up and thrust in deep. 

She cried out mewling her pleasure her face burying into his pillows. Sometimes she'd bite down on them just before her body would let go and she would come forcing out of him his own release. Afterward, Loki was on his feet and her legs were wrapped about his hips. His hips thrusting and bouncing her up along his cock as his lips kissed hers until they bruised. She moaned and growled her pleasure. Her nails marks visible in the flesh of his back and his teeth marks viewable around her neck and shoulders. When he came this time he withdrew and all his collected seed seeped along her inner thighs and she slid down the wall to a panting mess of pleasure on the floor. 

Cephera woke with a cry. She could feel the sheet below her ass were wet as she had cum in her sleep. It wasn't the first time she'd woken this way. All this talk between her and Loki about bedding him was certainly killing her in her dreams. She led back against her pillows panting and wiping the sweat from her brow. She stared at the ceiling thinking. In all her years she hadn't dreamt of Loki so often. She assumed it was because now she was there in Asgard. She'd had the off dream where she would dream of their one night, but these new dreams had her completely out of her mind. 

Still, by the time she saw Loki again she was calmed down enough to keep herself contained. She meant what she told him and she had no intentions of changing her mind. Cephera was worried for when or if he ever got out of prison. Dealing with him behind glass was one thing. Fending him off when he was able to get close to her, his breath on her neck and his body brushing against her own that would be hard. That was when the challenge really started. 

It wasn't that she had anything against him. She would like to get to know him better. If he offered her the chance to date, or court as they referred to it as, she would give him that chance. To learn about him and see where it might lead them, but that wasn't what he wanted which was why she wanted badly to not give in. Was it wrong to want to find happiness with someone and not just sexual satisfaction? If that man could be the same man you already shared children with that would be great, but as she said before useless she grew to know him and care for him she had no wish to marry him. 

Cephera wiped her forehead once more and rolled over intent to find sleep again. 

(Devian)

It was once again the dead of night and Devian was sat in the library with a brightly lit candle looking through the books available there. On a piece of parchment he had written down the words his father had said to him a week prior. He could have just asked his father what it meant or was, but Devian had made it his new mission to find out himself. 

He had been searching tome after tome for any sign of the strange words, but found nothing. He did this every night now in private. He didn't want his sister getting nosy or his mother either. Finally, he came across the first word. It wasn't a translation, but the word itself was the beginning of a spell. The spell was one for opening minor enchanted locks. Devian scrutinized the spell, but unfortunately the language was something he didn't know in translation. 

Still he continued onward. Flipping the pages using the very right top corner, careful not to make any creases in the old pages. He hated how Diana held her books. Bending the binding wide open and sometimes curling back the book to hold in one hand. Devian would cringe at the sight when he caught her doing it and tried to make stop, but Diana didn't listen so easily. He hated to see the havoc she would real on the old books in this room. In fact, the thought worried him so much he was forced to push it out of his mind altogether as it was distracting him. 

He continued on and when he found nothing in that book he opened the next. Another half hour moved by when he came across the first word again also a spell about opening. Devian was wondering if he needed a translation at all. He discarded his work grabbing the parchment with him and retreated to his fathers old room. He stood within the room and spoke the word his father had said to him and he heard a creak. Turning he watched one of the shelves disappeared revealing a pathway behind the wall not there before. 

Devian grinned wide and taking his larger candle holder he followed the stone stairs that led him downward. The entrance vanished as he entered leaving him locked in. He wasn't worried. He assumed the same spell would open it back up. He continued down the stairs into a chamber below. Inside was a chair, a small unlit fireplace, a desk and shelves after shelves filled with scrolls and books. Much more than what was in his fathers room. 

Devian lit the fireplace and began looking around. The collector of spells books down here were much more complicated than those he saw in the library. There were even book of necromancy and other dark magic. He assumed this is where his father kept all the naughty stuff he wasn't supposed to own or be caught with. One shelf was dedicated to the same kind of book. Pulling out one dusty tome he opened it up. The time was in Asgardian language. Even though they understood the Asgardians speech due to the all tongue they spoke in Devian couldn't read it rendering the books useless. However, the formatting of the writing told Devian that the tome was what looked to be a journal. Putting that one away and taking down another he discovered the shelf was piled with nothing but journals. His fathers life story no doubt and Devian couldn't read not one of them. 

Defeated he moved on to the desk where he noticed outlines of what looked to be homemade potions in the works. Drawings on paper with numbers and writing he once again couldn't read. The scrolls on the desk neatly stacked and full of yet more spells. His father did a lot of his dark magic studying down here, or at least Devian assumed it was dark. Why else would his father hide it all. Devian spent another hour just looking around before he decided he needed sleep. He would return another night. The spell that got him in also got him out. Before he would return, he needed to find out how to translate what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to see Thor 2 today. There will NOT be any spoilers in this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Devian got just enough sleep to pass as well rested and so no one questioned him at the breakfast table. When they all parted ways he watched Diana walk away speaking with the Lady Sif and his mother following them. Devian took the chance to follow after Thor. 

"Uncle Thor," Devian said politely straightening his tunic. Thor stopped in his tracks and turned. He grinned at Devian in a fond manner. 

"Please just Thor. We are all friends and family here." Thor corrected him with a shake to Devian's shoulder. 

"I suppose so." Devian replied. "I was wondering. I was in the library the other day and mother wishes for us to find out more about your culture, but the books are all in Asgardian. I can't read them," He said. Thor closed his eyes as he realized he'd forgotten something. 

"My apologies. I had forgotten that you and your sister were not raised here," Thor said. "Come let's see your grandfather and see what can be done to fix this." Devian smiled and followed Thor down the huge hallways. Devian liked the grand architecture of Asgard. It wasn't just the palace, but outside as well. Everywhere you looked it was old world meets new age craziness. 

"Father," Thor said the moment they entered the large throne room. Odin was sitting in his seat with his guards forever surrounding him. As the meeting was not a formal one they did not bow. "I have come with a request," Thor said. Odin peered down at his son and then to Devian. Devian had been able to tell right from the start Odin was weary regarding him and his sister. Odin, to some degree, didn't trust them. He really couldn't blame him though. After what his father did, then his two children showing up out of the blue after his attack on earth. Even Devian would be suspicious and so Devian tried to not give his grandfather a reason to mistrust them further. 

"And what can I help with?" He asked carefully. 

"Devian here has brought to my attention the fact that he cannot read our language. He has been seeking knowledge in the libraries and has been unable to find books useful." Thor replied sounding slightly amused. Odin tilted his head and then stood. 

"Follow me," Odin said as he walked out of the throne room through one of the many doorways. "It's not often we find ourselves in this situation. Though we do have people on Asgard from the other realms we rarely needed to teach them to read our language." Odin replied. "But there have been times where such a thing has been needed and so you are in luck." Devian perked up an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

They followed Odin to the library itself where he traveled up to the top levels. On a large pedestal in the back lay a book. It was large and open with Asgardian language scrawled across it in red ink of some kind. Devian watched as Odin turned and stood next to the pedestal. "Come here." He ordered Devian. He did so curiously. "Place your hand on the left side." He instructed and once again Devian did as he was told. Odin then hovered his own hand over Devian's and the red ink began to seep up along and between his fingers. Odin was speaking in words he didn't understand which was what he now knew to be a spell. 

The red letters moved across his hand and disappeared when Odin finished speaking. "This book gives those the power to see Asgardian language in their own native text. Tell your sister and mother. It's not something withheld from those who seek it." Odin told him. With that he walked away in that important manner he usually walked in. Devian turned and watched him go. 

"There now. All settled," Thor said. "Loki enjoys books too. Perhaps this is something you both can talk about when next you see your father." Thor mused. Devian gave a nod looking down at his hand. "I'll leave you to it then. I am sure there is much you want to do and there are plenty of books to begin with." Thor chuckled and Devian watched him leave as well. As it stood there was only one reason Devian wanted the power to read books, but in broad daylight he couldn't risk going to his father's rooms. Too many questions would be asked and he didn't want his sister beating the information out of him and then interrupting his detective work into his fathers private room. 

(Loki)

Loki was impressed. Not only had his son figured out what the words he told him were, but he managed to successfully use them. He was proud that he didn't cave and just ask Loki the answer, but instead took it upon himself to find it out himself. This was something Loki himself would have done in his youth. He always had a thirst for a greater knowledge beyond that with which others would indulge him. His son took after himself for this. 

Loki couldn't wait to see what Devian did with the massive amount of information in his journals. Not to mention the other shelf full of spell books that Loki himself had created. Notes upon notes about failed and successful spells and potions. He wanted to see how much his son could take in, understand and maybe even replicate. It would seem Loki was right. Their mothers low born blood did nothing to deter his own from creating two fine strong children. 

Diana he was also impressed with. She was quite the talented warrior. Had Loki not learned to respect the female sex in battle he would have scorned the idea of his daughter playing at swords and arrows. Alas Sif had taught him that women could be a force to be reckoned with and his daughter was one of those forces. Fast and strong in her movements. Quick to learn. Loki liked to think the learning skills came from Diana's mother. Even with the little he knew about her she did show a keen interest to detail when being taught something. 

Loki learned quickly as well, but he always strived to improve it where as Diana just strived to get it right and perfect it in its natural form. He had yet to see much of her magic. She had used some during their time together on Midgard, but he had yet to see her use it otherwise. He was curious just how much magic she knew and how much was just chance. Loki had decided when next Cephera visited he would ask her how their powers manifested as children. It was unlikely neither Devian nor Diana would remember such a thing from a young age. 

Overall Loki was pleased. When Cephera had first told him she'd been pregnant for him he'd been shocked though he hadn't shown it in its full form. He easily knew Diana was this offspring she spoke of. The magic she possessed a giveaway, but to find out he had a son as well was the extra shocker. Loki had wondered in the back of his mind what he would do with such a situation, but in the end he just let it come to him. There was nothing he could do to change anything at that point and now he didn't care to anyhow. 

By Asgardian standard Loki was still considered quite young. Children had not been on the forefront of his mind and possibly wouldn't have been for many centuries to come. He had only himself to blame. He knew in the back of his mind what the consequences could be for allowing himself the pleasure of releasing his seed inside her. He had ignored them for the sexual deviance of tainting her and filling her as a kind of branding. He had been her first and no one could take that from him. The fates saw fit to give him children from the union, so who was he to complain. He certainly couldn't complain where the children were concerned. They were not incompetent, weak, fools. 

Loki yearned for more time with them. To have his own chance to teach them and draw from them their full potential. In his cell he was confined to mere chats and spying with magic, but outside he could achieve so much more. Cephera would be useful in this aspect. He would use her to create an impression to others that he could change for her and his children. He had no plans to change however. He was who he was, but the more people that thought he was or would change the better. The quicker he would see freedom. 

(Cephera)

Cephera had little to do after her midday chat with the queen and so she made her way to the arena to watch her daughter practice. She sat in the stands where other onlookers sat watching the warriors below. She was proud of Diana. Since her last outburst she had been keeping her cool. Finding things to keep her mind and emotions calm. Fighting and learning was one of Diana's passions. As a child she had been eager to learn everything she saw Cephera doing. Cephera did her best to show her everything she could. Sometimes having to learn new things herself to help her daughter. 

Fighting was never something Cephera was keen on, but when Diana got older she began to sway toward the more contact sports. Boxing being one of them. As one could imagine this was not taken lightly by the citizens around them. A young lady parading around in her lavishly embroidered gown and asking to involved herself in the men's world. In the years 1833 Diana had been 19 years old and dying to be recognized as a person not just a woman. Cephera found her many times trying to sneak into their home covered in mud and dirt as she had been out fighting with one of the local boys who had been only doing it for her attention. Cephera had finally managed to get her to play Cricket instead. At least for a few years. 

For as long as Cephera could remember she had her hands full of Diana. With every passing year that her children no longer aged she knew they had centuries of life and Cephera went through each year wondering what the future would bring. In some ways it was amazing growing up on earth. To watch the years change and it's people evolve. To see new inventions give way to more detailed ones such as the camera. 

Cephera had paintings of herself and her children commissioned from their childhood years. Real photos were not conceived until much later in their lives. Still she crammed a photo album full of all the photos she managed to get over the centuries making sure to note which ones were from what years. She used to keep diaries as well, notating their development. Knowing a world of magic and gods existed made your outlook on life so much different. To know that mankind was not alone and to know your children were born of one of these so-called gods was something else entirely. Cephera, of course had been no fool. She didn't speak of her children's father to others and certainly made sure they didn't show off their magic. They moved back and forth often making sure that they didn't raise suspicion. 

It was only when the area near her home no longer housed others that they were able to settle in permanently. By then her children had lived for a little over a hundred years. Living among people who lived short lives was not easy. It was even less easy on her kids. They made friends and then were forced to abandon them to keep the populace from noticing they were different. They would return to that town only to visit the graves of these friends or even first loves. Human lives were short and a part of Cephera was glad she had been lucky to be alive with her children still. Being discovered by SHIELD had actually been a good thing. Diana was able to be herself. No holding back. They lived in peace and had a sense of being safe. Cephera was grateful to SHIELD though she didn't involve herself with them, but they gave her daughter someone she could be. Something to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thor two was awesome. That's all I'm saying. No spoilers will be coming from me. Speaking of this fic will not now or at any point use Thor 2 as part of its storyline. I prefer to give a longer period of time to make sure everyone has seen it before I produce a fic using it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once again Devian found his way into his father's rooms. He made the attempt earlier in the night then normal and he just barely got in without notice. He wanted a longer time to work with than he had the night prior. Devian spoke the magic words and made his way down the stone stairs to his fathers hidden room. This time he brought a lantern and a means to light the fireplace so he could get cozy. He assumed that because his father gave him the way into the room he didn't care what Devian found there and so he didn't fear Loki knowing he was in there. 

Devian lit the fireplace after he first cleaned it up a little and once it was crackling he set the lantern down blowing it out and went right for the journals. These were the things he was most curious for. He picked the one on the top most level assuming it was the earliest. He was right. According to the date listed on the inside his father would have been about his age. The words read like a whiny brat. Beginning usually with 'Thor got us into trouble again.'

Devian read a few stories about how Thor got them into trouble and made Loki look like it was his idea. It seemed during the younger years Thor didn't like to admit to his own actions and used Loki as his shield. Devian skipped to the next shelf in hopes to find something more substantial. He opened the book and on the first page was a drawing. A rather good drawing. It was the face of a woman. A beautiful woman. Full pouty lips and long tendrils of neatly curled hair. Turning the page he read the tale to be held within. 

\- 'I hadn't expected it to work. The banquet was going well enough, but my first attempt to woe Shala had seemed to have ended before it began. A larger, stronger Asgardian warrior having come out of nowhere and carting her off to the dance floor. My heart was seized with icy jealously as I watched them. But somehow I caught her looking at me and the ice melted just from the smile given from those lightly painted lips. 

After her dance, she politely excused herself and from the look passed between us I followed her. I met with her outside in the hallway. I'd never wanted a woman so much in my life in the ways I wanted her. She guided me to a vacant room. I remember everything from her soft skin and velvet touches. I'd never been touched this way by I woman of higher birth whom I held affections for. The memories made in that room would stick with me forever. -

Devian stopped reading when things became detailed. Devian didn't need a full description of his fathers sexual experiences. He turned a few pages and this one was an entry looked back on to a few weeks after his encounter with Shala. 

\- I am convinced the harlot had planned it. To think she felt for me as I did her. I was a fool. Shala was no better then a whore. Bedding both myself and my brother without either of our knowledge. Leading us both to believe she loved us. My heart aches with hurt and seethes with hatred. We are done with her. Thor has agreed to never see her again, as have I.-

Devian sighed and flipped through the pages before continuing to the next book. Every time he came across a picture he would examine it. It seemed his father would sketch the things that most caught his attention regarding these women or soMetimes items. He didn't write of his whores but rather women whom he expected to gain further relationships with or just made an overall impression on him. So between reading about his fathers many failed relationships and his stories of his strained relationship with his brother it seemed there was nothing to be found within the journals aside from slowly seeing the way his father's mind changed were Thor and girls were concerned. Still Devian was interested in his development and kept reading. 

He went through at least a dozen journals since Shala when Devian had a thought. He skimmed over all the earlier years, slipping a piece of parchment between the place he left off, to seek out the year Loki would have met his mother. Was she in these books somewhere?

Devian opened journal after journal until he got to the year in which Cephera would have arrived on Asgard. Half way in was yet another drawing. Another woman. This one was stretched out, one foot on a bottom shelf and her arm reaching up for something she could not touch. Hair hair neatly pinned up and her head titled back. Devian stared at the picture a second before he realized this profile was his mother. Devian got an odd excitement in him. The fact his father did indeed view his mother as someone significant enough to add to his life's tales was warming. Devian already knew where that story would go detail wise, but of course the curiosity was killing him as to what his father thought of her. Deciding he was a grown man and could handle the information he turned the page.

\- The moment I remember most about Cephera, the innocent in the library, was her determination to reach that book and how easily her curiosity for it disappeared when made a more tempting offer. Her innocent eyes wide as I made my intentions clear. It didn't take much persuading. The poor girl seemed to long for someone to notice her. My attentions flattering. I kissed her there against that shelf. Kissing was not something I did often, but I knew I'd never see her again and so I didn't fear her becoming attached with thoughts of love.

She came willingly to my room and her laughter as we ducked the guards along the way was like music. Her frivolous behaviour was welcomed as it made myself feel free as well. -

Devian's skimmed past the erotic parts far enough to find the end of their meeting. 

\- She was gone as quickly as she came. Forever leaving Asgard to live a much more different life. A life meant for her kind. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wouldn't miss her. There was something about her that told me there was so much more to her than the little I had gotten to see. I would have liked another day or so to just study her. To learn more. I had never cared to learn about a human before, but something about her drew my attention. Alas she is where she belongs and like all the others her memory will fade over time. I note her because she opened my eyes. Not all humans were boring and useless. -

The passage outside their coupling was short, but Devian felt a deep sense of understanding in his words. He clearly had never forgotten her even though he thought he would. She'd made a silent impression on him that even his father couldn't shake. Devian couldn't help, but wonder what his father thought of her now. He flipped throughout the pages and found no more about his mother. As much as he wanted to go in order Devian was also curious about his father's last days to write such things. He picked out the last journal and opened it up to the last entry. 

\- Thor has been banished and I sit on the throne. I'm conflicted. As much as I thought Thor was not ready I also wonder if I am. A thought I will never share with anyone else, but deep down I feel nervous. This was all my doing. What was meant to be a bit of mischief to spoil and delay Thor's accession turned into a whirlwind of truths, lies and confusion. I sit on the throne wondering how I would get myself out of this mess and still save face. My father, no my warden, is deep in his Odin sleep and I am alone in my tasks to right my own wrongs yet dark thoughts are continuous in my mind. Thoughts to end all this nonsense. A war is on the horizon and I began it without meaning to.'

'I am left with preparing for war or taming the mess I stirred, but that is where my dark thoughts lie. Why not destroy my enemies now while I can. To stop this war by obliterating all those who would oppose Asgard. I would be a hero. I would be the king to end all thoughts of war or future problems. It would not be what Odin would have done, but I am not Odin and I can do better than Thor. -

The page ended there in an odd manner. As if he got interrupted. Devian wasn't sure of everything Loki had done, but reading this only made him want to know. He looked around. Somewhere in this room was the answer. Devian moved to the desk. It was clear his father had been doing something there before he had fallen from the Byfrost. Devian spread his hands along the papers spreading them out further to inspect them. There were more drawings, none of women, but of outlines of areas. Among those same papers were symbols belonging to spells. Devian spent the remainder of his time trying to make sense of the seemingly senseless mess of papers left behind by his father. 

(Loki)

Loki smirked into the darkness of his cell. He had his arms crossed under his head and his feet crossed at the ankles as he laid on his back on his bed. In the spell he had cast above him he could see his son sifting through his old things. Loki was wondering how long it would take Devian to figure out just what all the papers were. 

He'd been amused that his first move had been to read his journals and then to skip to the one he was most curious about. He would have questions, no doubt the next time they spoke. He was curious as to why Devian had not shared his secrets with his sister. The two seemed close, but it also seemed they enjoyed very separate things. Loki had a feeling Diana would much rather burn his secret room to ashes then to poke through his things. Loki was glad that whatever reasons Devian had to leave his sister out of this they existed. 

Cephera's day however had Loki slightly miffed. After her morning chasing after her daughter down to the arena she'd been approached by a man. Loki new the man. A noble by the name of Tolk. Loki didn't like him chatting to her. Mainly because he noticed his wandering eyes. The man determined to make an impression on the newly allied princess. The kind of man Loki had warned her about. The kind who would use her but never love her. The kind who would lie to her to win her heart and then break it. It infuriated Loki that she spoke with him for as long as she did. That Loki had been honest with her about his own wants but she would fall into the lies of others. 

Of course Loki was looking far to deeply into it. After all it was not as if she brought him to bed. She only spoke with him. Diana had been the interrupt. Loki had smiled as he watched Diana give Tolk what Loki considered her 'evil eye'. It would seem no man would get close to her mother without her approval and Tolk most defiantly didn't have her approval. To be fair Cephera seemed relieved to see him go, but Loki still hated to come to realize that this man would not be the only one. Her new title would bring more to sniff about her. Loki had hoped they would be warded off by the mere fact that Loki and her shared children together, but apparently it meant nothing. 

People knew that Loki had been locked away but the reasons they knew were not complete. They didn't know of his crimes while sitting on the Asgard throne. They knew only half the story of his deeds on Midgard and most assumed he was locked away for disregarding Odin's rules but none knew just how treacherous his deeds had become. It hadn't been how Loki planned them at first. Things had gotten out of control more than any other plans because he had been running on pure emotion. Since then Loki had done well to keep his emotions in better check. However, once in a while his emotions got the better of him. He was after all just a man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"He can't do that!" Cephera growled shooting to her feet and upsetting the bench to teeter slightly. 

"Cephera it's just a thought. Nothing has been planned," Seraphina said trying to calm her. 

"I don't want to marry him," Cephera said regarding Loki. Her sister had just arrived back in Asgard to let Cephera know that King Yorin was taking the adoption of her seriously and looking to seek a marriage for her to the father of her children. 

"He was good enough to bed, but not marry?" Seraphina asked puzzled. 

"If you had to marry every many you had a one-night stand with you'd have a harem of husbands." Cephera shot back glaring. 

"Don't shoot the messenger," Seraphina said putting up her hands. "Look it's not that I like the guy, but it's not the worst thought in the world." Her twin said shrugging. 

"Not the worst ... He's branded a traitor to those closest to him, he's a war criminal to other realms, he's currently in prison and I know next to nothing about him. How can it be a good idea?" Cephera questioned bending down, placing both her palms flat to the table. "It's no better than an arranged marriage to someone you have never met. There is no guarantee you'll be happy. I know I slept with the guy, but I though I was going to earth to find and marry some human guy and live a short life while my sister lived for thousands of years. In that one moment I was flattered he wanted me at all. I had a teenager moment that made me wonder what it would be like to be in the arms of a god. I acted on a whim, but that whim doesn't mean love or admiration." Cephera sighed. She felt frustrated. She didn't hate Loki and she did want to know him better, but everyone seemed to expect her to be his saving grace. His one true love, but she was far from any of those things. He had made his intentions clear. 

She wasn't seeking anything from Loki. If something developed between them over time, then she was all for it, but she would not force feelings on either of them that were never meant to be. "I'll talk to father. I'll convince him to leave you alone. He doesn't force me to marry and so he shouldn't try it with you either." Seraphina admitted. 

"He doesn't force you because you'll kick his ass," Cephera said rolling her eyes and then together they both laughed. Cephera returned to her seated position. 

"Excuse me." A voice said behind Cephera. Cephera turned to look up at a dark haired woman. "You're the Lady Cephera?" She asked politely. 

"Princess Cephera." Seraphina corrected. The lady sat down on the bench next to Cephera. 

"I apologize," She said regarding her title. 

"No worries. You are?" Cephera wondered. 

"Demona," She said. "I'm sorry I just had to meet you," She said. 

"Why?" Once again it was Seraphina who spoke. Cephera glared at her sister. 

"I wanted to meet the mother of Loki's children," She said. "You're not the only woman who got talked into bed with him, but you are the only one he was so careless with. I just wanted to see you for myself." Cephera wasn't sure what to say. 

"Oh wonderful, a jealous lover who sought Loki's favour who comes to check out the competition." Seraphina drawled. 

"Sera!" Cephera exclaimed. She wasn't really shocked her sister would be so blatant, but she wished she hadn't been. 

"Competition?" The woman pondered looking at Cephera. "Hardly." Demona replied after. 

"Excuse me. If your intention was to come here to insult me you've succeeded." Cephera replied to the woman's snide remark. This was the hostility she hadn't come across yet and wished she hadn't at all, but she couldn't please everyone. 

"I didn't come here to insult you. I just to see what Loki was thinking when he met you. Everyone's been talking about you. All mixed opinions of course." Demona told them. 

"It's interesting that people talk about me, but very few have bothered to meet me." Cephera answered frowning. 

"Well I have now and I'll be sure to pass on to others like me how utterly plain you are. Not that that's a bad thing, but you're not the beauty I expected to find." Cephera couldn't believe how much this woman expected her to not take offence to anything she said. It was true Cephera wasn't a model beauty, but what did that matter?

"What do you mean others like you?" Seraphina growled also not happy with this meeting. Cephera could tell she was holding back her urge to hit the woman. 

"Other lovers of Loki's who would have been happy to bare his children. Contrary to popular belief not every woman desired to be at Thor's side. There are those who enjoyed Loki's companionship more." Her voice forever remained casual which seemed to irk Seraphina all the more. 

"Well you and others like you didn't get to have his children so get lost and stay lost." Seraphina hissed. Demona glared at Seraphina, but she stood and with a somewhat sarcastic bow she left. Cephera watched her go and she was sure she was swaying her curves around on purpose. "The nerve of some people." Seraphina scowled. 

"I really didn't expect that. She acted like I stole his attention or something." Cephera replied exasperated. 

"Jealous cow." Seraphina spat. "I hope she chokes on the next cock she sucks." Cephera choked on her stifled laughter at her sisters wish. "Ignore her and others like her. I'm sure she won't be the last one to make you feel unwanted, uncomfortable and unworthy. Which, by the way, you are none of those things. And, I'm not just saying that because I'm your sister." Cephera smiled as Cephera was sure she did only say them because she was her sister, but it made her feel happy all the same. 

XxX

When Cephera woke the next day she couldn't help but remember her meeting with Demona. Cephera's sexual dreams reminded her she had not been the first nor the last random girl to land in Loki's bed. Today they could visit Loki and Cephera wanted to see him alone. She would rather give her children time alone with him as well as they were more likely to act as themselves without her watchful eyes on them. 

Cephera washed and dressed. She made her way to gather together a tray of food to be brought to Loki. The day before she had met with Odin and requested that her and her children be allowed to take mealtimes with Loki individually. Odin was hesitant at first, but caved and told her not to expect it all the time. She was grateful and had spoken to both Diana and Devian. Cephera got the breakfast hour while Devian would meet him for the midday meal and Diana would arrive for the evening.

Cephera carried the tray carefully as she made her way to the cell. Odin had placed a spell on her to allow her to enter the cell and leave for these few hours only. Loki was waiting by the glass. He didn't look surprised when she stepped up and entered. "Someone told you then?" She asked eyeing his calm smile. 

"Yes. Thor was kind enough to come here last night and warn me to behave or Odin would cease these talks altogether," He said. He followed her to the table. He sat in the chair across from her. "You're not anxious to be in here with me ... alone?" He asked smirking. 

"No. I know what you want and you won't force yourself on me. That much I know. So I don't worry about being in here." She told him. "Would you rather I be and leave?" She asked back. 

"No," He said almost too quickly. It was easy to see he yearned for company, but who could really blame him. "You have much on your mind." He pointed out to her as if reading her thoughts. 

"How would you know?" She asked as she began to enjoy her breakfast dessert platter piled high with fruits and some kind of breakfast pastries with a cherry glaze.

"You have a thoughtful look to your face. And, I know of your meeting with Demona yesterday." He told her. Cephera paused in eating to look at him. 

"How would you know that?" She asked. She hadn't told Thor about her. In fact, she hadn't bothered telling anyone.

"I have little to be doing in here. Watching what's happening outside here is more amusing and much more satisfying." He replied. He didn't seem to care much that she knew this. 

"So you've been spying on us?" She inquired. Cephera put on hand under her chin to give him an intense stare. Loki laughed. 

"Does it really surprise you." He mused as if she knew him.

"I'm still learning what should be surprising and what shouldn't, but somehow it doesn't surprise me." She admitted. "So how many of those kinds of woman should I worry about?" She asked him almost amused. 

"You are asking the impossible of me now. I wouldn't be able to tell you what women have harboured secret desires to be my long-term companion any more than I could count how many I have bedded," He said truthfully. Cephera felt she should be disgusted, but considering how old he was it didn't seem fair for her to judge. Especially seeing how she gave in just as easily as others probably did or easier. 

"You're right. Silly question." She replied beginning to eat again. 

"Does it bother you to realize just how many women ended up just like you?" He asked. 

"No other girls ended up like me Loki. I ended up pregnant." She reminded him. He smirked once more at her reply.

"Yes. A mistake on my part, but I'm not so convinced that knowing what I know now that I would take it back." Cephera was slightly shocked by his words. She stared at him a moment.

"I'm glad to hear it." She responded unable to think of anything else to say. "I guess if you've been watching you are also noticing everyone's newest line of wishful thinking." Cephera tilted her head at him. 

"In what manner?" Loki inquired as he ate. 

"Your closest family seems to think I might hold the key to your redemption," She said. Every time she spoke with Thor or Frigga they always gave her the impression they wanted her to change Loki through love.

"And what do you think?" Loki asked leaning forward. 

"I'm not as naive as everyone else to believe that what we had was more than what it was. They think I am your love, your salvation, but I know I'm not." Cephera told him truthfully. Loki's expression when she said this was unreadable. 

"I'm glad." He finally replied. "It's fruitless to believe that such a thing could come of a one-night stand." Loki replied. 

"Three hours." She corrected him as he once did her. She put her food in her mouth smirking at her own words as it drew from him a wide smile. 

"Yes. A wonderful three hours." He repeated his words from SHIELDs cell room when she'd first told him he had children. "It could be more." He began. Cephera shook her head instantly. 

"No Loki. No more. I come here to learn more about my children's father. I don't come here in search of things that could be between us even if that's just sex." She told him taking on her stern tone again. Loki was up from his chair and Cephera found herself pinned in hers. Both his hands clasped down on the armrests and his face down by her ear. His breath grazed her skin and his tongue was warm as it slid across the curve of her ear. 

"You underestimate my power to rise within you desires of the flesh," He said and she felt his grin on the skin just below her ear. 

"And you underestimate my resolve to keep myself from given into those desires." Cephera was aware she was slightly quivering. Her face growing warm in a deep scarlet blush. She managed to bring her hand between them and with the palm of that hand she pushed Loki back and away from her. She knew he allowed her to move him as he could have easily overpowered her, but she also knew it wouldn't be a game if he just took what he wanted. He wanted her to give in. Wanted her to agree to it, to ask for it. Her heart was pounding hard within her chest. 

Loki stepped back from her putting his hands up as if surrendering. "I can see more work is needed still." He told her grinning slyly. 

"Work as much as you like. You are wasting your time." Cephera stood. Now was a good time to leave. 

"I have nothing else to waste my time on and it's not such a waste as I am sure the outcome would be well worth while." He allowed her to walk past him. It took all she had to keep herself calm. "You're not so plain Cephera. Not to me." Cephera felt that jolt in her chest again his words striking her in a way his movements hadn't. 

"Until next time Loki," She said as she departed the barrier of his cell. 

"I can't wait." He responded honestly. Cephera held her breath until she was outside the prisons and then drew in a shaky breath. Her legs shaking and her heart still pounding. She had forgotten just how much his touch, even small ones, affected her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki awaited the arrival of his son. He was more excited to be this close to his children then he had been Cephera. He was interested to see just what Devian would speak with him about. Would he bring up the room? Would he ask him questions? The sounds of the main doors opening drew Loki to his feet. He took steady strides to the window and grinned at Devian. Devian handed the food tray to Loki. "Here take this," He said. Loki did and watched Devian rush back to the guard who was holding a large book out for him. Afterward, the guard left and Devian stepped up into the cell. 

Loki had placed the food down and was standing close to his son. Though he wasn't as tall as Loki he only stood maybe five inches shorter. Both the twins seemed to get Loki's height. Devian seemed to sense his father taking the chance to look him over and so he stood still. Loki inspected his sons face. His narrow, strong, angled jaw. His neatly cut and cropped hair. His eyes identical to his mother's, right down to the shade. His build was slightly more stronger looking than Loki's. Loki had muscles and was well defined with his clothing off, but he could tell that Devian was slightly bigger in build, but nothing to match Thor. 

"I'm surprised that women who have ever wanted me have not been so bold as to come after you." Loki chuckled. 

"What makes you think they haven't?" Devian replied. 

"Have they?" Loki asked yet another question to a question. 

"No. Thankfully." Devian replied grinning. 

"Good. I'd hate for such women to use any son of mine to live fantasy's they might have had for me. You deserve better," Loki said truthfully.

"Good to know." Devian gave a nod. "I'm starving." He told Loki and finally moved to take a seat. 

"Aside from this food what brings you here today?" Loki pondered to Devian. 

"Knowledge." Devian replied quickly. "I want to know what you know," Devian said. 

"Why?" Loki took a mouthful of his meal and awaited his answer. 

"You know why. I thirst for knowledge. I hunger to learn more about myself through you." Devian admitted. Loki studied his son's facial expression and he looked so excited and serious all in one. 

"Why haven't you told your sister about the room?" Loki asked halfway through his meal. 

"She's not really a reader. She's more of a hands-on kind of person. There is nothing she'd find interesting in there. She'd probably just fall asleep in the chair." Devian answered giving a half smile. "My sister is not what someone would consider an academic. Not in things where books are the main tool for educating. It's why SHIELD was the perfect job for her. All hands-on and the only things she had to read were her assignment folders." Devian added. 

"From the little I have learned about your sister I think I agree with you there." Loki replied. "I think SHIELD was good for her, but she's far from Midgard now and she must find other ways to fit in." He noted. Devian was nodding as he continued eating. They conversed back and forth about what Devian had enjoyed about earth. It seemed he stayed home mostly with his mother studying the things Midgard had to offer in academics. When Devian was finished his food he finally grabbed the book he brought in. 

"Teach me to read these." Devian told his father opening the book on the table. Loki looked down at what he was speaking about and saw it to be a book of spell icons, sigils and scriptures. 

"You don't just wish to ask what I've been doing in that room?" Loki asked his son. Devian just shrugged. 

"Where's the fun in that." He replied catching Loki's eyes. 

"I like this curious yet patient man you are. It's intriguing and fun to see just what you'll come up with all on your own. How much of me you can discover without aid." Loki admitted. "Very well." Loki turned the book toward his son and began to give brief descriptions of the things contained inside. It was not a lesson to be learned over a few hours, but Loki was smart enough to give him just enough to find some answers within his hidden room. Devian was extremely attentive and hung on to Loki's every word. Jumping in to make a statement toward something he thought he further understood, and Loki was glad that his son was smart enough to figure out something's on his own even in this. 

Loki saw so much potential in Devian. If he liked he could become the next master of magic or perhaps a scholar in another art. Loki was proud already seeing his son's best effort towards these small tasks and knowing he could achieve so much more. It was then Loki wished he wasn't in his damn cell. That this visit wasn't limited to the one time. He wished he could wake each day and spend at least part of it tutoring his son in things even Loki hadn't been able to grasp fully. He felt Devian could achieve anything if instructed properly. Loki took up every second he had to go over all he could with his son before the guard interrupted them and Devian was forced to leave. 

XxX

Loki was sitting casually at the table waiting for Diana. With his daughter Loki knew he tread on thin ice. At first he enjoyed teasing her. Getting a rise from her, but he knew he needed to end those things if he wished to see her true potential and get the chance to bond with her properly. He needed to take care how he treated her. Devian was eager to listen and learn. He was open to giving Loki a chance to teach him, but Diana would be defiant on all those things. 

The doors opened and Loki stayed where he was. Diana appeared and seemed almost irritated to go inside, but she entered anyway. She placed the tray down and as she removed its lid Loki grinned at her. "It's not poisoned is it?" He said joking. 

"Only for my mother wouldn't approve it might have been," Diana said back and Loki actually wasn't sure if she meant it or not. Her expression unreadable even to him. It looks as though she had managed to wrangle her emotions well. 

"I will thank your mother when next I see her." Loki replied taking his plate. Loki now noticed that both Diana and Devian ate like their mother. Mostly healthy with the random throw in of sweets. Had they grown up in Asgard they would have dined on large meals of game meat caught by the noble hunters in the palace and vegetables grown in their fields along with top-notch prepared breads and pastries. 

"Don't bother. She knows. She warned me." Diana admitted. "To be fair I really wouldn't have. I've decided to let the past lie in the past and move on. I still don't like you and I probably never will, but I am hopeful you might have something worth while to say and that I haven't been wasting my time." She told him beginning her meal. 

"Have you gone to Frigga with your questions about magic?" Loki asked his daughter. She also had her mother's table manners he noted. 

"No. I've been training for fighting with the warriors three, Sif and Thor. I've only ever used guns and some sneaky magic on earth. Now I'm learning to use a multitude of weapons, as well as new fighting moves not shown to me by previous mentors on earth." She seemed very proud of herself for all this. Even though Loki didn't keep his spying secret from Cephera or Devian he didn't tell Diana. After his mind control of her, he had decided she might not enjoy that thought. He had been watching her train in the arena and she was a very skilled warrior. 

"I'm surprised you know how to use as much magic as you do," He said not referring to the actual stuff she'd done under his control. 

"When my mother found out she could perform magic she had learned a few basic things about it from her sister before going to earth. When myself and Devian began to show talent in the art she taught us the basics she knew and from there myself and my brother spent months testing theories. We eventually managed to learn some things with our combined heads. I won't lie Devian was the one who figured most of it out. He's smart like that. Smart like you," She said. Loki could see she was trying hard to converse with him as if she didn't hold a grudge. 

"And who said I was smart?" Loki asked curiously. 

"Thor. The warriors three. Even Sif admitted to your above normal intelligence despite her discord toward you." Diana shrugged. "I have no time for deep thoughts and carefully chosen words to manipulate and trick others." She added. 

"If your brother is smart like me do you think him manipulative and tricky?" Loki leaned forward smirking. 

"Devian can be tricky when he wants to be, but manipulative isn't in his list of traits. Probably because mother wouldn't allow him to be that way. It's not proper to use people." Diana glared at Loki, but he didn't back-down. 

"Sometimes it's good to be manipulative. It can come in handy against enemies." Loki pointed out. Diana paused in her chewing and once she seemed to absorb the statement she just went back to her food. She seemed unwilling to agree with him even though he knew she did, in fact, agree. 

"You and I have a very different fighting style." She told him. 

"When I have freedom outside this prison I'll gladly fight you to see just how true those words are." He offered. 

"Free of this cell? I doubt that will ever happen." Diana held undertones of hope that it wouldn't happen, but Loki didn't remark on it. His relationship with his daughter was far from comfortable in any manner. Loki would change that someday, but it would take time. 

Diana went silent after that and Loki watched her finish her food. "Thank you for coming. For staying." Diana only glanced at him, but didn't add to his appreciative words.

"I'll be back next week just like always." Diana told him when she finally stood and got ready to go. 

"I look forward to it." He replied and watched her leave. When she went Loki felt that tightness of loneliness in his chest. He could pretend to the outside world that this solitude didn't bother him, but in moments like this it did. To watch his family come and go and know that he would see them only once a week. If Odin thought this would make him feel bad about the things he had done he was wrong. Loki only felt bad that he couldn't have found a way to keep from getting put in this cell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three months. It had been three months now since Loki had been brought back to Asgard and his family had been granted access to speak with him. They had only been allowed that one visit, a couple of months back, into Loki's cell, but early that morning things changed. Cephera had a feeling Frigga was behind Odin's new decision, but she wouldn't complain. It had been midday when a servant had fetched her. She had been enjoying the warm day perched on the grasses outside with Devian beside her reading some book he'd been toting with him everywhere lately. 

Diana was back in the arena. As much as Cephera was glad she was making friends and finding ways to spend her time she wished her daughter would broaden her spectrum of daily activities. Cephera followed the servant to the throne room meeting Diana on the way. Once again it was just her and her family who had been summoned which only meant it was about Loki. 

They all made their rightful bows to their king before Odin proceeded to explain their summons. "I have been thinking and after much thought I have come to the decision that Loki's prison time needs changing. Loki will remain in his cell, but visitation rights have been reassessed. As no harm has come so far from your visits you may go whenever you wish. Your once a week has been changed so that during that day alone you may take meals with him as you did that one time two months ago." Cephera smiled and looked to Devian who seemed too excited to hide it and Diana who looked conflicted. 

Cephera hadn't probed them too much about what they spoke to their father about, but she got the gist of things for the most part."We thank you allfather." Cephera said giving another bow. 

"I am putting my trust in you and your children that this decision will bring positive results. I'd hate to keep Loki locked up forever, but I will if he cannot learn to change his ways " Odin said. 

"We do not condone the things he's done and do not encourage his less than acceptable behaviour." Cephera assured Odin. 

"I hope it stays that way." Odin rose and signalled that they were dismissed. "Devian," Odin said quickly. "Come with me." Devian gave his mother a look before he departed to join Odin. 

(Devian)

"Grandfather?" Devian said after walking next to Odin in strange silence. Odin looked at Devian beside him and gave a soft smile. Devian didn't see Odin smile like that normally and wondered what brought it about. 

"I am sure you know by now that I am not really your grandfather." Odin replied. 

"You raised my father as one of your own, blood doesn't mean you're not family. Family are those who are there for you and raise you. Care for you and protect you. To me you are my grandfather." Devian replied. 

"I wish Loki could see that as you do," Odin said and Devian could hear a tone of regret mixed in. "It's true I raised Loki as my own, but things came to pass and he resents me now. He pieces together his own lies and reasons for my secrecy regarding his birth parents and assumes the worst of it all. When you and your sister first came here I was worried you might be corrupted somehow. That you may attempt to free your father." Odin paused. "I see now I was wrong to be suspicious before having met you." 

"I'd have been worried to. You have a kingdom to think of not just family," Devian said. "A king must always try to look at all possibilities and weigh the good against the bad to make the best decision." He added. Odin's smile widened. 

"This is what Thor was speaking of. The boy who is not a boy, but a man in his own right. Thor has been telling me of your understanding and intelligence and I have been curious as to what you could accomplish given the right open doors." Devian held his hands clasp behind his back walking with his head held up and back straight. 

"And which doors might I be looking at?" Devian inquired. 

"I have spoken to a few politicians and would like you to learn from the best. A king needs people around him who he can go to for council as not all kings are wise in everything." Odin told him. "I need someone who can connect with people of other realms not as an Asgardian, but of a mixed race. Someone people will look at not feeling you are biased. Times are changing and Asgard needs allies. Your father's actions outside the nine realms have opened the eyes of other realms to Asgard and all those whom we are allied to. I once began to stretch out beyond the nine realms, but hard times brought about a stall in those attempts. I wish to restart them once more and I want to see if you have what it takes to ambassador between these people and Asgard in my name." Devian felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness built within him. 

"I'd be honoured to prove myself capable of such a position," Devian said trying to contain his inner excitement to remain professional. 

"It will take much studying and patients to learn about all nine realms not to mention those beyond it. Do you think you can handle the stress. It won't all be fun." Odin had stopped and placed a hand on Devian's shoulder. 

"I will try me hardest and give it my all every day. I have always wanted the chance to do something worth while and this is that dream met. I am up for the challenge." Devian agreed quickly. 

"Good. I'll have Uther here tomorrow to begin. He is my top sociologist. He will get you started on the cultures of all nine realms first. The beginning to understanding how to speak with other races is to first learn more about them. There are still places within the nine realms that are not yet our allies that I would first like to gather together before we continue outside. It's a warm up so to speak." Odin looked very pleased. "Join me tomorrow after breakfast to meet Uther." 

"Yes sir. Thank you." Devian couldn't contain his excitement as well as he should have, but Odin looked amused before he walked away. 

(Cephera)

Cephera looked down at the cards already placed on the table and looked back at her hand to decide which move to make next. She had brought a deck of cards to give them something to do. Her last four visit within the cell had been awkwardly boring. Currently, he was winning. She didn't always come here alone, but she thought it was good to learn to handle Loki by herself. Out of all of them Devian spent the most time with his father. 

She made her move and then looked up at Loki. "Make your move," She said eyeing the cards and then him. Loki grinned and in a second he was on his feet and his hand had reached out toward her. Cephera have moved almost just as fast, predicting his move, and backed away sending her chair clattering to the floor. "We talked about this." She warned him.

"Do not pretend you don't still desire me Cephera," He said in his arrogant tone.

"That may be true Loki. But I am not the same innocent girl I once was when you first took me to bed. I have children to think about now. You have successfully gained the trust of only one of those children. I won't offer myself out to you for a couple of nights of pleasure. I'm not a fool Loki. I know that that is the only thing you desire of me," She said. As much as she would have liked to experience those kinds of intimacies again she wished more for herself in life than to just be someone's temporary lover. She knew Loki offered nothing more than that. "Must we go through this conversation every time I see you. If you're not making hints when I am standing outside the glass you attempt to make your move when I am inside it. The entire process is becoming repetitive and predictable to the point where it's annoying." She added. 

"I told you I wouldn't give up. Not until I got what I wanted." He reminded her taking that one step closer. 

"You touch me and I will strike you." She warned stepping back and away. She was careful not to trip in her fallen chair. "I'll cease visiting you at all if you continue this." Cephera threatened. She saw the flash of concern skitter across his face before he put his hands up in surrender and backed away. 

"Fine I will keep my hands to myself. I will not give up my words. I have gotten much by just using words in the past and I can certainly do so again." He grinned and gestured for her to sit back down. She righted her chair and sat keeping it turned so her back was not trapped in case she needed to move again. She knew his nickname as Silvertongue. It wasn't only for the pleasure he could deliver with it. In fact, she came to find out that his bedroom skills had nothing to do with it at all, but in her opinion certainly should. 

"I'm open to making that deal. Your words to discontinue your actions." She told him. 

"Does my touch scare you? Do you think yourself incapable of denying me if I should touch you in just the right way." He chuckled making his move at last. Cephera looked at her cards again, but kept her eye on him as well. 

"I'm not afraid of your touch, but why give you extra ammo?" Cephera replied laying out her card. 

"I remember how you enjoyed my fingers caressing along your sides. You giggled at one point when I found an area that was ticklish. You were less shy the second time I enjoyed you," He said to her making her flush. 

"I remember. There isn't a day I forgot any of it." Cephera knew if she didn't respond he would just find other things to make her uncomfortably horny. 

"That's funny. There isn't a day I did either." Cephera stared at him not sure what to say or think about that. "It's not that I thought of you all the time, but when I did remember us I found myself remembering it all in great detail. There are many women I cannot remember any details about, but for you it's as if it was only yesterday."

"Are you hoping that flattery will win you a second chance?" She inquired. 

"Depends, is it working?" He asked cheekily. 

"No." Cephera sighed and waved at him to hurry up with his move. 

"Pity." He replied and the next card he placed down won him the game. Cephera stared at it frowning. "I really should make a bet over this game. You truly suck at it." He laughed. 

"I don't make bets." She quickly said before he got any ideas. 

"What happened to that fun, rule breaking Cephera with whom I first met?" He gave her a mocking frown. 

"She grew up, and we didn't break any rules." Cephera stood again. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"You could always stay here. I would behave." He offered, but Cephera wasn't going to chance such a thing. 

"I'll pass thank you." She gathered together the cards and placed them into the package to take with her. Diana also enjoyed the game. Loki didn't try to offer her anything else and even escorted her to the exit only she and her children could venture through. 

"Goodnight Cephera," He said as she was departing. 

"Goodnight Loki." She responded before turning her back to him and not looking back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next week had been a busy one. Devian had taken up council with Uther and had spent a large amount of his time either with him, learning everything he had to offer or immersed in books located in the library. When Devian went to see his father he brought books and papers with him there as well. 

Diana had been invited on a hunt by Sif and the warriors three and was gone for three nights before returning with a large haul of boar, deer and small game. They didn't visit Loki every day, but both Cephera and Devian made an attempt to go often where as Diana tried her best to boycott as much time as possible. She was more interested in the world outside Loki's cell. It saddened Cephera that her daughter was so detached from wanting to know her father. The attack on earth had certainly ruined her views toward Loki. Cephera tried her best not to interfere. She spoke often to her daughter, but pushing Diana was something that usually yielded negative results. 

Cephera had waited until the end of the day to visit Loki on his night where she could enter his cell. It was the one night she had made mandatory for both her children and her to attend. She brought a small snack along with her as supper had long ended, but she thought he might like a little something before bed. She greeted him in the usual manner stepping up into the cell and shared her snack of assorted fruits. As they ate Cephera knew something was up. Loki and her had been having a very pleasant conversation and not once had he made any sexual remarks to her. 

"What are you planning?" She asked finally opening the conversation to question his sudden decent demeanour. 

"Not planning." He corrected her quickly. "I've been thinking." He told her leaning back in his chair. 

"About?" Cephera leaned forward curious as to what he would say. 

"Regarding my predicament. I am in this cell. I have no access to anyone save you and my children. I desire a chance to feel your skin against mine once more, but you are holding yourself to your beliefs firmly. I admire it, but." Loki paused before leaning forward himself. "Just one more time," Loki said suddenly. "Lay with me once more. Let me get you out of my system. Let me feel you withering for me one final time," The god of lies said. 

Cephera was stunned for a moment before her mind began to jump back and forth between a yes and a no. "Just one more time?" She asked. "You'll be done with all this badgering and games?"

"Just once more." He told her in return. Cephera chewed her lip. It had been centuries since she was last touched and his had been the last touch she had felt. Maybe she needed this too. Maybe she needed to get him out her own system. She knew she wanted to feel him again, but she had been fighting it off so hard. To think about giving in to the promise of 'one more time' was tempting. 

Her biggest fear was that what if once more became her undoing? What if she only craved him more? She had done so well to keep from his touch, but it was clear to her how much she yearned for it when he would manage to put his hands on her even in the smallest measure. Finally, she allowed herself to cave and she gave way to the thought of just once more. She couldn't find her voice she only nodded her concession. She tried not to look at the expression of elation he wore as he stepped forward and reached out to wrap one arm around her waist and tug her close to him. His free hand playing with the ties to her dress and loosening it enough to allow the top of her dress to drop open and bare her breasts to his greedy hands. Cephera hoped neither of her kids decided to visit him at this time though it was pretty late for such a visit now. 

She almost whimpered when his mouth connected to her lips. His kiss was fierce and breathtaking. His tongue demanding across the crease of her lips before she parted them and enjoyed the touch of his tongue against hers. Her hands sliding up his arms and around to the back of his neck. She stopped one hand as the other slipped into his hair. It wasn't this long when she first met him. Back then he had kept it cut short. 

The hand that had freed her breasts was now moulding, squeezing and fondling one breast before his thumb and forefinger pulled at her already taunt nipple. His kiss continued and was demanding as it began while he finally used both his hands to unlace the last of the dress so that it could fall to the floor. Her underwear was all that remained that separated him from his main goal. He wasted no time slipping his hand down the front of her undies to slide one long finger between the folds of her womanhood. 

Cephera broke his kiss to gasp at the light touch. He took the moment to attack her neck. She was thankful he took care to leave no visible marks on her. He knew she wanted this kept secret. There was no need for anyone to know she allowed herself to be used for this purpose. She moaned when he bent forward enough to insert a single finger into her opening and stroke it in and out. When he removed his hand she was already breathing heavily. Loki removed his own shirt, pulling it over his head. On instinct her hands reached out to move along his chest in a caressing manner. He watched her with his green eyes steady, but he continued to undo the clasp of his pants. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them and up against her once more. 

In an easy swoop he lifted her into his arms and deposited her onto his bed. His hands immediately grasping her underwear and pulling them off her. Cephera felt her face flush even though he'd seen her this way before. It had just been so long she found it hard to control her shyness. He seemed amused by her flush. His eyes caught hers and held them as he kissed and nipped his way down the front of her giving her breasts little attention as he sought out one area in particular. 

The moment she felt his breath on her cunt she groaned in anticipation. Her legs bent, he wrapped his arms under her knees and let his tongue slip across her clit eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. Her hip pushing up begging for more. Loki seemed all to eager to please as he began to lap and fondle her clit with the tip of his tongue and sucking it between his lips. She mewled loudly uncaring of the volume. Little could be heard from a far distance from outside the cell.

He made quick work of her previously untouched body and soon Cephera was crying out as she came her legs clutching him, her ass lifted off the sheets and her back arched. Loki wasted no time. It seemed he didn't care if she pleasured him beforehand. He swiftly placed himself between her parted thighs keeping her hips lifted off the bed and guided his length inside her womanhood. 

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed. She didn't often say such words, but the feeling of his cock so deeply inside her and filling her once more was overwhelming. Loki himself groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His head tilted back as his fingers gripped her hips harshly. After a few moments of just enjoying that first move, he looked back down at her and his hips shifted backwards to eventually push back in. He began a steady rhythm holding her and sometimes pulling her to him. Every time he buried his cock back within her he groaned. 

Soon he dropped her hips and leaned down over her. Cephera circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He accepted her kisses and met them with the same amount of passion all the while sheathing himself within her heated core. They moved there in the same position for as long as it took, which wasn't long at all, for Loki to grow close to his end. 

"Don't cum in me." She reminded him. He grunted, but said nothing in the way of confirmation. She didn't have time to feel nervous over it as he collided into her hard growling before pulling free and grabbing his shaft in his hand. With only a quick pump of his fist his seed shot across her lower abdomen and across her breasts. He knelt there looking spent and a satisfied smirk crossing his face. 

Cephera's breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. Loki bent over her resting his palms on either side of her head his lips grazing her ear. "I lied. I want more." He told her. Cephera narrowed her eyes. 

"No more Loki," She said reminding herself that this was their agreement and this was not to happen again. He didn't listen to her. His mouth was exploring her neck and shoulder again and his semi erect length was rubbing along her still wet cunt. "Loki stop." She told him. 

"I'm the god of lies sweet naive Cephera. I tried being truthful. I tried making a deal. What you failed to realize was my determination to feel you beneath me. To hear your soft moans and your sighs within my ear. To have you at my mercy as I brought you to the brink of ecstasy." His words sunk deeply into her as she realized what situation she'd put herself in. 

"I'm not some whore you can just use to your liking," She said trying to push her body up and knock him away, but in truth her attempts were half-hearted as his words drew from her desire. She hated that she was so easily made ready for him. Her womanhood seeping enough lubrication that it was slowly gliding down her buttocks. His cock rubbing along her clit wasn't helping matters. She tried desperately to hold back a moan, but he drew it out of her. 

"I don't see you as a whore, but as long as I desire you I will not stop trying to get you to my bed," He said just as his length drew back and slid between her folds and up inside her once more. Cephera groaned as she felt him enter her, her nails biting into his arms. He began slow, unlike the first time he wasn't in a hurry as his release would take longer. 

Cephera found herself lost in every movement and every touch. Soon she was moved on top him as he guided her to ride him. Motioning her hips back and forth and allowing her to bounce along his shaft. His groans turning her on knowing she was causing them. She was ashamed to be such a slave to her own sexual desire and yet she couldn't find it in her to stop. Like he did in her youth, Loki drew out of her wants and needs she didn't know she had and made her feel things she'd only ever felt with him. She straddled and rode him until he grabbed her hips lifting her off him and once more finishing himself off. His seed was not as plentiful this time and only seeped down his hand instead of spurting any amount of distance. 

Cephera sat off to the side staring at him as he wiped his hand clean in the bedsheets. "This day was it Loki. I won't do this again," She said after a little while. 

"You keep telling yourself that Cephera, but eventually you will succumb to me once more," He said with thick arrogance. Cephera felt a shift of confused emotions within her as she grabbed her clothes before Loki could force her to accept him again. She dressed and for once she left without speaking another word to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Devian had spent his night like he did most nights, down in his father's hidden room. He had become so comfortable down there now he had slept there quite a few times. Both his sister and his mother's sleeping habits were predictable enough he felt sure neither would come looking for him in the morning. Normally he would first see them at the table for breakfast so he doubted they would know he was even gone from his room. 

He was only days away from piecing together his father's desk. First, he had to put some organization to the mess. Of course his fathers kind of organized was much different and so Devian had a hard time piecing things together. He had set aside the drawings to one pile and the symbols and spells to another. He had begun with the drawings after he acquired some layout plans to the palace and surrounding Asgard. The plans were easy to acquire as they were set in the library for anyone to look at. 

The plans he found in the library were ancient and it didn't escape his notice that there were small indents in some, but not others. What he didn't know was whether or not they were put there by improper storage or from someone who had used them before him. He didn't take much stock in it, but he did keep it noted in his mind as he sifted through the drawings and then the construction layouts. 

Over the course of those months he had managed to find places in the palace and around Asgard that matched the sketches, but couldn't understand what significance they held. Devian moved back to the journals. He was still learning how to read the complicated spells his father used, but he could at least find what he needed in his journals. Devian was in the midst of working his way backwards. He thought he would be done by now, but his father literally wrote about everything in detail making reading his journals long a tedious and sometimes amusing. 

It was as far as he had gotten however. There was one thing that was clear when going through his father's writings from the end back and that was that his envy for Thor had been at its peak in the end. One day Devian would start from journal one and see the progression of their sibling rivalry turned into something much darker, but for now he would work on one thing at a time. 

That morning he visited his father before breakfast. A bright smile on his father's face. He seemed happier than usual. "Good morning father," Devian said with a smile of his own. 

"Enjoying my room?" Loki asked in return. It came as no surprised his father still watched him. 

"It's been a challenge. I, however, love a good challenge." Devian nodded appreciatively. "You're not a simple man that's for sure. There are so many levels to you." He added. Loki chuckled. 

"Do you hope to unravel them all?" Loki pondered lifting one long eyebrow. 

"I don't think even you have unraveled all of you so how could I?" Loki laughed wholeheartedly at the statement. Devian spent a half hour there just speaking with him from outside the cell before leaving to meet his sister and mother for breakfast. He found his sister waiting already, but his mother wasn't there. "Where's mother?" He asked Diana. 

"Still in her room. Said she wasn't feeling well so I let her rest." Diana replied smiling as food was brought out and served. Devian didn't comment, but after seeing his father only moments ago and noticing Loki seemed happier than usual, it didn't take a degree in anything to know there was a correlation between his father's new brighter smile and his mother's disappearance. The only question remained was what had happened between them?

(Cephera)

'No one has to know.' She reminded herself once again and scowled. No only she would know and she was angry with herself for having believed him. She had been naive to think he meant his promise. Or had she? Somewhere deep inside her she wondered if she knew he had been lying. That he had no intentions of stopping. That she was using his deceit as a way to lie about her own desires. To overshadow the fact she wanted him of her own accord. 

Cephera had woken up that day remembering vividly the night before. She could see the small bruises left on her hips from where his fingers dug in. Her womanhood was slightly sore from centuries of neglect and her head was spinning with mixed thoughts and feelings. She chose to have her breakfast brought to her and stayed within the confines of her room turning Diana away when she came calling. Being alone wasn't the smartest idea as it gave her plenty of time to stew in last nights events and nothing to take her mind off them. 

Eventually after midday came and went she slipped into the bath with bubbles up to her chin and led back. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face. She absently touched her lips several times at the thought of his kisses. A knock on the main room door brought her back to herself again. "Mother?" Devian called out. 

"I'm in the bath." She yelled back. 

"Is everything alright?" Devian's voice was closer now. Most likely he was standing just outside the archway off to the side to speak with her better. 

"Yes," She said barely able to hold in her emotions as her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat. "I'm just feeling under the weather." She added. 

"And was the weather cloud Loki?" Cephera cursed mentally and scrunched up her nose. Not much got past her son. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Cephera replied dipping lower into the water until the bubbles reached her chin. 

"I thought so. He seemed happier today." Devian pointed out and Cephera scowled at the bubbles. Of course he would be happy. He got what he wanted. Cephera would not bad mouth about Loki to her son. The problems she had with him were her own and had nothing to do with her children. In the end Cephera had complied to bedding him and even though it was all a trick he didn't actually force her. Deep down she knew she wanted it and that was the part she was most frustrated over. 

"Devian I'm fine really. I just need time to think." She told her son. 

"You know it's perfectly ok for you to have dealings with him outside talking. Diana might not agree, but you're a grown woman. What you do with any other person is up to you." Devian assured her. Cephera wasn't sure if he was just grasping at straws or he somehow knew sex was involved. "I think it would be nice to have both my mother and father together. Like a real family." Cephera almost groaned out loud as she put a hand to her forehead. 

"Devian, a relationship between myself and your father is not something that's being worked on right now. It's a nice thought, but I don't love him." Cephera didn't want her son to get his hopes up. 

"I know, but I'm just saying that no matter what anyone else thinks it's ok if one day you do love him." Devian told her readjusting his meaning. 

"Thank you." Cephera replied looking toward the archway. "I'm glad you're getting along with your father enough to be comfortable about that." She smiled. 

"I'm sure that when the day comes that I find someone you'll be just as accepting." Cephera furrowed her brow at the tone of Devian's voice, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Unlike her son she couldn't read into people, but something in his tone made it sound as though there already was someone and she couldn't help, but wonder if she was right. 

"I'll be down for supper." She told him. 

"All right." She heard her sons footsteps move across the tiles of the floor and the door closing behind him. Cephera felt more than curious and for now her mind was taken off her own love life to ponder her sons. 

(Diana)

Once Diana finished with the warriors three in the arena she finally made time to see her father. This trip was not about father/daughter bonding, it was business. Diana wasn't stupid. Even when herself and her brother had been more than old enough to take care of themselves their mother never let feeling sick keep her from everyday things. The fact her mother spent all day in her room told Diana something was amiss and Diana being as biased as she was blamed Loki. 

"What did you do to her?" She automatically scowled upon seeing him near his cell window to greet her. 

"And a good day to you too," He said with sarcasm. 

"Cut the crap. Mother was fine yesterday and now today she isn't. She was here with you yesterday before bed so I can only conclude that you either said something or did something to her." Diana accused. She wished she had access inside the cell, but that only happened once a week. She wanted to hit him. 

"And you've come to me for answers to your accusation? Why not just ask your mother?" Loki replied stepping back a step to stand straight. 

"Because she'll just act as though it's nothing to keep me from freaking out on your ass." Diana scowled. 

"Like she needed to say or act in any manner for you to have begun that." Loki noted to her already irritated demeanour. "Really this is silly. Your mother is a grown woman and I assure you she can more than handle herself. I understand and even commend your dedication and protective nature over her, but it's unnecessary." He told her calmly and even took a seat putting one of his hands under his chin to give Diana a thoughtful look. 

"I warned you before to stay away from her." Diana growled. 

"She comes here to me. I have not done anything to your mother she hasn't wanted. I am not the monster you think I am. I would not harm your mother." It was Loki's turn to scowl. Diana paused a moment. His words could have meant a thousand things and yet Diana refused to believe her mother would want anything from him. Oddly there was a part of Diana that wanted to believe him when he said he wouldn't harm her. The thought of him doing her harm hurt Diana more than the thought of it being a stranger. For some reason the thought cut her deeper making an odd feeling of sadness ache in her chest. 

"If I find out you've hurt her in any way I will make sure you pay for it." Diana finally said her voice low and almost desperate sounding. "She's a good woman. She doesn't deserve to be hurt." Loki tilted his head at Diana and stood. 

"She is a good woman." He agreed. "And she raised good children. I will not hurt her and given the chance I would not allow anyone else to harm her either. This you have my word on if my word means anything at all." Diana felt confused. She didn't feel she could trust any word that came from his mouth, but his promise made the ache inside her disappear. She didn't like the sudden confusion of feelings and before she could get emotional she fled. Diana moved swiftly up to the hallways their rooms were located. She let herself into her mother's room where her mother was sitting at the vanity braiding her hair. 

Diana sometimes wished she had her brothers calm because right now she fell to her knees and put her head in her mother's lap like a child. "I'm confused." She confessed. "I don't like him. I don't trust him, but yet I want to be able to do both. Why? Why is this so complicated?" She admitted. Her mother's hands sifted into Diana's loose black stands soothingly. 

"Because he is your father and deep down you want that part of your life. You've grown up without a father and now that you have one you don't know how to proceed. Especially with everything that's happened. It's not wrong to let yourself get close to him Diana. If you keep thinking it's wrong you'll always feel confused." Her mothers words didn't calm the whirlwind going on inside her mind, but it did calm her heart. To be told it was ok felt like a breath of air. 

"Did he hurt you? Is that why you've been in your room all day?" Diana asked needing to hear what her mother had to say. 

"No. He didn't hurt me. Like you he managed to piss me off and confuse me. I just needed some time to think. I'm fine now." Diana lifted her head to look up at her mother and she genuinely seemed to mean her words. Diana nodded and wiped her hair back off her face. "Come on. I promised your brother I'd be out of this room for supper and it's almost that time. Let's take a quick walk outside to get some air before then." Diana smiled and got to her feet. She helped her mother finish her braid and together they went for that walk.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was sure his father didn't know it, but from the moment his father admitted to being able to watch Devian's every move Devian had acquired the knowledge on how to block out his father when he needed to. For the most part Devian didn't care about his father watching him, but there was one thing he didn't want his father knowing. 

It was late evening and only hours before bedtime. He was curled up in the arms of the servant girl his father had sent to him the first time he ventured into Loki's old rooms. He couldn't help it. The girls soft blue eyes and dark blond curls just captivated him. Her curvy little body, hidden beneath her servants attire, also added to his attraction. The moment he learned to block out intruders from seeing what he was at he had sought her out. 

He wasn't sure how his mother would take it. The fact he was fooling around with a servant girl, but he hoped she wouldn't react badly like he knew his father would. His father made it clear that Devian was expected to seek out women of higher birth. Devian didn't believe in stations. This girl, Delilah, was funny and smart. He liked her assertive nature and bold tongue. Devian felt as though this could be love. Perhaps she was his soulmate. 

Devian had always worried about finding someone. Living among mortals had not yielded any positive thoughts regarding finding someone. Like his mother Devian wasn't fond of the idea of constantly saying goodbye to his loved ones. Not to mention any children he would have probably would end up immortal as well. He was more than happy to be around people who lived the same lifespan as himself. 

"You're getting better," She said to him as her fingers stroked the back of his neck. She meant sex of course. They couldn't see each other outside the bedroom so sex was all that they had. 

"I have a good teacher." He told her lifting his head off her bosom and moving to kiss her. Delilah pulled back from the loving kiss and rolled. Devian watched her as she began to dress. 

"I have more work to be done," She said. "I need to get back before I'm missed." She finished dressing and looked at him. 

"Will you see me tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. She wasn't always able to see him. 

"No. I have too much work tomorrow." She told him with a shake of her head. 

"Then the next day?" He insisted. He simply had to see her again. 

"As you wish." She replied. Devian scrunched up his nose. Whenever she responded like that it made him get this odd hurt feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He said to her almost pouting. 

"No I'll come. I want to." She gave him a sweet smile before retreating. Devian watched her go and when he was alone he decided he just wanted to relax. He led back into his pillows and let himself drift off to sleep. 

(Cephera)

Cephera had not gone to see Loki for three days before she finally got the courage to go. She entered the cells main room. This was not the day she could go inside nor did she want to. Not so soon. Not after last time. "I was wondering when I would see you again." Loki purred and Cephera glared. 

"Don't start with me." She warned. 

"Still miffed at me?" He asked her grinning in amusement. 

"Of course I am. You deceived me." She snapped back. She was still irritated with him. 

"What did you expect me to do? You left me very little choice!" He scowled. 

"I left YOU with very little choice? What about my choices, you tricked me." She growled in return. 

"I may have lied to you, but you still said yes. You made a choice, even though that choice had been based on my words it was still a choice." He pointed out. 

"I hate you!" She said balling her hands into fists. 

"Now who's the liar?" He said with a smirk. Cephera felt left in a stalemate. She didn't know how to respond because he was right. She didn't hate him. If anything she was confused. His constant need to have her in any manner was strange. If she should give in again she knew she'd never look beyond him. It wasn't that she had anyone else in mind, but it was clear if Loki only wanted her for sex she wasn't going to live happily like that. She wanted more. She would like to get married someday, have more children. 

"Thor and your mother have been working diligently to have you released from your cell to roam the palace." Cephera told him changing the subject. 

"Does that make you nervous?" He inquired. 

"What does everything have to be about me?" Cephera chided stopping herself from rolling her eyes. 

"It isn't, but if I am released from this cell that just means I have a free opportunity to prove to you just how irresistible you find me." Cephera wanted to slap his cocky attitude out of him, but of course she couldn't. 

"I told you already that was the last time." She reminded him trying to sound confident even though she didn't feel it. 

"We'll see." He responded. "You should really watch your behaviour. We have two very intelligent children and Diana knew something had occurred between us." Loki informed her. 

"I am aware. Devian also caught on." She frowned. She hadn't been thinking when she had locked herself away in her room. 

"Next time do take better care to keep things between us." Loki smirked. 

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful ... Shit." She scowled. "Don't do that. You're trying to implant ideas in my head without directly saying them. There won't be a next time to worry about," She said rubbing her forehead. 

"If you're so sure about that then, I guess I can expect to see you in my cell at the end of the week?" He inquired his green eyes keeping steady watch on her. 

"Anything to show you I'm done with this playing around." She insisted with a nod. 

"I'm greatly looking forward to it then. I do love a good challenge." Cephera tried to look determined and strong in her words, but really her insides were a mess. Just hearing his voice reminded her of how he sounded whispering things into her ear as he moved with a steady rhythm between her thighs. He defiantly had made an impact on her she hadn't felt in a very long time. A spark relit inside her that craved intimate touch. "I guess I'll see you then." Cephera turned as she spoke. 

"When I am out of this cell Cephera don't expect me to hold back. I grew up allowing things I wanted to slip through my grasp because they either belonged to someone else or I didn't feel worthy of them. I no longer feel that way. I will get what I want, I strive nowadays to make sure that I do." Cephera shivered as his words a heat building in her stomach at the thought of being pursued so desperately. 

"Goodnight Loki." She responded. 

"Goodnight Cephera." He replied. 

(Diana)

The suns were long down now and darkness covered Asgard. Diana stood on the edge of the sands on the beach and enjoyed the feeling of those sands between her toes. It was something her mother had them do as children. Take off their shoes and sink their feet into the soft sands and squeeze their toes to sift through the soft grains. 

The sand here was similar to those found in the arena, but had a finer texture. The feeling of moving her toes around was soothing. It was something her mother had tried to teach them. To enjoy the little things in life because most people took them for granted. Diana didn't always live by that piece of advice, but she sometimes took the time to take a good look around her. 

Right now if she tried she would hear the sounds of small insects chirping much like grasshoppers from earth. Hanging out in the tall grass not to far from where she stood. She could hear the waves and the different tones as it hit the shoreline. Even the wind made a soft whistle through the cliffs to her left. As she listened to each sound she heard something new. A soft sound of footsteps. 

Diana opened her eyes and turned to see Volstagg. The stout man had a cheery smile on his face, but also looked somewhat concerned. "Ahhh Lady Diana. I was unsure who it was that I saw down here at such a late hour," He said. "One can't be too careful. Even in Asgard there are crimes of passion and hate." Diana realized he was concerned for the lady standing alone on the beach. 

"I can handle myself." She assured him. 

"True enough." He chuckled. It rumbled from inside his short frame. "Still take care being alone. A beautiful girl like yourself would make a fine target for some ruffian, though I'm sure he'd come out worse off than you." He paused when Diana laughed. "And, well people are curious. You and your brother have sparked a lot of interest among the townsfolk." He added. 

"Because of our father." She noted knowingly. 

"Yes. The townsfolk don't know the extent of your fathers crimes. Loki wasn't exactly loved by everyone. At least not in the same way Thor was. Loki was often scorned for being weak. An Asgardian male is usually defined by his muscle, courage and strength. His mischief only managed to set people on edge or anger them." Volstagg explained. "Loki was the black sheep of all Asgard. Not just his family." 

Diana thought of what Volstagg said a moment before responding. "That must have been hard for him." She finally said. 

"It was. It became the harness to his envy toward Thor. And, envy that eventually turned to malice." Volstagg sighed. "I always liked Loki. He was smart and cunning in ways not seen often in Asgard. He proved his own strengths to be useful and he helped save our asses on many occasions." Volstagg stroked his beard. "I think the Loki who came back from Midgard is the one he was truly meant to be. I think his time alone and away from Asgard helped him discover his true identity. I don't think that's a bad thing. In a way I think it might be better for him. Imagine how it must have felt wondering who you are or who you're meant to be among people you didn't fit in well with, but were raised with." Diana bit her lip. 

She felt as though Volstagg were trying to convince Diana her father wasn't all bad. "For better or for worse doesn't matter anymore. He is who he is and I don't think he's changing now." She replied not knowing what else to say. 

"True." Volstagg nodded. "I'm hoping that with his own sense of identity he can let go of his envy for Thor. Thor wants his brother back. He believes there is still a Loki to save. That no matter what he's done or who he's become in the end he will always be his brother." It was Diana's turn to nod. 

"Thanks. For trying to make me believe in my father," Diana said smiling. 

"I'm not telling you all this just for you. I think he needs you and your brother to give him a stability he never had before. To draw his mind off his thoughts of revenge and hate. I think you both might give him something new to live for." Volstagg offered out his arm. "Come on now. Let's get you back to the safety of the palace." Diana laughed and took his offer, allowing him to escort her home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Diana and Cephera were both extremely excited for the festival planned for the end of the week. As the end of the week drew closer Cephera and her daughter arranged the items they planned to wear. The day came and it was only hours before the party to be held within the palaces grand hall that opened out into the gardens. Lights and flowers decorated everything as did beautiful sheer fabric wrapped around the outside pavilion. Food on every table surrounding the huge space and servants carrying trays of drinks and food. 

Cephera had slipped into a long gown of gold and lilac. The gold edged the dress around the bottom and the sash. The bodice was lilac and the skirt was lilac as well with a white fabric in the center. Diana decided to wear red and gold. Her dark hair made the colours stand out. The dress came off her shoulders and was tight along her breasts and waist line. It cascaded down in ruffles of gold and red with lace along the bottom. Cephera curled and pinned her daughter's hair up on the top of her head with two curls hanging down near her cheeks and Diana did the same to her mothers only she put up just half the hair. Cephera's hair was rather thick and preparing all of it took a long time. 

Devian was dressed in tighter than usual black breeches with a dark blue tunic. An embroidered coat helped make him stand out from the other men wearing a similar style. On this big night one wouldn't wear armor. Approaching the hall the girls were presented with a wreath of spun flowers for their heads. They put them on and Cephera smiled at her daughter. It wasn't often she saw Diana dress up like this and she made a mental note of it. 

"You should visit your father before the end of the night. You look beautiful and I'm sure he'd like to see you." Cephera told her. 

"I will." Diana promised. Her mood heightened by the festivities. Cephera watched her daughter walk off with her brother to have a look at what's available to eat. 

"Your daughter is beautiful." A voice said beside Cephera. Cephera turned and had to look up. She was not familiar with the man beside her, but he was tall and built heavily in the arms much like Thor. 

"Thank you." Cephera replied with a polite smile. "You are?" Cephera tilted her head curiously as the man took her hand in his. He brought her knuckles to his lips. 

"I am Lord Bowler." He replied right before his lips graced her hand. Cephera kept her smile and felt slightly awkward. She felt this way around any man who had approached her to recently. Politely speaking with them, but not really connecting with them. 

"Nice to meet you my lord." She replied giving a respectful nod of head. 

"It is an honor to meet you Princess. Please call me Jecht." He told her. "Dance?" He offered before she could say another word. 

"Ahhh, of course. Why not?" She allowed him to pull her toward the group of people already dancing. 'Why not.' She repeated in her head. 'You're allowed to dance with whomever you like,' She said to herself as he guided her to turn to him and he put a hand to her hand, palm on palm and began the same dance everyone else was doing. The dance itself was very impersonal. There was very little touch aside from their hands. Cephera was happy to see Diana had not forgotten how to follow her partners lead as she also danced. Dance was something they both shared a passion for in Diana's younger years. It brought a swell of great joy to see her daughter smiling, laughing and dancing. 

"You look beautiful as well." Jecht complimented her bringing her to look at him. "It's not hard to see where Diana gets her beauty." Cephera continued to smile and politely thanked him again. She danced into the second dance with the same man before another was kind enough to rescue her. This one also tall, most Asgardians seemed to be tall, and had a strong jaw and seemingly weightless body as he danced her along with ease. 

Cephera didn't even catch his name as he seemed content to simply dance. She didn't complain. When that dance ended he kissed her knuckles and looked her right in the eyes. "So, you are Loki's woman," He said amusement thick in his voice. 

"I am nobody's woman." She corrected quickly. 

"Really? You should be." His stare made her shift uncomfortably. 

"I'm currently very happy the way I am thank you." Cephera commented sharply releasing herself from his hold and walking away. Something about the man screamed arrogant and she already had one of those to deal with she didn't need another. Cephera nearly cursed when yet another man approached her. 

"Princess," He said giving a respectful bow. "If I might say you look ravishing tonight." He told her immediately. "I am lord Norn and might I say if by the end of this party you wish to find yourself withering in pleasure I am the man to seek." Cephera felt her mouth drop open. 

"That's not appropriate talk between two people who hardly know each other," She said glaring. She quickly turned and walked away before he could say anything else. Was she a target tonight? Did she have a sign on her head that screamed single and desperate? Cephera actually touched her forehead just in case and of course found nothing. She managed to make it out into the garden area and smiled as some children ran by. They would enjoy the beginning to the festival before bed. 

Cephera laughed as a child grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Cephera's giggles filled the garden. Before long the crowd of children became just one, and Cephera let the boys hand go laughing only to realize she was suddenly alone. "Hello!" She called out still smiling. 

"The last time you were running around the palace laughing had been on the way to my room." Cephera froze before finally turning. She looked at Loki her mouth dropped open. His hair neatly combed back and trimmed only a fraction. His rich green and black trousers and tunic making him look more like the man who seduced her in the library. 

"How?" She asked taking a step forward. Her curiosity getting the better of her. 

"An illusion." He told her putting his hands out for her to inspect him. When she reached out to touch him she was shocked to feel her hand connect with a firm male body and Loki was quick to grab hold of her and press her to the palace wall. "I've been practicing for months now to get a more solid image. One who can be touched." Cephera could feel the thrum of his power as she actually concentrated on it. 

"I didn't realize ..." she began, but his grazing lips stopped her. Her heart was pounding. Her high from her laughter with the children still rushing over her. 

"That I was this powerful?" He finished her sentence for her his lips constantly moving lightly against her own. 

"You're in a cell," She said her hands touching him still unbelieving. She felt she was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first vivid dream she had of him since arriving in Asgard. 

"I'm here as well." Loki kissed her then pressing her hard against the wall. Cephera lost herself in the thought of how unreal this was before she realized it was real. With one hearty shove she pushed Loki away from her. 

"Stop." She demanded. "I will not fall for this ... intrigue." She watched him smirk and laugh. 

"It was worth a try," He said shrugging before his illusion vanished. Cephera looked around and when she saw no one she made her way back to the party. She entered the hall and was greeted by Thor. 

"Enjoying the festival?" He asked. 

"I am. Lord bowler, Lord Norn and some other man made my arrival interesting enough." She admitted. She didn't mention Loki. 

"Who?" Thor asked her looking around. 

"Lord Bowler and Lord Norn," She said again. 

"I am unfamiliar with them." Thor told her shrugging. "I am glad though that you have had company." He added. Cephera nodded, but as she did her mind was spinning and landing on one man, Loki. The master of magic tricked her into going outside. It was suddenly becoming very apparent to her just what she had to look forward to should he manage to be released from his cell. How could she stay vigilant in not becoming his play thing if she didn't even know who was actually him. "Cephera?" Thor nudged her shoulder and she snapped her attention to him. 

"Sorry. I was thinking. How is the talk going about gaining Loki release into house arrest?" Cephera had to know. 

"Father looks to be pondering more and more. I say given a few months Loki will be free to spend as much time with his children as possible without his cell in the way and you if you wish it." Cephera shook her head. 

"No, Loki and I aren't couple material." She told Thor. 

"Yet you visit him near every day." Thor pointed out. Cephera flushed a little. 

"I think it's important for me and Loki to get along. After all we share two children together." She insisted. Thor gave her an unbelieving look before chuckling and then randomly walking away. As she watched him go she had to wonder if that had been Loki or if it had actually been Thor. 

(Diana)

Diana stumbled down into the prisons with a large bottle of mead in hand. She entered her father's cell nearly tripping in her drunken feet. The festival fell on Loki's cell day and so he had no company until now. Her father was sitting at his table. He looked surprised to see her. "Expecting someone else?" She asked blinking hazily. 

"You are drunk." He noted looking at her hard. "Hardly ladylike." He added. 

"Meh, Sif's drunk too," She said putting down the bottle and pulling out two glasses. She filled both missing the goblets a little as she did so. 

"A lady has to be careful. Some men would not hesitate to take advantage of her." Loki warned taking the goblet she offered. 

"I've taken good care of myself all these years." She told him her eyes narrowed. "When I want someone I will go to them, if they want to test my patience I'll hurt them. Simple." She shrugged and chugged her mead. 

"I don't like you walking about drunk and unattended." He hissed then. "If anyone should lay a finger to you I would never leave this cell for I would have added one more murder to my list." Diana looked at her father and felt a warmth spread over her heart. 

"You'd kill for me?" She asked her head spinning slightly. 

"I'd kill for my family." He replied. Diana looked at his intense stare and then smiled. 

"Thank you," She said toasting to his decree and downing another glass. 

"Is your mother drunk too?" His worried tone made Diana smile wider. She didn't know why, maybe it was the liquor, but she enjoyed protective Loki. 

"Mother doesn't drink. She doesn't like the taste or the smell or the morning after." Diana slurred her words and laughed. "She got drunk once. She ended up sitting in a corner singing, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy ... Shit. I forgot the rest." Diana giggled and slipped from her chair to land on the floor. Loki helped her back up and sat her back down. He didn't look amused. He looked serious. 

"Your brother is on his way to fetch you." Loki told her. 

"Great. He doesn't drink either. He's so boring, my brother. Always reading, studying, preaching about his geeky interests. He was fun once. As kids we caused mother plenty of headaches with our tricks." Diana laughed again. "Thor says we get that from you, but now Devian's all dull and I love my mother too much to cause her anymore headaches if I can help it." Diana frowned then. "I always wondered what it might have been like having a father. I didn't blame mother for you not being there. I often imagined you would help us play tricks on her while she scolded us all." Diana felt Loki push back the hair off her sweaty forehead. He smiled at her while on his knees before her. 

"I would have done such things." He told her. "We cannot get that time back, but there are other things we can do together." Diana blinked unsteadily at him. The liquor had her cheeks a rosy color and she felt she might puke suddenly. It was what she got for trying to out-drink Thor and his warriors. 

"Maybe." She replied. 

"Diana!" Devian's voice was stern and almost irritated. "Father I hope she didn't make a fool of herself. She often does when she's like this." Devian told him. She glared at her twin. 

"Not at all. I'm learning yet more things about you both." Devian helped Diana to her feet. 

"I'm sorry we didn't visit today," Devian said. "I'll be down tomorrow though." He assured his father. 

"I'll probably be sick tomorrow so don't expect me." Diana admitted burping and feeling her stomach churn. 

"I look forward to seeing you both whenever you get the chance." Diana nodded heavily as her brother helped her walk out of the cells. Diana wasn't sure what to make of her night. She kind of enjoyed talking to Loki even if she had been loaded drunk and out of her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The festival lasted throughout the night, but Cephera retired early. She led in her bed staring up into the darkness thinking. Everywhere she looked after his illusion in the gardens made her wonder who might be him and who wasn't. She was almost paranoid in a curious type of way. It wasn't a bad paranoid. Cephera could only imagine what life might turn into once he was free. Then again Loki would have plenty of sexual options by then and might just leave her alone. 

To her own annoyance her stomach churned at the very thought. For some strange reason she liked the attention he gave her. In a greedy way it made her feel special, wanted, beautiful, and many other things that were currently driving her insane. She honestly didn't come here looking for love. She came here because she felt that her children needed their father. Instead, what she found was not what she thought she'd find. She had expected Loki to talk to her about their children and their childhood, but every meeting she had with him he always brought up her with him. At first it was exasperating, but little by little she secretly began to enjoy it. 

She was treading into dangerous territory. She was teetering on the edge of allowing herself to fall for him in ways that would destroy her. He was clear he wanted her body, but to give it would mean opening her emotions more as she couldn't fully detach herself from them. She would eventually allow herself to love him and she would want more. Loki, however, didn't give her the impression he wanted more and he certainly made it clear he thought he would move on and tire of her after a while. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't fall in love with Loki. Her heart simply wouldn't be able to take it. 

Things would have been so much different if they didn't share children. She could have let herself be with him and yes her heart would break, but then she could leave and never see him again. With Diana and Devian involved it was almost guaranteed she would see him again and most likely often. She would never escape those feelings once she let them overcome her. Cephera sat up and ruffled her hair in frustration. She hopped out of bed and grabbed a robe. 

She left her room in the same tousled manner and went straight for Loki's cell. Her arrival was noted and even shocked the guards, but they didn't question it. In fact, they gave her looks that told her they thought she was there for one reason only. She ignored those looks and was met with the same shocked, but amused look from Loki. He looked ruffled as well as though he had just woken. 

"A pleasant surprise," He said to her. It was late and Cephera wondered if she could still go inside. She pushed her hand forward not speaking to Loki yet. She found her hand seeped through the barrier and so she continued forward. "Business or pleasure?" He asked when she was in. 

Cephera moved forward to him and placed one palm to his chest and forced him backward. It didn't take much force as he clearly thought she was there for pleasure. He allowed her to seat him on the edge of his bed and that was when she finally spoke. "You once spoke of men who would break my heart and use me." She began. "Your reasons for saying it at the time was to offer me a sexual retreat in your arms with no strings attached." She continued. "But, what you don't realize is that you are also one of those men." Loki lifted an eyebrow up at her. He knew by now she was not there to have fun. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked her in return. 

"Because I am soft and I care too easily. If I continued any sort of relationship with you, even just sexual, I would eventually lose my heart to it. You would eventually tire of me and my heart would break, when I once again come to realize that I was a temporary indulgent for your sexual desires. I cannot allow that. As a man who claims to want me to stay away from such things then you need to stop pursuing me." Cephera saw a mixture of shock and discontentment cross his features. His eyes still looked tired from the sleep he had been broken out of. 

"Cleaver little thing you are." He told her grinning. "Using my own terms of agreement against me." He laughed. "Who would have thought my own concern would be my ultimate undoing." Loki reached out and took her hand. Cephera tried to not pull away. She wanted to give him a chance to speak his mind. He had her hand held palm up and his thumb rubbing in soft circles across it. "My intent was never to harm you. Our children would not be pleased if I did," he said. "You are right and wrong in your assessment of what I want." 

Cephera watched him turn her hand back over and he placed a kiss along her knuckles. "Then educate me." Cephera bent to kneel so they could look at each other directly. 

"It's true I want your body. I want your attentions in a physical manner, but what I don't know is why I want them. It's true that right now you are my only option, but never have I wanted to dally with a woman so much. Don't misinterpret my words. I am not claiming love, but I am at a loss for my pull to you. Even in that library, the second I saw you I wanted you. For me it often takes something more than that to catch my attention, but not with you." Loki had moved his other hand down to lift her chin to tilt up further. "I cannot promise you that my release will change my need to have you. I don't want to hurt you, but I won't guarantee there won't be times I will not try to persuade you to my room."

"Provided you do get released from this cell." She reminded him. 

"Yes." Cephera swallowed as she stared up at him. 

"I won't lie and say I don't want you in return. You're the first man to show me passion and I really don't feel like anyone else would have more to offer." She couldn't help, but smile at that. "But, you have to understand I can't just be a use for sex. I just can't do it. If you find release from this cell perhaps you'll realize your need for me really does stem from me being the only woman you get to see that's available for such things. If that's the case you will move on, but if not than maybe, just maybe I would be willing to help you out once in a while." Cephera wasn't sure she liked the smile that spread over his face. 

"Is that a deal I hear sprouting from your lips?" He inquired with a chuckle. 

"I said maybe." She pointed out. 

"Maybe is not a never and never is what you claimed not to long ago. I see that as a deal." Cephera sighed hard. 

"I'm not guaranteeing anything, but you have to make a promise." Loki tugged Cephera hard up off her knees to be caught up in his arms. 

"You don't ask for promises without giving something in return. Deals don't work like that." The heat of his breath was along her jaw, but he didn't put his mouth to her. He simply held her almost in a warning yet teasing manner. 

"Considering how much you put me through to get the things you want, I think I'm entitled to one thing." She responded not moving. 

"And what is this thing you want from me?" Loki pulled his head back to once again look at her. 

"No more tricks to get me where you want me or what you want from me." Loki was studying her face. 

"You want me, the god of mischief, to stop playing at mischief?" He chortled. "Oh no. That's not possible, not with just a maybe." He told her with a shake of his head. 

"I'm not selling myself out Loki. Maybe is all you get." Cephera held fast to her words. 

"Then my tricks will continue." Cephera yelped when a set of arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned her head to find a second Loki behind her kneeling and grinning. She was now sandwiched between two very real Loki's. Cephera tried to keep calm, but her heart was already racing. 

"Then no more pretending to be anyone else," She said quickly. He raised yet another eyebrow at her. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned from behind her. His mouth close to her ear. 

"Lord Norn and Lord Bowler, they were really you," Cephera said this with great confidence. The Loki in front of her disappeared and the one behind her kept her from falling forward. The remaining Loki stood up and took her to her feet. 

"They were, but you missed one." He told her and began escorting her to the way out. 

"Who?" She asked rummaging through her mind for all the other people she met that night. 

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. I promise I will take on no other face in my tricks towards you." Cephera was about to insist on finding out who he was, but Loki spoke before she could. "Go now before I am unable to allow it." He made a gesture to his pants were there was evidence of a hard on. Cephera gave a nod and decided she could find it out another time. She left his cell feeling slightly better about her overall situation. 

(Diana)

Diana hung over the toilet with her mother holding her hair out of her face. This was the ugly part of getting completely drunk. After a while her mother wiped her daughter's forehead with a cold cloth while Diana sat back against the wall. "I'm never drinking again." Diana groaned. Her mother laughed in amusement. Diana had said that before. "I saw Loki last night." Diana told her. 

"Yes, Devian told me. How did that go?" Her mother inquired taking the chance to pull Diana's hair back into a ponytail.   
"Ok. I think. He was nice. Nicer than normal." Diana groaned again knocking her head back on the wall a couple of times. This groan was not for the hangover she had, but rather for the things she was slowly remembering. "I sang in front of him!" She whined suddenly. 

"Sang?" Her mother's eyes turned wide with interest. Diana had only ever sung for her family. She could actually sing, but she found it somewhat embarrassing. 

"I was telling him about that one time you were drunk and you sang in the corner." Diana put her face in her hands. 

"I remember that. You are my sunshine." Cephera laughed and rubbed Diana's back. "I'm sure he doesn't know how terrified you are singing for strangers. Besides, he's your father." Her mother sounded too amused and Diana looked up to glare at her. 

"I'm never getting drunk again." Diana repeated. 

"I'll hold you to that this time." Her mother told her and began to fill the bath. "You need a wash. You smell like puke and liquor." Diana sighed. She couldn't argue with her. As she washed her mother left to fetch her some clean clothes. Diana thought back to her visit to her father that night and smiled. She remembered his protective manner and Diana couldn't help, but be happy about it. It was his one almost redeeming quality that Diana would like to see more of. Maybe spending more time with him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Devian couldn't believe they had been in Asgard for six months already. He had been extremely dedicated to his studies under Uther and was slowly adding to his extensive knowledge of Asgard and beyond. What Devian didn't see coming however, was when Odin took him aside a week ago and gave Devian the most important task he would undertake to date. Investigating and compiling a believable case as to why Loki should be released despite, his past crimes. Odin wanted to see what Devian could come up with that was compelling enough to convince the lords of Odin's court and Odin himself that Loki should go free. 

Devian was now the only thing between his father and freedom. The task was not just stressful it was difficult to look at without being biased. He had to make sure everything he presented had firm reasoning and wasn't read as a desperate son trying to save his father's ass. That was how he ended up in the throne room now. Surrounded by dignitaries and Lords who knew of Loki's crimes and were part of Odin's advisory. Also attending was Thor, Frigga and Devian's mother and sister. Devian assumed his father was most likely watching using his magic. Devian was afraid to fail. Of all the things he could fail in this was not one he wanted it to happen on. 

"Last week I educated you on the full extent of your fathers crimes and told you to look into the matter further. Today I ask you what you think, as a dictator, about the entirety of those actions." Odin was giving Devian a very intense look as the room came to order and all eyes had rested on him. 

"I believe that on a whole his 'crimes' are not as substantial as they appear." Devian remarked. There was a hushed silence that fell over all those who knew of Loki's action and incarceration. 

"How so?" Odin pressed him onward. Devian looked to his mother who gave a nod. He was sweating under the pressure of facing all those around him who believed Loki was a monster. 

"Starting with Asgard and his accession to the throne. Loki was, in fact, given the throne. He did not usurp it as many have been allowed to believe." There was muttering among those around them. "The queen herself has admitted to having passed the title to her youngest son as it was his right with his elder brother banished." Everyone turned their heads to the queen and she gave a nod. 

"I was aware of this, but it does not excuse his abuse of power once he gained his new position." Odin pointed out. 

"Actually, it does." Devian felt a rise in his stress levels. The release of his father depended solely on what Devian said today. Devian had to convince everyone that Loki was not going to continue his crimes outside his cell by proving his previous crimes to be minor. "Looking at the actions set in motion by your eldest son, Thor, Loki was left with a kingdom on the brink of war. As a king he had to decide how best to proceed, but with no guidance on the matter, which at this point you had chosen to keep quiet about, he was thrown into a difficult situation. He chose to strike first using the only way he was best at, trickery. He may have made a decision you would not have made, but it was one that was made looking at Asgard and it's upcoming war." Devian paused to give everyone time to think about it. 

"And his attempts to kill his own brother?" Odin inquired leaning forward in his seat. 

"Thor's plan to come back to Asgard with his friends and stop Loki was in the end an act of treason within itself. As Loki was in actuality king he was in his right to punish those for their crimes of consorting against him in any way he saw fit." There was more mumbling. 

"And his crimes against earth?" Odin asked tilting his chin down in thought. 

"Loki's actions on earth are no different from his and Thor's actions there as children. Toying and using the humans. He does not feel guilt over that because he was raised to view the mortal populace as insignificant lives that live and die within a blink of our existence. Is there one Asgardian who does not view them in the same manner?" Devian looked around and he could tell by everyone's faces that those surrounding them saw humans as inferior. "How could he feel bad for snuffing out those whom he saw as beneath him." Odin sighed at that. Devian had done much research on the ways Midgard was viewed by the Asgardians and came to learn they all saw them as inferior in every way. Thor and Frigga were the only ones among them who saw them as people. Perhaps even Odin who over time was becoming to realize the harshness of the old ways. 

"Have you forgotten that it was Loki's actions that led to Thor's banishment?" Odin looked intense as he awaited Devian's outlook on this. 

"There has been no evidence anyone could provide to me, beyond speculation that proves Loki let the Jotuns into Asgard. Thor's motives for going to Jotunhiem, no matter their reason was still a forbidden trip and he knew this. No one forced him to go." Odin stroked his beard. Devian knew very well that Loki had let the Jotuns into Asgard. He had finally put together the clues on his father's desk. It was a number of void passages in and out of Asgard that bypassed use of the Byfrost. Through one he allowed the Jotuns to enter the vault. However, no one else knew this so Devian decided to keep this information to himself. In the end no one knew about the room. 

"Thor." Odin called to his son who stepped forward. "After listening to all your nephew has had to say, would you agree that releasing Loki is the right thing to do?"

"I do. I believe Loki had no wish to take the throne by force at any time before my banishment. I think that after he tasted the power it changed him, but I still don't think he would act against the throne now. In the overview pointed out by Devian I believe Loki acted in a fashion he thought to be the right path. I also think some of his decisions were quite harsh, but once again Loki had been left as king in a hard time without aid of friends or family. I am not so sure I would have acted differently had the throne passed to me and I had not been banished. His punishment has lasted six months. I think it's time we end it." 

"We will take all material and views into account and make an organized decision. My announcement regarding the prisoner will be revealed within the hour." Everyone aside from Odin and his closest advisors were dismissed. Devian walked out with his mother and sister. 

"You did good." Diana complimented Devian and he beamed a smile. It wasn't often Diana complimented him on things regarding using his brain. 

"Thanks," He said. "Not angry that I'm all for father's release?" 

"No. I still have my reservations, but I've been enjoying my talks with him. He wants to teach me magic." Diana smiled. "I was opposed to it as first, but now I'm thinking I can keep a better eye on him this way." Devian rolled his eyes. 

"Learning more magic would be a great experience for you both." Their mother said. 

"I like magic, but I dunno if I care enough to know much more." Devian admitted. Devian had no use for magic really. Everything he did came from his head. He wasn't a hands-on kind of guy for battle and he didn't see a use for magic for anything else. He saw it as being pretty lazy to use magic to summon a drink or book to him. He would like to learn some, but he was sure Diana would go right for the extensive and challenging stuff. 

"I'm sure that you and your father will find something to do together." Cephera assured him. "Provided Odin frees him." 

"He will. Father acted with the power of a king and honestly the Asgardian's don't put much stock in the death of humans no matter the cause." Devian hated that. He grew up with humans and he saw them as equals. He was actually impressed by them. What would take some races with longevity years to achieve humans manage to do so in a shorter time. It was because they had a shorter life that they strived to work quickly on their concepts and ideas. The extent of their inventions and knowledge was admirable considering their livelihood. 

"Are you nervous over the verdict?" His mother asked. 

"Somewhat. I hate to fail him." Devian admitted pulling at his tunic. 

"He'll understand no matter what happens." Devian smiled at his mother. It was nice that even though they didn't have the blooming relationship Devian's wished they did, that his parents still got along well. They seemed to have gotten passed whatever had pissed off his mother those few months back. He was glad they worked it out. Diana seemed like she couldn't care less if their parents got along as long as their mother didn't get hurt. Devian's wanted his mother to be happy were as his sister didn't believe Loki could or would provide that. 

Devian thought back to that very conversation as he let his mind wander as he awaited the verdict on his battle to free his father. 

~~ flashback

"Why are you so against our parents being together?" Devian questioned his sister as they sat in her room. Devian was munching on an apple he had brought with him while Diana was fussing over her hair.

"I'm just starting to almost like our father, but he has no redeeming qualities about him that makes me believe that he deserves her." Diana rummaging through her vanity drawers looking for something. 

"You don't think any man deserve our mother." Devian pointed out rolling his eyes. 

"Because it's true." Diana huffed. She couldn't find whatever she was looking for and finally gave up closing the drawer with a thump. "Remember the days you used to agree with that. You remember how many men we scared off before she even knew she was being sought after." Devian put a finger to his lips to shush his sister. That was information their mother didn't know and he didn't want her to know. 

"Yes, but my reasoning was always different from yours. I was up for it because she didn't want to date a human, you just did it because you wanted to be able to decided who she dated." Devian had his voice lowered. 

"She needs someone who can accept her as both a woman and a mother. Someone worthy of her new title and someone willing to understand that hurting her means dealing with us." Diana smiled a brilliant smile. 

"So our father." Devian pointed out. He had all those qualities. 

"Argh!" Diana threw her hands up in the air. "Have you ever noticed how he looks at her. She was a fling and he still sees her that way. She deserves a tender, romantic, loving and kind gentleman."

"She deserves whomever she wants no matter what we think. Can't you just let her find her own happiness." Devian finished his apple and tossed the core toward the small garbage bin and missed by a long shot. Diana growled and picked up his trash. 

"Mother is too nice to know what's good for her. She'd be blind to the assholes and heartbreakers." Diana sat down on her bed next to her brother. 

"Like you're any good at judging good character just by looking at them." Devian scorned. 

"Where affairs of the heart are concerned I'm an expert." She declared. Devian stifled a laugh. 

"Says the virgin." He teased and was met with a swift punch to the arm. "Ow." He complained. 

"Don't make fun. I'm waiting for the right one. There's nothing wrong with that." She gave him a warning look. 

"You can't find your own right one what makes you qualified to find mothers?" Devian retorted. Their conversation swiftly moved downhill from there and Devian was promptly kicked out of her room. 

~~flashback

Devian was roused from his reverie when his mother nudged him. "Earth to Devian, Odin's called us back in." Devian shot to his feet shocked he missed the summons. They hurried along with Thor back into the throne room. Odin was stood with his staff awaiting them. Devian swallowed thickly with anticipation. 

"It has been decided that six months has been long enough and under close watch Loki, my son, will be released to the care of those within the palace. The palace will, however, remain his cell until a further time comes that we feel he can be trusted to roam further without careful watch." Devian wanted to jump in the air with a whoop, but he remained carefully poised. "I have decided that as his voice in these matters you may be the one to bring him the news and escort him from the prisons." Odin told Devian. 

"Thank you, my king." Devian responded a smile cracking across his face that he couldn't control.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Loki waited for his families arrival. He knew all too well what had just happened and could barely wait to be free. Who knew his family would be the key to his freedom. Loki was very happy he had decided to accept his children instead of reject the very thought of them. Some men would have denied their existence, but Loki had not and never would.

The opening of the doors had Loki smiling. He would not miss the sound of those doors. In fact, there was nothing he would miss about his cell. "Father," Devian said a little less professional and with great enthusiasm. "I have great news." His son said with a wide smile. 

"So I have heard." Loki responded. Devian moved to the cell and with the spell provided to him by Odin the cells magically barrier dropped. Loki stepped down into his new found freedom. Loki put a hand to his son's shoulder. "I am proud of you." He told him. Devian's smiled brightened. Loki looked up to see Cephera smiling as well. 

"I'll be watching you." Diana warned Loki and he nodded at her. 

"I expected no less." He replied amused. The tone of voice with which she spoke to him in had changed since her first days there. Loki stretched as if his cell had been a cramped box. 

"Your mother wants you to wash, dress and join us for supper." Cephera informed him. 

"Take me to my room," Loki said to his son giving a nod to Cephera. Loki walked ahead with Devian beside him. Devian was explaining his research. Even though Loki had been watching it all he allowed Devian his moment to shine. He seemed all too happy to explain to Loki how he managed to get him free. His son's excitement only made Loki also feel excited. It was good to be free. 

XxX

"Welcome, to my tower," Loki said to both his children after joining them, Cephera, Thor and his mother for supper. Odin had not shown up for the meal, but that was not unusual for the busy king. Loki had long learned to never take that personally and even more so now. He could care less if Odin found time for them. He however, had made a first good attempt to make time for his own children. 

"It's huge," Diana said looking around. 

"That's what ..."

"Don't! Just don't." Diana warned Devian before he could finish the overused come back. Loki chuckled. As much as people thought the Asgardians knew nothing about Midgard it was actually the opposite for some. Loki was one of them. He was very attuned to their culture over the centuries. Really, had he become their king he would have been a good option as he already understood how they thought and how they lived. 

"This room is available to you and your brother whenever you might like to use it. I do all of my magic training here and potions as well." Loki told them. 

"Potions," Devian said sounding interested. 

"Oh yes. This is something that piques your interest." Loki noted. 

"I like the idea of mixing together items to create odd and wonderful things. Like chemistry." Loki gave a nod of understanding. He then turned his eyes to look at his daughter who had moved across the room. Her long fingers tracing the old dusty books on the shelf. 

"Do you hold a fondness for potions, or something more hands-on?" Loki asked her. She turned just her head. 

"Hands-on, but you already knew that." Diana went back to skimming the books with interest. Loki watched them both split up. Devian moving toward the left end of the rounded room towards the herbs and unused bottles. Loki then noticed old foul potions that sat in glass phials that he had last been working on. 

"Stay clear of the rotten potions on the work slab. Their fumes could be harmful." Loki warned his son before turning to Diana. She had made it toward the other end of the room the held a fireplace and chairs that was surrounded by yet more shelves of books. Her eyes unable to look at just one thing as she moved. "The shelves are organized. The books are done by level of difficulty. That shelf on your right are all rare books. Books that have only one made. Unique and powerful." Diana stopped at that shelf her curiosity high. "Your mother is also welcome here." He offered after a second. 

Diana's eyes darted back to him. "Mother never really did much with her magic. It drains her, makes her feel weak when she does. I doubt she'll have the need for such things. Besides she has us to protect her." Diana shrugged at him. Loki doubted Diana was completely right. Loki remembered that when he first met their mother she had been seeking to view a spell book of her own. Loki hadn't known at the time why, but now he did. She might not have had interest when on earth, but now that she was on Asgard she just might.

"Perhaps." Loki responded and saw Diana give him a measured look. He remembered Diana's warning against him pursuing their mother, but when did Loki ever listen to that. Diana was his daughter and Loki didn't take orders from her. If he wished to pursue Cephera in any manner he would. He just had to be careful how he went about it. He had not yet decided what to do now that he was free. 

He had thought of what Cephera had said about finding another woman and see if that may be the reason he felt so drawn to her. So Loki was interested to see if that was at all solid reasoning. Her being the only woman he had access to had indeed caused her to be on his mind more often. Now that he could roam as he pleased other women were certainly an option. An option he would defiantly check into. If Cephera wasn't willing to be a use for his sexual tension the least he could do for their friendship was try other ways to make her more comfortable. He did want to continue to get along with her, for the children. 

"Man this store room stinks." Devian said after opening the a door. Loki looked to him now. 

"No doubt the herbs inside have spoiled in my year and half absence. I will be unable to restock it as I cannot leave the palace, but if I give you a list maybe you can acquire it all." Devian grinned. 

"I'd love to," He said rubbing his hands together. 

"Mother might be up for going. She doesn't go into town often." Diana pointed out and pulled a book down flipping through its pages. 

"I'll ask her tomorrow. I have a meeting with Uther in an hour." Loki felt disappointed by this news, but he would not force his son to give up his tutoring beneath the high official. Loki had watched Devian's face blossom in great pride and interest in the teachings with Uther and it reminded Loki of himself when Frigga had first begun to show him her knowledge of magic. 

"So we can come and go here as we like?" Diana questioned looking up from her open book. 

"You may." Loki replied. He saw no need to keep his children out of this space. He had his secret room to keep out of sight anything he didn't want seen. In fact, he had already moved its passageway. As the room sat between magically dimensions he could move it at will. Devian had enough fun in there and Loki's past was no concern to him, but he didn't need his son sticking his nose in his new business. There were something's a father needed to keep to himself. Like Devian did by blocking him out. 

Loki was no fool regarding magic. He knew his son had blocked his viewing of his actions. Loki was curious what he had been doing in that timeframe, but it didn't concern him enough to pry. Loki allowed them both time to do as they pleased inside his tower. Diana flipping through book upon book while Devian began to make a list of things he needed to restock. Loki helped with this. 

When Devian needed to leave Diana chose to stay behind. Loki stayed with her. She brought a book to his large desk and opened it. "This is not the kind of magic I would recommend trying to learn just yet." He told her shaking his head. 

"Why not? Don't think I can handle it?" She asked pursing her lips and hand on her jutted out hip. 

"I'm sure you could, but you are unaccustomed to magic on a large scale. The things you and your brother have managed to figure out are child's play at best. I will teach you properly or not at all. Do not think for a moment that my mother will teach you any differently." Loki was quick to cover what might have been her second choice. Frigga would also begin with the basics and perhaps go even more basic then what Loki would. "Get me any book from that shelf left of the main door." He told her. Diana frowned, closed the book she had with a snap between both palms, tossed it over to one of the chairs -much to Loki's annoyance- and then grabbed a book from the shelf he indicated. Loki sat in his chair as Diana stood over him listening to him as he gave Diana her very first basic lesson. 

XxX

It just wasn't the same. Something about the whole affair just wasn't as exciting as it was with Cephera. Perhaps it was the chase. Her curiosity regarding sex and her untrained movements were more appealing than the whore whom Loki had just dismissed from his room. Though he took his fill of her he didn't feel satisfied. Cephera had been wrong. His odd attractions to her was not based on her being the only available woman at the time. 

Loki led on his bed, hands behind his head and thought. Loki had felt affections for women before. Strong ones at that. He had met women he had wanted to court and at one point even one he had wanted to wed, that was until she turned out to be a cheating, lying whore. Cephera topped them all in a strange fashion. He couldn't get her from his mind and yet he didn't feel that tug in his heart. It's what she did. She infested his mind, but it would seem whatever she made him feel didn't extend past that. It made him curious and slightly irritated. It was very annoying to not understand your own thoughts and feelings especially regarding another. 

Loki could only assume that his connection to her was purely sexual, but even that he knew wasn't true as he enjoyed spending time with her without the sex. True he thought about how he could have her during their time spent together, but he hadn't always tried to act on it. He didn't ignore her when she spoke, he didn't tune her out. He had an interest in involving her in his life. He knew it was important to keeping his children close, but still that wasn't the reason that actually made him get along with her. As much as he told himself it was it really wasn't. 

Perhaps this was actually love and up until now Loki had thought he had felt it in the past when in actuality he had not. The thought was preposterous. He was knowledgable enough to know what love felt like. That heart aching feeling one got when around someone they truly cared deeply for. A need to be with them at all times and the distance put between you only caused pain and longing. Love was a feeling Loki could do without as it was also a distraction, but one no one could avoid it. 

No, whatever he felt about Cephera it wasn't love. He felt a respect for her for having the strength to raise twin children on her own who weren't exactly human. He felt a loyalty to her as the mother of his children. To protect her and keep her safe. He found her fascinating in a haunting fashion as there was so much he didn't know about her. She just seemed like a simple girl, nothing remarkable about her at first glance. She had her own kind of beauty, but she wasn't the kind of woman every man would fawn over. He thought she was beautiful, but as they said beauty was in the eye of the beholder. In her own right she was the most unique creature he'd ever encountered and he did want to learn more. 

Maybe unlocking who she was would unlock why he felt how he felt. Perhaps she weaved a spell on him without knowing. She could do magic, but it was obvious she didn't really know much about it. Loki would take his time dissecting her. He had plenty of time and in the process perhaps he'll get one of those 'maybes' to hold him over until next time. He grinned into the darkness before settling into a more comfortable sleeping position and dozing off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"How does it feel to be free?" Thor asked Loki as they walked along the outdoor balconies.

"Breathtaking. You don't realize the small things in life you miss until you no longer have them." He told Thor. 

"I wish things could have been different," Thor said frowning. 

"I don't. Had things not gone the way they had I would still not have known about my children. I won't take back my actions for the sake of never knowing about them." Loki's response gave Thor an immediate beaming smile. 

"It warms my heart to see you getting along so well with them and their mother. I'm not sure how I would have felt if a woman I had slept with on a whim had turned up pregnant. Though it was probably best it was you. I think father would have been less than pleased for it to have been me." Thor scratched his head. 

"The future king of Asgard, father to bastard children who would be in line for the throne after you. That is if you had chosen to legitimize them as your children." Loki pointed out. 

"If they were indeed mine I would not forsaken them. In that we share the same thoughts. Speaking of, when will you legitimize yours?" Proper paper work needed to be done to estate both Diana and Devian as heirs to anything Loki might pass on when he dies. As the children were not born on Asgard there was nothing signed by Loki claiming them as his own. 

"I will speak with Odin about it within the next few days." Loki assured his brother. 

"When will you ever call him father again?" Thor asked a sadness in his voice. 

"The day Diana calls me father I will call Odin father. At this rate neither will happen as Diana is quite stubborn."

"Then she gets that from you." Thor replied and chuckled. "Truthfully though, father loves you. I cannot lie and say I would not like to see a reconciliation between the two of you." Thor furrowed his brow. 

"Thor, had you learned that you are not a son to a man out of love, but instead out of convenience would you be so quick as to trust them again. He lied to me all my life. Allowed me to believe I was Asgardian. Raised me on stories that are told to children that made Jotuns look like savage monsters and all so he could put me on the throne of Jotunhiem to rule them under Asgards ways. Forgive me if I find it hard to believe he loved me in any way." Loki scoffed. He had long since gotten past the feelings of hurt on the matter. Long since shed his tears of frustration. He was what he was and Odin was no longer his captor. Loki, however, no longer held any respect for Odin and respect was an important part to any relationship. 

"I know it may seem like that was his intention, but I like to think he saw you as King over the Jotun as your birthright and your rightful place. I think he saw a child that day he found you not a bargaining chip. He took you, raised you to be a king and yes it would help Asgard to have you on the Jotun throne, but I doubt there was such malice behind his intentions as we grew up together." Thor pleaded beside Loki. Loki just shrugged. 

"What's done is done. It cannot be changed," Loki said in an attempt to end the conversation. 

"I'm just trying to say that Diana gave you a chance. At least try to give father another." Loki sighed. 

"I promise nothing." Loki told Thor firmly. Afterwards, not another words was spoken on that matter and Loki continued his walk with Thor. 

(Cephera)

"I was told I would find you here," Loki said catching Cephera's attention. "I do so hope that now that I am no longer in a cell I will not have to always seek you out to talk with you. I was hoping that once in a while we would spend time together." Cephera studied his face and he seemed to mean his words. 

"I was just giving you some space." She told him smiling. 

"Walk with me." He offered holding out his elbow. Cephera wrapped her hand around it and allowed him to lead her onward. She wasn't worried he would make any moves on her here. There were many people in the gardens today. "I have been meaning to ask you a few things." Loki was looking down at her as he spoke before looking ahead once more. 

"I'm listening." She replied watching a few women walk by and whispers crossing their lips between one another. 

"Diana and Devian, when was the first time you know they could perform magic?" Cephera looked up then. For some reason it wasn't a question she expected him to ever ask. She took for granted he was pleased they could. 

"Diana was the first. She was two and half at the time. I was holding her in my arms when she just vanished." The memory made Cephera's heart jolt just like it did that day. "My shock was overtaken by the instant fear that welled inside me. Luckily I heard her cries. She hadn't gone far. Just downstairs. She was frightened, as you can imagine." Loki stopped walking. 

"How did you manage to keep it under control?" He wondered turning his entire body to face her. 

"The second time it happened I was once again holding her. This time I felt something. Like a pull. I felt it the first time, but I hadn't thought much of it. Again, she didn't go far. I found her in the nursery, but the third time I mentally held on to that pull and vanished with her. It seemed the only time it happened was when she was on my arms. Thankfully, as she didn't always end up inside the house." Cephere let out a sigh. It wasn't the most comfortable pleasing memory. Had she not been able to follow Diana there had been a few times she could have lost her forever. "I learned to teleport through her." Cephera added. 

"And Devian?" Cephera could see the interest these stories held for him and so Cephera detached herself from his arm and took his hand. She led him across the grass to sit on one of the many benches placed around the gardens. 

"Devian was different. He developed his magic later when he was four. Devian has, what I consider unique as even now his sister cannot replicate it, power to bring inanimate objects to life. Imagine my surprise when my vanity sprang to its legs running about my room. Throwing its drawers open and spilling its contents everywhere like it were puking. Devian sitting on the floor laughing so hard tears spilled down his cheeks. Diana chasing it about the room in an attempt to hop on for a ride." Cephera laughed at the thought and Loki smiled in amusement. 

"I finally caught the damned thing and drained the magical energy from it. Afterward, I cautioned Devian to be more careful with what he brought to life and that no one could see it. He often brought to life his toys. A little wooden train that actually made noises as it chugged along the wooden floors until it toppled over the stairs and exploded into pieces at the bottom. Devian was heartbroken." Cephera shook her head. "Those were the first of their magic that manifested. As they got older they seemed unable to so easily grasp new stuff. I guess they were born with some spells coming naturally to them."

"It would seem so. Normally we have the ability to learn spells, but I think your oddness rubbed off on them in that manner. Giving them something unique to just them that they would excel in beyond anyone else who might have learned it. Much like the way they grow." Loki told her. 

"The way they grow?" She pondered back. 

"Yes. Your humanity allowed you to grow until you were nineteen before it ended and you grew no more. In Asgard time is slower. At their age of 200 they would only now start hitting their teenage years and looking the part. Not until they were at least 500 would they take on a more grown up appearance and be considered adults. In growth they follow you." Cephera was surprised. Yet another thing she took for granted. She had always though all Asgardians grew until they hit adulthood at the same rate as humans and then stopped. She knew so little about her own circumstances she had assumed that of others. 

"I hadn't thought of that." She replied.

"You have much to learn, but I will help. Little is known about you and it would seem even you do not have answers." Cephera agreed with a nod. 

"I shouldn't be how I am. It's unnatural and yet I cannot argue it. I'm an anomaly, but I'm not sure that's all bad. In the end I ended up with two very healthy, smart children so my oddities didn't seem to hinder them." She shrugged. "We may never know why I am what I am. Really we don't know how long my longevity lasts. It's obviously longer than a normal humans, but by how long?" It was something Cephera often thought about. How long would she live? Would her children wake up one day to find her passed on in her sleep? Would she suddenly begin to age quicker than those around? Would she still hit menopause? All those questions she couldn't answer, no one could. 

"True, but I hardly see the point in worrying over it as death is something none of us can control. We could all die tomorrow. The biggest thing is living it how we like so that we can die happy." Loki told her. Cephera stared at him for a long moment. 

"That's deep. I never thought I'd hear something like that coming from you." She admitted. Loki chuckled. 

"I am not all jokes and seduction." He told her amused. "I have missed much. The way you talk about our children during their younger years makes me wish I could have been there for it. To watch them and help them develop. I imagine it was a difficult thing to do on your own." She gave yet another nod. 

"It was, but it was all worth it. Every minute. Even those days I felt as though I might pull my hair out it was all worth it." Cephera felt bad that Loki had missed that time with Diana and Devian, but like death it was something they couldn't change. 

"I will just have to live the experience through you," Loki said standing. "Come to my room later." He held up a hand before she could protest. "I promise I will keep my hands to myself. We can play a game and you can recount stories of our children's childhood." He finished. 

"What time?" She asked unable to find a reason not to go. 

"After supper. I am sure you have much to tell and I have the time to listen." His grin made her heart quicken a moment before she nodded. 

"Did it work?" Cephera asked confusing Loki. "The other girls, did it work?" Loki titled his head quizzically at her. "Diana saw them leaving your room on two separate occasions, one on the first night of your release." She answered before he could ask how she knew. 

"No, it didn't." His answer made a rush run through her body much like relief and she hated that it did. "I found myself unsatisfied and wishing it had been you." Cephera blushed deeply. She couldn't stop it and turned her face away. 

"I'm sorry," She said. "That my presence causes you such distress." She fixed a piece of hair back behind her ear. 

"You've done nothing wrong. I'll survive." He looked at her a moment before giving her a polite bow. "I promised my mother I would see her before dinner. I will see you later." He looked so damn hopeful and it made Cephera's stomach tighten. 

"Yes." She agreed. 

"Until then." Loki took the chance to kiss her knuckles before walking away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Loki had kept his word. He made no move to seduce Cephera the night she came to his room. In fact, he had been so caught up in her stories about their children he hadn't thought of it much at all. It seemed most of the hardships happened within her first 100 years. Loki was almost glad to hear he was not the only one Diana had been so angry and stubborn with. 

Diana's struggles with her mother had stemmed from the fact that Cephera was trying to be cautious toward her children using magic while Diana just wanted to be free do to as she pleased. Diana often causing trouble that came back to their family that Cephera was left to clean up. It took years before the two had managed to find a balance between them and Cephera finally found a solid relationship with her daughter once more. Loki was glad that Diana was now very loving and protective of her mother. To have her hate both parents would be a hardship he wasn't sure how they could handle. 

Devian, though he loved his sister, was a mama's boy. Causing mischief with his sister, but never truly stepping too far out of bounds. Always at his mothers side when he could be during his younger years. Constantly trying to help mend the broken relationship that his mother and sister had so they could find happiness. Loki couldn't help but wonder how being there as their father would have affected all those things. He mused that when Diana was fighting with her mother she would have come running to him for the approval she wasn't getting from Cephera. Loki had no idea what would have occurred, but it was fun to think of the different things that could have happened. 

The next few days he spent mostly with Diana as Devian was often busy. Diana had patience at least for learning and absorbed everything Loki told her regarding spells and enchantments. "Tell me," Loki said. "How powerful is your ability to teleport?" He asked her one day. 

"Very. I can look at a picture of a place and picture it in my mind, then poof I'm gone." She smiled clearly very proud of this.

"That's rare talent indeed." Loki told her stroking her ego a little. 

"I got better at it as I got older. I never told mother how much I used it. She didn't want me to get caught. I've been all over the world." She smiled at the memories. "When me and mother stopped fighting I took care with where I went or where I would appear. I once took her to see the Aurora borealis. She was very happy when I did." Loki knew this story. It had been Diana's way of saying she was sorry for all the grief she had caused her mother. Cephera had told him this one in his room. 

"I'm glad you have honed it so well. Have you ever used it in fighting?" He inquired. Diana thought about it and shook her head no. "To be able to quickly teleport to short distances, such as behind your enemy, would make fighting them more effective and your victory almost assured. We should try it." Loki was smiling. Diana was giving him a hard look. As of she was trying to figure out if he had other motives, but after a second her features softened, so much so Loki could see a bit of Cephera in her. 

"I'd like that. To mix my magic with fighting is something I've always wanted to do. Until now I wasn't very good at it. I find I have to concentrate too hard on the spell I want to perform." She admitted her fingers tracing the symbols of spells inside the book they had been looking at. 

"With practice you can get to a point that you will no longer have to concentrate so hard. Some spells will always need it or they can go horribly wrong, but others are safe to do on the fly." Loki informed her and she smiled down at the book. 

"I like the sound of that." She agreed. 

"Excellent. It will give us something to do tomorrow." Loki observed his daughter flip through the pages they had not yet looked at. Analyzing the words contained within. "We have an hour before we are to see Odin in the archive of records. Let's get some more study in." He suggested and Diana nodded her consent. 

XxX

The meeting in the archive had been boring. Just him, Cephera, their children, Odin and the Archivist were present. Loki and Cephera signed and blood marked the scrolls containing the information to legitimize their children and on a separate page Diana and Devian signed and blood marked their own. This part was only used for children born outside of wedlock. Children born within had no reason to sign anything as no one usually questioned their true parentage. It was more tradition than anything else. No one cared much about children born out of wedlock nowadays. At least not among the more common folk. Because Loki was a royal it was still important to have these documents available. 

Like so many things about her Loki noticed Cephera's handwriting was impeccably neat. Her letters rounded in an elegant way. It also seemed she self taught their children as they both had a similar style. When they left the archives Loki took Devian to his tower while Diana went about her combat training. 

Loki didn't get much time with Devian, but today he had more time than usual. Loki showed Devian what to do with the herbs and liquids Devian and his mother had picked up from town. Together they prepped and bottled them safely and arranged them neatly on the shelves. "You do not enjoy physical combat as your sister does." Loki noted. 

"I don't like combat at all. I believe all fighting can be resolved first with words if people are willing to try." Devian replied. 

"You're a fool." Loki told him. "Sometimes an opponent will not give you the chance to speak before slitting your throat. Knowing how to at least defend yourself does not hurt. You are to one day become an ambassador and go to other realms for talks of peace. What if they do not care about peace? What if they wish to send Odin a message by sending back your head? What will you do? Attempt to tell them the reasons they shouldn't cut off your head." Loki clicked his tongue at his son. "I'm afraid you may not even get that far. You are observant and I can help you pick out the signs of an enemy. Not everyone is reasonable." Devian looked slightly worried about this. 

"I can't fight. A two-year old could beat me up." He admitted his face turning red. 

"You just haven't been properly taught." Devian was shaking his head as Loki was talking. 

"No you don't understand I'm awkward. I have no hand to eye coordination, not to mention my feet. Mother attempted to teach me a simple waltz and even that I managed to almost kill her. I don't do well with hands-on." Loki could tell this was something Devian was embarrassed over. 

"It is something we can work on. Perhaps for now we can stick to honing your more observant skills and worry about the combat later." His suggestion had Devian nodding quickly. Loki was now wondering how his son performed in the bedroom. To some degree it did involve coordination and fluidity. It seemed he had quite a bit to learn about his son. 

(Cephera)

Cephera tracked Thor down to one of the courtyards and took him aside to talk alone. "I know Loki had changed, but I need your advice." She told him as soon as they were alone. 

"I can try. Is there a problem?" Thor asked immediately concerned. 

"Not quite. You are aware that myself and Loki have a past. A short past, but one nonetheless." Thor nodded. "Since my arrival on Asgard Loki has made it clear that he would like to continue a relationship with me though he is looking for something none emotional and all sexual." She explained. 

"This makes you uncomfortable?" Thor inquired. 

"Yes and no. I'm flattered that he enjoyed me so much and that he believes I have something worth bringing to the bedroom, but I'm not the kind of person who can completely remove my feelings." Thor gave an understanding nod. 

"You are afraid you will fall in love with him." Cephera began chewing her lip. 

"I'm afraid that's already happened." She admitted. "I avoided his advances and made it clear I didn't want that sort of relationship in hopes to deter his interest. It hadn't. I finally suggested he seek other women once he was free to find solace, but he has tried and has admitted that they have not made him want me any less. It wasn't until that moment, the relief I felt at that very moment that I realized it was too late. Now I find myself stuck. He wishes for me as a sexual lover and want him for much more." She could feel herself shaking as she spoke. She had admitted this to no one else. 

"Tell him how you feel. Perhaps it will stir in him something he didn't know he felt." Thor suggested, but she was immediately shaking her head. 

"I can't. I'm afraid that revealing my emotions will cause an awkwardness between us should he not feel the same. I don't want that. If anything should come of myself and Loki the most I could hope for is friendship. The advice I seek is how do you think I should approach this situation? I want Loki, but I don't want to give in to his desires every time he tries for me. I want his attention, but I want all of it not just the ones he seeks for the bedroom." Thor clasped her shaking hands. 

"I cannot tell you to ignore my brother in hopes that would make him realize what he is missing. I doubt that would bare fruit on this matter. If you refuse to ever let him touch you he may come to bore of your cold shoulder, but ..." Thor paused thinking about how to word what he had to say. "If Loki has a long-term interest in you there is a chance that if you just give him what he wants he would not get to know you properly, but should you keep his interest in both chasing you for sex and phases of denying him he may just hang on long enough to open himself to you further than he is willing right now." Cephera pressed her eyebrows together in her own thoughts. 

"So like fishing. I cast my line and tease him with the bait, reeling him in and then stopping to allow him a nibble before starting again until finally he's hooked." Cephera wasn't sure how to feel about that. She wasn't really good at luring men to her. She hadn't tried. 

"Yes. Exactly like that. In the process do not be afraid to talk to others. I am not saying to force him to become jealous by lying with someone else, but if he feels you are not just seeking his attentions he might just begin to wonder about how that makes him feel. Give him something to chew on without making him feel threatened. Loki can be possessive whether you are a lover only or he is courting you. Though I have never actually known Loki to want the same woman for long. You've been in Asgard now over six months he truly must see something special in you to still want you." Thor's last words made her smile. 

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it if we kept this between us." She told him. 

"Of course. I hope things work out." Thor squeezed her hands before letting them go and parting ways.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It had been a long day. Cephera had spent it with the queen and a bunch of noble women. Frigga insisted that if Cephera wished to stay in Asgard she should come to know those around her better. The women were curious about Cephera, she could tell, but they kept their more pressing questions to themselves regarding anything about Loki. She was glad for it. After her admission to Thor, only two days prior she hadn't seen Loki and had, in truth, been avoiding him. She was nervous now to proceed with anything Thor had said. What if she screwed it up? What if she made it worse? She was half between leaving it alone altogether and attempting to forget Loki or just going for what she wanted. 

She was mentally exhausted and was glad to enter her room at the end of the day. When she did a smile and a feeling of relief came over her as she spotted Seraphina sitting on her bed. "It's about time." Her sister said standing up. 

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Are you staying long?" Cephera couldn't decide which question she wanted answered first and so she asked them all without pause. 

"Slow down. Fuck you're awfully glad to see me." Her sister was teasing her. Cephera sighed and nodded. 

"I am." She admitted. "Come bathe with me." Cephera told her. Her sister didn't argue. She never did. Cephera filled the bath with apple scented bubbles and the twins slipped in. 

"Ok first I'm here to see how you're doing now that Loki's out of prison." Cephera sunk into the bubbles further at the instant talk of Loki. 

"It's going ok. We've talked about the children," she said. She could tell by the look on her sisters face that she knew there was more. "He's still wanting me as a lover." Cephera told her playing her fingers through her hair. 

"Tell him no," Seraphina said shrugging. "It's a simple word." She added. 

"I've tried, but it's not that I don't want him in return. I mean he's not exactly bad in bed, he's actually phenomenal, or at least what I'd consider such a thing, I mean I haven't had any one else to compare ..."

"You're rambling." Serpahina promptly throwing the soap at her sister. 

"Sorry. You get the point. Look I'm attracted to Loki, it seems a lot of women are," She said the last part a little more under her breath, but her sister caught it. 

"Is that an underlining tone of jealously I hear?" Seraphina sat up straight and gave Cephera a stern look. 

"No!" Cephera said almost too defiantly. "It's just, I don't know. He wants me when there are all these girls lined up to have him and in a way his affections, sexual affections I should clarify, make me flattered and so I feel bad. I feel like I'm holding him back and I don't know how to fix that. I could give him what he wants, but you know me I'll become attached and then I really would be jealous and most likely heartbroken." Cephera took a breath as she had once again been rambling. For some odd reason she didn't want to admit she loved him already. Not to her sister. She didn't want to hear how bad an idea it was to have allowed herself to get that close to him. She just didn't need the negativity over it all. 

"Look I know you. You'll always be a part of his life so I agree, getting emotionally involved with him is bad if he doesn't reciprocate, but a little fun in between wouldn't hurt." Cephera was a little stunned and then not at her sister's proclamation. 

"Maybe, but if I allowed my sex life to become something for just Loki how will I ever find someone for me. What man will want me if they know I'm playing around with my children's father. If they knew they would assume there was a relationship. No one would take me seriously," Cephera said trying to overshadow her almost obvious feelings for the god of mischief. 

"Look no ones going to date you assuming you're a virgin, you have fucking children. Keep your sexual life casual not constant. When the time is right I'm sure you'll find someone." There was a flicker of amusement on her sisters face and Cephera wondered if Seraphina had already caught on. Cephera grabbed the oils used to wash her hair. She rather liked them. They didn't lather up like earth shampoo, but they left the hair baby soft and smelling fresh all day long. 

"I suppose so," Cephera said applying the oils to her hair as her sister did the same. 

"Now for question two I just got here about an hour ago now and question three I'll be leaving in the morning. I just wanted a one-on-one update." Cephera sighed. Her sister would be leaving so soon. 

"I wish you'd come to visit more." She told her frowning. 

"I'm a busy woman." Seraphina replied. 

"I know, but I miss you. It feels like we haven't spent much time together after being separated for 200 years." 

"We have plenty of time to catch up." Her twin said rinsing out her hair. They chatted some more before their bath ended and both girls slipped into bed. Cephera curled up in her sister's arms like she used to when they were children. Serpahina rested her chin on the top of Cephera's head and together they fell asleep. 

(Loki)

Loki cursed when he heard the knock resounding within his head. He'd set up a spell on his room so what even when he wasn't there he would know if anyone came calling or entered his dwelling without his consent. He almost groaned out loud only for he held a sleeping Cephera in his grasp while he still remained in the image of her sister. 

The feeling of her soft skin pressed against his made it difficult to get up. He knew had promised her he would not pretend to be other people, but Loki had once again lied. He couldn't help himself. He had been wanting the feeling of her skin for days now and this had been the only way he could think of. It was cheating and not quite how he really wanted her, but sleeping next to her with her warmth pressed against him made sleeping easy and comfortable. The knock resonated within his mind again. This time it was more forceful. 

Loki peeled himself away from Cephera and placed a pillow in her arms instead and carefully got out of bed. He made sure her back was turned away from him and that she was still sleeping before he teleported to his room and the magic of her sister disappeared leaving behind himself as he normally looked. He answered his door stark naked in hopes to embarrass whomever came calling at such an absurd hour of the morning. It was still an hour before anyone would be up let alone awake.   
When he opened the door he was shocked to see not one, but two guard on the other side. "The King wishes you make yourself present right away in the throne room." The guard said barely flinching at Loki's nudity. 

"What could Odin possibly want at this hour." Loki growled. 

"We will escort you." The other guard said ignoring Loki's rhetorical question and his obvious irritation. Loki muttered a curse before grabbing something quick to wear and allowing himself to be led away. When he entered the throne room Loki cautiously looked to Odin as even Odin was roughly dressed as though he had been woken. He didn't look pleased. What was Loki getting blamed for now? This had always been the way. Something would happen among the common folk and instantly they would think Loki was behind it. 

"You summoned me," Loki said curtly. 

"I did." Odin replied his voice thick with unease. "Leave us." He demanded and all guards present left the room. The large room echoed with their departing footsteps. "I had a visitor this morning. One whom traveled a great distance to come here and at great risk." Odin told Loki. 

"And why does this concern me?" Loki said holding arrogance in his voice. It was odd how Loki realized how much he reminded himself of Diana on her first days visiting him. Her arrogant tone, her hostility, the sheer annoyance and boredom he only now realized she probably felt to have to deal with him. 

"It concerns you because it was Chizu, of Jotunheim. Word has spread of your release and they have come demanding retribution for the loss of their king," Odin said harsh and stern. 

"They had declared war against us. I ended that." Loki growled. 

"You betrayed their monarch, which they now know to have been your true father, and you left their realm in ruin after setting the Byfrost on them, killing hundreds of innocence with your actions." Loki narrowed his eyes. 

"And what would you have done? Had you gone to war would you have not killed Laufey this time around?" Loki snarled angered that his protection of Asgard was being overlooked. 

"It matters not what I would have done. The past is the past, but now there are consequences." Odin put a hand to his head like he might faint. The old man was still weak. Loki pondered how long it would be before Thor would be sitting on the throne. 

"I suppose they want me dead as a kind of peace offering. My head for their word for peace." Loki felt angered, but he was trying his best to control it. Perhaps Diana did get that from him. 

"They are a traditional people. They believe the only ones who can lead them are those of Laufey's bloodline." Odin replied. 

"They wish me to rule them." Loki was aghast. He had a hum of several emotions run through him and none were positive.

"Don't be so foolish. Of course not. They claim you are too tainted by the Asgardian ways to rule them. They want a blood union. You and one of their females to create a new heir that they will take and raise, they promise peace if we should provide them with a new sovereign." Loki knew his face turned up in disgust. He might have accepted he was Jotun, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought to lay with one.

"I won't do it. I will not have one of them to my bed and I certainly will not turn the expectant child over to be brainwashed to their ideals. To be turned against me." Loki knew he was speaking with a heat of rage on his voice. Had he never known what it felt like to have children, even for the short time he knew the twins, he might have considered it, but not now. He couldn't do that to a child of his. 

"It is that or your head." Odin replied. Loki swallowed. 

"And what will you have me do?" Loki finally asked realizing that Odin had the last say in the matter, though Odin could force Loki to meet the Jotun whore he couldn't make him fuck her. 

"You and Devian are bound for Jotunheim in the evening. They heard of the two children you already have. The twins are also too tainted by outsiders to stand as potential monarchs, but they wanted to view what kind of child will come from your linage." Loki shook his head. 

"Devian and his sister have not yet been told they are part Jotun. He is not ready to go." Loki insisted not wishing to bring his son into this.

"Then I suggest you take the morning to get your family together and explain your circumstance. If you do not wish to resolve this battle their way you better think of a new offer to pitch before seeing them." Odin sounded as though he regretted the current situation and for a moment Loki remembered just how hard managing a realm truly was. Loki saw Odin's words as a dismissal and left. He could at least wait until everyone woke of their own accord before bothering them with his new predicament. Even Loki was at a loss at what to do. Now more than ever he wished he was still curled up in Cephera's warm embrace. Not even in a sexual manner just something to soothe his troubled mind and troubled life.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cephera had very little to do once Loki had shown up at her room doors telling her to get the children and meet him in his room. Cephera could hear the tone of his voice and didn't like it. When they had been gathered he first told Diana and Devian about their heritage that Cephera had not yet spoken to them about. Afterward, he delivered to them the news Odin had sprung on him early that morning stunning them all into silence. 

"So I'm part giant?" Diana said as if the rest of the story had been none of her own concern. 

"Diana!" Devian scolded. "Focus. Our father is about to become a tool for peace and not in a nice way." He glared at her. 

"What? He only needs to sleep with one of his own kind, produce a child and be done with it. It's not like he hasn't done that before." 

"Diana!" It was Cephera's turn to set her indignant tone on her daughter. 

"I will not be forced to bed with anyone and I most certainly not be forced to give up my rights to any child I might have with anyone." Loki told Diana as calmly as he could. Diana's face shifted and softened. His devotion to his offspring seemed to flatter her. 

"So what will you do? You don't sound to have much of a choice." Cephera asked folding her hands together in concern. She couldn't say this didn't bother her. The thought of him having children with someone else was a thought she didn't enjoy at all. The thought he might have children with anyone else had never occurred to her until that moment. 

"I have not had sufficient time to think of anything." Loki admitted. "But, I am sure sure something will come to me." He sounded more hopeful than confident. 

That had been the beginning of her day. The rest consisted of Devian and Loki preparing for their trip while Diana went off with Thor and Cephera was left to herself. Cephera decided to do some research on the Jotun race before seeing her son and Loki off at the rainbow bridge. "Follow your father. Be careful what you say. Don't step out of line and above all come home safe." She told Devian straightening his cloak. 

"Mother I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing." She frowned as she didn't believe for a second he did. He hadn't experienced anything like this before. 

"And you," she said turning to Loki. "If our son fails to return unharmed or at all you will not have to worry about the Jotuns taking your head for I'll send it to them myself." Loki lifted a thin eyebrow up at her and smiled at her protective mother side. "Otherwise keep yourself safe." She added after nodding at him. He gave her a similar nod and they departed. 

XxX

"Your son is an idiot!" Loki declared in a angry tone taking Cephera off-guard. She'd been lounging on her bedroom balcony. Waited for them to arrive home. She sat up abruptly to see a fuming Loki and her son who looked nervous. Both men looked in good shape. No injuries of any kind that she could see. 

"Don't you mean our son?" She corrected. He gave her a cold scowl before grabbing Devian by the scruff of his neck and marching him up to her as she stood. 

"Tell her what you decided to do, without consulting anyone!" He said letting him go with a push to stumble up to Cephera. Cephera was more than concerned now. She'd never seen Loki angry in any form, but she had no doubt he was most certainly angry. Devian straightened up and tried to look confident, but fell short by the worry that had settled on his features. 

"I offered to take a Jotun bride to produce an heir to their kingdom so father wouldn't have to." Cephera stared blankly as the information absorbed into her mind. 

"Marriage?" Cephera said her voice faintly reaching audible levels. "With a frost giant, for political reasons." She wiped her hand across her forehead before sitting down. She felt slightly overwhelmed. "Marriage." She repeated not quite feeling the brunt of the information yet. Loki began pacing the floor in annoyance. "You what!" She finally cried her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she shot from her chair once more to stare hard at her son. 

"It's fine mother. I want this." Devian told her placing a hand to her shoulder. Cephera brushed it off. 

"How can you say that!" She asked him feeling an overwhelming need to cry. "You are marrying someone you don't know just so they can have your baby. What part of that is ok?!" She said her hands shaking in both anger and fear. 

"My child would be a king." Devian stated trying to sound proud, but Cephera knew even Devian knew he was in over his head. 

"I don't care what your child would be. How long before this marriage? Do you at least get to chose a bride?" Cephera questioned seeing no point in continuing to tell her son how stupid his idea was. 

"He has no choice whom it is. They've already chosen his breeding mule." Loki said throwing his hand out in frustration. 

"And what do you think of her?" Cephera asked trying to calm herself. There had to be a happier way around all of this.

"What should he think? She dwarfs him in height alone. She was no runt that's for sure." Loki growled. 

"She was very pleasant to look at despite her height." Devian retorted. 

"How would you know?! You didn't ever look up at her!" Loki just about roared. Cephera moved across the room and grabbed Loki. 

"Yelling about this will not solve the problem. You need to calm down." She warned him suddenly feeling this situation getting worse as Devian was obviously distraught over everyone's reaction. 

"Do not tell me to calm down woman!" Loki told her his hand gripping her arm to glare down into her face. Cephera used the skin contact to force her magic on to him and pull his energy out. Loki grunted in surprise and together they both feel to their knees. Loki from the loss of energy due to her magic and her from the use of it. Devian was at his mothers side to see if she was ok. 

"I'm sorry mother, father. I just wanted to save you. You've been through enough." Devian told Loki frowning. 

"As valiant as your actions were they were still foolish. You realize I have no idea what to do with this situation." Loki pointed out relenting his anger. 

"I know." Devian said. "I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions." Devian said lowering his head in defeat. 

"We will work on a solution," Loki said also sounding defeated. He then turn his eyes back to Cephera. "Where in all the nine realms did you learn that kind of dark magic?!" He asked Cephera distracting them from the current situation they currently could not change. Cephera shook her head and didn't answer. Her son helped her to her feet as she moved on wobbly legs to sit back down. 

XxX

Before long Loki and Devian reported to Odin while Cephera rested. Loki wasn't the easiest person to drain life's energy from and it left her tired. Loki returned to her without company and sat upon the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?" He asked her pressing a hand to her forehead. 

"I'm not sick Loki." She told him giving off a short laugh. "With some rest I'll be fine, though I doubt I'll sleep tonight."

"I'm sorry this happened." Loki was shaking his head in sadness. 

"I don't understand how could this happen." Cephera insisted. It wasn't that she had anything against the Jotuns. She didn't know them to hate them, but the reasons behind Devian's offer were ones she didn't agree with. She knew marriage for political reasons happened, but Devian was her son and she wanted so much more for him. She would have liked to see him marry for love and happiness. The emotions she hadn't felt the first time overwhelmed her suddenly and her cheeks became wet with tears. 

The information was so much to take in it was all slowly hitting her. Loki grabbed a cloth for her to cry into. "Loki what happened? Why didn't you stop him?" Cephera asked. Loki was running a hand through his hair in a nervous manner. 

"We were surrounded and it was clear to us both that the Jotuns were waiting for my refusal so they would have a reason to attack us. Devian stepped forward and blurted it out before I had the chance to even think about turning them down." Cephera had pulled herself up to sit and turned to him as he spoke. Loki put both his hands on her shoulders. "I will fix this." He told her, but in truth she knew he didn't know how. He just wanted to ease her troubled mind. 

Cephera was surprised when Loki drew her into a comforting embrace. She buried her face against his shoulder letting any remaining tears she had left to spill into his tunic. 

(Loki)

Loki had forced Cephera to lie back down and he stretched out along the bed beside her. He held her as she sobbed as silently as she could into him. He didn't know how to fix this and for once he felt fear for someone other than Thor or himself. Loki felt as though this was all his fault. He was the one who made the Jotun despise him and now his family were suffering for it. 

Devian might have been the one to step in where he shouldn't have, but if not for Loki Devian would have never been in that position. He should have refused to take him with him. He should have worried something like this would happen. The Jotuns seemed disappointed that they had not gotten the chance to have Loki's head which suggested to Loki they didn't really care about tradition of bloodlines or they had planned to use one of his children eventually to create an heir. Either way he looked at it Devian's sacrifice would have been inevitable. Devian wouldn't have allowed his sister to be used to create an heir. He would have offered himself in exchange for her too. 

Loki hated to tell Cephera any of this. Her tears were making him feel all the worse over everything. He shared her pain because they shared children. He knew the distraught feeling inside her heart. Loki just had a different way of dealing with it. "How long?" She finally asked sniffling, but not raising her face to him. 

"We have one month." Loki told her. 

"That's it?" She looked up this time her face red and tear stained. 

"They had tried for tomorrow, but I managed to buy us this small measure of time. During that time we will try to find another way." He assured her his hand trailing over her hair.

"Can't you take his place?" She almost pleaded it and Loki hated how his stomach clenched at her plea. 

"Do you really want that?" He asked her in return. 

"I don't want anyone to be forced to do this, but surely you're a better option than OUR son." She insisted.

"They won't have me." Loki finally admitted. He hadn't told her the part where he already tried that. Of course he didn't want his son to have to do this, but they no longer wanted Loki for the deed.

"Oh." Her disappointment sent a stab of hurt through him which he chose to ignore because it only furthered his already odd feelings toward her. He chalked it up to her being the mother of his kids. "Thanks for trying." Cephera turned her face back into his chest. "Stay with me tonight." She offered. He knew she didn't mean the way he normally would have liked, but currently that didn't matter to him. He has in no mood for such things as sex when his sons life was being eaten by political offerings. The least he could do was give her some comfort and perhaps gain some himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Devian was in his room and had stayed in there for the remainder of the day. He felt horrible and yet not at the same time. He was more afraid and intrigued by his decision than anything else. He was afraid of what to expect and intrigued as he saw potential in the union. As thoughtless as his decision had been at the time he now saw it for so much more than a mistake. 

His parents might not agree, but Asgard had been at odds with the Jotuns since as long as they could remember. Until Odin finally took their power from them they had always been a threat. A volatile race of giants who lived to fight and yet that wasn't completely all they were. Clearly the need for battle was one they were raised with not an urge they were born with. Loki didn't show an interest in fighting unless he had to. He was a thinker and strategist.

Devian saw this as a way to use it and mould the race into something a little different. To teach them to respect and see reason with the other realms. Wars wrought nothing but tragedy and the unnecessary loss of lives. Devian was hoping to maybe stop that. He wasn't sure how yet, but his bride-to-be he would insist was to stay in Asgard with him and through the use of his heavy thinking and words he would convince her that peace needed to have a more steady balance between their realms. He hoped that she would all least be smart and understanding. 

This was the part that made him worry. What if she wasn't understanding? What if she ran off once she was pregnant? Too many 'what ifs' and not enough solid ground to stand on. Yet, he wouldn't take back his decision. He knew his parents would seek a way to help him, but he was determined to make a difference to the realms one world at a time. The frost giants were a powerful ally should they manage to rally them. Devian had never really thought of marriage and lately had been second guessing if love was worth the heartache. Perhaps a marriage of convenience was better as one could think more clearly and not base their decision on the heart alone. Besides he was half frost giant and doing this brought him back to that part of his heritage. 

Devian jumped from his bed when his room door swung open harshly and with a thud it collided with the wall. Diana stalked in her eyes narrowed at him. Apparently she had just gotten the news. Devian had been avoiding her as he hadn't wanted to see her anger. His sister scared him sometimes. "What the hell?!" Diana said approaching her brother with force and pushing him so hard that he fell flat onto his back, sprawled across his bedroom floor. "What were you thinking!" She yelled it at his fallen form. Devian led there staring up at his sister. He could understand her anger. 

"I did it to save our father and his life." Devian told her. 

"Bullshit," She said. "What happened to the girl you've been sniffing after?" Devian stared at her surprised. 

"How ...?"

"How do I know? You're my brother. I'm not stupid." She hissed. "What the hell happened?" She demanded. Devian sat up and crossed his legs. He looked down at the tiles a deep frown across his face as he began to tell his sister what really happened for Devian to spiral into a decision he didn't think about first. 

(Flashback)

With his father now out of his cell, sneaking his lover Delilah into his room had become difficult. Tonight he had managed and was lying with his arms wrapped about her soft shoulders his thumb caressing her skin. "I like this." He admitted to her making her look up. 

"You have improved greatly." She replied giving him a kind smile. 

"No, no. I don't mean the sex. Sex has always been great I meant just lying her with you in my arms. I'm lucky to have had you fall into my life." Devian knew his face had turned red with his admission, but he wanted her to know how he felt. "I want you to meet my parents. I want them to understand I'm proud to be with you. Being a servant doesn't matter to me." Devian kept going. Abruptly she sat up and got out of bed. 

"Sir ... I'm sorry you're ...this has become complicated. I thought you wanted me to teach you the ways of a man and a woman. I didn't expect this," She said frankly and began to dress. Devian stared at her confused. 

"Surely you know that I love you. I've always told you how much I enjoyed your company," He said sitting up his eyes wide. 

"Yes sir, company I thought to be of the sexual nature. I'm so sorry please don't punish me." She pleaded getting to her knees her hands together and her head bent down in both shame and fear. 

"What no?!" Devian pulled her to her feet. "I wouldn't hurt you. You're not a servant to me. Just a girl I want to be with." Devian insisted. 

"If I had known this, had I known it would become complicated I would have never accepted your invite to your room. I was afraid of insulting you and I feared punishment. I do what I do because I thought you wanted my help not because of love." She was shaking as she spoke. Her eyes pinched shut like she was afraid he might strike her. Devian's mind was reeling. How had he missed the signs? How had he not known she was acting as a servant doing as her master wished and not a girl in love?

Devian let her slip from his grasp and he bent down to pick up the rest of her clothes. "Dress and you may go. Forget what we spoke about here. I no longer need your services." He told her his voice void of emotion as he closed them off before he made a further fool of himself. 

"I am sorry. I truly am," She said rushing into her garments. He didn't look at her as she hurried to the door. "The woman that loves you will be lucky to have you, but I'm not that woman." She told him as if that would calm his pain. His room door opened and closed leaving him alone to wallow in self-pity, anger and hurt. 

(End of flashback)

"So this was the better option? To marry a woman you've never met and might never love?" Diana scoffed and Devian finally looked at her with a glare. 

"Love serves no real purpose in life but to cause you hurt and your head to swell with unnecessary thoughts. Love complicates things." He blurted out getting to his feet. "You wouldn't understand." He growled. "You've never loved anyone." Diana narrowed her eyes further. 

"At least I didn't throw my life a way on a whim. You talk about love making things complicated, but what about anger? Anger and hurt caused you to jump to this decision, not rational thinking." She accused. Devian sighed. She was right of course. Unlike his sister anger wasn't something he kept with him long. As much as he was angry at Diana for yelling at him he could no longer keep up the tone he had been speaking in. 

"I just wanted to make things right for father and mother." 

"How will this make anything right?" Diana questioned shaking her head. 

"If anything should happen between them father is free to pursue her." Diana's face fell. 

"What do you mean pursue her? Her as in our Mother?" Devian felt like he put his foot in his mouth now. Diana might have begun to get along with their father, but when it came to their mother he had forgotten how much she was against their parents getting together. "Well with your new marriage proposal and outlook on love I guess it makes sense why you wouldn't mind our parents getting together. He doesn't need to love her to be with her after all." Diana scowled harder than ever. 

"Diana don't you want a happy family. For them to get married and maybe have another child or two. Mother always wanted more kids." Devian pleaded. 

"More kids with him?! She'd be a fool. He's arrogant and selfish. He looks at her like a sex toy. I'm sure any child they had together now would have a warped mind being raised by him." Devian was a little dumbfounded about how adamantly she felt about their parents not getting together. 

"I thought you were getting along with him?" Devian questioned. 

"Yes, but that's between me and him. I warned him to stay away from our mother. He doesn't deserve her." Devian slapped his hand to his head. 

"You what?! Diana you can't keep interfering with her this way. Can't you see it, she loves him already. Any fool not ignoring it could tell just by the way she looks at him. Her eyes light up when he speaks to her no matter how small the conversation." Diana's mouth fell open. 

"She doesn't," She said denying his words. "She wouldn't allow herself to love him after what he did to me. As my mother she shouldn't forgive that so easily. She wouldn't give up her heart to that criminal." Devian hadn't realized just how blinded his sister was. She reminded him of a child who was afraid of losing their mother and suddenly Devian wondered if that was just it. Diana had gotten very attached to Cephera after their years of fighting, maybe his sister was now afraid to lose her attention and love. It was foolish to think their mother would toss either of them aside for the love of any man and the future of more children, but he was beginning to think that was exactly her problem. She was afraid. 

Devian really wasn't sure what to say to her. He had made her angry enough and so much was happening he didn't want to broach the subject now. Now wasn't the time. "She deserves to be happy, if he makes her happy shouldn't that be all that matters?" He asked her instead. 

"She can find happiness elsewhere. She has everything she needs anyway." Devian frowned and dropped the subject before things got out of hand. When the silence fell between them Diana finally left him alone. Devian went to the table in his room grabbing a quill, ink and book along the way. He had begun to keep his own journal. He sat at his table and began to notate everything that had happened, his feelings and what he hoped to achieve from it all. He also noted his suspicion that Diana was jealous to not have their mother's full attention. He believed now that no matter who the man might be no one would ever be good for their mother if Diana had a say in it. 

When he was done he grabbed a blank book and moved from his room to the library. He could at least do some research regarding Jotun women and their attributes. He made note of any traditions regarding the female and male. He studied the meanings of a blood bond and even moved further into their laws. Maybe he could find something that would give him an edge against them. Something that could put him in charge and secure his place among them to work on his alliance from within their culture. If this marriage did happen he needed to know what he was getting himself into. 

He would make the best of this. He would not brood over past love or what could have been. He would come at this new life head on, but he wouldn't do it blind. His mind was the most powerful thing he had and he would use it. Devian spent the rest of his night in the library before his eyes began to close of their own accord. Sleep stopped his extensive research and he sluggishly pulled himself to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next two days had been long and drawn out. Convening with Odin over Devian's actions and the consequences seemed futile. So far, not much was found that would keep them from starting another war. Loki was quick to point out that the Jotuns were low in numbers and a war would most likely be easily won, but Odin refused to take the chance. Loki was beyond frustrated and found himself lost in thought in his room. He felt his son was too young for this. He was not versed well enough in how the higher worlds worked and so he was young and naive. 

Loki wanted to end this insanity, but every corner seemed to hold yet another piece of bad news. Cephera was fairing no better. Loki could see her smile was a lie as her eyes held a deep sadness. She too worried about their son's future. Loki's deep thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his room door. He crossed his room rather slowly and when he opened the door Cephera was stood on the other side. She carried a bottle of red wine and two sleek glasses. Loki didn't question it he stepped aside and motioned for her to join him. 

"I was wallowing in my worry alone, I thought company might be nice." She told him and set both glasses down. She popped open the bottle and poured him a full one and herself a half. 

"My mind has yet to come up with a solution. I suppose feeding it liquor will not make things worse at this late hour." He replied and took her offered glass. He sat in the opposite chair and watched her take a very tiny sip. "Diana said you don't drink." He commented eyeing the bottle and her glass. 

"I don't, at least not enough to become intoxicated. Being a single mother with twins sometimes needed a long hot bath and a glass of this for comfort and soothing." She replied a half smile on her face. He gave a nod and then there was silence. The silence lasted a few moments with both of them lost in thought. 

Loki was more than a little shocked when Cephera stood from her chair setting down her glass of wine and proceeding to walk to his side of the small rounded table. She hooked her foot in the leg of his chair and with a sharp tug it twisted on the slippery marble of his room floor. The chair made an unpleasant screech, but she didn't seem to notice as she moved and sat down sideways across his lap. 

The hand that had been holding his own glass was now behind her back and his other hand up in the air wondering what she was up to. Cephera moved her hand up and placed it along his cheek. "Do not take this in the wrong manner. Don't think I have given into your offers to have me for a permanent lover until I've become too boring for you or you for me. It is not the wine, for I've barely drank from my cup, but tonight I need someone's touch. I need something to take my mind off my troubles." She moved her face in and grazed her lips over his own. Loki wasn't sure why he was so hesitant. One would think he would have ravished her the moment she had sat down, but a part of him was waiting to see what she wanted. "Lie to me Loki. Tell me everything's going to be ok." She pleaded. 

Loki moved his free hand to grasp a handful of her hair, sinking his fingers in deep to her once neatly pinned up waves and gripping his handful hard. "Everything will be ok." He told her and forced his lips upon hers harsh and needy. She responded in kind pressing back almost to bruise her own lips. Loki felt a deep ache in his groin as she did this and was barely able to keep control. He wanted to rip her dress from her body, fling her on the table and have his way with her, but he didn't. 

He kissed her roughly his hand in her hair commanding the position of her head. Tugging it further to the side to gain better access to her and pressing his tongue against her lips. She wasn't long parting them her tongue melding with his own and her fingers now digging into the back of his neck hard. Loki pulled back from the kiss and once again pulled her hair to expose her neck to him. He trailed his teeth across her skin just below her chin. "Everything will be fine." He lied again sucking on her pulse and standing. 

In one smooth move he was on his feet and she was in his arms. He had dropped his glass to break and spill onto the floor, but he didn't care. He brought her to his bed and placed her down on it. He didn't have to underdress her as she had begun to do so herself. Loki did the same pulling off his shirt and slipping free of his pants. When he was finished she had managed to remove her dress and was left in just her underwear. He watched her fall to her back, hook her hands into the sides of her dark blue panties and rock back to remove them from her buttocks and then sit up to slip them off her legs. She was now completely bare and Loki took a moment to admire the sight of her naked upon his bed. A tempting little morsel he couldn't wait to devour. 

She was staring up at him her hair messed up from his abuse of it. She gave him a small grin and reached out. Her hand made contact, and wrapped around his hardened cock. She pulled him forward gently and he obliged stepping up to get closer to her. His height and his bed made it perfect for her lips to greet his cock without much adjustment on her part. 

The only time Loki had the pleasure of her mouth on him this way had been their very first time. In his cell he had been too impatient to request it of her. It would seem she was completely in the mood to give him everything he desired tonight. He sighed when her swollen lips slipped directly over the bell head of his twitching length and she suckled on the tip. He liked how she wasn't afraid to try something. She had little experience where blow jobs were concerned, but still she tried her best without hesitation. 

Her eagerness to feel some kind of heat and passion away from their family troubles made her grip tight around the base of him. What were once feather like, unsure touches were replaced with needy ones. He didn't complain. Every new side of her he saw only made her that much more interesting. He groaned again when she rolled her tongue around the head and then suddenly took all she could into her mouth. Her sudden move made him quiver in pleasure while she began a back and forth movement up and down his length. 

She sucked and licked and even used a little teeth. He wasn't sure if she meant to, but she was careful and didn't hurt him. He liked what she was doing. She had no pattern to her movements like most whores who were trained in certain ways. Cephera simply kept trying different things and depending on his reaction she'd either repeat it or move on. His hand gripped her hair again messing it up further and every so often he would direct her using a tug of her hair. For the most part he allowed her to do as she pleased. 

Loki lamented the loss of her hot mouth when she stopped. The lament was short-lived when she rolled and climbed to her knees presenting her cunt to him bending forward onto her elbows. Loki moved forward to kneel on his bed. He slipped two fingers down and between her folds. She was wet. She was very wet. Apparently she wanted this badly. He guided those same two fingers inside her and smiled when she whimpered. He pumped them a second before removing them and giving her what she really craved. 

He entered her body with ease all the way to the base of his cock. Filling her completely with his girth and length. He gripped her hips softer than the last time he'd done this. The entrance had him already quivering and ready to cum. That was the worst about long periods of time between fucking. The first time never lasted long and her blow job had already brought him close to his end. 

As impatient as she was she rocked her own body along him. Loki grunted in both surprise and pleasure as his grip tightened on her hips to stop her. "Too fast." He groaned. "I won't last." He warned. 

"Do you have anything I can take for pregnancy?" She asked suddenly as if just realizing it. 

"I do." He confirmed. 

"Then finish and be done with your first as we both know you're always good for seconds." Her words had his groin on fire with lust. Loki pulled out and plunged back into her waiting heat. She cried out in pleasure as he did so again and again. He didn't try to hold back as he felt his end, spilling his seed into her and kneeling behind her still. 

He caressed her hips as he stroked his still hard length inside her. His cock was sensitive to the movement and each stroke only causes him discomfort which he ignored. He moved gently inside her until the sensitivity was over taken with lust once more. She was patient at least for that. As soon as he knew he could he began grinding into her hard and unyielding. 

She griped the blankets below her hard and screamed her ecstasy when she came. Her walls gripping him deliciously. He rode her throughout her orgasm. His first spilt seed adding to her wetness. He was thrusting into her so hard his thighs would slap into her ass and make a satisfying sound. She would be sore in the morning as he was willing to give it to her as hard as she was willing to take it. Tonight she seemed to not care how hard and so he didn't slow. 

Soon he had pulled from her body and flipped her. He spread her legs and pulled her to him as she looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Loki sunk inside her womanhood again and bent down over her to claim her lips. He kissed her and allowed his hips to do the work while she clutched her knees to his sides. Her small hands imprinting their nails into his back harder than he'd ever felt them. He knew she had drawn blood, but he could only groan in pleasure at the feeling. 

She bit at his lower lip when he would pull away from the kiss making him kiss her again. Their mingled moans and sighs the only sounds in the room besides flesh hitting flesh. Loki went on like this for a good hour taking her however he pleased and as hard as she desired until she had come a second time and he followed shortly after. The two of them lay on his bed panting and catching their breaths before she rolled over and placed her head to his chest. "I wish everything really would be ok." She said. 

Loki shifted so he could wrap an around around her shoulders and hold her to him. Her cheek now settled against his chest. He felt something wet against his skin and realized she was crying. 

"Me too." He told her. "If anyway should present itself I promise I will not hesitant to take it." He told her. 

"I know." She moved her lower half to pressed along his side and Loki knew she meant to fall asleep. He didn't stop her. It might be the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long time. Instead of making her leave like he usual did after sex with anyone he settled his head to the side more comfortably and drifted off to sleep himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Loki woke to find Cephera no longer nestled in his arms or against his body. In fact, she was no longer in the room nor were her clothes. The lack of her soft skin and heat made him feel almost empty. He quickly got up out of bed and as he passed a mirror he looked at his reflected image. He felt like he was looking at a different man. It was the same face and yet his eyes looked almost older and his usually serious features were calmer. He felt the thrum of his heartbeat as he recalled the passionate night before. Loki hadn't ever felt such a thing after dismissing a woman from his bed, but it this case he hadn't dismissed anyone. She had already been gone. 

This had been what he wanted? To enjoy her body without the emotion and yet here he was mourning the loss of her morning touch while she left as casually as he should be treating it. He was confused by his own reaction to her absence. Loki turned from the mirror and proceeded to the bathroom where he slipped into a rather hot bath. Maybe dabbling into anything with Cephera was a bad idea. Maybe he was currently too emotional with his new existence to handle a seemingly innocent thing as her attention. 

Loki had always been a man of deep emotion, but he had always been good at hiding it from everyone else but Frigga. She always seemed to know when he needed comforting words or advice he didn't ask for. As far as mothers went Loki considered her to be as close as anyone could come to the real thing without the blood ties. Her bond to his heart and his feelings could not be matched this he was certain of. 

Loki washed away the scent of Cephera from his body and yet the scent of her apple scented oils lingered. Perhaps it was the sheer memory that made him think he could still smell it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply holding on to the image of her in his mind before he shook his head to the foolishness he was putting himself through. She was the mother of his children and a way to satisfy his sexual craving, nothing more. 

He quickly finished his bath and got dressed. He moved down the hallway to the dining area where his family usually dined. Everyone was there that morning, even Odin. The unease and distress over the past few days hung over them all. Cephera looked up and gave him a soft smile which made him smile back. The thought of her ignoring him had actually made his stomach twist and so he was happy she didn't pretend he didn't exist. He took his new place, new since the arrival of his children and his release from prison, between the twins. There was no chatting to be had. It would seem no one knew what to say. 

It was Frigga who finally broke the silence. "When will we all get to meet the woman chosen to be your bride?" She asked. Loki wasn't surprised she didn't ignore the fact that this was why everyone was quiet. As much as no one wanted to talk about it until another option was found, the fact remained that for now his son was to wed a Jotun and in the end that could not be ignored forever. 

"I'm not sure. They were going to send a messenger." Devian replied. He sounded less stressed than everyone else. Loki turned his attention to his son and watched him carefully. He was sat straight, but not stiff. He did not fidget nor ignore the food in front of him. In fact, he had nearly finished his plate whilst everyone else were all but nibbling on theirs. His speech was calm and confident. Out of them all Devian was the calmest and most well reserved one. If Loki was not a worried father he might have been sure his son really wanted this. 

"Are you nervous to meet her?" Frigga asked. 

"I am. After seeing their race up close, I am worried how she might find me." He replied finally shifting in his chair.

"What do you mean 'find you'?" It was Loki's turn to question. 

"Well even though I am part Jotun I certainly don't look like one. What if she isn't attracted to me?" He looked to his father and Loki sat unable to think what to say. He hadn't really thought about how the Jotun's saw them. He was not fond of his own Jotun looks, but of course that was because he didn't grow up looking that way. Loki had thought they might turn the Jotun girl to look more 'normal', but now he realized that she was normal. For her race there was nothing wrong with her in any fashion and for anyone to want to change her was, in fact, wrong and discriminating. 

The realization hit Loki so hard he was actually speechless. For some odd reason he thought about how many women would want him should he begin to strut around in his Jotun form. Would any of those seeking his attentions now seek them then? Would Cephera?

"I'm sure it will take some adjusting for the both of you as we've never actually met anyone of another race so different from the world we are used to." Cephera told Devian chiming in when Loki had frozen in thought. "I'm sure with a little communication you might find things you have in common if not skin color and size." Cephera smiled and a small amount of tension lifted, a very small amount. 

"I hope so. If I do marry her I want to be able to speak with her at least. Carry a conversation. Enjoy her company." Devian admitted. 

"You're very brave to do this. The Jotun's have always been known to us as ...monsters," Thor said with a heavy sigh. "I realize now that's not true as Loki is no monster." Thor looked directly at Loki and he gave a thankful nod to his brother. Hearing it from Thor was a nice touch to Loki's inner loathing of that part of him. 

"If there is one thing I regret when raising both of you it was to allow the glorified tales of my war with the Jotuns to become tales of horror. It should not have been so. I should have not let it be so." Everyone turned their gaze to Odin, who for once looked ashamed. He was speaking as a father not as a king.

"I've been doing a lot of research into their race. Jotunheim itself is not an easy realm to be raised in. The lands harsh with fierce creatures and unyielding climate. They may be giants, but even the coldest winters can kill them. The weather can become so bad that if an Asgardian would set foot there at the wrong time of year they would instantly freeze and the winds would shatter them to pieces." Devian was speaking very fast and with great interest now. "Violence has been something that has kept them alive and thriving against the realm and the other living beings upon it. I can't imagine how it's been with their dwindling numbers." He added at the end. 

"I'm glad you're doing your research." Cephera told him proudly. 

"So can I turn blue?" Diana spoke at last wiping her mouth after making it through her meal. 

"You were blue when you were born. You had tiny raised markings all over you before you somehow changed to look more like a human." Cephera told her. Loki had almost forgotten about that. 

"Did I ever turn blue?" Devian asked. 

"Not in a Jotun manner, but you once swallowed a candy and turned blue while I tried getting it out." Loki could see Cephera was trying to lighten the mood. It worked as there was chuckling at the table. 

"So why are we more human?" Diana asked leaning one elbow to the table. Cephera tapped her daughters elbow and with a sigh Diana removed it. 

"I placed a spell on Loki to allow him to take either form. The Asgardian form taking priority while his Jotun form led dormant." Odin explained. "It wasn't until Loki was touched by another Jotun that he found out the truth." 

"That doesn't answer my question," Diana said looking to Odin for the answers she sought. 

"I cannot be sure. Perhaps the spell I placed on Loki passed on to you both." 

"Oh," Cephera said and gave her forehead a smack. "I guess that would mean me really. I took the opportunity years ago to copy Loki's magic just in case I might need it. When Diana was placed in my arms she changed color." Cephera told them. 

"Seems the most logical reason." Loki agreed.

After the meal, Odin had some things to take care of regarding Asgard before he and Loki would put their heads together with Thor and try to figure out what can or should be done about this deal with Jotunheim. 

Loki watched the twins walk off together, but he did not move to leave. Instead, he waited for everyone to depart leaving him alone with Cephera. "You were gone when I woke," He said looking at her. She was still seated in her chair and so was he. 

"I thought it best not to be there naked and a tempting sight first thing when you woke. As I said I'm not giving in Loki, I just needed comfort." She replied her eyes glancing to his and away again. 

"You still need your remedy." He reminded her. 

"I know. That's why I stayed behind to speak with you." She admitted. Loki reached into his pocket and extracted the tiny phial. 

"It's a potion. Drank within 24 hours of sex and pregnancy will be prevented." She took the phial and popped the cork. He watched her drink it in one small gulp. 

"You work fast." She mused. "Did you brew this before breakfast?" She laughed.

"No. I had it prepared in case I got that 'maybe'." Cephera looked at him her eyes large and rounded like a surprised child. "There is more should you ever need more ...comfort." He added and stood. "Walk with me." He more commanded than asked, but she followed all the same. "What do you think of Devian's attitude toward this union?" Loki wanted to get her perspective. Being the one to be with him all his life she must have a better insight. 

"I think he's almost excited for it. Truthfully he doesn't seem to view it like a mistake, but more as an opportunity." She replied walking beside him. They traveled along the long stone hallways that were open to the weather outside that connected different areas of the palace. Many people were already bustling about and not many paid them much mind nowadays. Apparently a little over a month was enough for Loki to become old news. 

"Do you agree with that logic?" Loki sidestepped a guard who backed up without looking as he spoke. 

"If he is indeed unable to get out of this I think his positive thinking is a good thing. To enter this with nothing but negativity will only hurt the possible happiness he could find. He's willing to try to understand her and her people. It's clear that he wants a real part to play regarding the help for Jotunheim. I might not be happy he's to spend the rest of his long life with someone in marriage so soon, but in the end I'm no different. I see them as my babies, but they were raised to be beyond that now. He deserves to make his own choices. I can get as upset or angry as I like, but I've been treating them as I would an adult human since they were in their 30s. Allowing them to live how they wanted and do as they pleased. Why should being in Asgard change that? I guess it's just hard for me to let go." She shrugged, her face sad. Loki felt the same conflict in his emotions and thoughts as she did.

"I suppose if all else fails we will have no other choice but to support this union and help him make things work." Loki finally said sighing hard. It still didn't sit well inside his mind. However, there didn't seem to be an escape on the horizon.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Everyone was on edge. Nothing had been found to stop the marriage and the Jotun had sent word. They would convene with Devian and his family on the preparations and upon request would be bringing his bride-to-be with them. Devian had made sure to dress in his best. He wanted to look as smart and professional as he could though he wasn't sure that would make much of a difference to the Jotuns. They didn't exactly have the same dress style as the Asgardians.

They all met in the throne room and awaited their arrival. Four guards came escorting the three Jotuns. Devian took a moment to look at his possible bride. His father had been right, Devian hadn't actually looked up at her when he first met her. In fact, he didn't even know her name. She was so tall it was hard to look into her face without a discomfort at the base of his neck. Her hair was black as the night and in what looked like dreadlocks. Not messy like most would think. The Jotuns were not a bunch of wild savages they simply lived a different lifestyle. Her eyes were red just like all the others and her face was hard with years of hard work. He wasn't sure how old she was, but she seemed as though she might be quite older than him. 

The very large, strong looking male leading their small group was the one who spoke. "I am Razil. I speak on behalf of Jotunheim and it's people until an heir takes my place." He told them all. His voice was deep. 

"Razil, you have come here with news of my offer for marriage to one of yours." Devian greeted him in return moving things along past the pleasantries. Devian had insisted he take care of this as he had been the one to cause it. He wanted to be in charge of the decisions made. He knew his father hated to allow it, but his mother had agreed and eventually Loki had too. 

"The blood union, yes." Razil replied his words thick on 'blood union'.

"When we were on Jotunhiem I said marriage and you agreed," Devian said emphasizing marriage over blood union. He was aware of the confused stares he was getting from his family and that of the deathly look he was getting from his so-called bride. No one in Asgard had done the research he had since coming back from Jotunheim. Their traditions were sparsely touched on and Devian had to seek out books not found available to just anyone. For that he went to Odin who directed him to Frigga. He found the largest resource book he had ever laid eyes upon and within it was information that made Devian realize what he had to do when this day came. He hadn't known it then, but his choice of words on Jotunheim might just make a huge difference to how this offer played out. 

The Jotun's certainly took their time bringing his bride-to-be over for him to properly meet and that was because a blood union was not a marriage. In fact, very few Jotuns wed anymore. A blood union was literally a ritual between two frost giants that included sex to create heirs. Their race would choose whom they thought made the strongest match to make the strongest warriors. Runts, such as their father would be given as sacrifices in hopes to have stronger offspring during the next union. 

"We agreed on the blood union we offered." Razil growled standing even straighter in an attempt to make Devian back-down. This brute was clearly an alpha male.

"No. You offered a blood union to my father and I offered marriage which you agreed to. Whether you realized what I offered at the time or not is not my concern. Will you keep your word, or will you break it?" Devian stood fast. He couldn't show fear, not to another male, not in front of his possible bride. Devian stared directly into the red orbs of Razil as he glowered back. 

"We need time to reconsider our options as clearly there was a miscommunication on our part." He finally said backing down. Devian watched him look over his shoulder and make a gesture to his partner. Both her and Devian's possible wife began to leave. "We will come back in a weeks' time with our answer." Odin put a hand on Devian's shoulder as the Jotuns left the throne room escorted by the same guards who brought them in. It must have been the quickest meeting in the history of Asgard. 

"I don't understand what just happened," Diana said looking at her brother. 

"A blood union is just two people creating a child. I would have no real rights to keep the child here in Asgard as the union is a Jotun tradition and can become complicated. By agreeing to a marriage they agree to the terms that we live by and so cannot risk taking my child from Asgard without declaring war should I be denied access to them. I'm dumbing it down for you." He told her grinning. She smacked him up the side of the head and he laughed. There was much more than that to it, but really it was all very complicated. 

"Is that it? You think they'll back out?" His mother said and he almost hated how hopeful she sounded. 

"I don't think anything, we'll have to wait and see. If they agree we'll get married, but this will all be on my terms. They want an heir that's been untainted by outside influences if they agree to this, they won't get that child. Backing out would mean they lost their chance to both gain an heir and they already released father from his crimes so they will not be able to seek vengeance against him. They would have to be the ones to declare war on us. No allies will just attack us for the frost giants own stupidity over a deal gone wrong from a miscommunication." 

Loki grabbed Devian's shoulder and gave it a proud squeeze much like he had when Devian had helped free him from prison. "For someone who jumped into all this on a whim you certainly have managed to make the most of that brain of yours." His father gave him a small shake with a grin. "If you are lucky they will back out completely." 

"Even if they do I still want to help repair Yotunheim." Devian declared. "They are a dying race. They need help and guidance." Odin nodded agreement. 

"Perhaps we can strike an alliance through other means. We will ponder on the matter another time, but for now I think this development, no matter how small, deserves a celebration." Devian cracked a smile at his grandfather. 

(Cephera)

Cephera had not joined the festivities and her absence didn't go unnoticed. She was not surprised to see Loki coming her way. She had found a comfortable spot in the deserted library in front of the many fireplaces. She had no book in her lap and so he instantly knew she was thinking.   
"Our daughter is drunk." He told her. Cephera couldn't help but laugh at that. She knew Diana wouldn't give up partying. Every time she experienced a hangover she always said she'd stop drinking only to forget she even said so and drink again. 

"Is she having a good time?" Cephera asked watching Loki settle into the chair beside her own. They were slightly shifted   
diagonally from one another so they could still look at each other as they spoke. 

"She seems to be. Her and Thor have been playing Midgardian drinking games." Loki responded smiling. 

"Good." Cephera placed her head back against the soft cushion on the tall backing of the chair. 

"You are not enjoying yourself though. I think I can guess what weighs on your mind." He noted giving her a knowing look. 

"I think I'm experiencing a motherly crisis. I believe Devian to be old enough to live how he likes, but I can't help but feel like I'm losing my baby boy to the world." She pulled her legs up and tucked them to one side of her body. "Marriage, children. I know I had children young, but I always pictured they would be hundreds of years old before they tied themselves down. Of course that was when we lived among humans and I always cautioned them both to be careful. We didn't know if they would find someone who would understand their lifespan let alone what the children might be like. Too many questions and too many years to make so many mistakes. I just wanted them to take their time and enjoy what they could before dabbling in such things." She paused and sighed. 

"It's strange for me too. As I've told you their lifespan has been altered with your blood in their veins. Normally they would still be pulling stupid pranks and tutoring in academics. Running about with friends and falling in an out of what they would see as 'love'. Trying to view them for how they were raised and not on how they should have been is difficult." He admitted. Cephera stared at him. Finding out he was a father was one thing, she could only imagine how hard it had been for him to adapt to such an odd family. 

"I want to do my best and accept this marriage and support him. I want to be excited to have a grandchild. I want so many things, but right now I cannot find it in my heart to enjoy or accept any of it. I feel lost, useless and in a way I feel I failed." Loki took her off-guard when he got from his chair and took her hand. 

He bent down beside her chair and looked up at her. "You have been a good mother. I have seen mothers do far worse things with help and you had none. You raised them on your own the best you could. No one to guide you on how to be a mother. No one to help you when things went south. You could have given up. Left them, but you didn't. You're strong and together we will help them stay strong. No matter what happens with Devian you have not failed him. Failing him would be giving up on him and leaving him to his fate with no mother to turn to." Cephera felt tears slip down her face. His words were touching and meant more to her than he probably would ever know. 

She moved out of her chair to the floor and embraced him. "Thank you. You're right. No matter what happens I'll find the strength to support him and be there for him." Loki's hand came up and pressed onto her back. It was a calming touch and not one meant for more. She never thought it would be this way once he was out. She didn't expect him to be able to have a serious conversation with her without trying to lure her to bed. She was glad that in the midst of everything they could just be parents. 

"Wipe your eyes and come to the celebration. Eat and dance. I need you to help me remember I am not alone in this parenting stuff. Let's enjoy the party together. I'm sure having us there would give Devian a better feeling than if we weren't there at all." Loki pulled her to stand and she did as he told her. She wiped her face and gave him a genuine smile. 

"Sometimes I wonder how things would be if our roles had been reversed." She giggled. 

"In that case I would be the mother and you the father. At least you would understand how uncomfortable it is supporting a hard-on in such tight pants." Cephera swiped her hand at him and he dodged it easily. "Keep that up and this lovely conversation may turn into something a little less innocent." He warned her. She grinned as his tone was playful. 

"Go." She ordered him pushing him to begin leading the way back to the party.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loki hated the summons to go to the throne room. He knew it meant the Jotuns had their answer and his son's future was about to be revealed. He met up with his son and daughter along the way with their mother right behind them. They found Odin there alone. No Jotuns were present and neither were Thor or Frigga. Odin stood holding a piece of parchment in his hand. The Jotuns sent a letter it would seem. 

"I have received word from Jotunheim," Odin said and Loki could tell by Odin's tone that the letter couldn't have been filled with happy news. "They have agreed to allow you this marriage if you are willing to take a different bride than the one originally meant for the blood union to Loki. They say the pervious female was unwilling to mix such traditions and that they found another more suitable one should you agree." Loki felt a lump in his throat as he looked to his son. The Jotuns were looking for a way to make the Asgardians the ones to back out. Even a small reason. 

"If I refuse that will bring us to an impasse." Devian was shaking his head. "I can't refuse it," He said. "Most likely they are looking for us to say no so that they may negotiate a new offer to suit their needs." Devian looked to his father when he spoke. 

"Do not jump into this. Let us think on the matter as they have made us wait for their thoughts." Loki warned his son. 

"It's marriage or war. I'd rather not make this go on forever. It too stressful on all of us. Let me be married and be done with it." Devian almost pleaded and Loki felt his heart clench. He hated to allow his son's life to be swallowed by this. Loki watched Devian turn his eyes to his mother. 

"You do what you believe is best for you and no one else." She told him. Loki knew she hoped he would not agree, but they both knew he would. They both knew it from the first moment that Devian meant his word and he had every intention of following this through.

"Send them word back. I will accept this new offer of a new bride and I am to meet her within two days. Between now and the remainder of time before the wedding she is to stay here and get to know her new husband and her new home. These terms are non-negotiable. This has gone on long enough." Devian stood strong behind his words and Loki felt his strength with each passing moment. Just like that his son was engaged and there was no more seeking a way out. 

The terms of Devian's reply letter were met and two days later a different male Jotun escorted the new bride and a second female to be her guardian in this strange realm she was to live in. Everyone was present this time to greet her and make her feel welcome. It was important to Devian that they not alienate her more than she would already feel. Loki didn't trust any of this and that even included the girl. Perhaps she would kill his son in his sleep and escape into the night. Or maybe she would kill Loki in his. He would keep a very close eye on her. 

(Devian)

Devian was nervous to meet his bride. She would be left in Asgard now in his care to get to know him and his family before they were to be married in three weeks and afterward she would not return to Jotunheim at least not without Devian as company. He watched the Jotuns walk in and knew which was his bride by the way the male walked ahead of her and the second female walked behind her, guarding her. 

They stopped just short of the small welcoming crowd that was Devian's family and the female to be his wife was escorted forward. "Hello." Devian greeted her his posture tall and as broad as he could make it. She was smaller than the first woman. She was still taller than Devian by a head, but not as firmly built. She looked young. Her hair was completely braided into small braids around her face and the shorter part of her hair in the back. Behind was the rest of the long hair braided in one large braid down her back to her calves. Her hair was so many shades of red he wasn't sure just calling it red fit the bill. Her eyes were red like the others and her skin a sheen of meridian blue. Devian knew already that everyone's markings were different. She was, what he considered pretty. Not that it mattered, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing. 

"Hello," She said back. Her voice was tiny and quiet. In a male dominant race this was not unusual. The females taught to fight, but for the most part they took care of the lands. Doing hard labour that the trained fighters didn't have time to do or simply didn't want to do. She didn't seem as though she ever saw a battle. He couldn't help but wonder how old she was. 

"You have brought a friend." Devian pointed out looking to the other woman. A larger more intimidating woman. 

"A volunteer to make sure no harm comes to me here and that I am not touched before marriage. They say that such a thing is seen as traditional among your kind." She meant sex of course. It didn't surprise him they had chosen a virgin. They were either trying to impress him by giving him someone untouched or their reasoning was for a different purpose. Virgins were usually a rare thing in any race after a certain age from what Devian could tell.

"Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners. I am Devian." He told her ashamed he had forgotten something as simple as his name. 

"I am called Shiva." She replied. She hadn't smiled, but she looked curiously around her. Glancing about to everyone looking at her. Devian could only imagine how out of place she felt. He offered her his hand and she looked to it. She hesitated a moment before she took it. Devian just about jumped out of his skin. On touch Devian's hand began to reveal a sapphire color that extended up into his sleeve and slowly began to appear along his neck until it eventually covered all of him. 

"Holy shit!" Diana exclaimed and smiled wide. Devian let her hand go and the color began to fade along with the raised markings that puckered from his usually smooth skin. Shiva looked at him in awe and so did the other two Jotuns present. 

Slowly her little hand reached out and touched him again along his hand. It seemed her touch would forever turn him into his Jotun form. Devian was slightly uncomfortable as he was not used to such a thing, but he allowed her to wrap her hand around his own and she finally smiled at him her eyes in just as much wonder as everyone around them. Devian took this moment to turn her to those behind him. "This is my family." He told her. "My father Loki and my mother Cephera. My sister Diana," he said and paused as Diana was eagerly offering her hand. Diana, he knew, had a fascination to discover her Jotun form. "Another time," He said giving his sister a look telling her to back off. She huffed and pressed out her bottom lip while letting her hand fall to her side. "This is my grandfather Odin, all father of Asgard and my grandmother queen Frigga and finally my uncle Thor." She only looked to each one named, but said nothing to them. 

"I'll bring you to your room so that you can acquaint yourself there with your guard. I will give you some time to wash and think before I return to bring you to dinner." She gave a nod turning her eyes from his family and following him. 

(Loki)

When Devian saw his fiancé off to her rooms to settle in Loki retrieved him for a chat. Devian looked just as eager to speak to him. "I think they are up to something," Loki said to his son. "Why change the bride? They have a plan in mind and if we don't figure it out by the end of the month you'll be married with no escape. The girl holds a significance to this plot whether she knows or not is the question." Loki was walking hurried along with Devian. He was agitated. 

"She looks young," Devian said. "Maybe too young to understand such manipulation." Devian pointed out. 

"I know you would rather see the good in your bride-to-be, but you have to realize that not every innocent face is what they seem. She may be the brains behind this whole thing, although it's doubtful." Loki wanted to be able to chuckle, but he didn't have it in him. They had to tread carefully on whatever information they might dig up. 

"I'm with you on this one. I do think they are up to something. I was thinking that they might have perhaps given me a bride too young to yet conceive," He said. "Maybe try to accuse me of being unable to have children and so making the offer void." Devian was shaking his head at his own words. "That doesn't make sense though. A physician could tell if she was able right? I mean it's clear their anatomy for sex is the same as my mother didn't exactly run from you for not being 'normal'." Devian pondered and so did Loki. It was unlikely they would think they would not find out that she couldn't bare children and so that theory held no weight. 

"I am not sure what they plan, but sleep safely. She could very well be a killer willing to kill us all in our beds," He said to his son. 

"Once again she looks too ..."

"You saw Agent Romanov, would you expect her to do the things she can and has done." Devian sighed and Loki knew he made his point. 

"Damn that was one woman I'd given anything to have had one night with." Devian mused going off topic. 

"Then we have similar taste." Devian stopped and rubbed his head. 

"Don't say those things. You have an attraction to my mother and so therefore we do not have similar taste." Loki laughed at that. It seemed some thoughts did disturb and perhaps disgust his son. 

"Back to the matter at hand. Keep a close eye on Shiva at all times and take care as to what you say to her. She could be an informant or for that matter her guardian could be as well. Keep an eye on both of them." Devian agreed. The two of them parted ways to change clothes for dinner. 

XxX

Loki was silent in his movements. He crept across the marble floor in his bare feet. He could hear the soft hum of her voice as she sang to herself in the bathroom. Loki shed his clothes along the way grinning. The recent events might have been taking a toll on all of their stress levels, but one thing it was also doing was helping Loki bring Cephera closer to him. She was beginning to trust him. 

He enjoyed their little moments alone together and would stop at nothing to have more. Unlike the last time, when he was pretending to be her sister, Loki walked into the bathroom looking like himself. Cephera instantly looked up, closed her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Seriously?" She said looking at him as he climbed in. "You're going to smell like vanilla." She told him eyeing him suspiciously. 

"I enjoy the scent." He told her with a chuckle. "My bath is too large and empty to enjoy. As I am sure an invitation for you to join me would be turned down I decided to instead join you." His smirk was wide. 

"I can see that." She replied running the cloth she had down her arm. 

"What do you think of her?" He asked and he knew Cephera would know whom he meant. That day they had shared both dinner and supper hour with Devian and his young bride. 

"She's young, naive," Cephera said. 

"Looks can be deceiving. You don't look much less innocent than you used to, but you are not so innocent." He chuckled. 

"Maybe. You don't trust her?" Cephera asked and Loki watched her lift her leg from out of the bubbles and wash it without allowing him a glance at her. 

"I don't trust the Jotuns. They wanted my head and their secondary deal was boycotted by a mere mix up of words. I do not believe they have given up so easily. The girl is the beginning of something I just don't know what." Cephera was thinking about his words before moving to her second leg. 

"I wish we could trust her." Cephera admitted frowning. 

"Just take care of what you say around her." He cautioned her as he had his son. She nodded and squeaked when Loki stretched out and snaked his foot to pressed against her abdomen under the water. "How do you plan to clean the rest of you so discreetly?" He pondered out loud smirking moving his foot downward. 

"I will drain your energy until you are choking on this water if you don't behave." She warned with a playful tone and a smirk of her own. Loki retracted his foot as he knew she would do as she promised. "And to answer your question," she said and stood. "I didn't plan to stay discreet." Loki shifted as his cock twitched and hardened as he watched her wash down the rest of her body. 

"I don't suppose I'll get my chance at one of those 'maybes' right now?" He asked her watching every move she made wishing it was his own hands. 

"Nope. I'm quite satisfied from our last night together," She said calmly. 

"That was comfort sex." He reminded her. "What if I need comforting?" He was teasing her and hoping to play on her guilt strings. 

"I am sure I'm not the only female you can turn to for comfort." Cephera spread her legs and her hand slipped between her thighs to run the cloth over her all too tempting womanhood. Loki knew at this point she was playing a game. She was deliberately teasing him and most likely because he had dared invite himself into her bath. He was right. She wasn't as innocent as she once was. She would tease him and make him leave unsatisfied with thoughts of her in his mind. All a way to punish him for attempting to seduce her. Loki was more than intrigued by her now. 

"True, but no woman satisfies me like you do." He admitted and he knew he caught her off-guard with that admission. Her face flushing and knocked her mentally off balance. Her mentality to play her little game had fallen as she was too surprised to regain her previous confidence. Loki could play teasing games too. She jumped when he was suddenly behind her and the other him disappeared. He pulled her back against him by the waist his rock hard length pressing to her lower back and ass. "Think about that when you touch yourself tonight knowing that when I bring myself to my own release using my hand I am thinking of you." 

Loki let her go knowing she would stick to her decision and she would not yield her body to him this night. He smiled as he left her standing in the bath and he faded into a spell of teleportation from her room to his own. He had left his clothes behind. Let that remind her what she could have had if she had just said yes. She was stubborn, but he couldn't hate her for it. In fact, it only made him want her all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this 2700 word chapter. Lol. I just couldn't stop at 2000 words tonight.  
> Been tempted to create a Facebook profile for myself as yasumi, Fanfiction writer so whomever wanted to could friend me and chat when I'm online. What do you think? Would you join me for some story, Loki or general chat?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A week had come and gone so quickly. Too quickly. Only two and half weeks remained to the wedding day. In that time period Cephera had been doing her best to make Shiva and her guardian, Mako, feel as welcome as possible. She made a point to spend time with them each and everyday. Shiva was a kind girl. Cephera could certainly see the marriage working if they both put the efforts in. Mako was cold and always glaring. She glared at the looks other nobles of the palace gave them. She glared at the food, and she sometimes glared at the weather. It was clear there was nothing she liked about Asgard. 

Cephera was happy that Shiva was at least opening herself up to Asgard as her home. After all it was Shiva her son was marrying not Mako. Cephera kept Loki's words in mind and made sure to watch what she said. Loki was sure either one or both of the Jotun girls couldn't be trusted and as both of them were always together everyone watched what they said at all times. 

"Devian seems to have enjoyed his stay on Midgard." Shiva comments when silence over fell the three of them as they walked the gardens. Shiva was wearing a gown off white that shone like a pearl. Turning rainbow colors depending on the position of the lighting upon it. Her blue skin looked vibrant in it and yet it seemed suiting. She insisted that if she were to live in Asgard she wanted to get used to dressing like them. She said enough of her made her stand out already without adding to it. 

"Of course. He grew up there." Cephera told her with a smile. She would never forget earth though she wasn't in a hurry to go back after 200 years of being trapped there. 

"Why did you choose to raise him there?" She asked looking down at Cephera. 

"I didn't choose it. It's where he was born. It was my home before my sister found out she was half human, half otherworldly being." Cephera explained. 

"What is this nonsense you speak?" Mako said pipping up from behind and moving closer to them. 

"I'm human. I come from Midgard." Cephera told her eyeing her carefully. Mako's face dropped to a look of surprise. Cephera kept her cool as she wanted to laugh. It had been the only other expression she ever saw the woman make. 

"Human?" She questioned. Her tone was filled with anger. "You are not Asgardian?" Mako said grabbing Cephera by the arms and pulling her to twist around to face her. The brutish woman was grasping Cephera's arm so hard it was actually numbing it. 

"No I'm not Asgardian." Cephera told her attempting to pull away. What had gone wrong?

"Your boy is half Jotun half human?" Mako's grip tightened before her second hand came up to wrap around Cephera's neck. Several passerby's who were watching the exchange took off. Most likely to alert a guard. 

"Let me go before I make you." Cephera warned her. She might be more the peace keeper, but she would attack if given a reason. Mako hissed and tossed Cephera back from her in disgust. Cephera stumbled back and to her surprise was caught by Shiva who politely helped her regain her footing. "What difference does it make. You knew he was only half of Loki." Cephera asked feeling slightly offended. 

"We thought we were gaining a child who is half Asgradian. At least that child would have been strong." Mako growled. Shiva was keeping her small voice to herself. She seemed somewhat afraid of her guardian. Mako's sheer size alone made Shiva look tinier than she already was for a giant. 

"My son is powerful as is my daughter. My humanity has not hindered them as far as myself or their father have noticed. Why should it effect the child born between Devian and Shiva?" Cephera was stood with her hands clenched into balls at her sides. It bothered her that humans were seen as such low creatures. 

Mako stared at her before growling. "Too late to change things now." She scowled. "Guess we will just have to see." Just as she had backed down two guards came running up. Cephera held up a hand to them. 

"Everything is ok here." She assured them. They looked to the two Jotun women and then back to Cephera. "I am fine." She said more sternly straightening herself up more. 

"As you say princess." They finally said and walked back to where they came from. 

"An heir is an heir," Cephera said to Mako. "My son will create for you a great king. A wise king." Mako snorted but said nothing more. Cephera sighed and turned her attention back to Shiva. "Does it bother you?" She asked the girl who glanced to Mako before responding. 

"He has been kind to me. I don't regret my offer to be his bride." She replied. It wasn't much of an answer. Cephera wasn't sure if it did bother her and Shiva was just trying to remain polite and not offend Cephera or if she was afraid to express her real views in front of Mako. Either way Cephera no longer pressed the issue. 

"It's getting late and darkness will arrive shortly. We should get inside." Cephera said leading the way. 

XxX

"She was not happy about my being human." She told Loki pacing in his tower in front of his desk. 

"It is their own fault for having assumed you were anything else. No one asked me when I was made the offer and it's obvious they didn't do any digging into your past," Loki said pondering what it could all mean, if anything. 

"I worry for Shiva." Cephera admitted stopping to place her hands flat to Loki's desk. 

"Why?" He asked catching her eyes with his and holding the stare as she spoke. 

"I can't be sure, but I think she fears Mako. I'm not so sure she volunteered to marry Devian like the Jotuns said she had. I think she was forced. There are times she looks relieved to be here. She won't voice it, but Loki ...I'm telling you there is something going on with her." Cephera sighed and moved to sit onto the corner of his desk. They had been talking a lot lately. More so now than the first month of his release. 

Since the bath he hadn't come to her again, but knowing him he would eventually. He casually tossed her an apple and she caught in biting into the crisp skin and ripping out a piece. Loki raised an eyebrow her way. "Had that been someone's throat they would be dead now." He teased. She gave him a half glare before looking at the chunk she had taken out of the side of the ruby red apple. 

"I can't help it. It's all so frustrating to think of so many people manipulating others to get the things they want." Her eyes never left the apple as she spoke. She hadn't been aware Loki moved until he was sitting right next to her on his desktop. 

"I've been keeping an eye on the two giants and I've been thinking the same as you. Shiva doesn't seem to enjoy her guardians company at all. I've been thinking something else too." She looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I think Shiva's a runt. Not as small as I had been, but a runt all the same."

"That's not possible. Devian said ..." Loki cut her off. 

"Devian is going on information gathered from hundreds of years ago. The Jotuns are a dwindling race since Odin defeated them and took their power, took me. I doubt they have been following their old sacrifice rituals after they began to die out." He made a good point. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"So what? They give us a runt to better fit Devian?" Cephera didn't know why that would mean anything. 

"I think that runts are not exactly treated as equals. I think you're right and Shiva is being manipulated and Mako has been put her to keep her in check. To remind her she is beneath them and that they own her. Mako could very well be the enemy we need to flush out of our home." Loki leaned back on his hands. "The only question is if I am right." He turned his head and looked up at Cephera who was thinking about what he said. 

"I think we should still keep a close eye on both of them. I hate to think Shiva is a part of anything, but to protect my family I must think that way." Cephera didn't like having that sense of immediate distrust in someone she didn't know, but it wasn't just her involved in this it was her children. 

"Things are changing a lot for you. Regretting having revealed yourself to me?" Loki had turned on the desk and placed one hand on the back of her neck. 

"No. Change can be good or bad. Our children deserved to know their father no matter how life would change with it." She replied and smiled. "Besides this whole marriage thing, life has been interesting." She added with a short laugh. Loki smiled and let her go. Cephera watched him stand and move over to one of the many shelves in the room. 

"Care to learn some magic?" He asked her picking out a book. 

"Once upon a time I would have said yes." She frowned. 

"What's changed?" Loki had walked back over and opened the book. 

"I dunno. I guess I got so used to not using magic and giving up hopes of learning it safely I accepted that I didn't need it." She shrugged. "I don't have the passion to want to learn like I did when I was younger." Loki looked down at the book and back to her. He closed it and pressed it into her hands. 

"This is basic tricks and tips. If you change your mind have a look." Cephera accepted the book and smiled at him. 

"Thank you. I enjoy that we can do this." Cephera told him still looking up into his face where he stood only an inch or so away from her. 

"What?" Loki asked curious as to what she meant. 

"That even though you have this needy desire to claim my body we can still be alone together and have conversations. We can get along in other ways beyond just sex." Loki grinned and nodded. 

"It is refreshing. I've made exceptions for you as you are the mother to my children."

"Exceptions?" She asked furrowing her brow in wonder. 

"Like this tower. Very few have seen it, but for some reason it doesn't bother me to have you here. This room is important to me. Special as it is the only room that is mine aside from my bedroom. It is full of personal, valuable things I have acquired over my centuries, but I trust you." Cephera stood from the desk and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Before her mouth made contact Loki deliberately turned his head and her lips instead found his. She was surprised, but she didn't pull back. He had cupped her face between his palms. She could feel the electricity between them. The static pull from within her stomach. The feeling that she got only with him. They had a connection and it wasn't just the children. 

It had been weeks since she'd last given in. Their talk about trust and being comfortable around each other without sex had ironically sparked a desiring need inside her the moment their lips met. She allowed him to grip her and pick her up his arm around her waist. He swiped the contents of his desk to the floor. She heard things clatter and even some things break, but like his wine glass he didn't seem to care. He was too consumed with her to even look. 

Cephera easily lay back as he continued to explore and ravish her. She moaned and sighed with every touch and couldn't help, but notice that every time she would allow him this pleasure it felt different. Something was much more fulfilling about it than the time before it. Something in the way he touched her that sent a happy feeling throughout her entire being. She couldn't quite figure out why she felt this way, but it was a welcome feeling all the same. 

Together they found solace atop his large oak desk without a word. Enjoying everything the other had to offer and accepting that in this moment it was ok to feel this way. She loved Loki. She couldn't tell him. She feared how she felt and yet she couldn't keep away from him. Every new moment spent together only made her feelings stronger. Seeing him interact with their children also sparked those feelings within. She clung to him as he brought her to the height of her pleasure several times before he himself was spent. The two of them now on the floor and panting.

He didn't make any snarky or arrogant remarks when they finally found the energy to dress again. He pulled a phial of her potion out and gave it to her which she gladly drank. Cephera took the book he had offered her, thanked him for it and they just simply parted ways but not before Loki pulled her back to him and kissing her again. "I'll see you at supper," He said to her. Cephera nodded and left his tower with a smile across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a head and made that Facebook account. If you would like to add me as a friend, search up Yasumi Serenity. I'm the one with the Loki avatar.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The day was hot and sticky. Loki was wearing only a thin cotton shirt and trousers as he made his way from the palace to the training arena. He knew where to find Diana when he wanted too. He walked down to the sands where she was fighting against the warriors three. Taking turns by the looks of things. 

When they caught sight of him they stopped to see what he wanted. Loki walked right over to them a serous look upon his face. "I will talk to my daughter alone." He commanded looking around at the three men he once thought friends. They looked between one-another, but had the sense to oblige. They slowly left across the dirt covered floor. Diana stood where she was staring at her father. 

"I feel lonely lately without either of my children to keep me company," Loki said to Diana as everyone left the arena. "Devian spending time with his bride-to-be and you avoiding me completely. All the interest you had to learn magic gone suddenly." He picked up one of the wooden staves used for practice just like the one she had in her hands. 

"I wouldn't call it avoiding I would call it keeping the peace." She told him. Loki watched her take deep breaths. He'd seen this in her before. She was attempting to quell her emotions. Loki thought he had a pretty good idea what had her angry at him now. 

"Don't bother, if you cannot speak your mind to your father then what is the point of being family? And if you don't speak your mind you will forever wish you had. Once you have I promise you will feel much better afterward." Loki encouraged her. Diana looked around to see if they were alone before turning to look at him again. 

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong? I think you're a coward. I blame you for what my brother is doing. You're his father and it should be you sacrificing yourself for him not the other way around. He should not be marring that woman." Diana snarled within her words. She was straining to keep her voice low. 

"If I could have stopped him I would have. Believe me, I do not want this for him either," Loki said. He felt no sting from her words as he knew all her words held truth. Loki also blamed himself, but every way Loki tried to look at it he knew there was no changing it. 

"All you had to do was sleep with one of theirs. Don't try to act as though that's so shameful for you. I saw the whores coming and going from your room the first week of your release." Diana was glaring her face flushed red in anger. 

"It's not the same, they wanted me to give up a child that would be partially mine." Loki explained. 

"You already did that before with my mother. She was left alone to care for us." It was Loki's turn to narrow his own eyes. 

"I didn't know of your mothers condition," He said. "That was different." 

"Yes, but you didn't care about her. You pretend to now, but all she was to you was a one-night stand. You had the means to check in on her while she was on earth. Had you done that you would have known." Loki felt a deeper emotion coming through in Diana's words. It wasn't all about Devian and his situation. It was also about Loki never being there for them. 

"I was resigned to the fact she was human. She was going to earth to live a normal human life. I was not so selfish to keep her hanging to me by making a visit to her, nor was I willing to allow myself the idiocy of loving her when she was to die in but a blink of my life. I had no reason to check up on your mother and as for now I have regrets for not having watched her. I too wish I knew of you all sooner. I missed everything in the most critical years of your lives and I have thought of and dreamt what it might have been like to have been there. And you are wrong I do not pretend to care about your mother. I care." Loki stepped toward Diana who looked about ready to cry.

"She deserves better," Diana said. "She deserves a man who's willing to lay down everything for his family and for her. Someone who is willing to open his eyes and stop taking for granted the things he has. A man who doesn't play with her heart and is willing to give everything he is to her. You're not that man." Diana blinked heavily against her emotional outburst.

"You're right." He admitted. "But are you ready to trust another man who is not me to do those things for her? You cannot even trust me, how could you even begin to trust some strange man? This isn't about your mother, or your brother. It's about you." Diana stepped back suddenly. "You're afraid of losing them. Here you are lost among the ever changing life of your family, but for you nothing has really changed has it? You have not found love or companionship or a real bond with me as they have. You are angry at me for changing your lives." 

"It's all your fault," She said her shoulders shaking.

"If you ignore how you feel and continue to blame me and ignore me you will not find freedom from the emotions you feel right now. Your mother is busy trying to make friends with Shiva and helping your grandmother make wedding plans. Your brother is busy getting to know his fiancé and you are ignoring me leaving yourself separated from it all. You hate being alone." Loki began to walk toward her when she struck at him with her staff. Loki dodged. "Let all that anger go Diana." He told her and hit her across her side with his own staff. She growled and swiped out again, but Loki was now behind her using the teleport he had tried to explain to her once. "Had you come to me for more lessons you might be the one besting me right now."

With a growl Diana spun and her staff swished through air. Loki was moved again and this time he swept her from her feet. Instead of landing on her back she disappeared and Loki smirked before whirling to block a blow she tried to create from behind. "Better," He said. She growled and kicked him back from her. "You have so much potential Diana." He complimented when she ran at him. He dodged only this time she managed to trip him. Loki fell to the side in surprise. 

Diana shifted and brought her staff down and struck sand, Loki was gone again. Over and over they exchanged blow after blow until they both were dodging in and out of teleports to strike the other. Exhaustion was taking over Loki as teleporting was not an easy spell. It took energy and he no longer had any to give. Diana easily took him off his feet and pinned him to the ground her staff flat across his throat. Loki was breathing heavily, but Diana was not. Teleporting was nothing to her. Her face was wet and dirty. The tears she had spilt left trails down her cheeks. Loki used what little energy he had to sit up and grabbing his daughter to him. 

He held her by the back of her head and hugged her to himself. Diana let go of her staff, but did little else. "I don't like change." She admitted so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Change is inevitable. With or without me your lives would have changed." He told her. 

"I know," She said weakly.

"No matter what changes happen you will always have your brother and mother. You need to flow with the changes Diana. Don't alienate yourself from everyone around you in the hopes that it will help you feel comfortable." Diana pushed away from him then. 

"I'm still angry at you," She said turning her face away. Loki smirked and got to his feet. 

"Good. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel inclined to beat me up some more," He said. He saw a small wisp of a smile cross her face before she schooled her features.

"We'll see. You better get some rest and save your energy. You might need it." Diana told him smirking. Loki laughed as she walked away from him. 

(Diana)

Diana hated that no matter how hard she tried everyone around her seemed to know what she was thinking more than she even did. Loki was right, all of what she had been feeling was all about her and nothing about him. She just found him so easy to pass her anger off on that she didn't think twice about doing it. The conversation with him had caught her off-guard and had her thinking.

For as long as she lived it had always been her, her mother and Devian. Diana knew what years felt like not having her mother because Diana had done what she was best at and pushed her away. Diana regretted those years of her life and now she hated to lose either her brother or mother to anything or anyone.

Her mother was integrating herself among the Asgardians with ease and grace. Spreading her time between everyone the best she could. Devian was soon to be married and he would no doubt spent most of his time with Shiva and then later their baby. Diana felt like the black swan. She didn't fit in like everyone else did. She hadn't found love -not that she'd been looking- and the time spent with her family seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. 

Diana would never admit it, but she was also angry with Loki because deep down she felt like he should have been there for them in their younger years. That he had a chance to check in on their mother and she was angry he hadn't done that. They could have used a father. Had he been there Diana would have learned so much about her magic and it was possible her and Cephera would have never gotten into all those fights that caused there temporary rift. She hated to get close to Loki now because she was half afraid she'd lose his attention too. 

It was childish she knew that, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She had long passed the feelings of awkwardness toward Loki after her strange crush on him when she first met him and she had accepted he was her father -even though she won't call him it- and she actually liked training with him. Everything just felt so emotionally fucked up for her. Everyone around her had such a good hold on their emotions and she was a wreck. 

When Loki had hugged her like a father soothing his little girl Diana was stunned and her anger and disappeared faded. Only her mother had ever been able to do that to her in the past. She needed to hear the things he said, but she didn't feel ready to flow with the changes. In the end she would have to be ready because like it or not changes were happening faster than she could keep up with and if she didn't catch up she'd always be left behind.

Diana made her way to her room before pausing and instead walking to her mothers. Cephera was inside with Frigga. The two of them had been finding things to do together and today they were knitting. The only kind of sewing her mother had ever managed to learn to any degree and she was showing Frigga, who clearly caught on fast. 

"Mother can I talk to you?" Diana asked giving her grandmother an apologetic smile. Frigga smiled back and stood taking her things with her.

"I'll show you what I create tomorrow," Frigga said to Cephera before leaving the two girls to talk. When she was gone Diana took a deep breath and sat next to her mother. She began to let loose all the feelings she had been feeling and explained everything to her mother in hopes she could find some extra comfort that everything would be fine.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The end of the month arrived so quickly it felt like a simple blink of an eye. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was on edge. The entire throne room had been decorated as had the ballroom and larger dining hall. Many people had shown up for the strange event. Word spread quickly about Loki's true heritage once the talks with the Jotuns had begun. Not everyone was happy to have this kind of alliance with the frost giants, but they were not stupid enough to say so out-loud. 

They showed their respect by showing up to see Loki's son marry Shiva. Anyone was allowed to view the nuptials, but only honoured guests were invited to the feasts and afterward anyone could come to the party. Devian wasn't sure how Shiva would feel about the party and all the people who would be there. All the attention would be kept on them through random toasts from the drunks. He could only hope she had a little fun and didn't get too freaked out. She was shy and it had surprised him. He was ashamed that he assumed all Jotuns would be fearless and strong willed.

He stood now in a sharp outfit befitting a nobleman to be newly wed. Mako was stood off to the side glaring at the gathered crowd. Loki was stood next to Devian with Odin and Frigga and Cephera were with his sister just down from Mako. His mother and sister wore matching colors of Gold and green to match his father and himself. "You look beautiful." He told his mother and sister when he had passed by them to stand at the top of the stairs to the throne.

He waited anxiously for his bride to appear. His grandmother had a dress of woven white and blue that faded into each other, melding perfectly. He had only heard of it and was anxious to see Shiva in it. He was not disappointed as she was walked in by Thor. He had offered seeing as the Jotuns knew and cared nothing for their customs. Her hair released of the braids and coiffed up high atop her head in many loops and intricate weaves among the flowers. The dress was amazing as the white faded into lite blues and then darker as it reached the bottom.

It fit her willowy figure nicely and Devian no longer felt nervous, but proud. He made the right choice. He knew he did. He had been worried like everyone else, but now in this moment he felt no regrets. As she was brought upon the dias to join hands with him he had completely drowned out the fact that they were surrounded by people -who were gasping as he turned Jotun- and he barely listened to Odin. Devian said his words on cue and she said them softly in return. Before long they were exchanging rings and Devian leaned in for his kiss. The kiss was clipped short when Shiva pulled back in surprise and her cheeks lit up in a blush. Devian couldn't help but smile.

He took her hand and together he led her to the dining hall with his family in tow and the guests entered last. Shiva had already expressed her enjoyment of the food served in Asgard and so Devian knew she would enjoy the feast. He did most of the talking and she politely would smile and nod. He would point out people and whisper to her things he could tell about them. Some things made her laugh and others made her blush. 

Mako was watching the two of them and Devian wished she'd just go away. She was due to leave early morning and visit once a month to check in on the development of their heir. As annoying as that was it was a small price to pay to keep the peace. Devian hoped that once Mako was gone he could get Shiva to open up to him. As bad as it sounded he needed to figure out if there was some kind of plan in place against them, but he also had to watch it as he didn't want to offend his new wife. He wanted to trust her. Trust was important to a relationship. He supposed the same could be said for her with him. He needed to gain her trust as well. She could think he's the bad guy.

Devian gave most of his attentions to his new wife while only stopping to thank those who came to congratulate them. Moving her to the party was the part he was worried for. She stuck close to his side unsure how to proceed. It took quite a few drinks before anyone began to ask her to dance. It seemed they were still wary of her kind, but Devian encouraged her to go ahead. He watched her closely, as did Mako, as she was directed into a dance here and there with a few noblemen. At one point his father danced with her and he was much better at instructing. She actually smiled at him for his guidance. 

Devian took the chance to take a dance with his mother. "She's trying hard to fit in." His mother said to him. "You'll need to be patient and help her." She added. 

"I will. You know I will." He replied sighing, but smiling down at her. As always she wore flat shoes. 

"I cannot wait to see her true self once she is free to show it," Cephera said not needing to explain what she meant. 

"You and me both. I feel like I've only scratched the surface with her so far." He admitted. "Do you like her?" 

"So far she hasn't given me a reason to dislike her, but we know so very little. You know me, I hardly find hate in my heart for anyone." Devian grinned. His mother had a kind heart to a fault. She tried to see the good in just about everyone which sometimes made her trust the wrong people. She was naive in thinking everyone had good in them. 

"You and father seem to be getting along lately." Devian changed the subject.

"We have no reason not to." Cephera replied looking over at Loki twirling Devian's wife. 

"I'm glad." Devian wanted to say more. Wanted to encourage his mother to pursue his father in a romantic way, but he would not interfere. "Diana is talking to him again. They've been training together this past week." 

"I noticed. I've been there for a few, but honestly I can't watch. They are hard on each other and I'm sure they are out for blood sometimes. He doesn't take it easy on her, but then again she doesn't take it easy on him." His mother shivered at the thought. 

"Sounds like Diana takes after him for that." Devian grinned wider. "I've noticed they're a lot more alike than they realize."

"I've noticed that too." The dance ended and another began. Devian had been doing a very simple dance with his mother. One he spent all month learning just so he could dance on this day. Cephera had led him along slowly to keep him from tripping over his own feet. Devian was afraid to dance with Shiva in case he tread on her, but his father passed Shiva to him and took Cephera in his arms instead.

Devian took his time looking down often only to bump heads with her as she did the same. Together they both giggled at their own insecurity over dancing. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm not good at dancing." He told her. She smiled. 

"We can be bad at it together." She suggested and so they both continued to try and not trip each other on the dance floor. 

XxX

The most intense and awkward part of the evening was when the new couple were escorted to their new chambers. Devian's mother lit the candles inside the room while Mako brought Shiva to stand at the foot of the large four-poster mahogany bed. His mother politely left sharing good wishes to the new couple while Mako stayed behind. It was custom for one lady to stay behind to help the bride out of her dress and Mako had insisted if she were to be part of anything she would do this.

Devian couldn't wait for Mako to finally leave the room, but she seemed determined to prepare Shiva for her wedding night. Devian watched as Mako helped de-robe his new wife down to nothing. Her skin flickered different blues in the soft candlelight. Mako put the clothing aside and whispered something to Shiva that made the girl nod and look to the floor uncertainly and almost afraid. Afterward, Mako left the room giving Devian a hard look as she passed by him. 

Devian waited for the door to close before turning back to Shiva who was no longer standing near the bed, but had settled upon it on her hands and knees her head bent down. Her hair was the only thing still pinned up. Devian felt nervous, but he walked to the bed, shedding his own clothes along the way, and moved at an angle so that when he joined her on it he was beside her.

He placed one hand to her lower back and realized she was trembling. "What are you doing?" He asked her softly. 

"I am presenting myself for you to best penetrate me," She said and he noticed her eyes were closed.

"You don't have to do that. Sit back." He pushed on her lower back to urge her to sit. This felt too awkward for him to properly be into it. In fact, he wasn't even remotely hard with how forced this moment felt. 

"I don't understand?" She said. "This is what's meant to happen right?" She asked sitting back and finally looking up at him her eyes slightly glossy. She was afraid. 

"Yes, but not unless you want it and you're comfortable. Those things are important to me." Devian told her touching his fingers to her cheek and caressing it softly. 

"Things are so different here. I don't know what to expect." She admitted looking down from his face. Devian moved her face back to look at him once more by gripping her chin firmly, but not harshly. 

"Trust me, I have no plans to harm you." He assured her and leaned in turning his head and kissing her. He firmly planted his lips along hers making it very different from the simple kiss they shared at the ceremony. She seemed unsure about the action, but went with the flow.

Devian wanted this to work and it just wouldn't do to have her afraid of him or his touch. He kissed her until she was finally relaxed enough to allow him to put his hands on her shoulders. He would work her slowly and show her that what would happened between them was not something that was quick or painful. It was not mandatory to get it done and over with. It was something they both could enjoy and learn as they went.

She continued to quiver as he took his time across her skin. Noting all the marking as he touched her gently. At one point she twitched to the side with a giggle. She was ticklish. Devian smiled and gave her a second tickle in hopes to lighten her tension. It seemed to work. She was looking at him more in wonder now instead of fear. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. 

"Yes." She answered. He gave her another kiss before looking into her eyes.

"Lie back, I promise you this will not be something you will ever want to go without again." He grinned and even though she looked apprehensive she also looked curious. She led back against the pillows and watched him as he carefully spread her legs and led on his stomach his face between her thighs.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cephera waited for Mako to leave the room to make sure she did leave the two inside by themselves before she went back to the party. She was looking for Diana, but couldn't find her. She might have already gone to bed. Cephera spied Loki dancing with some pretty noble girl and made her way toward him.

"Excuse me, sorry," She said putting a hand to Loki's shoulder to stop him. "Have you seen Diana?" She asked right before Loki let go of the woman he was dancing with and swept Cephera into his arms instead. He began moving her about the floor while the noble girl narrowed her eyes and walked away. 

"Our daughter left the party already. To where I do not know." He replied smiling. "Does such an event have you wishing it was you?" Cephera looked up and pursed her lips before answering. 

"I would like to get married someday, but I'm in no hurry. I'd have to find a man first." She told him following his movements. 

"I must admit the thought of another man touching you the way I do makes me angry." He glared at the thought before twirling her and pulling her back to their original dance position. 

"Then you marry me and you won't have that problem." She joked. 

"I'm not the marriage type." He replied almost seriously.

"Then I guess someday you'll have to stand here dancing with another woman while I'm off sealing my marriage just as our son does now," Cephera said tempting his anger just a little to see just how jealous and angry the thought really did make him. She watched Loki's face shift to a narrowed dark look. "I'll have to teach him I suppose, teach him how to touch me in the ways I enjoy that you taught me about myself." Cephera gasped when everything turned dark and she was pressed hard to a cold wall.

They were no longer among the party goers, but instead alone in a room with only the moons light spilling in through the half open curtains. Loki's body was what pinned her to the wall. She could feel his deep breaths. He had not moved nor spoken since teleporting them there. "Loki?" She asked unsure what she had started.

"Tease me anyway you like, but do not tease me like this. I will not hear such things come from your mouth about how another may touch you. I do not wish to think of the inevitable future when I can no longer have you as I like." Cephera could hear the strained sound of his voice. 

"You do not have me now as you would like to." She pointed out her own breathing heavy now in this intense situation. Every emotion she had toward him lingering on the surface wishing he would just tell her he felt the same. That he wanted her for himself now and always and that he would never cast her aside. She didn't need him to marry her, she just needed to know he wanted her and only her forever. 

"No ...but every once in a while you allow me to have you and I have been ok with that," he said. "I've not bothered with others in between our unions as your touch is all I seek and all that can quench this lustful thirst inside me. Until I no longer feel this addiction to you I will seek you out even as other men attempt to touch your heart." Loki finally moved pulling her skirt up with one hand while bending his head down and running his lips along her jaw. "Until you find this man you seek who will love you, and marry you as you deserve I will remain selfish and chase you and take everything you are willing to give me in the times you allow it." 

Cephera slowly turned her head so that his mouth finally came to meet hers. His words effecting her in a heart wrenching way as they were both heart breaking and alluring. She was flattered that he was determined to have her in his arms as much as he could while he could, but saddened that still this arrangement was temporary in his mind and that he had no plans to make her no more than what she already was. She was just the mother of his children and his sometimes lover. He did not love her he only desired her. 

At that moment she knew she shouldn't give in, but it was too late. His kisses had her sighing and both his hands managed to pulled her skirts all the way up for his hands to slide down around her hips and over her now naked buttocks. She knew what he meant to do and she used her own hands to undo his pants and let them fall to pool at his ankles. In one easy pull he gripped her butt and yanked her off the floor only to press her to the wall with his hips. His length between her thighs. He rocked his hips rubbing it along her clit and outer lips.

He shifted to bring her to slide on a slight angle before he probed her entrance a couple of times before she was slick enough to glide in. He filled her to the hilt making them both groan against the others lips. In soft, but eager movements Loki began to thrust into her to his own pace. His lips moving from hers to her jaw and her neck back to her lips. Cephera clinging to him with her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his shoulders. The way he pressed into while panting across her ear at times felt possessive. 

They went from the wall to the bed, his bed. He lasted much longer than she thought he would which told her he had at least touched himself at some point that day. The problem with allowing herself his company was that his touched consumed her and she had trouble letting go of the moment once she was in it. This was why in these moments she just let herself completely go. No thinking, no turning back. After all, for her it was too late. 

She loved Loki whether he would return the feeling or not didn't matter as it would not change how she felt. It would have been different had he been cruel to her, but he wasn't. He was up front with her about everything and so her feelings were her own choice and no burden for him to bare. Until morning she would let herself just be completely happy and delusional. Until morning Loki was hers. 

(Loki)

Loki hadn't known a time he had fucked so long that he could no longer cum, but that was what happened once he had Cephera back in his room. Together they took their time. Peeling the clothes off one another and enjoying the touches the other had to offer. Loki helping Cephera along with the things she was not well-versed in. Showing her how to please him better. She too had certain things she liked better and found her own voice to tell him. So far, this had not been something they had openly begun to do in the bedroom, but once Loki had his quick fill of her the first time they slowed down to enjoy more. 

The second time had been long as it had been so soon after the first. The third took place an hour after. Between the second and third he had led down behind her, his hand between her legs from over her hip touching her clit and stroking her to orgasm while he waited for his own length to find the strength to continue. The third time had been the slowest. He took her still lying on his side behind her. One arm under her knee to hold her leg up slightly as his hips pushed his cock into her in slow steady beats. His lips showing affection to her shoulder and sometimes biting down to leave red welts and teethmarks in their wake. At those times she would cry out, but she never protested. 

The third time had taken a shorter time than the second, but his seed was very little. The fourth time was his last. They moved from one position to the other both knowing at this point they were just enjoying the feeling of the union. The knowledge he was inside her and the revelation of the way it felt. No, Loki could not find this kind of satisfaction anywhere and it was mind-boggling and driving him insane that only she could seem to draw it out of him. What was he doing wrong that he could only think of her? How could he change his circumstances? 

Loki didn't dwell on such questions as they both finally gave in to their exhausted bodies. She collapsed beside him and he pulled her close. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin pressed to him. Her small breasts just touching his side and then his chest as she settled herself up on it. Her ear to his breast listening to his heartbeat until she dozed off. Loki himself remembered little after that as he too fell asleep. 

(Diana)

Archery was not the safest thing to do when some one was drunk, but as everyone was at the party that was exactly what Diana left to do. She tired of all the flirty men, and the tireless dancing. She just wanted to have fun of her own kind. She had stumbled to the practice rows of straw targets with a large jug of mead under her arm and a mug in her hand. On her back was her bow and arrows.

She settled down on the far row placing her jug on the grass and filled her mug, taking a long drag before putting it down against the jug. She fixed her quiver strap across her chest and pulled the bow off her shoulder. She pulled out an arrow and drew it back against the string. She held it close to her cheek as she was shown and adjusted her arm position. She carefully let the feathers release from her fingers and not surprisingly the arrow missed the target completely. 

Diana knew she was drunk, but thought if she could handle hitting the target in any manner drunk she would be able to at least do so after a head wound. Silly, but one day could save her life. Diana loved battle. She didn't know why, but something about facing an opponent drove her blood to boil in an exciting way. Much more so than she had ever felt from any date with a guy had. 

Diana pulled out another arrow and another until she finally managed to hit the target by rearranging where she looked. She smirked when she heard the thud before she drew another. She let the arrow fly and frowned when she missed again only this time she gasped in shock when she heard a cry from behind the target. Diana moved forward keeping her bow in hand just in case. She looked over the small hill behind the targets. Even in her intoxicated state she knew she had hit a person and that they were just another party goer. 

Diana jumped down the grassy hill and felt a slight panic over the fact she might have killed someone. "Are you dead!" She cried reaching the fallen male.

"I certainly hope not." He choked rolling over. The arrow was sticking out from his shoulder. Diana knelt beside him as he sat up putting a hand to his wound. 

"You idiot," Diana said no longer feeling worried after seeing his wound wasn't life-threatening. "Who the fuck stands behind a target range?" She scolded. 

"You sound like my sister." He chuckled looking up at her at last. "Hey, I know you. You're the prince's daughter." Diana rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of being recognized for that and not for simply being her. Diana stared at the boy a moment pondering whether to leave this idiot's ass there to fend for himself or to help him to the palace healers.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Devian slept soundly throughout the night with Shiva pulled close. He'd taken his time with her until all fear and anxiety vanished from her face and she was pulling at him and sighing for more. In the end she held no more reservation about what the bedroom would entail and she gladly accepted his attentions when he woke hours after their first union only to have her again.

Devian was happy this was how it was turning out. A part of him had feared she would never trust him. That she would forever view their marriage as a necessity and nothing more. He was glad to be a wrong. She seemed as eager to make this work as he did. He had plans to spend the rest of his night and day in bed with her alone. Finally, fully alone. There was no Mako to worry about and no other prying ears for that matter. 

"Have you seen mother?" Diana asked barging into Devian's room early the next day, the sun wasn't even up yet, and waking him and Shiva from their peaceful slumber.

"Diana!" Devian yelled covering himself and his new wife. He had been sleeping soundly next to Shiva until his sister deciding to come in uninvited. "You can't just come waltzing into my room anymore." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh she'll get used to me. We're sisters now." Diana told him and smiled at Shiva, who was hidden up to her nose by blankets. Diana threw open the curtains to reveal the dim light of a rising sun. 

"I'm serious Diana, get out." Devian didn't get angry often, but right now he was pretty irritated with his sister's lack of respect for his privacy.

"I'm serious too. Mother's not in her room I'm worried." She said thumping her ass onto his bed and giving him a serious look. Devian glared daggers at her.

"Diana are you that blind? Where do you think she is?" Devian growled. Diana began shaking her head in a disbelieving manner. 

"She wouldn't do that!" She protested loudly, clearly she knew what Devian meant. 

"Have you forgotten how we were conceived?" He asked her annoyed. 

"No!" She snapped. "It's just why would she? With him!" She got off the bed and began pacing. Devian looked to his wife and sighed whispering an apology to her. Shiva stared at him a tiny smile on her lips and a blush to her cheeks.

"Look our mother has needs like the rest of us. You might not understand that yet, but I do. She needs to feel touch and a warm embrace sometimes. Father is her best option considering their history. She obviously has an attraction to him. Would you rather she whore'd around to different men?" Devian finally asked exasperated. 

"No." Diana did not want her mother to start sleeping around with a bunch of men. "He's only using her." Diana frowned and sat back down her elbows on her knees and his chin in her hands. 

"They think they are using each other. I've told you before they care for one another even if they refuse to see it." Devian pointed out. 

"Mother is too soft hearted to use anyone just for sex. I believe you when you say she likes him, but he's going to break her heart. He doesn't strike me as the tender love and caring kind." Diana frowned. 

"I'm sure she knows what she's getting herself into. Let her play out her life as she wants." Devian warned his sister. Diana didn't look at him. She just continued to sulk. "Now get out of my room. This is the day after my wedding night and I would love to spend it alone with my new wife." He nudged his sister with his foot. "If you want mother so badly go knock on fathers door. I guarantee you she's in there," He said. 

Diana turned her head, glared at him and left. Before she was gone completely, she gave a small apology to Shiva for waking her, but much to Devian's dismay she showed no signs of regretting her invasion of their privacy. "Your sister doesn't like your father?" Shiva asked when Diana was gone. She had a curious look on her face. Devian led back on to his side and popped his head up on his hand beside her.

"Diana has a rocky relationship with our father and she thinks he's not good enough to be with our mother." He explained as simply as possible.

"They are not married?" Shiva turned her whole body closer to him.

"No. They met before we were born and had one wonderful night of pleasure together before they separated. Afterwards, my mother found out she was pregnant, but had no way to tell our father. We only met him this year." Shiva made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she nodded her understanding. 

"Do you want them together?" She inquired. 

"I do. I would like to see my mother happy. Unlike my sister I realize there is a connection between our parents that goes beyond just lust. Sometimes I think even my parents are blind to how they completely feel. I stay out of it though. It's between them. If they marry I'll be more than happy to support them as they have supported me." He smiled and placed his head down on the pillow reaching his arms out to wrap around his wife.

"Are you happy to have married me?" She asked almost timidly. 

"I am. Are you glad to be married to me?" He asked in return.

"I was afraid of what it might be like." She admitted. "But, it is nothing as I imagined." She chewed her lip nervously. 

"I didn't grow up here in Asgard and so my views about your people are different. You're just another race of people, you're no less worthy to know tender touches and be genuinely cared for." He explained his fingers tickling up and down her arm.

"Things are different home." She began. Devian's interest was peeked.

"In what way?" He pondered.

"Marriages rarely happen. It's mostly blood unions now. They used to keep blood unions for the higher blood families so they could have strong heirs, but now there are less of us and many high ranking blood families are dead." She continued. "Sex is just used to create offspring. There is no real enjoyment as you've shown me. Just the need to rebuild a suffering realm." Devian frowned. 

"I'm sorry. My father caused that destruction." He told her feeling slightly ashamed for his father's harsh actions.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't you and it can't be changed. I'm surprised they made me do this." Devian's eyes darted right back to her at that moment.

"Made you?" He questioned. Shiva sat up looking a little worried she had said something wrong.

"I meant no offence. I like it here, like it with you." She scrambled to fix her statement.

"Shiva don't worry about offending me. I didn't take your situation with anger, it's just I was told you volunteered," He said calmly her. 

"Had you been told I was commanded to marry you, would you have been so open-minded about this?" She asked. Devian frowned. He knew he would have had reservations. Forcing someone to do anything was wrong. "I was afraid at first, but now I'm not. Please believe me. I'm happy to be here." Her hands grasped his arms pleadingly. Now that they were both sitting he was reminded how tall she was. He turned his face up toward her and gave her a smile.

"I do understand." He told her. "So why were you surprised? Is it because you're a runt?" It was his turn to worry he might offend her. 

"Yes. Ones like me, runts you call them, aren't allowed to have children. We need strong warriors not small frail ones like me. That they chose me to create a new king for our realm is an honor, but also frightening. Mako has reminded me several times I should feel blessed and not to screw this up. All of Jotunheim is depending on me." Devian had put a hand to his head. It didn't make since. If they were afraid runts would cause weak warriors why send Shiva and not a stronger woman? He didn't voice this to Shiva. Not now. He would not probe her for every little detail hoping he could figure out this odd scenario. At least he wouldn't ask her today.

Devian smiled instead and moved her to her back. "I'm honoured to be able to help you bring your people hope." He told her while she smiled allowing him to move her how he liked. She was so much different from the tense girl the night before. He would make this work. This marriage would be one everyone would remember for decades to come.

(Diana)

Diana stood outside her father's chamber doors for what seemed like forever. She wanted to knock, but then a little voice inside her head told her not to and that her mother wouldn't be in there. Then, another little voice would speak up and tell her Devian was right. Finally, she stepped forward and gave a heavy knock to the door. She waited. The large oak door drowned out the noises inside, but the length of time she was waiting made her stomach drop. Her mother was most certainly in there, either that he was with some other woman.

Not surprisingly her father opened the door. He was thankfully wearing at least his pants. "Diana!" He said surprised. 

"I need Mother." Was all she said in return trying her best not to kill Loki with her glare. Loki said nothing and opened the door more. In the middle of the room stood her mother in her dress from the night before. Diana felt disappointed that she had indeed spent the night with their father. Was it so wrong for Diana to want better for her mother than to be just another sex toy?

"Diana, what's wrong?" Cephera asked her. Clearly she felt uncomfortable being caught there.

"I need your healing." Diana told her trying her best to ignore the situation that was none of her business.

"Are you hurt? Is Devian hurt?" Her mother's eyes had gone slightly wide and worried.

"No, no. Nothing life-threatening. Can you just come with me and I'll show you." She huffed. 

"I'll join you." Loki offered already throwing on a tunic.

"I'd rather you didn't. People fear you." She pointed out. Loki looked perplexed. "Look I have a wounded friend from the party last night and let's face it you're not the face common folk want to see." Diana chided. Loki raised an eyebrow. He looked even more interested in going now. In fact, he smirked and straightened his clothes and followed them. Diana couldn't really stop him and so she just brooded about it all the way to her room.

She opened the door to reveal the boy she had shot with an arrow almost two hours prior. His name was Cole and he had refused to go to the palace healer afraid he would get into trouble. With him was his sister, who had come running only to find Diana huddled over her wounded brother and she freaked out a little. "Mother, father this is Cole and Cosette," Diana said calmly. Her mother was already by the bed as Cole sat up with the help of his sister. He was cringing in pain.

"Diana why didn't you take him to the palace healing room?" Her mother said with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't want to go ...ma'am," He said looking to Cephera. 

"Foolish of you. This could have become infected." Cephera yanked out the arrow and Cole gritted his teeth as his bit back a cry of both pain and surprise. Diana was watching with interest as everyone else was, even her father. Diana only saw her mother do this a handful of times. She covered the wound with her hand and a very faint light, unnoticeable if you're not looking, appeared between her hand and the wound. In mere seconds the wound was gone.

"That was amazing ...I mean thank you." He corrected quickly minding his manners. Diana rolled her eyes. Stupid boy.

"How did this happen?" Loki asked watching them all closely. 

"I was practicing my aim while I was drunk," Diana said feeling a little afraid she might be in trouble.

"While drunk?!" Her mother said in a disapproving tone and at the same time her father said,

"Did you hit it?" Diana ended up smiling at her father's question. How different they were. Once again Diana pondered what life might have been like had Loki been around. 

"Yes drunk and yes I hit it." Cephera was shaking her messy bed hair, or rather sex hair, even if she had tried to fix it she had failed. Diana's father however, began asking her how close to the mark she had gotten which made her mother glare. 

"You could have killed someone." Cephera interrupted, her hand gesturing to Cole.

"It was just a scratch really." Cole insisted giving Diana a smile.

"My brother is an idiot. He was spying behind the targets," Cosette said smacking her brother in the back of the head.

"Spying?" Loki's attention was taken off Diana and was now settled on Cole. "And just what, or who were you spying on?" He inquired taking an intimidating step toward the previously injured boy.

"I wasn't spying. I was walking through the gardens, noticed someone in the range and wanted to see who it was." Cole insisted. Diana watched closely as her father narrowed his eyes. 

"Do not lie to me boy." Loki told him his voice low and filled with warning. 

"I ..." Cole seemed stumped for words as he looked fearfully at Diana's father. As Diana hadn't seen this side of her father she was amused and the thought of him trying to protect her made her happy. She stood there watching their standoff while her mother also stood by quietly her eyes on Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I normally work the night shifts and work on my chapters then, but tomorrow and Friday I have day shifts so my chapter for the next two days will be posted later than usual. Just a heads up that there WILL be chapters just not posted until much later than I normally would post!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Cephera ushered both Cole and Cosette out of the bedroom when the shouting match between father and daughter began. Everything had been going fine between the two of them as far as Cephera could see. Diana had even been smiling at her father and his protective nature. That, was until Loki had gone overprotective. "Whatever your intensions are for my daughter forget them." Loki insisted glaring at Cole. 

"I promise you I meant no harm." Cole defended almost cowering.

"No commoner is worthy of my daughter's affection." Cephera was shaking her head and moving around the bed to the sister. She needed to get them out of there before this whole conversation got out of hand.

"Excuse me!" Diana hissed at that point. "Who I date is up to me not you," She said no longer smiling or amused. 

"You are a princess and certain things are acceptable and some are not. A relationship with a commoner is one of those unacceptable things." Loki turned on her.

"I don't give a shit about your stupid rules. Where I come from, we are free to choose whoever we like." Diana growled back. Cephera took the moment to tug on Coles arm and force him to follow her. She slipped out the door with them both and could hear father and daughter yelling at one another as they escaped. 

Cephera wasn't sure if she should interfere or let them straighten it out. After all Cephera couldn't fix everything that went wrong between them. Diana was old enough to handle her father and defend her own feelings. "You two best go home. I'm sorry Diana caused you trouble." Cephera told the brother and sister duo leading them through the palace to the main exit.

"It wasn't her fault." Cole insisted. 

"Yeah really. She was kind enough to insist we stay and wait until you came to help us. We were going to go home and get medical help there." Cosette added.

"Well I'm happy to have helped." Cephera gave them a smile. "Diana needs friends, her father might be jumping ahead of himself, but I'd be happy to see you both around again. Maybe Diana would enjoy that too," Cephera said.

"It was just a random meeting. I doubt she'll want to see us again." Cosette told Cephera. 

"Oh I have this feeling she will want to see you again." Cephera told them both. If she knew how her daughter the way she thought she did, Diana would rebel against Loki's demanding ways and would want to spend time with Cole at the very least just to spite Loki. Cephera hoped that Cosette would be with them when they did hang out only because Loki would be less inclined to think something was happening between Diana and Cole. 

Cephera had nothing against Diana dating anyone she wanted, but of course they were not on Earth anymore and what was expected of her here was much different. Cephera would love to find a happy medium for her daughter. Just because it seemed Cole might have had his eyes on Diana didn't mean he actually did or for that matter Diana felt the same way toward Cole. Loki was jumping to conclusions due to the boy's curiosity.

"Thanks for healing my brother. I promise we didn't mean to cause any trouble," Cosette said as they walked out into the mornings light. She looked worried they might still get into trouble.

"It was nice meeting you." Cephera told them. They both quickly hurried across the paved path toward town and Cephera turned and hurried back to Diana's room. When she got there the shouting had stopped, the door was open and Diana was alone. Diana was stood next to her window her arms crossed and a deep frown on her face. "Diana," Cephera said alerting her daughter to her presence.

"How could you?" She asked not looking toward her. "He's horrid." Cephera knew Diana was referring to Cephera spending the night with Loki. 

"Diana, Loki means well. Things are different here in Asgard. Stations mean something here." Cephera told her. "Life was like that years ago on earth too." 

"He can't control me. I won't let him. I don't even like Cole. I don't even know him. I was just trying to fix my stupid mistake. My head is pounding now that the alcohol is fading from my system and I'm sure a hangover will hit me shortly. I just don't know how to communicate with him." Diana sounded lost. "How do you do it? How do you get along with him so well knowing all he wants you for is sex. The way you speak with him around everyone is so comfortable." Diana took a seat on her windowsill. 

"I understand what Loki enjoys from me, but I also pay attention to the other things we have in common. You and Devian are not the only things we find to talk about though you are what we mostly converse about. Loki knows I am not just a toy Diana. I know you worry for me, but I also worry about you. You've always had a hard time getting close to others because they didn't completely share your views. You lash out. Your hot temper mixed with your father's stubbornness cause you both to clash. You need to find a balance. You need to see things from his eyes to understand why he says or does the things he does." Cephera sat next to her daughter. 

"You're OK though right? He doesn't hurt you?" Cephera smiled and smoothed a hand over Diana's messy hair.

"He doesn't hurt me. In fact, he makes me feel safe. He makes me feel like my whole family is safe." She assured her daughter. 

"I thought his protective nature was sweet until he went all demanding and controlling." Diana sighed. 

"It's only natural for fathers to want the best for their little girls." Diana gave her mother a glare, but there was nothing mean about it.

"I guess." Diana responded. Cephera was proud that her daughter was finally learning to curb her anger more quickly. Instead of fuming for days she was calming down rather quickly. 

"Get some sleep. You'll need it." Cephera told Diana and pulled her up. She helped her still partially drunk daughter undress and slip into her nightgown. The moment Diana hit the pillows she drifted to sleep. No doubt she would wake in a few hours throwing her guts up, but that was the consequences of partaking in too much alcohol. Cephera left her daughter to sleep closing the door behind her.

Cephera decided to go to Loki. It never hurt to say her piece to both. She entered Loki's closed chamber doors and closed it behind her. Oddly she felt comfortable barging in. She walked to the joining bathroom and sure enough Loki was sitting in a bath looking slightly irritated. He looked up at her immediately. "If you are here to protest my words to Diana at least get in the water," He said to her with no hint of desire in his voice.

Cephera shrugged and did as he said. She removed her clothes and slipped in. He looked slightly amused and somewhat shocked she had done so. "I am not here to protest." Cephera told him. "But, I would like to point out you are not communicating with her in the best manner." Cephera added resting her back against the marble.

"How so?" Loki tilted his head. At least he was willing to listen.

"You may have fathered Diana and her brother, but to Diana you are a stranger. She knows hardly anything about you. She has trouble opening up to people she doesn't know well or trust. She still refers to you as Loki which tells me she has not yet accepted you as her father. For you to attempt to tell her what she can or cannot do is achieving nothing positive but instead causing her to grow further away from you not closer." Loki scoffed turning his head away. 

"There is no room for such silly sentiment toward those below you here in Asgard. If she is to live here she is to learn our culture. As my blood she deserves better," He said. 

"That's not the point. You assumed Diana don't know that. You assumed she had a thing going with the boy or that she would. Devian is now married and you are not allowing Diana to make her own decisions or mistakes. You are trying to run her life and direct her through your commands. She's not a servant." Cephera moved closer to Loki who watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I left Devian to his own mistakes and treated him as an adult, look where that has gotten him." Loki growled. "He is now stuck in a marriage to a woman he doesn't love." 

"He cares about Shiva and he may very well learn to love her. Devian got your trust, Diana deserves it too. I understand you want to protect her from the decisions she might make, but I assure you trying to control her is not the way. Diana will rebel and she will never learn to respect you. You'll forever be in this circle of fighting and I want more than that for you both." Loki sighed.

"Her temper is what frightens me to think she will jump into something that will ruin her." He admitted his hand now caressing Cephera's arm.

"A temper she has managed to get under control. If you fuel it with your continued possessive ways she just might make stupid mistakes. Loki, Diana has never had a boyfriend. She's dated, but she's always been picky and careful." Cephera knew this much about Diana for certain. "If you do this with every boy she meets she might never make friends."

Loki slumped his head back and gave off a frustrated growl. He pulled Cephera closer and turned her in one simple twist so that her back was to him. One arm pinned her against him around her collarbone his hand gripping her opposite shoulder. He bent his face down into the curve of her neck. "You are right, but I cannot promise I will not interfere should I feel things are going too far." He mumbled. Cephera laughed leaning her head back.

"I didn't expect you to promise anything at all." She admitted. She felt his grin across her skin. Surprisingly he didn't move to kiss her or touch her intimately. He just kept holding her to him.

"Thank you for last night," He said to her. 

"You're welcome. Those things I said ..." He shushed her before she finished. 

"I don't want to think about those things." He told her. Cephera was going to tell him she didn't mean them. She wanted to tell him she could only think of him in that way, but after he shushed her she realized what she had just been about to admit and instead stayed quiet. She tilted her head so that her cheek touched his hand. She would enjoy the moments like this. The cuddly Loki she didn't see often, but enjoyed all the same. He didn't even seem to notice his actions sometimes. He seemed to find a certain peace when he just held her or even just conversed with her.

Times like this, she almost felt as though he cared for her, but she also buried those thoughts quickly in fear that she could be wrong. Her wishful thinking would one day break her heart. His confession that he hadn't had another woman since the first few when he got out of prison heightened her hopes a little too much. She had to be careful how she played this. Her conversation with Thor was always in her mind when she was involved with Loki. Manipulation wasn't something she was good at, but she felt she was so far doing a good job and she wasn't even trying that hard. 

With Devian now married and everyone had given up on finding ways around that, life was back to as normal as it got in Asgard. Cephera had to figure out her own life and attempting to gain Loki's heart was part of that. Above all else in the world, aside from things regarding her children, she wanted Loki at her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so happy I managed to get this written in time to post despite my day shift! Yay! Still might be late posting tomorrow. Will have to see what happens.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Two weeks had passed already since the wedding and Devian couldn't be happier. With each passing day his wife became more and more comfortable with her new life, now that Mako wasn't there to hold her back. She spent most of her time with Devian though Devian had gone back to his studies after the first week of marriage. She spent those days getting to know his family.

A month from the wedding night Mako would make her appearance to check-in on the progress of an heir to the throne. They had a little over three weeks left before they would see her again and Devian was trying to learn as much as he could between that time to better understand what Jotunhiem was like. He didn't need a book for that any longer. Shiva seemed willing to open herself up to sharing information with him the more he proved to her he cared.

It had become apparent right away that she wasn't used to being cared for. At least not on the level he cared or showed her affection. Sometimes he could see how badly she yearned for it. However she had grown up it created a very docile, quiet girl. She was always careful to never overstep her boundaries with the rest of his family. Sometimes, Shiva didn't act like their equal she acted like a servant. They were all slowly trying to change that. 

It was hard for the Asgardians to accept Shiva. They had told so many horrible tales regarding the frost giants to their children that people still feared her or looked upon her with disgust. In fact, now that everyone knew Diana and Devian to be half they got the cold shoulder sometimes as well. The fact they didn't look the part helped though. Not everyone was cold to them. Devian stuck to the palace with his wife. The world just wasn't ready to deal with them all the time. Not yet. 

After his long day spent with Uther, he found Shiva with Diana. Diana had been dying to get Shiva to touch her since they met and once she had she'd been ecstatic. Devian had been there for the first time, but he hoped that wasn't all his sister did when she spent time with her new sister-in-law. Walking into the small courtyard the guards had directed him to, he spotted the two women. Shiva was wearing a much different outfit today. It was one of pants, a simple top and a small amount of armor. Diana and Shiva had the children's wooden practice swords in hand.

Devian didn't interrupt, but instead stood off to the side and watched them. Shiva had a strong grip on her sword and from the look on her face she was immensely enjoying the activity. As far as he knew she had not been trained to fight in Jotunhiem. She looked to be having fun. There was very little communication between the two women, except for Diana instructing from time to time. Watching his sister swing at Shiva and for her to parry or dodge was amusing and impressive.

He continued to watch the remainder of the time until both girls decided it was enough. Diana smiled at Shiva. "You have a natural feel for this." She told her. 

"I had always wanted to learn." Shiva admitted in her usual quiet tone.

"I'll teach you more." Diana offered quickly. Diana always got excited over combat.

"I'd like that." Shiva replied a smile lighting up her own face. Devian took this moment to make his appearance onto the grassy area.

"Having fun?" He inquired grinning.

"Very much." Shiva told him. He'd broken her of the habit of asking his permission for everything the first week they were married. She always acted like everything she did he wouldn't approve of. He was glad she no longer acted like that. At least not with him.

"I'm glad." He told her. "Come lets get you cleaned up." He offered his arm and after saying goodbye to Diana he escorted her back to their room. Devian needed a bath and a change of clothes as well. Uther had taken Devian on a horseback ride to the political halls. Odin ruled on high for Asgard, but the halls were a place filled with scholars who, when called upon, would lend their advice to the king. Their jobs were to keep well informed of all matters concerning the nine realms.

Due to the ride he was dirty from the dust kicked up from the roads. He stripped off of his clothing and helped Shiva out of hers. They slipped into a nice hot bath together and Devian sighed as the water sloshed over him. "You look good in pants." He told her giving her a smile.

"Diana said it was easier than fighting in a dress. You can move more fluidly without long skirts getting in the way." Shiva told him.

"If there is one thing my sister knows well it's fighting." Devian agreed. 

"She does indeed. She has quite the passion for it. She reminds me of the young warriors back home." Shiva returned his smile, but looked down at the mention of home.

"Why are you not trained to fight?" He asked. 

"Because we are runts. We would only get in the way of those with more strength. We are better served tending the crops, cooking and cleaning." Devian frowned. He wasn't impressed with the way the Jotuns treated those born differently than what they deemed as normal.

"Whose idea was it for you to marry me?" Devian moved closer so his hip was touching Shiva's beneath the waters surface. 

"Razil and Mako." She replied tilting her head to the side to rest against his. "They call Mako the brood mother. She's the oldest living female on Jotunheim left. She takes care of the 'worthless ones' like me." Shiva told him. 

"You're not worthless." He said immediately. 

"To them I am. Not strong enough for the hardest labour and not allowed to bare children for the warriors, but used to mate with other runts to create field workers and slaves." She shrugged. "It's better then being left to die." She added. Devian frowned more deeply.

"I know I asked before, but if you are not allowed to have children than why marry you to me? Is it because I am considered a runt as well?" Devian asked. 

"I've been giving it more thought as well. It's probably due to the fact I was the only choice left. No one wanted to commit to such an act. I have a strong blood linage despite my size and I am one of the larger runts."

"What does your mother or father think about all of this?" Shiva gave a grim smile.

"They don't care. You've met them, Mako and Razil. I was the last of nine children she bore for him. Once a female bares a runt she is deemed unfit to carry anymore children. She hates me." Devian was a little floored by the news, but he quickly turned and wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her close to him. 

"You'll show them they should have put more faith in you. We will create a child that will one day be a king and most likely the best king they have ever seen." Shiva looked down at him and a brighter smile crossed her face.

"You are so unlike any Jotun man I am used to." She said. "I was fearful at first, but I am glad to be here now more than ever." She cuddled closer to him her hands tracing the raised marking on his back created from her touch. Devian was becoming used to looking like a Jotun and when he did he knew it brought her comfort.

He held her for some time his mind going over the fact that Razil and Mako were her parents. He now wondered if they had planned this simply to put a child of there bloodline on the throne. A weak child they could manipulate and rule Jotunheim through. There was something amiss THAT Devian was sure of. He couldn't wait to tell his father this new news. Loki and Devian spent their time together noting all facts they knew and anything Shiva told them to find a way to protect themselves against any plot that might be on the horizon. 

"I want to cut my hair." Shiva's voice dragged him from his thoughts. He pulled away from her and put his hands through the wet strands of her extremely long hair, even his mothers hair wasn't so long.

"If you want. My mother or grandmother can cut it." He offered. He didn't want her to visit town for such a thing. He was afraid how she would be treated.

"You don't mind?" She asked.

"No. You'll still look beautiful no matter how long or short it is. And if you don't like it, it will always grow back out." Her face lit up and she embraced him. 

"I've always hated the length, but I had no one to cut it in Jotunheim and I spent so much of my time working I just didn't have the energy to find a way," She said. Devian chuckled.

"Do whatever you wish." He told her. 

"Thank you," she said and leaned down to kiss him. Devian responded softly. The kiss only lasted a moment before both of them continued to wash and dress for supper. Devian was excited and worried about the child they were expected to have. He worried there was a plot in place to take the child from them and that he would never know what it was like to be their father. Surely that would start the very war they had married to prevent. Devian couldn't see how they would be able to do that without worry of a war. 

The frost giants might be fewer in numbers, but there were still many of them to fight in a war. Not to mention their allies. Their allies are mainly those who fear Loki. They fear he would attempt the same against their realms and that Odin went too soft on him. Many of them believe he should be put to death. As long as Loki lived they would have enemies among the Jotun even if one of his descendant were on the throne. They had to tread carefully. War was not something anyone wanted to begin foolishly. 

Devian greeted his family as they all sat down for a large meal. He chatted with his father mostly while his mother held conversation with Shiva and Diana. The two girls were excited to talk about their sparring. It was easier for his sister and mother to accept Shiva for who she was because they didn't grow up in Asgard. For Odin it was easy because he was the one to make a truce with the Jotuns to begin with and Frigga got along with almost everyone anyhow. His grandmother had an air about her that welcomed everyone and made them feel at home. Had Devian belong to any other family she might not have been so lucky.

Thor was different. He wasn't sure how to treat her. He had been the one to instigate the war in the first place. He tried his best to talk to her, but it was clear he felt awkward. His old traits of being overly full of himself no longer showed through, but his previous way of thinking certainly made it hard for him to connect to such a different set of people. All the same he tried his best and that was all anyone could ask of him. Devian was glad he spoke to her at all. Thor would stop her in the halls and ask about how she was and how her day was. Over all Devian was happier than he could have ever hoped for. If life stayed like this he would consider himself truly blessed, but a little voice in his head told him to not get comfortable. There were still many questions and concerns to be resolved.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Mako returned one month after the wedding just as she had arranged. She was greeted by Loki and his family. She was as cold as ever. Even when she went to the healing rooms to have Shiva checked over for any signs of pregnancy and to be checked for good health she remained cold. She clearly didn't like the Asgardians and least of all Loki. Loki was fine with that, he didn't like her either.

It was revealed that Shiva was not in any kinds of early stages of pregnancy, but thankfully in perfect health. Loki couldn't tell if Mako was disappointed over the news either way and she didn't stick around for long after that. She spoke a few private words to her daughter, her face stern and the grip she would hold Shiva by the arms were harsh, too harsh. Loki really didn't like it. Before ending her words with Shiva, Loki watched Mako touch Shiva's now shoulder length hair and scowl in disapproval. Shiva was left looking at the floor and clasping her hands together. 

"Try harder boy." She growled at Devian before announcing she was ready to leave. Devian glared at the back of Mako's head before going to his wife and putting an arm around her. Loki was unsure how often his son bedded his wife, but he figured it was enough to do the job when the time came. His son wouldn't deliberately cause Shiva not to become pregnant.

Devian was consoling his wife who had become upset at whatever Mako had said to her and Loki didn't protest when he took her off to lie down. He was a very attentive husband, something Loki didn't feel he could be. Although lately his time with Cephera had been increased and truth be told it was often just talk as she made sure to keep to her word and sex remained off the table until she was willing to give it. Loki found he didn't mind so much. He did enjoy his time with her. Their conversations at least kept him interested. They had much in common. Still Loki was not in the mindset that he needed, much less wanted a commitment. For now Cephera was as close to him as anyone could get, she was his friend. Considering she was the only one he deemed as such, that was pretty close.

"At least she's in perfect health." The woman Loki had been just thinking about said beside him. Loki looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"A baby will come in time. I think it's for the best that they get more time to get to know one another first," Loki said. "What have you planned for today?" He asked her. 

"Nothing until after supper. Your mother is having a get-together with some other noble women in the garden and I've been invited. So has Diana and Shiva." Loki laughed. 

"I cannot imagine Diana sitting down long enough to enjoy sipping tea and eating tiny sweets while trading gossip." He commented with a second snort.

"Neither can I. It will be interesting to see how long she lasts without finding some excuse to take off." Cephera also laughed. 

"Come to the tower, I have potions ready to bottle and could use a second steady set of hands." He offered. Not surprisingly she agreed.

XxX

Loki watched Cephera chop and grind down the things he asked of her after his finished works were bottled. She was a great help to him when Devian wasn't around to help. Sometimes the two of them would grace his tower with their presence and together they would take in the knowledge Loki had to give regarding potions. Cephera had not come to Loki about magic.

"How did you come to know you could use magic?" Loki asked her opening up a line of conversation he had been more than curious about.

Cephera stopped her work and looked at him for a long moment before sighing. "An angel told me I could. Before I met Vicerial I had never done magic. When myself and Seraphine went in search for King Yorin, we were betrayed by the man who offered to help us. I was imprisoned and separated from Seraphina and that's when I met the fallen angel. I'm not sure what causes them to fall, but there she was. She told me she could see something inside me, something special, something that shouldn't be there, but is. She offered to help me get out of the cell and save my sister if we freed her from her mortal form. I agreed." Cephera paused and Loki could see her going over the memory.

"She showed you how to use your powers?" Loki asked sitting in the lounge chair near the fireplace and gesturing for her to sit next to him. Cephera did so and continued.

"No. She didn't show me how, she made it possible for me to use them. As you know, humans can't use magic the energy is simply to much for their bodies to handle. When we freed her she gave us a blessing, a magical mark set across our shoulder blades just beneath the surface. I'm sure you've seen it." Her cheeks tinged pink as Loki caught on to what she meant. He had seen it before while in the wake of their passion and she was bent over in front him. "The power in that mark allows me to use magic, but my humanity is why using it exhausts me. It seems the more I use a spell the more I become use to it and less likely to pass out." Cephera shrugged.

"So this dark magic you possess is something you don't use often?" Loki inquired leaning closer to her.

"No. I've no need for it. My main power is to touch and copy other energies. The dark magic you speak of came from a man who attacked my sister and her father back before you first met me. In fact, he's the reason I was sent back to earth. He desired my power and in the midst of the battle I stole a touch and gathered his instead. You see he could only steal energies, but he couldn't use them. I copied that power and killed him with it. I don't remember that, I don't remember anything after I took his energy. My sister told me I became consumed and for my own safety and the safety of others I was locked away." Loki hadn't realized just how much Cephera had gone through before he met her.

"Did they ever tell you the whole story?" Cephera shook her head. 

"No. All I know is that the Mechanovians became afraid of me and wanted me dead or gone. Because I couldn't remember what I did I didn't want to be separated from my sister, but of course in the end I was. It was decided my place was on earth and I didn't belong anywhere else. When King Yorin adopted me his people were less than pleased, but my living here lightened their unease." Loki moved to take her hand.

"Is that why you don't visit your sister?" Cephera nodded.

"I don't want anyone to feel unsafe around me. Though I have learned to control what I do with that power, as you've already seen." Loki smirked. He had indeed seen it, felt it. The power was useful, but Loki knew such a power would not be used for evil while she possessed it. She wasn't the type to mean to hurt people or do evil.

"I am glad you are here." Loki told her. "You and the children. All of this might not have been the outcome I envisioned when I first met you, but I wouldn't change it now even if I could. It puts a new outlook on my life than what I had thought I had after everything in my life seemed to crumble around me." Cephera turned and placed her hands along the sides of his face and her thumbs pressed along his skin.

"You've gone through a lot. I'm glad you are currently just enjoying your life instead of plotting and scheming. I didn't know you back then, and I am only touching the surface of knowing you now, but I wish you every happiness you can find." Cephera told him a warm smile on her face. Loki wrapped his hands around her tiny wrists feeling that warmth spread through him he often got when he was with her.

Loki leaned forward with the intentions of feeling her soft lips against his, but he paused. The last time he randomly kissed her that had not been during sex, had left him feeling a little strange. He felt if he kept doing this, he would give her the wrong impression and enlighten hopes inside her that he wanted more. In fact, moments like this made Loki question what he truly wanted. 

Loki's paused didn't deter her it would seem. As he was stuck in his moment of thought she moved forward on her own and sealed her lips to his. Loki's thoughts were broken and he was unable to turn her down. He kissed her in return, but there was something so much different between it. He felt no lust or yearning to throw her to her back and fuck her. He only wanted to enjoy this kiss. His tongue traced her lips and she parted them as she always did. He slipped his tongue inside to meet hers his arm coming up and around her back to pull her closer to him.

Turning and tilting their heads to connect in different kisses. They finally separated when the tower door swung open with an annoying creak. "Loki?" Diana's voice asked before spotting them both sitting on the lounge chair together. Cephera had retracted her hands and Loki had let her go the instant they knew they were not alone. The moment was like they had been two children caught doing something they shouldn't. There was an awkward air between them as Diana assessed the scene. Like she did when she found Cephera in his room she chose to ignore what she thought she had walked in on. "Devian is looking for you." She finally told Loki. Loki nodded and stood his heart still pounding.

"We should find something else for you to wear to the gathering." Cephera told her daughter standing and leaving the tower behind Loki. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Diana asked looking down at herself.

"You've been battling in it. You're filthy and you smell." Cephera pointed out. Loki could hear Diana sniff herself before mumbling in agreement with her mother. They parted ways at the bottom of the stairway and Loki was left to sort out his confusion. His strange friendship with Cephera was disarming as sometimes he felt these strong urges to never let her go. He was sure he knew himself better than anyone and that what he felt was just a fondness for a woman he deemed strong and loving. 

And yet Loki refused to believe he loved her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but it was more that he was not what she deserved. He wanted to believe his comfort with her was drawn for sharing children, but he knew that was not the case. It went much deeper than that. Loki found Devian and Devian simply wanted a potion to help his wife sleep and also to tell Loki a few things concerning Mako's annoyance to the lack of pregnancy. Nothing groundbreaking, but Loki made note of it anyway.

When he left he went to his bedroom and entered his secret room. Loki moved down the staircase and the fire lit when he reached the bottom. He went straight for the bookcase and with a wave of his hand and a word from his lips a book appeared that hadn't been there before. Loki picked it up. He hadn't looked at the book since he had stopped using it. He opened it up and inside he viewed a second drawing of Cephera from back when they first met. She had drifted to sleep in his bed for only a moment, but his mind captured her soft, calm features. 

Loki had told no one and years later had dismissed his thoughts as foolish, but that day he met her he was much more intrigued than he had meant to be. When she had left his room he had felt the coldness that was his empty bed and her face was all he dreamt of. Over and over he told himself to pull himself together, she was human and she would be dead before long. She was where she was meant to be. Even now when he looked at her his mind told him she should be dead and that he was being foolish. Maybe he was broken. Loki felt his fall into the abyss had opened his eyes to who he was, but maybe he was wrong.

He had moments in fits of sleep he would wake worrying that all his life was some dream. Cephera didn't exist and neither did his children. The feelings associated with these dreams would linger for a while before fading and he would fall back to sleep. Those nights he spent with Cephera he hadn't dreamt at all. She calmed a part of his turmoil. 

Loki turned page after page, drawing after drawing. An obsession he was both embarrassed and angry over. The day he had chosen to forget about the silly human girl had been the day he felt less empty. He had abandoned the feelings he thought to be wrong and buried them. Now that she was in Asgard in the flesh, the more time he spent with her those feelings were coming back. Why did he feel it was so wrong to feel this much for one woman? The answer to him was simple now that he was opening himself up to how he felt ...he was afraid.

He feared she would slip through his fingers like she had all those years ago. He was afraid he would ruin her. He was afraid to open up to so many emotions he had locked away. Loki found something he feared more than being alone because despite how much he told himself he didn't need Thor or Odin, Loki hated being alone.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 

 

Cephera was sat in her room her arms wrapped around Shiva. The girl was a very emotional one especially after Mako's visits. Four months had come and gone Shiva was more upset than ever. Devian was not there to console his wife this time as his trip with Uther seemed to have delayed their arrival back to the palace. There had been shouting this visit. Mako was angry and accused Shiva of not trying hard enough to get pregnant. She told Shiva she was failing Jotunheim and this upset Shiva more than anything else.

"I do not know what to do," Shiva said against Cephera shoulder. "We try, we do!" She insisted. 

"I know you do. Chin up. We know that your anatomy is just like ours only larger, sometimes it can take a woman a few months of trying or longer. It's completely natural. For Mako to assume you would be pregnant right away is silly. She's just frustrated because they need this baby, but if you allow stress to get to you it can also work against you getting pregnant. There are many reasons you may not be pregnant yet," Cephera said as soothingly as possible.

"I fear I will never have one." Shiva whimpered. Cephera tightened her grip around her shoulders. Cephera was glad Shiva felt secure enough to come to her when she felt sad. Their relationship had been growing closer with each passing week.

"You will. You need to put this stress aside and try to remember that happiness keeps you healthy. Think happy thoughts. Don't try and concentrate on this child you are expected to have, but instead concentrate on this new life you are building for yourself." Cephera wasn't sure what to say really. "You do enjoy your new life, don't you."

"Yes, more than anything. I didn't think I would. I was afraid I wouldn't, but Devian has been nothing but wonderful to me. You all have." Shiva had sat up shadowing Cephera as her height cut off the soft light behind her. "I don't want to seem ungrateful." Cephera quickly took Shiva's hands in hers.

"Don't ever worry that you have offended us for being sad about all of this. We understand it's hard for you and we also know that you are grateful for your situation as well. Never worry we might turn you out, we would never do that." Shiva nodded and gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you," She said. Cephera continued to keep Shiva company until Devian finally returned. Cephera watched them leave her room together, Shiva's dainty hand held tightly in Devian's. Cephera couldn't say she felt her pain, she could only imagine how it felt to have an entire world look to her for something as wonderful as a child. For Cephera getting pregnant had come easy. Cephera sighed and frowned. She wished she could help, but it was up to the married couple to do this and no one else. She would just remain supportive no matter what. 

(Loki)

Loki had been thinking long and hard lately about how he had begun to feel regarding Cephera. He always came back to the same thing and that was that he didn't deserve her, but he felt so greedy when it came to her. He couldn't allow her to move on to anyone else and yet he was unwilling to claim her. He was only making things complicated for himself and he knew it.

Lately he had been thinking heavily on ways to keep her close to him. Ways to avoid losing her to another while he figured out his own feelings until he was either ready to commit or let her go. He wasn't ready for either right now and so he sought her out to make her an offer he was sure she wouldn't refuse. He was going to do so the day before, but she had spent that day consoling Devian's wife after Mako's arrival went sour. Today was his next opportunity. 

Loki found Cephera in the library which was very fitting considering his offer. He approached her as she leaned against a bookcase with a book open in her hands. "Cephera." Loki greeted her a grin across his face. 

"Hello Loki." She replied in return. 

"I was hoping to find you here when you were not with either of our children." Cephera closed the book and gave him her full attention. 

"And why were you searching for me?" She asked curiously. 

"I have an offer for you," He said simply. She eyed him. 

"Ironic considering the last time you made me an offer it was in this very same room," She said. He nodded. "And the offer?" She asked not dismissing him yet, a hint of amusement playing across her lips.

"I have come to realize you and I produce incredibly gifted children. Children I am proud to have helped produce." He saw Cephera's eyebrows go up, but she let him finish. "I want more. I thought it only fitting that should I have more children with any woman they should he with you." Loki was amused by her instant shock. She hadn't quite expected him to say that. 

"You want to have more children with me." She repeated slightly stunned. 

"I do. I missed out the first time. Being there for their development both inside and outside your womb. The years of their childhood. I always wanted children in my future and now I find myself wanting to experience it from the beginning." Loki kept his calm poise as he spoke. He watched her breathing accelerate as she realized the option he was opening up to her. 

"I ... I always dreamt of more but..." She paused. 

"Come now Cephera. You have not taken another man to your bed since me. You cannot tell me you are waiting for the right one to come along. Wouldn't you rather keep it all in the family so to speak. To have all children stay between us." He watched her give a nod before she even really thought about it.

"I just never thought that such a thing would be possible," She said shaking her head. "I'd need to talk to the children first before I give you an answer I need them to understand..."

"You need Diana to understand." He corrected. Diana would be the one to hate this idea. Especially since Loki wasn't offering marriage. No doubt she'd take a fit as she usually did, but Loki didn't care about that. Diana always calmed down after her initial reaction to anything. Cephera wanted this enough that he knew she wouldn't say no. He would have many heirs and many legacies to his name. As long as she was heavy with his child no man would attempt to claim her before Loki had a chance to figure out how he really felt and even if he decided to let her go she would at least have the happiness of their children.

"Diana will not be pleased about it." Cephera frowned then. "She doesn't like me with you. She doesn't like that we have a sexual connection and nothing more." Loki nodded his understanding of that. Loki hadn't been able to create the strongest bond with his daughter. Devian was so much easier as he was not so hot headed. Loki was not sure where Diana got her hot headed ways from. Clearly Cephera was a soft gentle woman and Loki himself was usually calm and poised. Diana was all attack and yell when she was confronted with something she didn't like. Diana was getting better at keeping her emotions in check, but when it came to Loki he really seemed to push her buttons.

Loki knew Cephera would make a great mother once more. If she could take care of twins on her own and survive their past antics and Diana's wildness than she would do just as well or better with his help at her side. "Go. Speak with them. If you are prepared to accept my offer there are no words needed. Come to my bedchambers tonight if you wish to proceed." Loki told her. He gave a nod toward her and left her to make her next move.

(Cephera)

Cephera knew what the reaction would be for Diana and Devian, but she just wanted them to understand that this was something she really did want. If she couldn't have Loki she could at least have another part of him. Give him a large loving family. She gathered Devian first and then Diana. They stood in Cephera's room for privacy.

"I have something I want to tell you both. Your father has made me an offer ..."

"Marriage?" Diana asked flatly. 

"No." Cephera sighed. If Diana was not excited about marriage then she would be less than excited about more kids out of wedlock. "He's offered me the chance to have another child. He wants to have more children." 

"Mother he doesn't love you!" Diana yelled incredulously. The immediate angry reaction Cephera expected of her daughter. "Why would you want to have more children with him?" She was shocked and angry. 

"I live for my children. For you and Devian. You guys made my life so much better. I love being a mother and I want the opportunity to have other children. If Loki is not opposed to the idea than neither am I. I would rather have children with the same man not different ones. He offers me a continued life of comfort and of motherhood. You and Devian are pretty much independent. I want that feeling of having a child growing within me and holding them in my arms. Raising them and watching them grow." Cephera attempted to explain, but Diana was just shaking her head. 

"What happens when he's gotten this child he wants. The one who loves him and grows with him and then he pushes you aside for some other woman? You can't call that happiness." Diana was seething. Her temper always got the best of her. Cephera understood Diana's concern, but she didn't share it.

"I won't lie or keep it to myself any longer. I'm in love with your father and even though he doesn't feel the same I know in my heart there will be no one else for me. This is my only option. I don't expect anything from him. You cannot say he hasn't been trying to get to know you both, you cannot say he has not changed since we first met him on earth." Cephera sighed. Devian hadn't spoke, but now his sister turned her eyes to him. 

"Tell her how crazy this is!" She growled. 

"I think it would he kinda nice to have another brother or sister," He said shrugging. 

"You can't be serious?! Surely you want better for our mother then some, some baby-maker."

"Enough," Cephera said. "I'm accepting his offer. I want this and I would rather you be supportive. I hope in time you'll understand why I'm doing this," Cephera said and Diana set that bitter look across her face she got when she felt neglected. Diana still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Fine, play his whore until you're pregnant. See if I care." Cephera felt a pang of hurt as Diana stormed out with Devian yelling after her to apologize. 

"Devian let her go. You know she just needs to blow off steam before she can think straight. She'll come to me when she's ready." Cephera told him. This had been the biggest fight she'd had with Diana in a very long time. The first time she had snapped back so harshly. Cephera's stomach was aching, but she knew she would make up with her daughter soon enough. She just had to be patient and wait out Diana's storm. Devian put a firm hand to his mothers shoulder.

"I think she's jealous," He said. "We've had conversations were she seems to want you all to herself. To ourselves. I think she worries that if you find a man or have another baby, you'll forget us. We won't be your favourites anymore." Cephera opened her eyes wide at her son.

"That's absurd, I'd never forget you. I would love you all equally no matter who came into my life." Cephera felt confused to what her daughter was thinking.

"I blame that rift between you both. Ever since then it's like she's afraid she'll lose you completely. Those years of fighting and then to come back together so much stronger, I think she fears life will become like that again." Cephera sighed. She'd never thought of the mental toll it took on her daughter to have been so emotionally separated from her family. All the fighting that had led to those years of silence between them seemed to have healed once they began to talk again. Cephera never thought for once that there were still insecurities that lingered.

"How long have you been noticing this?" Cephera asked her son.

"Since we found and met our father. I think he became her biggest threat in her mind when it came to you. I think it's one of the biggest reasons she keeps pulling away from getting to know him. She fears if she gets close he'll steal you away." Cephera took a seat shaking her head. Her daughter needed reassurance and Cephera wasn't sure anything she said would provide it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Cephera had gone to Loki's room that night, but instead of going there to begin trying for a child she instead sat him down and explained to him what Devian had told her. "Please give me time to help Diana accept this. I need to help her heal from these poisoned thoughts before I do this." Cephera pleaded with him. Loki knew what it was like to carry emotions that tore him apart. He knew what it was like to question everything. 

"Take your time. I won't be changing my mind nor retracting my offer. When you're ready let me know." He assured her. "Perhaps you should seek guidance from my mother." He told her. Cephera nodded and thanked him before leaving his room and searching out the queen.

(Diana)

Diana had found a comfortable spot on a high up balcony to perch and look out over the sparkling city that was Asgard. The moment she left the room her mother and brother were standing in she regretted her harsh words. Her mother wasn't a whore and never would be. Diana ran off needing to clear her head. How often lately did she feel so worried about the decisions her mother was making? Diana tried to listen to Devian. She tried to keep her nose out of it, but Diana just had such a hard time doing that. 

Asgard was truly an exquisite sight to see at night and from this high up. This was one of those tranquil things Diana enjoyed here aside from the beach. The soft footsteps behind her told her she was no longer alone. "Did my mother send you?" Diana asked knowing right away it was her grandmother. 

"No. She spoke with me. She's distraught." Diana felt a twang of guilt inside her, but she didn't reply. "You love your mother very much," Frigga said joining Diana on the thick ledge of the balcony facing the opposite way.

"Aside from my brother she's all I've ever had," Diana said.

"Surely you had friends on earth. A loved one?" Frigga asked. 

"No. I had people I knew at work, but everyone was human. I didn't attach myself because I learned at a young age friends died and I remained the same. I hated saying goodbye so I kept my feelings to myself." Frigga shuffled closer to her. 

"You know your father is not my son, not by blood." Diana nodded. "The night Odin brought him home, asked me to be his mother and placed him in my arms I felt love. It didn't matter he wasn't mine. And, even after everything that's happened I still love him. I still have faith in him." Diana looked to the queen from the corner of her eye. "For as long as you live your mother will forever love you. Will forever be there for you. I can see the kind of mother she is, and any future she steps into it will include you." Frigga turned and began to play with a few tendrils of Diana's hair.

"I lost her love once ..." Diana began, but Frigga shushed her softly.

"You didn't lose her love, you were just too blinded by your anger and rebellion to see it anymore. Love cannot be lost so easily. Your father struggles with this too. He hides it well, but a mother always knows. He feels he has lost the love of Odin, his father. So much so he refuses to even view Odin as his father anymore. For Loki it is easier to deny Odin as his father than to think he is not loved." 

"I would never deny my mother." Diana insisted. 

"She'll need your help. Raising a child isn't easy. You'd be a big sister and that child would look up to you." Diana turned her face to look right at her grandmother now. 

"A big sister?" She said. She hadn't thought of that. She had been more worried about her mother spending time with the child than thinking of how she would interact with them. "I could teach them things." Diana commented the thought lightened her mood.

"I always thought I'd have grandchildren from Thor long before Loki. He might have gotten thrown into this late, but I see changes in him. Small changes, but still any change is welcome. A new baby, or for him his first round with a baby, will be different. He's use to children who've already learned much of the world. He's never had to change a diaper or soothe an unhappy wail. I'm sure you will find many things to smile about once he has had to deal with all of that." Diana laughed at the thought. She hadn't really looked at it that way before. 

"Change is hard." Diana pursed her lips. 

"Nothing in life comes easy. You must always work for what you have. Happiness don't just fall into your lap. Change is not just inevitable it is necessary. Good things come with change if you learn to accept them. The world is changing for everyone, not just you. Your mother needs your support just as much as you need hers." Diana sighed and closed her eyes. 

"You're right. Maybe it's time I let go of the past. I have a new future now. My life on earth is over and Asgard is my new life." Frigga smiled and embraced her granddaughter. 

"Don't forget your past, we all learn from the things we once did, but learn to grow from those mistakes and bad choices. Only you control the way your future really turns out." Diana stood and jumped backward off the ledge and onto the balcony.

"I'll talk to my mother in the morning. She's probably busy." Diana looked away at the thought.

"She's not with Loki if that's what you mean. She's worried more about you than the offer my son made her." Diana felt happier to hear that and then she felt bad for being so selfish.

"Thanks. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Diana. I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to." Diana nodded and walked away.

XxX

Diana opened the door to her mother's room with a soft creak. Her mother rolled over instantly her eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep and Diana felt guilty for it. It was because of her that her mother lay restless. "Can I join you?" Diana asked. 

"Always." Cephera replied moving in closer to the middle of the bed and lifting back the blankets. Diana shed everything but her undergarments and joined her mother. She shifted close allowing Cephera to wrap her arms around her like she would do when she was a child.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." Diana began. Cephera kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

"I know you didn't mean them." Cephera assured her.

"Still, they were horrible things to say. I know I've been difficult and I know you've done your best where I'm concerned and I love you for every moment you kept faith in me. I guess I just worry that your faith will fade." Diana admitted. 

"I'll never lose faith or love in you." Cephera tightened her grasp. No matter how old you get, no matter what you do you will always be my babies. You and your brother and any other child I might have." Diana wrapped her arm around her mother. 

"I know it's silly, but I just want you to be happy and I know you've been happy with me and Devian and I'm afraid that if you add to our family you won't be as happy as you think because change is unpredictable." Diana gripped her mother tightly. 

"Life on a whole is unpredictable, but tomorrow you could fall in love and even though you would love me still you would spend a lot of your time with them and I'd be left to live differently. Change is going to happen. You can't avoid it." 

"I know. I should embrace it and move with it. I guess I always just assumed it would always be just us." Diana tilted her head to look up at her mother. "I'll support you through this. I'm still afraid you'll lose that happiness, but I have to trust you and stick with you." Her mother's smile brightened so much that Diana only then realized how much her mother needed to hear that. Devian was right all this time. Diana should have let her mother run her own life instead of interfering when her mother wasn't looking. Diana closed her eyes. "Can I ask one favour?" Diana said. 

"And what's that?" Her mother sounded amused. 

"When you have this baby, I get to watch Loki change his first diaper." Cephera laughed and kissed her daughter's hair again. 

"I never even thought that far ahead and I have to admit I can't wait to see that myself. Deal!" She agreed happily. Both women settled in and fell asleep snuggled together. 

(Cephera)

Waking up the next morning had to be one of the best she had in a long time. Sure she was happy most mornings, but having her daughter in her arms after the chat they had the night before brought a much brighter smile to her face than she usually had. Life would be different from here on out she could feel it.

"Diana," Cephera said softly waking her daughter, who was drooling down the side of her face to the pillow below. She woke with a soft jerk. 

"Mama?" She asked in a half sleepy haze. Cephera smiled wide. Until they hit their teens both her children called her mama and then reverted to mother. To hear it now was a breath of fresh air. 

"Diana, sweetie. Wake up. Let's get washed up." Cephera sat up pulling Diana with her who groaned in protest. It was times like these she reminded her of Seraphina. Her sister was not a morning person either.

"What time is it?" Diana asked cracking open an eye.

"Just a little past dawn," Cephera said.

"Why does your bed feel more comfortable than mine?" Diana grumbled attempting to lie back down, but Cephera wouldn't allow it.

"It's not my bed that's more comfortable it's my arms." Cephera told her. Diana looked up and managed a smile as she began to snap out of her haze.

"I think you're right." She agreed. Cephera pulled her daughter from the bed and led her to the bathroom. Cephera stripped her daughter and laughed as she fell over as she tried to get into the bath. Diana was wiping bubbles free of her face and sputtering water. "Ewwww." She complained. "Tastes like grossness." 

"Here." Cephera ran the pump and cupped fresh water into her palm. She rinsed Diana's face and watched as she flushed out her mouth. "Better?" Diana nodded. "I'm glad you came to me last night," Cephera said settling into the warm water.

"Me too. What made you turn to grandmother?" Diana asked. The facedown dip in the water had woken her up completely. 

"It was your father's suggestion." Cephera admitted. "I wasn't sure at first. I wanted to go after you myself, but I wasn't sure you'd listen. I thought maybe advice from her would be best and then she offered to speak with you. She seemed sure she knew what to say and I trust her."

"She made me realize I was being selfish and silly. I want you to be happy. If this is what you think will bring you happiness, then go for it. I can't promise I will always be understanding or that I'll get along with father any better, but I'll try my best." Cephera gave an appreciative nod and tossed her daughter the scented oil to scrub her hair. Diana caught it with ease.

"I'd toast to a new beginning, but I don't have any wine." Diana smiled. 

"Probably for the best. Starting me with liquor in the morning will ruin me for the day." Diana laughed. "I feel like this is our second new beginning," Diana said. 

"Let this be our last. I don't want to fight Diana. I want you in my life until the day I die. Don't let life tear us apart." 

"I won't. You and Devian are my world and even though I might add to that world over time no one can take my beginnings away. I love you mother. I'll do my best to never let my emotion's cloud my judgement anymore." Cephera moved forward and took the oils back and began to help her daughter sift it through her hair. 

"I'm glad. It's amazing what one conversation can accomplish when you are willing to listen." Diana rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Cephera grinned and continued to wash up for their day.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Loki lay on his back with Cephera propped on his chest. Her soft skin pressing against his side. She'd sent a week with Diana to make sure they were indeed going to be fine before she came to Loki's room. She accepted his offer as he knew she would and so it began. "I would think it best if you stay in this room, at least until you are indeed pregnant. It would only make sense to spend as many opportunities as possible trying." Loki told her. 

"So in the end you got what you wanted. Me in your bed every night." She commented her fingers tickling across his abdomen. 

"I didn't make the offer for that reason." He said making sure she knew that.

"I know, but in the end that's what has happened." He felt her cheeks move as she smiled. "And just for the record I planned to spend my nights here anyhow." Loki chuckled and moved his arm, that was trapped below her neck, to curve and his fingers to caress her neck and shoulder. 

"Diana came looking for more training in magic yesterday." Loki told her with a smile.

"She's trying to create a different life for herself, one that involves everyone around her. Her biggest fear is losing everything, but at least she's facing that fear instead of avoiding it and running away." Cephera explained.

"I am glad. I wish you would learn more about your own magic." He felt her sigh hard.

"I have no interest." She reminded him.

"Still, one day it could come in handy." 

"And maybe one day I will, but right now one thing at a time. When I am pregnant there will be more on my mind than magic and much more when the baby arrives." She kissed his skin and it made Loki smile. "Not to mention you'll have more work too once we have a baby. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"True, but I'll have help." He reminded her. 

"No way. I took care of two you're my official pawn-off. I'm gonna hand over the wailing child and run for it." Loki laughed. He knew she was teasing and he was enjoying it. He was reminded how comfortable he was with her and her with him. How easily they got along and how calm she made him feel.

"I can't wait for that." He teased in return. "Sleep woman, you'll be wishing you had once you have to get up every three hours to feed." She giggled and her eyelashes swept across his flesh as she closed her eyes. Loki played his finger around a strand of her hair and closed his own eyes. He never thought he would feel this excited for a child this early. When he had first decided to make the offer he had been extremely intrigued by the option, but now on this very first night of permanently having her in his bed he felt a bubble of true excitement for something other than fucking her. A different kind of excitement. He knew he would eventually become enthralled once she became pregnant, but he never expected to feel like this beforehand. It was invigorating. 

XxX

"This book." Diana insisted her finger pressing down to it so hard the tip was straining against the thick leather binding.

"You are not ready for spells of that magnitude." Loki told her shaking his head. Diana pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, grabbed the book up in both her hand and walked to the fireplace.

"I'll burn it." She threatened. Loki knew she was aware of his attachment to his books. Her brother was the same way. After the many times Loki cringed with the way she handled the books, it was only a matter of time until she caught on.

"Don't be a brat." Loki warned her.

"Fine." Diana tossed the book and instead of hitting the fireplace it was caught in Loki's arms. She jumped and looked back to where her father should have been. "I want to learn how to do that." Diana groaned knowing he had set a copy of himself behind her while she threatened to burn his book.

"I can't teach you all my tricks or next time you just might succeed in destroying my things. It's my way or no way Diana." He reminded her. She huffed and her shoulders sagged. She was defeated. 

"Fine." She agreed slapping her hands to her side and walking back to his desk. Loki opened the book of his choosing after setting the other back in its proper place. He spun the book to face Diana. 

"I once caused quite a bit of mischief with this one." Loki told her. 

"An ice spell?" She looked unimpressed. 

"Yes. With the right words and concentration you can transform anything with a single touch into ice." Diana looked it over. 

"And what did you use it on?" 

"The entire ballroom floor during a wedding dance." Diana snorted when she laughed. She obviously hadn't expected that. 

"I can't imagine that went over well," She said smiling her eyes lighting up.

"Oh it didn't. I was confined to my room, stripped of all my books and magic for a week, but I tell you it was worth it. Everyone who moved so much as an inch was sent falling to the ground. The bride herself had just been spun by her groom when the ice appeared below her sending her to her ass, her skirts falling down around her legs as she spun across the floor and knocked down four other women gossiping next to the refreshments table." Loki tale had his daughter laughing pretty hard and he was smiling wide as well.

"How old were you?" She asked. 

"Age is measured differently here, but I was the equivalent of your 14 years old." He answered. 

"You've played with ice, have you ever played with fire?" Diana was leaning toward him now all too interested in his stories.

"Of course. That's a story for another time. Until such a time arises that I have need to share it I want you to practice this spell. Used correctly it can be a great weapon on a battlefield. The downside to this one is that it's not instant. You have to channel the energies needed." Diana nodded. She understood that a lot of spells took time to cast while a small amount were pretty much instant. Using magic in combat was for the most skilled otherwise, you risk getting yourself maimed before the battle really begins. 

"And here I thought it was going to be something boring." She rubbed her hands together eager to get started. Loki grabbed the basin of water he always had around to wash up after making potions.

"Freeze this water." He told her. He watched her do as she was told and after her first 11 tries she finally got it, or at least she managed to turn it to slush. Loki was always impressed with his daughter's ability to learn. She was a good pupil and had natural talent were magic was concerned. She would make a very strong warrior and one to be feared. Not many could battle with brawn, weapon skills and magic. It would seem Diana was built to be the perfect warrior. All she needed to do now was keep her emotions in check. Anger has no place on the battlefield and could blind even the best warrior and led them to their death.

(Devian)

"Like this." Devian directed Shiva's hand across the scroll. Her hand gripping a quill awkwardly. Even her hands were slightly larger than Devian's and the quill was a little too small to be comfortably held. Devian was having a more suitable one made for her and until it was ready he was teaching her how to write. It was a skill never shown to her before.

She enjoyed doing things like this with him. She enjoyed just about everything anyone was willing to show her. Any time spent with her made her feel welcome. "It's a mess," She said with a soft giggle. Devian would have to agree, even with him guiding her hand the writing looked worse than a five-year olds.

"We'll keep practicing." He told her kissing her forehead. She smiled happily at him. 

"When are you leaving to see Uther?" She asked titling her eyes slightly up. With her sitting and him standing she was no longer the taller one. Devian had gotten used to her height. 

"In an hour." He told her with a questioning look on his face. Her question seemed a little strange. She turned in her chair and Devian gasped in pure surprise when her hands grabbed the front of his breeches.

"So for the next hour you're all mine." She grinned. She had become so bold lately were sex was concerned. Like this moment where she seemed more than eager to get his pants off him he was already quite stiff and was not about to deny her. He often wondered if her need for sex came from not being pregnant yet. It would not be the first time they had made love in the middle of the day and that she instigated it. Each time she did it always caught him off-guard. He could never read her to tell if she was horny until the last minute and by then, she was usually already touching him or yanking his clothing off. 

For such a delicate frost giant she had physical strength Devian didn't. She easily subdued him when there was something she wanted. It was the side of her no one else got to see. The side that was no longer shy and took what she wanted. She had made him late to see Uther once because she couldn't wait to have him. He had tried to protest, not wanting to be late, but she had pinned him to the floor with the pressure of her thighs around his hips and rode him until he came. That was a memory he would not soon forget and only served to arouse him more.

Devian didn't protest today, there was really no point and he had lots of time anyhow. She'd already gotten his pants undone and they were left pooled around his ankles while her mouth did things to him she had, over time, learned on her own. It was amazing what one could learn after months of constant sex. Sex that only got better with time. Devian caressed her shoulders as she did whatever she wanted, a wide grin across his face.

(Cephera)

"You've agreed to the arrangement my son has offered?" Frigga asked Cephera as they strolled the halls. 

"I have. The thought of more children is more than I could have asked for and the reality even more so. I'm pretty sure he offered knowing I wouldn't say no." Cephera chuckled.

"Which means he's getting to know you quite well." Frigga replied smiling one of those smiles that told Cephera she knew something.

"We do spend quite a bit of time together. It's hard not to when we already share children." Cephera told her. 

"Children are not the only thing that brings you together, if it were, you would only see him when you are with those children or when he needed to ask something about them. You and my son have a connection that stems far deeper than Diana and Devian." Cephera looked to the floor and watched as the tiles disappeared one by one under her skirts as she walked along them.

"Perhaps." Cephera couldn't think of any way to respond. Every time someone said something like that she tried not to get her hopes up, but she always failed. Her heart was fluttering at the thought.

"I don't think this 'offer' ends when you are pregnant," Frigga said. "I doubt things are going to go how you think they will." Once again she was smiling that smile when Cephera looked at her.

"And how do you think I think?" Cephera questioned curiously. The queen was wise and picked up on things others did not. 

"You think that once you are pregnant he'll have no more use for you until the child is born." The queen sounded confident.

"He's said so. I am to stay in his room until the deed is done. He would have no need to bed me afterwards." Cephera replied. "I am sure that he will have had his fill of me by then." Cephera hated how sad she sounded after promising herself she wouldn't. 

"I don't think that will happen. I'm not a betting woman, but I am confident that once you are pregnant he will not throw you out of his room, nor will he forsaken you until the child is born. Trust me on this Cephera, you bring out a good in my boy that even Loki has not been able to run from. You are his salvation even if right now you don't see that." Cephera turned her attention to the outdoors as they past one of the many intersections linking different parts of the palace together. This area was a rather large bridge and water cascaded below it. She could see where in disappeared over the side to rush down to the other section below. She didn't reply to Frigga as she got lost in thought over her words.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Another month had come and gone. Cephera lay panting sprawled across Loki's bed as his hands released her hips and his length slipped from her core. His seed seeping out ever so slightly until Cephera leaned forward pressing her ass further upward to avoid losing too much. She wanted to give his seed time to move within her before the rest become soiled on the bedsheets. As this was his second release she was sure she really didn't need to stay in that position, but she still did.

Loki was sat back on his haunches watching her with a smirk. He gave her ass a playful backhanded slap before he moved to lie down. "How soon will you know?" He asked her. She blew her hair from her face as she turned her face to look up at him. 

"Well I'm already a day late for my menses so I'm giving it another week before I go see the medic," Cephera said. Loki already knew she was late and he seemed more eager to find out than she was. It wasn't unusual to sometimes start late and she didn't get her hopes up. Of course she couldn't really feel silly to think she would be pregnant already considering there hadn't been a night he didn't take her and her first pregnancy only took that one meeting. 

"How do you feel?" He asked. 

"Normal." She answered with a laugh and letting herself finally fall over to the opposite side. "You're so impatient," She said fixing her hair the best she could. "I hope I am pregnant right now so I don't have to deal with your impatience every month." Loki grabbed hold of her and tickled her sides until she was squealing and squirming to get free. 

"I cannot help my excitement." Loki growled in his playful tone.

"Ah, stop," She said between breaths. "If you continue this, you'll be all horny again." She warned. Loki stopped and looked down. It was too late for the warning. It was too soon and any sex they might have at this point would not yield an orgasm for him right away. Cephera was partially pinned below him, his erection against her leg. She was smiling when he leaned down and kissed her. She responded in kind moving her hands up his neck and into his hair.

"We best get some sleep." He told her releasing her from his kiss. She nodded licking her lips and moving so he could pull back the sheets. They never made it beneath the sheets when they began to seduce one another. It was probably just as well as the sheets would only end up on the floor anyhow. Together they settled in to sleep. 

XxX

Cephera had delivered the news to Loki midday a week later. She was pregnant. Very early stages, but pregnant. It would seem they were both very fertile. Loki was very happy and kissed her when she told him. She didn't want to tell anyone else just yet. She mostly worried about telling Devian. He and shiva still struggled to have a child of their own and she was afraid how it would make them feel that she was pregnant already. It was news she couldn't avoid long though and would tell them by the end of the month.

When night came Cephera didn't venture to Loki's room. She had no need to. They accomplished what was needed and it was time to let go. She had a hard time falling asleep with no one holding her. In just one month she had become very attached to sleeping next to Loki. She curled herself into a pillow as if she had his body next to her and tried that. It wasn't the same. 

Her room door opened and she turned. Even in the heavy shadows she could see the tall figure of Loki strolling across the floor. "I was surprised when you didn't come to my room," He said to her knowing she was awake.

"We got what we wanted. Why would you need me there?" She asked trying her best to not sound so disappointed. 

"My arms felt empty lying there alone." He told her crawling onto her bed and throwing the pillow aside to make room for himself. He didn't ask her permission he slipped beneath her sheets and drew his body close to hers as she turned to face him. He was wearing his loose sleeping pants and she was wearing her nightdress. His hands pulled up the hem of her gown and she thought he meant to strip her, but he stopped when he was able to touch her flat belly. "I want to be there for everything Cephera. For every inch your belly grows with my child. I won't miss not a minute." Cephera smiled and cuddled into him. 

Maybe things would only get better from here. Maybe Frigga was right and Cephera was just too afraid to believe it. Loki shifted himself and her so that he could better wrap his arms around her as they both settled down to sleep. It surprised her that he hadn't gone any further with her than putting his hands beneath her gown. She wasn't offended, it was nice that he could lay with her in this manner with no sex involved.

(Diana)

With very careful aim she pulled back the string of her bow and let loose her arrow. Diana watched as the arrow hit the center of the target with ease. She was much better at this now than when she had started. She grinned to herself. "Hello." a familiar voice made her turn. The boy she had shot during her brother's wedding night was venturing toward her looking around as if afraid to be caught.

"My father isn't around if that's who you're looking for." Diana told him smirking.

"Ah, good ... I mean I wasn't looking for him." Diana shook her head. 

"How's the wound?" She asked. 

"Like it never happened. Your mother is a talented healer." He complimented. 

"Yeah." Diana agreed. "And what brings you here?" She asked after. He was there for a reason she wasn't stupid. 

"I came to see how you were doing. Considering what was going on when we left I wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Diana snorted. 

"I wasn't in trouble and wouldn't have been. I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions on whom I can or cannot date," She said shrugging. 

"Oh, I thought you were my age." He looked startled. 

"My age or the manner in which I age, was altered by my mother's blood. I grew up on earth. Your rules regarding age don't apply to us in the same way," Diana said almost smugly. He looked her age, but clearly he wasn't treated as such.

"Oh. I see. So you'd date me if you were interested?" He ventured and she heard the hope in his tone. Diana set down her bow. Clearly she would get no more practice done with him around. 

"Look ..." Diana realized she had forgotten his name.

"Cole," He said a little deflated. 

"Right, Cole. I won't date you because you're just not my type." Diana hoped that would be enough to make him give up.

"You don't even know me. What's so specific about your type that you could possibly know that yet?" He asked a hurt but defiant look on his face. He had a handsome face. 

"I haven't found my type yet. You just don't strike me as someone I'd date." She knew her reasoning was stupid, but it was all she had. She held no attraction to him.

"You ever think you haven't found your type because you have never given anyone a chance?" Diana glared, but more so because he was probably right.

"I'm not interested in dating." She replied shrugging. "I have other things I like to do beside moonlight walks on a beach or horseback rides through a blooming valley of flowers." Diana rolled her eyes at the thought of those types of dates. 

"I know this is going to sound weird and probably creepy, but the moment I saw you just doing your own thing out here while a party was going on in the palace I felt like I had to meet you." Cole took a step toward her.

"Yes and almost got yourself killed." Diana reminded him. 

"All I'm asking for is a chance." He almost pleaded which made Diana not want to give him a chance. Something inside her just told her he wasn't her kind of guy. 

"Ok there are two reasons I'm saying no. One I don't feel a connection to you and two Loki would shit his pants if he found out." 

"I thought you said you could do whatever you liked?" He asked. 

"I can, but it doesn't mean I won't step on a few toes doing it. My relationship with my father is not as stable as everyone would like. I promised my mother I would try harder and I am. That includes taking into account that I live in Asgard and there are certain things expected of me, as a royal." Diana explained. 

"Friends then." He offered instead. 

"Friends? So that you can continue to attempt to get me to like you?" He flushed slightly and she knew she was right. Diana threw her ponytail back over her shoulder and sighed. "Fine. My mother has been saying I need friends, but if we are going to hang out your sister is to join us as well so Loki doesn't get the wrong idea." She told Cole.

"Cosette?! Ugh, fine." He agreed, but he clearly was hoping they were going to be alone.

"You and your sister can join me tomorrow. Meet me here and we'll make a trip to the main market." Cole smiled. He was almost too willing to try anything to get to know her and her to know him. Diana didn't want to get his hopes up, but having close friends couldn't be that bad.

XxX

Diana joined her father in the tower that evening to practice making more ice. It really wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She had to hand it to Loki, when it came to magic he knew what he was talking about. "You know that boy I shot with an arrow months ago." She opened her conversation with the thing she most wanted to say.

She watched Loki stiffen a little which told her he remembered him clearly. "What about him?" Loki responded his voice void of emotions. 

"He wants to be my friend," She said. 

"A friend?" He repeated a hint to his tone telling her he was wondering what kind of 'friend'.

"Just a friend. Look, even when I lived on earth I was careful around boys. Even IF I developed an attraction to him I wouldn't allow myself to get caught up in anything that would be ... bad. I'm asking for your trust, of the two of us I'm the only one who has never given the other a reason to not trust them." Loki glanced up at her from the book in front of him and he sighed.

"Fair enough," He said. "I guess I don't have to remind you that romantic relationships with people below your station here in Asgard are futile and would not be accepted."

"No. I remember the talk." Loki nodded his approval and said nothing more. 

"Do you hate me?" He asked suddenly. Diana paused contemplating how to answer. 

"No." She finally said with confidence. "I'm afraid." She added making Loki look at her again. 

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you're incapable of love. That my mother will eventually be hurt and destroyed longing for a love she'll never have. Afraid that this child you are trying to create with her will never actually know your love either. You're a great teacher, but I worry that perhaps you don't have what it takes to be a loving father or even one day a husband. And, if you did become a husband I worry that your wife will not be my mother and then all us children will have to deal with a secondary woman trying to bond with us. I don't know what you're trying to achieve looking to have more children with my mother, but I think you're doing it for the wrong reasons. You should do it because you want to be with her and have a family with her. Not because you get along easily and you create talented kids." Diana finished. "I think you should rethink your reasoning or eventually this life will fall down around us all."

"I promised you once before I would never purposely hurt your mother and that I would protect her. I meant that Diana."

"I never thought you'd intentionally hurt her. Sometimes the unintentional hurts more." Loki was quiet and Diana sensed it was time to let her opinion sleep for now. Let him think about what she said. For once Diana was the one thinking before she spoke and this was a topic she had been mulling over for a while now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another day shift tomorrow so possibility that my chapter will be a late post!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Loki was glad when Cephera showed up in his room that night. Cephera stopped in her tracks when she saw the bright look on his face. "What do you have up your sleeve?" She asked instantly. Loki chuckled and reached out for her to take his hand.

"I've been thinking." He told her. 

"That could be dangerous." She joked with a smile. Loki gripped her hand tightly and pulled her toward his closet. The long room was filled with clothing both old and new. Among that clothing was now her wardrobe." Cephera stalled and looked around her mouth hung open ever so slightly. 

"I figured since you're already spending all of your nights here it's only natural to move your stuff here as well." He told her. After Loki's talk with Diana he had decided he wanted Cephera kept close and it wasn't just because of the baby. It wasn't something he wanted to converse with anyone, but he would see how things went. He'd never ventured to do anything like this regarding a woman before. He always kept his life pretty separate. There hadn't been many women Loki had kept around for a lengthy time. If this continued between him and Cephera she would be the longest.

"Wow," She said, but seemed unable to find any more words. Her mouth opened to speak and then closed without a sound. Her eyes searching along the wooden racks before finally looking at Loki.

"When the baby is born we'll have a bassinet placed in the bedroom until they are too old for such a thing. I've been tempted to changed the rooms in this area to include one for the new baby and one each for Diana and Devian. Keep everyone close together." Cephera was nodding, but was clearly just shocked. "Do you like it?"

"I ... love it. I just didn't expect it ... ever." She pushed a hand through her bangs. Loki, who still had a hold of her other hand, pulled her closer and decided she'd had enough time to be surprised and kissed her. There wasn't a time he kissed her that he didn't revel over the feel of her lips across his own. She sunk into his kiss her arms circling his waist and her head tilting back further to be more accommodating. 

Loki and Cephera moved quick. Both tangling their tongues together at the same time and both smiling because of it. Loki broke the kiss, but it was Cephera who made the next move. She kissed his chin and then his neck. As he had been in the comfort of his room he wore only his sleeping pants and her hands were working their magic on those as she bent to her knees. 

Loki sighed when she kissed the tip of his erection once it was free. Her right hand wrapping around the base. Loki couldn't help, but sigh again when she licked her lips and slid his cock between them to venture into her mouth. She sucked shallow at the tip for a little bit before completely taking him as far back into her throat as she could without gagging. She contracted the back walls of her throat a couple of times and withdrew, once again before she ended up gagging. Loki had taught her many things she could do with his cock, but that was something she had first tried on her own.

Loki griped a handful of her hair and continued to enjoy her tongue as it swished across the head and her teeth as they grazed the sensitive sides of his length. She was always careful with her teeth. The touches light enough to feel only pleasure from it. This was the best part of bedding the same woman. The practice on each other's bodies only caused them both to become experts of pleasure attuned to that person alone. Both of them knowing how to bring the other to their most mind blowing orgasms and how to tease them until they beg.

Loki had come into this already having his own technique which, over time, he had tweaked to fit only her. She had shown him or told him what she liked or didn't really enjoy as much and he listened. The same worked for him. Her unsure and innocent touches had been tantalizing at first, but over time he too had shown her how to better please him. Now every touch she delivered only sent pleasure rising up his spine. How could he think he could give this up? To have shared so much already with one woman and possibly think he'd just be able to forget it. He was being such a fool. He'd pined after this woman long before she turned up in his life a second time. Perhaps this was a second chance.

Loki pulled Cephera off her knees and kissed her fiercely. There were things on the tip of his tongue he wanted to say and he just couldn't say them. They weren't the kinds of things he was known to say and not even she could drag them from him. Instead, he continued to kiss her while swooping her into his arms and bringing her back out to the main room. "You wear too much clothing." He growled dropping her to bounce before practically attacking her dress.

His fingers were more than skilled at removing a dress such as hers and he made quick work of it. She accommodated him to remove the things out from under her ass and legs. Along the way he snagged her underwear as well. She wouldn't be needing any of that. She was smiling her face flushed with desire. She no longer blushed that innocent girls blush, but this new shade of pink was just as alluring. 

"You're just as beautiful now as you were when I first saw you." He told her as he stood and stared down at her naked form stretched along his bed. She sat up smiling wide at him. 

"I'm glad you think so." She responded. "You're exactly as I remember as well." Loki watched her get this soft blush come across her face before she spoke again. She led back down and shifted her legs open. "When I was on earth there were times I would think about you long after I gave birth and even before. I would touch myself, close my eyes and think of you." Loki felt his cock twitch. Her blush was from the words she had planned to speak. She wasn't so used to acting this way.

Loki climbed over her and kissed her neck and throat. "It was a long time after you left Asgard before I stopped thinking of you beneath me like this while I also took my own pleasure. You're a hard woman to forget." He kissed his way all the way down to her breasts and sucked hard on each taunt nipple. "These changed slightly," He said fondling them in his hands. "They weren't this round. Not much of a change mind you." He added and bit down making her cry out. 

"They'll change again to after this baby is born." She told him.

"Not that I don't enjoy how you are now, but I'm eager to see those changes." Cephera laughed and pushed his shoulders to force him down further. He didn't deny her. He ventured between her open legs and ever so lightly touched his tongue to her clit. She whimpered pushing her hips up in an attempt to gain more. "Is this what you imagined me doing?" He asked her. "When you would touch yourself."

"Yes, please no teasing, not tonight." She begged. He loved hearing her beg. Loki touched his tongue to her sensitive flesh again and this time he didn't stop. His ears were filled with her moans and sighs. Such a sweet sound, he could listen to it all night. In fact, he was planning to do just that. There would be no sleeping for either of them tonight. His tongue and lips sucked and licked and teased her clit until she was crying out her ass risen completely off the bed and her body shaking as she exploded in her first orgasm of the night.

Loki only moved her legs so her hip was twisted, but her back still lay flat on the bed. He slowly guided his cock into her slick heat one of her legs stretched straight between his and the other bent and his hands rested on it. He thrust at a steady pace. Not too fast as to make him cum, but enough to see her face contort into looks of pure bliss. He couldn't bury himself too deep in this position, but he would have her screaming later when he took her on her knees.

She took every movement he made with a eager smile and a pleasing sigh. Her hands resting palms up beside her head. His thrust were not hard enough to move her across the bed and so she lay comfortably, for now. He leaned over her and she met him lifting her upper body to meet him half way for a kiss. He kissed her deep and long while his hips did the work until finally he'd had enough. He used only his hands to direct her to fully roll. She did so without question. He slipped from her core, but easily found his way back in once her rump was high in the air and her womanhood was offered up in plain view.

This time he entered her swift and hard burying himself so deep he could go no further and she screamed into the blankets below, her hand grabbing a fist full. He stilled realizing just how close he was to cumming right then. Loki knew he was done for and continued. A few thrusts later he was spurting all he had deep inside her. She didn't move and he didn't either. Instead, he bent over her to speak in her ear.

"Do you know I've felt pleasure with many women, but never like I do with you. I feel addicted," He said buying time until he was hard and eager once more. He wouldn't let this position go to waste. He would fuck her longer in it and then he would fuck her in another. "I've often asked myself 'why you'?"

"Did you ever figure out the answer?" She panted pressing her ass back into the curve of his hips. 

"No. A part of me believes you were create for me. That naughty greedy man inside me believes that's why you would never avoid me for long. It's why we were reunited. One woman in this whole world meant just for me." He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. 

"Be careful Loki, you're tittering on the edge of saying I'm your soulmate," She said a warning in her voice that held fear. It wasn't until he heard that fear he realized what he had been saying. It must have been the sex and the gift of moving her into his room and the plans for their family that had his tongue so loose. Loki rested his head to her aurora as it danced just below the surface of her skin. He'd lost his drive to continue with this nights sexual endeavours. He allowed his limp length to fall free, but he continued to hold her.

He held her about the waist with one arm and the other bracing himself to not collapse upon her completely. His lips grazing the skin of her shoulder blades. He was silent for an awkward amount of time and he knew it, but her patients was endearing. "But Cephera ..." He finally began his words almost hushed behind her skin. "That's exactly what I am coming to realize you are." He felt her breath leave her. She'd been holding it. In a swift motion she fell forward and lay flat to the sheet below him. Loki wasn't sure what his admission had done. He rolled her over gently and her face was lined wet with tears.

"I can't continue like this." She uttered. "To be with you and yet not. I've loved you without meaning to for a very long time. I tried not to." She was shaking. Her whole body trembling. Loki moved so he could lie flushed along the side of her body. His hand sweeping back the hair from her face that had gotten messed up during their play. 

"We don't continue like this." He told her. He knew now without a doubt he wanted her to stay. "Stay with me Cephera. Stay at my side." She peered up at him lost in her haze of happiness and fear. It was clear she hadn't expected anything from the moment she set foot in his room this night. Hell, he hadn't expected all of this. Somehow this all felt more right than most things in his life had. She began nodding then. A furious nod of agreement before her arms folded around his neck and she cried tears of joy. Her shoulders relaxed as he draw her to him and held her. 

She fell asleep that way. Neither of them comfortable, but too emotional to care. Loki couldn't sleep. He had been thinking. Perhaps him and Diana had something else in common. They both feared change. Loki had been so used to being on his own the thought of committing himself to any one person made him cringe and rebuke it. Though not to the same extent as Diana. Loki felt almost awestruck by this strange and yet freeing turn of events. It would be interesting to see where life took them from here.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Cephera woke with a jerk and yelped as her neck screamed in protest. She'd fallen randomly asleep and obviously it hadn't been in the most comfortable positions. She found Loki on his side his arms still around her. Her head was perched in the crook of his arm. She wasn't sure how it had been before, but Loki's head was now hanging at an awkward angle. She could only guess her head had been keeping it up until she woke.

"Loki," she said. "Wake up." She stretched out her neck as Loki grumbled something before his eyes slowly opened. His arms holding her tightly let her go and she was able to move on to her back and stretch her entire body. It took a moment before she remembered why she had fallen asleep so fast the night before. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wanted her to stay with him. She wasn't sure what that entailed, but the tone of his voice told her it wasn't just about the sex. At least not anymore.

"My back is screaming." He told her moving to bend backward. She smiled. This was more than what she could have asked for at this point and even though she was curious and had questions she didn't feel the need to ask them now. She sat up and got off of the bed completely. She strolled across the room and disappeared into his bathroom where she filled a bath. The hot water would be nice on their aching joints.

It wasn't long before Loki joined her. Coming up behind her and sliding his hands down her arms before placing a kiss to her shoulder. "I meant what I said." He assured Cephera.

"Good." She replied trying not to become emotional again. She turned her head to gaze up at him. He was smiling at her before nudging her to climb into the bath. 

XxX

That morning had been the first of many she would share afterwards. The news she was pregnant already was received well and though Shiva was clearly happy for them Cephera could see the sadness in her eyes. The girl really wanted a child and though everyone had been iffy over the wedding situation between Devian and the frost giant they now wished the best for them. 

The next month when Mako arrived she insisted Devian be looked at for his health. She was sure that something was wrong with one of them that they had still not conceived. Thankfully and also concerning that he came out with a full bill of perfect health. Further tests were done and after a week of analysis it was clear both were capable of creating a child, but for some reason they just hadn't. The healer suggested it might be the mixture of a full blooded giant vs a half blood who shared human blood. It was possible and yet raised too many question. Cephera certainly had no trouble getting pregnant from a Jotuns seed so what made Devian any different with Shiva?

Mako had stayed the entire week to keep an eye on all results. In the end she was blaming the couple for being a bad match and that perhaps choosing a runt was a bad idea. Loki was quick to remind Mako, rather loudly, that he was a runt and he created children with ease. They hadn't actually told her about Cephera being pregnant as they didn't see it as any of her business. Mako had shut up and glared a sour look at Loki afterward. When Mako left Cephera and Frigga took Shiva to the beach for a walk along the soft hot sands.

Shiva seemed to enjoy the serene surroundings and her nerves seemed to calm. Cephera was surprised that Shiva was keeping it together. When she had arrived almost six months prior to marry Devian she was such a soft hearted, quiet girl, but lately she had become stronger in both voice and opinion. On two occasions she had gone to Odin to speak on behalf of Jotunheim and share her ideas and hopes of what Asgard would provide to the realm to aid them in rebuilding their society. Devian had no idea she planned to speak to Odin on either occasion.

When Mako had last been there Shiva had actually stood up to her and raised her voice to her. Mako looked just as surprised as everyone else. The loathing glare Mako gave Shiva didn't escape everyone's notice and Cephera had a bad feeling about what might happen if the couple didn't produce a child soon.

"War." Loki answered when she had asked him what he thought would be in the future should an heir fail to be produced.

"So everything we have worked toward would have been for nothing." Cephera sighed. Loki's fingers were playing in her hair while they lay in bed just talking. 

"Not everything. The marriage might have been a deal for truce and an alliance and the highlight of that deal was for a child, but with or without that child our son found happiness. He might not have loved her right away, but he certainly holds deep affection for her now." Loki pointed out. 

"I know that. I meant for everyone else. In the end the people of Asgard would have to deal with war. Can the Jotuns do that? I mean there are plenty of people who don't conceive within their first year. Sometimes it's just not meant to be right away." Cephera settled her cheek on his arm and kissed his skin her opposite hand intertwined with his.

"They could claim we have not held up our end of the bargain. They may count their loses now before the years whittle further at their remaining numbers. They could claim to their allies that we tricked them into a false peace by providing a boy who is impotent." Loki shrugged. 

"But the healer confirmed he could have kids." Cephera protested. 

"OUR medics, who they could claim lied for their king. There are plenty who would only look for a sliver of a reason to attack us. Not just because of what I've done, but not everyone is happy to have Odin as the all father. This war might have never been avoidable." Loki told her kissing her hair. "It's difficult to say what might really happen, but I am sure nothing good will come of it." Cephera lay quiet after that. She didn't like the idea of war. The idea that people she knew would die for someone's else's need for revenge or greed made her sick ... Or perhaps it was the morning sickness.

(Devian)

Devian was wide awake and so was his wife. She was lying on her belly her head turned on her own arms to look at him. "I was thinking that I could talk to my people, or at least Mako. Make them understand we are trying and maybe come up with a secondary fall back." Shiva was saying. They had been discussing the fact they hadn't had a child and that Jotunheim was becoming more impatient with each passing month. 

"We could try, but you know they won't listen." Devian told her plainly. He wouldn't allow her to get her hopes up.

"I'm afraid if war becomes their option that Jotunheim will become nothing. That our kind will become endangered or worse." She buried her face in her arms in frustration and looked back to him after a moment. "I think you'd make a great king. They should forget the child and choose you to lead them. You're smart, levelheaded, you keep everyone best interest in mind, you care greatly about culture. They are fools if they do not see that as I see it." Devian smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He was glad she thought so highly of him.

"I'm no warrior and you know they would not take me seriously if I cannot hold a weapon properly." He kissed her nose and she frowned. She knew he was right.

"Then maybe your mother's child. That baby is a direct descendant." She offered. Devian shook his head.

"They don't want my father's hands in anything dealing with the child that would rule over Jotunheim. My mother wouldn't cut Loki from her life nor her child's life. The Jotuns wouldn't agree to that." Shiva began biting her lip.

"There has to be a way." She insisted sitting up and huffing. Her lithe body was nude and Devian traced his fingers over her raised marking as he did often. He knew every mark across her now.

"I'm sure if Odin becomes worried over things we will convene together and attempt to find ways to avoid war. Odin doesn't want to see war either." Devian assured her sitting up himself and kissing her again. He pulled her down to better taste her lips. His hand on the back of her neck with bits of her soft red hair trailing between his fingers. She gave in to his kisses and spoke no more about war while he moved past just kissing and ravished her rendering them both too tired to think, only sleep.

(Four months later, Loki)

Loki rubbed his hands along Cephera's rounded belly. She was showing enough now her dresses were just barely hiding her bump. He was in slight awe that her belly had been rounder than this during her first five months on the twins. He just couldn't imagine how large she must have been by nine. 

Every night Loki made a habit of sleeping with her spooned to him so he could wrap his arms around her waist and put his palms flat to her belly. He enjoyed the feeling when the babe would roll or kick. He had no doubt there was only one in there this time. As fascinating as having twins would have been he was glad his first time would be with just one. Loki pitied Cephera though. Her frequent need to urinate and her random bouts of nausea couldn't be pleasant. He was unsure why it was called morning sickness as she seemed to get it at just about any time of day.

The part that most affected him was her nightly cravings. Already Diana had ventured to earth to retrieve something known as Nutella and even though Cephera hated the textures of meats she seemed to have become an addict to ham. Honey ham to be precise and sweet pickles. The servants often brought her plain rice and sweet pickles throughout the day. Cephera didn't eat much, but she ate often. She was determined to only gain the weight needed for the baby and nothing extra.

So far so good. She was healthy and humming with a motherly glow. Loki had been slightly concerned jealously would develop with Shiva and had even warned Cephera about being along around her. A jealous giant could do a lot of damage if she decided to. Cephera of course insisted Shiva wouldn't hurt her and so far she hadn't. Loki hadn't noticed any signs of jealousy, but he still worried.

Midway through the night Cephera woke up pulling herself out of Loki's arms waking him. He watched her venture to the bathroom and return. She chugged a large glass of water and placed herself back in his arms. Loki kissed her shoulder and slipped his hands back to their spot along her belly. He wasn't normally such a light sleep, but since she'd begun to grow larger and get out of bed more frequently he had become a light sleeper when it came to her. No doubt his brain was training him for the day she might wake in labor.

He didn't care that he was woken so often. He still managed to get a good sleep as long as he knew she was safe. He was growing more and more excited the more the months dropped off. He couldn't wait to hold his tiny child for the first time. He'd missed everything with the twin. He was proud and happy to have his daughter and son, but he just had that newborn fever he couldn't shake. Cephera seemed so calm with it all. Having been through it all before she had nothing that would act as a surprise. She was amused at his excitement and often teased him for it. She claimed that this baby would finish melting his icy exterior. Loki felt in some way she had already done that, but perhaps he still had some melting to be done and this child might very well finish him off.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Cephera read over the letter from her sister four times before finally putting it away. Mechanova was having a difficult time right now between the king and it's people. The king wasn't getting any younger and the point of having sought out his daughter when she had come of age was to procure her a safe spot on the throne. That meant children. Oddly enough, life seemed full of baby making right now. Of course Seraphina was not the kind of girl to settle down with kids and was being difficult. 

Her letter was a vent letter mostly and a very quick congratulations on Cephera's pregnancy. Her sister knew Cephera was in good hands in Asgard and didn't seem too worried as she didn't even hint at when she would visit next. Cephera set the letter aside feeling melancholy. It might have been the hormones, but she was somewhat depressed she hadn't seen her sister since her last visit which consisted of a bath and quick conversation before she fled in the early morning hours before Cephera had woken. Cephera hadn't wanted to make her sister feel bad and so she bring up the disappointment she felt when she woke to an empty bed.

For Seraphina it had become normal to not see people for years at a time. Because they had longevity it was not an unusual occurrence between family or friends. It was like going a week without seeing someone on earth, but to Cephera a month was long enough to not see someone let alone longer. She missed her sister and they really hadn't had a chance to touch base for long. Her sister was always busy doing one thing or another and Cephera was busy with her life in Asgard. Cephera wanted to go visit her sister, but didn't want to burden her or distract her. Not to mention her people still felt uneasy around her.

Cephera sighed and pulled a pillow over her face. She had been laid up for two days now with swollen ankles as her belly only grew bigger by the passing weeks. Now 8 months pregnant she was feeling the heavy load and was wishing she was ready to give birth. She was now at the point she just wanted to hold her baby in comfort. She hoped her sister would come and see the child shortly after birth, but Seraphina wasn't sentimental that manner and probably wouldn't come right away. Cephera was use to her sister in this manner, but still she wished she would visit.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked her as he entered their room. She felt odd viewing it was their room, but he even referred to it as such. Loki had changed so much in the months since her pregnancy. He rarely left her side the larger her belly grew and he often showed her affection in front of other. She was shocked the first time he had kissed her after breakfast and bid her a good day as he left to do a few things with Devian. Now that kiss was a constant thing. It seemed even the fawning females had come to realize Cephera had become the queen bee in Loki's eyes and would avoid giving her the glares they once did as if they feared she would lash out. 

The feeling of belonging only to each other made her more content than she had even been in her entire life. "Walking is difficult and I'm depressed." She admitted. The servants had been helping her to the bathroom and back. Loki had been afraid Cephera would fall and induce labour too soon and so he made sure she was attended at all times. Cephera's day had consisted of staring at the ceiling and sleeping until Shiva had come to sit with her. She had brought a book with her she found in the library she had enjoyed and insisting the baby would enjoy it. 

As much as Loki warned Cephera from being alone with the frost giant Cephera hadn't listened. She invited Shiva on the bed to read to her heart's content. Shiva spent over two hours reading and Cephera slipped in and out of sleep as she did. She had hardly any energy. "Can I help brighten your day?" Loki asked her smiling as he stretched beside her on the bed and rubbed her plump belly.

"Not unless you can bring Seraphina here. I miss her," Cephera said frowning. 

"She'll come when she can." Loki assured her. 

"I know. Still she missed her first niece and nephew being born and growing up." Cephera pressed her head to his shoulder while he enjoyed the small movements made by the baby.

"I don't know your sister well, but she doesn't seem the type to get all excited over a baby's birth. I'm sure once the child is born she'll visit and awkwardly hold our kid like he or she might puke on her." Cephera laughed as she pictured Seraphina holding the baby below its armpits at arm's-length with her head turned and her eyes watching them suspiciously from the corner. 

"You're right. Kids are not really her forte." Cephera was still softly chuckling when the child within her womb kicked hard. She twitched at the feeling not expecting it. "I swear the child knows when you are nearby. They don't usually move so much until you're here." Cephera told him placing her hand over his as he continued to stroke and rub her.

"They know my voice," Loki said. Neither Cephera nor Loki knew if the child was a he or a she and so they often said they or them when referring to the baby. 

"Apparently so." She smiled. "How was your day?" She asked playing with a strap across his tunic.

"Very fruitful. Not only has our daughter mastered ice she has moved on to fire and successfully sent a bush up in flames." He beamed down at Cephera. Loki was very happy to be working with Diana on magic. They hadn't had a fight since before the pregnancy and Cephera was hopeful that Diana was on the right path to leading a happier, less worried life. 

Devian and Diana made a point of visiting their mother on days she was unable to leave the bedroom. Diana would explain all the exciting things she'd been training on. She spoke often of Cole and his sister. She was slowly attaching herself to both of them and Cole had become a new fighting partner to train with.

Devian spoke of his studies and all the interesting things he had discovered about other realms. Customs and dances he thought his mother would enjoy learning. He spoke excitedly about how himself and Shiva had been attempting to connect with the Asgardian nobles. Some had been curious since her arrival and others afraid and some angry, but Devian insisted they were slowly gaining people's trust. A trust they felt they needed should a real alliance happen between Yotunheim and Asgard.

"She's always been a fast hands-on learner. Devian was always best at reading and then doing," Cephera said.

"Devian's mind astounds even my own. It took me years of creating and failing in potions before I created my first successful one. For him it took a few reads and some notes before he carefully made a mixture that was an instant success." Loki was shaking his head in awe.

"What did he create?!" Cephera had turned and was now looking up at Loki with wide eyes. She wasn't sure when this potion was created, but this was the first she'd heard of it.

"A formula for hair growth." Loki chuckled. Cephera wasn't as wowed as she felt she probably should be. After all, she had no idea how hard these things were to make and hair growth didn't seem like a miracle breakthrough.

"Hair growth?" She repeated. 

"Trust me anything created from a potion never done before is impressive." Loki told her hearing her tone.

"If you say so." She laughed. "So how does it work?" 

"We don't know. We haven't tested it on a humanoid yet. We tried it on a rodent ..." Loki paused almost comically as he seemed to remember the results.

"And," Cephera pressed Loki for more.

"Well the hair certainly grew. Perhaps we should have used less of the potion. It will be great for creating long hair and cutting it to make wigs." Loki offered as an upside to the potency for the liquid.

"Do you sell such things in Asgard?" Cephera wondered.

"I'm not sure, but Midgard does and I figure one day they'll begin to venture between here and there." Loki shrugged.

"I want a bath. I've been sleeping and lying her all day long. I've sweated and drooled my way to feeling gross." She declared. 

"The one downside to sharing your life with a woman, all mystery fails to exist and that perfect demur woman disappears." Loki teased her. She promptly pinched his side making him gasp and chuckle.

"I'll have you know the same downside to women also apply to men." She told him as he scooped her off the bed to move her to the bathroom.

(Diana)

Diana watched Coles unimpressive movements. He was no warrior, but he tried. Diana knew he did it to spend time with here. She felt bad that he did that. Even after eight months of friendship Diana still had no romantic interest in Cole. She did however, enjoy his friendship. 

Cosette was sitting in the grass nearby watching. She wasn't a fighter either. She too rolled her eyes as her brother tried to show off for Diana. They were just fooling around and were near the main palace today. Diana ducked a badly delivered swing from Cole when Cosette's voice made them stop completely. "Woah. He's huge," She said pointing as discreetly as possible.

Diana turned to look in the direction of the main gate. Walking along the stone entry was Razil. Walking behind him were five guards which he easily dwarfed. "When you said your brother's wife was a runt I really didn't expect the real thing to be this big." Cole commented.

Diana growled and narrowed her eyes at the appearance of Razil. Mako had already come to see Shiva at the end of last month which had been a week prior. The fact he was here made Diana uneasy. She began moving toward the palace to see what was going on when Cole grabbed her by the wrist. "Where are you going?" He asked surprised.

"Inside. That's Shiva's father. The fact that he's here isn't a good sign. I want to see what he's up to." Diana explained. Cole looked reluctant to let her go, but he did. "I'll see you both tomorrow." She threw an apologetic smile at Cosette and began a jog toward the entrance Razil had just vanished through.

Razil looked calm as he had the first few times he came. Unlike Mako he hid his disdain well. "Hello." Diana greeted. She didn't fear him and in fact, would love for him to give her a reason to fight him. He looked down at her as she caught up.

"Loki's other whelp." He commented and sneered, but said no more.

"Why are you here?" Diana asked having to jog at times to keep up with Razil's long strides.

"That is a conversation between myself and Odin." He responded brushing her off. Diana kept her face serious, but she didn't push it. She was sure whatever he had come for she would soon find out.

"So you're Shiva's father," Diana said instead. She saw a slight cringe pass over the giant.

"She is of my blood." He replied. He didn't sound very happy about it. Diana remembered how the runts used to be left to die once and by Mako's and Razil's behaviour it would seem they still wished it was like that. Having a runt was like the worst thing that could happen to a couple in Jotunheim. 

"Is that why you chose her to marry my brother? Are you plotting to legally take the throne of Yotunheim through her?" Diana was being bold, but she didn't really care. 

Razil stopped and turned. He reached down so fast Diana wouldn't have expected him to be able to move so quickly. His powerfully large hand seized her by her jaw with only two fingers forcing her to tilt her head further back as he bent low to examine her.

Upon his touch her skin began to become the sapphire blue of her Jotun form and he seemed amused as he watched it spread over any exposed flesh. He held no look that said he was about to do her harm, but Diana was itching to show him what she could do. She knew it was unwise to attack him first and so she waited. "You're bold and fiery for a little one. Half-human, but yet you show no fear. Your tongue holds back nothing that is on your mind." He grinned. "Had you been a true frost giant you would have made a wonderful blood mate." He let her go and Diana felt her face pale slightly. "Pity," He said afterwards and began his walk toward the throne room once more.

The guards who had been with them had drawn their weapons when Razil had grabbed her, but like her they knew it was a bad idea to attack unless truly provoked. Four followed Razil and one stopped to check and see if Diana was ok. She was fine, but Razil's curious attention made a chill run over her spine and she was glad she was half-human and unworthy of further attention.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When Diana had suddenly appeared in the same room as Loki and Cephera he knew something was amiss. "Razil is on his way to see Odin." She informed them both. Cephera looked to Loki as Loki began to leave.

"I want to go too!" Cephera said.

"Diana help your mother." Loki directed and left quickly. Loki didn't want to miss out on a single word spoken between Razil and Odin. Cephera was having more difficulty moving as her energy just wasn't as high as it once was and her feet and legs were bothering her. She would only slow him down.

He made it to the throne room to find Diana and Cephera already there. Loki cursed under his breath. In his haste he hadn't thought of teleporting, but Diana had. Razil was looking at Diana and Cephera with interest. "Looks like you will get your answers anyway." He told Diana with a smirk. "Hard times to be so heavy with a child. If only your son and Shiva were as fertile as you, I wouldn't have to be here." Razil told Cephera. 

"And why are you here?" Loki spoke taking the frost giants attention from his family.

"To see Odin regarding the agreement made and not fulfilled," Razil said plainly. 

"Not for lack of trying." Odin insisted watching the Jotun closely. Razil was moving about looking at those around him as if assessing them.

"You realize if a child is not conceived soon we will have no other choice, but to see our offer as void and a war will happen?" Razil said to everyone.

"Are you so desperate for war that you would throw away patience just to jump at the chance for battle?" Odin asked. He was keeping his own calm exterior as was everyone else. Footsteps told them of the arrival of more. Turning Devian entered close to Loki with Shiva at his side. She was staring directly at her father and almost glaring.

"You know a war fought now will only cause more destruction to our numbers that we cannot afford." Shiva told Razil boldly. She was no longer afraid of her parents or the other Jotuns for that matter. She'd grown strong in her months in Asgard.

"Do not speak to me as if I am your equal." Razil warned her his stance looked like one of attack and Loki tensed as did Diana as they prepared for the possibility.

"I speak only the truth. I have Jotunhiems best interest at heart." Shiva insisted. 

"If you have the best interest of Jotunheim in mind you would not be failing in your task." Razil's words were a snarl and a look of shame crossed Shiva's face.

"It is not her fault that she has yet to conceive. For some people this is normal." Cephera insisted. Loki hated that she drew attention to herself. In her condition she should be resting.

"Jotuns have never had problems breeding children. Not even when we began breeding the worthless for use as servants we didn't have a problem. That tells me the problem is with your boy or the mixture of your boy and her." Razil snarled.

"That doesn't mean they will never have one." Cephera replied standing her ground. Razil took a step toward her and Diana placed herself between them. He stopped and smirked at her. Loki made his way to also stand with Cephera keeping her behind him as Diana was.

"We don't have that kind of time to wait and see. There is a chance a child will never happen," Razil said eyeing the group. "Maybe we could strike a new bargain. Maybe a different union would yield better, quicker results." Loki just about attacked him there from the look Razil was running over Diana. He was instantly disgusted that this giant would want to touch his daughter in that manner.

"No." It was Odin who spoke up before anyone else could. "What is your warning? How long do we have before you decide war is the only option?" Odin asked. Loki was surprised. Perhaps Odin was realizing war was the only option no matter what they did. In the end war with the frost giants was inevitable. 

"Two more months. After which prepare your armies. You may have numbers larger than ours, but we have allies everywhere." Razil sneered and took his focus off Diana.

"Very well." Was all Odin said. Razil turned and towered over everyone as he began his departure. Diana stepped forward and called after him. 

"If this war happens, I'll make sure that your death comes from my own hands." She threatened. Razil looked back at her.

"Pity." He replied. "It hurts me to have to destroy you. You were born into the wrong life child. You could have been so much more." Diana scowled as did Loki. Razil gave Loki a smirk and smiled at Cephera behind them before walking away. The guards who escorted him in began to escort him out, but kept their distance.

XxX

"We should have killed him before he left." Loki growled. They had all moved from the throne room, called Thor and the warriors three and were now in a room around a large table with a vision of Agsard and Yotunheim floating above it.

"We need to prepare. We knew this was a possibility." Odin told Loki sternly. 

"Our warriors are always prepared." Loki retorted.

"This is not a time to fight amongst ourselves." Thor interjected. "Razil is gone and his threat looms over us. We have two months to prepare for war as I doubt a miracle of a child will happen now." Thor tried not to look at Devian as he said this. Shiva had been asked to bring Cephera back to her room. To a degree they had to be cautious in case the girl was actually acting and was part of a conspiracy. Devian knew this, but didn't question it. 

Devian had been allowed in for his clever mind and he was well trusted. Diana was there because she would no doubt fight in the war. Her battle skills were not to be squandered. "We need to begin to think of tact tic," Fandral said. 

"Agreed. We fight this war on our terms." Thor added. "We take it to Yotunheim before they come for us. The citizens of Asgard need not become involved." 

"It may not be so easy. Razil may have said two months, but they could be talking about the same thing as us right now. For all we know he could attack tonight. We must prepare for all scenarios." Odin told them. Loki nodded. Thor was right, auguring among the sleeves would get them nowhere. They had to focus on all possible future outcomes and plan for all of them. The rest of the day was spent figuring out different tactical measures for pushing back the enemy in any situation they could think of.

(Cephera)

"I'm sorry," Shiva said again for the third time since arriving in Cephera and Loki's room.

"Don't be sorry. This is not your fault," Cephera said again. "This war might have always been what your people wanted. After all, the arrangement made between you and Devian had been one made from deception on Devian's part. Even if he didn't try to deceive them Razil might have felt like he was owed something better."

Shiva gave a nod. "He's ambitious." She told Cephera. Speaking of course of her father. "He cannot just rule as king. The Jotuns have always been ruled by the same bloodline and some fear straying from that. Especially now that they are a broken people." Shiva bit her lip. "I fear that by the end of all this, I will be the last pure blood of my kind ... except Loki of course." She added quickly.

"They should just allow Loki to rule or Drvian. You would think the survival of their people would out-weight their need for revenge." Cephera was shaking her head. She thought this act was selfish and she didn't agree with it one bit.

"They don't want Jotunheim to land into Asgardian hands. It was bad enough the child would be only half Jotun." The frown never left her soft face. "They would rather die. Then, there's the casket we need it for helping rebuild, but I doubt Odin will ever give it up. Most likely it is part of their plan to siege this palace and take it." Shiva watched Cephera stand again with a firm push of her hands.

"You're right. The casket?!" Cephera was shaking her head. How could they have forgotten the casket? No matter what they did the Jotuns would come for it. The war would find its way to Asgard no matter how much they tried to keep it out. Cephera had a mind to track down Loki and tell him what she just realized, but instead she sat back down. "When Loki returns I'll let him know that the casket needs to be put on watch," She said. She smiled then at Shiva. The girl was being helpful against her own people and Cephera just couldn't find it in her to not trust her.

(Diana)

Diana woke the next morning to head down to the arena. She wasn't the only one. The arena and fields surrounding it were a buzz with all able-bodied warriors to train for the looming threat of war. Diana weaved throughout them and stopped. From the corner of her eye she saw someone she knew all too well. Cole was fighting against a rather large Asgardian and had just gotten knocked to his ass.

Diana made her way over to them both while the man helped Cole to his feet. "What are you doing?" Diana asked harshly. 

"Practicing." Coles told her as if it were normal.

"You're not a warrior Cole," She said thrusting her hands to her hips.

"I will be." He replied.

"You are not going into battle." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the fighting fray.

"So what? I should hide home with my sister and parents to huddle in a darkened corner until the threat is gone?" 

"Yes," Diana said as if it were the only option.

"No. I'm helping." He shook her hand off him and began to walk away.

"This won't win my heart." She told him quickly. She knew his motives. "You'll die and even if you survived it won't change how I feel." 

Cole walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. "You won't allow yourself to love me because I'm not a noble, but if I come back from this war I will have gained a title worthy to court you with. Your father won't be an issue." Diana closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 

"My father isn't the issue. My heart is." She told him opening her eyes to look at him frustrated and annoyed. Diana gasped when Cole bent down in a swift move and planted a kiss on her lips. Diana instantly pushed his face away rather harshly. "How dare you!" She exclaimed narrowing her eyes. "You do not touch me that way. You are a friend Cole. I'm sorry if it's hard for you to grasp, but I am not attracted to you romantically or even sexually. I enjoy your attitude and loyalty, but you are not the person I want to spend my life with." Diana hated the look of hurt on his face, but she couldn't have it be this way. She didn't need him risking his life for something that would never happen. She watched him turn and take off. She hoped that he would put all thoughts of battle aside and stay safely at home. As a friend she cared about his safety. 

"That was intense." It was Fandral who spoke. Diana turned and frowned.

"I can't help how I feel," She said defending herself. 

"I'm not judging. As a man I know how it feels to be rejected." He told her. 

"You? Rejected?" She was actually shocked. All his stories made him sound like every woman's fantasy.

"Do you like me?"

"As a fellow warrior." Diana smiled then. She understood his point. She was not attracted to Fandral. Not every woman was.

"He'll get over it." Fandral assured her. "Come let's practice. I think it's time you put your magic to use as well. You'll need to get a real feel for it." Diana nodded and followed Fandral to find an emptier area to train.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

To say everyone was surprised that Mako still showed up to check in on Shiva was an understatement. They were actually floored. And, this was a different Mako. She wasn't angry even though she still had that disgusted look on her face, but she was calm. Instead of becoming angry that Shiva was still not pregnant she accepted it saying 'war it is'. It hadn't been a threat, but she sounded worried.

Word was sent to Jotunheim that no child would come this month and only one more month remained before the final act of war was declared. "I am staying here." Mako announced when everyone had stuck around to watch her leave as she normally did.

"What?" Shiva said before anyone else could speak.

"I do not trust any of you to keep taking care of her while she remains here. I was assigned as her guardian when she came here and her overseer. I will not allow Asgardian scum to take her life in fear, revenge or any manner of other reasons. She is not a warrior and poses no threat. She will not be maimed in cold blood." Everyone was stunned speechless. Cephera saw this as a motherly act. Mako may not show or say it, but perhaps she cared deep down.

"Your blood mate is on the brink of declaring war on us and we are just suppose to allow you to stay?" Thor said incredulously at her. 

"Shiva is of my kind and grew up on Jotunheim as well. If I am forced back so should she." There was silence as Devian held fast to his wife.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Loki growled.

"You don't. Confine me to whatever place in this palace you like, but Shiva stays within my care until an outcome of this battle is reached. If we are truly blessed she will turn up pregnant before the end of another month. I don't want to see war anymore than the rest of you. We have seen enough devastation." No one could really dispute her claim, but everyone in the room was weary.

It came to pass that Mako was given a room near Shiva's shared room with Devian. Five guards and magical wards were placed on the room to keep her from leaving them during nighttime hours and during the day she was not allowed outside the palace and two guards were to be with her at all times as was Shiva. At no point was the frost giant allowed to be alone. The treasure vault was sealed with more spells and wards not to mention more guards in case she was there to attempt to gain access to the Casket of Ancient Winters. 

When Shiva was not with Devian in their room she was with her mother. They didn't converse, but Shiva no longer walked with her looking timid and afraid. In fact, she looked just as suspicious as everyone else. Something was amiss, but for the first few weeks everything seemed safe.

(Loki)

Loki woke and kissed Cephera's face lightly. He curved his hands down her belly as he always did. It wouldn't be long now and the baby would be born. Loki was eager to have the child born soon for several reasons. He didn't want to miss the child's birth and they planned to have Cephera sent back to her old home on Midgard for her and the child's protection until the war was over. They had thought to send her to Mechanova, but Loki was iffy on how well the people there would take care of her. 

King Yorin had agreed to send men to aid them in battle and Loki was worried the battle would spread there should they not be careful. If for some reason the war was lost and the Byfrost became open to anyone's use he wanted her on Midgard. Diana had been to earth already to speak with SHIELD who promised to watch over and protect Cephera when she arrived. Her home had been taken care of by the company since she left.

As soon as the baby was born she would be moved to Midgard. They still had a month before the expected war and Loki hoped it would not occur sooner. Cephera had been trying everything to speed up labour naturally. She hated to have the healers do it. When the baby was ready they would come.

Cephera woke and turned to Loki's kisses and he caught her lips with a smile. "I have much work to do today." He told her smoothing a hand over her hair pressing her bangs aside. She blinked up sleepily and nodded. He had been very busy lately and she knew it was important. "If anything should happen send a servant to get me." He meant labour or pains of any kind.

"I know," She said smiling and running a hand through his equally messy hair. He kissed her once more, rubbed her belly lovingly and climbed out of bed. He washed himself from a basin quickly, dressed and went to first see Odin. He had something important to ask him before he could properly begin his day. If all went well this would be a night Cephera would never forget.

He ventured into the throne room where Odin was stood speaking to some other officials. Upon seeing Loki the officials left. "I was hoping to speak with you before we began our meetings with the warriors." Loki told Odin quickly.

"It sounds as though you are in a hurry." Odin replied. 

"To get this off my chest, yes." Loki agreed. Odin nodded to hear what Loki wanted to say.

"When this war is over there is something I want above all else should I return." Loki told Odin. 

"And what is that?" Odin asked curiously, but had a look on his face that told Loki he had an idea of what Loki was about to request.

"I want to marry Cephera. I hadn't been sure for a long time, but I know now this is the path I am meant to take. Would you give me your blessing to marry her?" Loki asked Odin. He needed this. He needed to know that his family would be accepted properly into this world. Even if Loki didn't see Odin as his father he was still king and his acceptance was important. Loki needed to know Cephera would be waiting for him after this war. It would give him another reason to stay safe and return in good health. She would have something to look forward too and if he didn't return she would at least know he wanted her at his side forever.

"I never thought I would see a day when you no longer desired a throne." Odin replied. "Your family has been good for you since they came here." Odin paused. "It would give much stability to your growing family if you were to wed the mother of your children." Odin stood tall and a smile beamed across his sunken face. "I give my blessing," He said with a single nod.

Loki let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that Odin would have denied him. With a respectful bow Loki left the room to begin his long day before he could go back to Cephera with his newest offer to her. As Loki exited the throne room Diana stood outside waiting. "There was once a time I would have told her not to marry you, but now after everything I no longer want to keep you from my mother. You deserve her ... Father." Loki felt a swelling deep in his chest to hear his daughter speak that word at last. 

To have Diana call him father was the icing on the cake. "It's not polite to eavesdrop." He teased. 

"I couldn't help it." Diana smiled. "She won't say no." Diana added. 

"I know. I think I've known for a long time how she's felt while I denied how I felt. Take care to not ruin my surprise. I will not get to see her until after supper." Loki warned his daughter. 

"My lips are sealed. I hear you're headed to town with Thor to find more people willing to fight." Loki nodded. "I'll come with you." She offered. Loki smiled and together they left the palace to meet Thor out in the stables.

(Cephera)

Cephera spent her day with Frigga in the morning, but retired to her room when she became overheated and tired. She slept through dinner. When she woke it was hours before she would join everyone for supper and so she moved to Loki's bookshelf and took down a book to read.

She made herself comfortable in an armchair near the fireplace and opened her book. She'd been contently reading when the room door came open and in walked Mako. Cephera was instantly on edge and stood from her chair. She quickly noticed that neither the guards nor Shiva were with her. She kept her eyes glued to the larger woman worried why she might be there.

"What are you doing here? Where's Shiva?" Cephera asked Mako as she strolled into the room uninvited and alone.

"I'm here to see you," She said smiling for once. The smile only made Cephera shiver. She didn't answer the question about Shiva which only sent another warning chill up along Cephera's spine.

"For what purpose?" Cephera asked. 

"You look tired." Mako commented ignoring Cephera's question. "Tiredness can lead to fatigue if you overexert yourself." Mako added that same grin on her face. "Loki took our king from us. He ruined our lands and killed our people when they were helpless." Mako had stopped moving, but she seemed smug as she examined her surroundings. 

"A path he regrets ever going down." Cephera told her with confidence hoping anyone would show up any second now. Surely Shiva would notice her missing and if not what had happened to the guards?

"Nevertheless." Mako tilted her head. "We've been thinking of ways to make him suffer. We've been thwarted several times when we tried avoiding war to do it. Your son tricking us into a marriage was the last straw." Mako admitted. "We came to realize though, over time checking in on Shiva, that the best way to gain revenge on Loki was to take away the one thing he cared for most and that's you. He killed our king and our people and now we will kill you." Mako threatened. 

"You won't get away with it. Someone will realize you are missing and even if they don't come in time to save me you won't leave Asgard with your life." Cephera warned her. 

"There is no one coming. Shiva lies unconscious on my bedroom floor while the guards no longer breath. Did you really think five meagre guards could contain me? I am a seasoned warrior, I'm no housewife." Mako bragged. Cephera narrowed her eyes.

"So what, you kill me and then wage a war. Loki won't have time to mourn my passing. How is that worth any of this?" Cephera responded thinking of ways to stall until someone happened to find them. Perhaps Loki would come fetch her for supper.

"Your death is inevitable, but there is something else we've decided to take from Loki." Mako's gaze fell from Cephera's face to her belly. Cephera's hand smoothed down over her baby bump and she scowled.

"No." Cephera growled taking a small step back. 

"You can't stop me," Mako said. "You will try, but you're no more than a mere human. True you have a longer life than most, or rather would have had you never involved yourself with Loki. And, I know all about your magic. We've been keeping tabs on you and your family since the day Devian married Shiva." Cephera felt her heart beat faster. 

"Shiva would never betray us by giving you information." Cephera responded defiantly.

"You're right. We gain our information through other means." Cephera felt relief. Shiva and Devian had grown so close she had been afraid Devian would have his heart broken by betrayal. She was happy that was not the case. Cephera took a large stride backwards when Mako moved toward her, but a voice stopped her and both Mako and Cephera turned to look toward the bedroom door.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Stop." Shiva demanded entering the room. Cephera was relieved and yet not. 

Cephera stumbled grabbing her belly and gasping. Her legs grew wet and she knew instantly her water had just broken while Shiva tempted to talk down Mako. "Stay out if this." Mako was growling at her daughter. 

"No. Don't do this. I still have time to conceive." Shiva insisted keeping Mako's attention off of Cephera. Mako sneered down at her daughter as Shiva approached her. 

"Fool. You were never meant to have children," Mako said. Shiva glared and took her last step before Mako turned back to Cephera with the intention of coming for her. Shiva grabbed her mother's arm and violently wretched her back away from Cephera while Cephera leaned again the chair unable to do much of anything. Mako howled aggressively at Shiva and pulled from her waist a long blade. Shiva's training with Diana was coming in handy. She spun past the first swipe of the blade.

Cephera attempted to move toward the door while the two continued to fight. It was easy to see Mako's larger size and combat skills were winning out quickly. Before Cephera got too far, Mako whirled and shoved the sharp edge up and into Shiva impaling her just above where he belly button would be.

Cephera yelled out Shiva's name while the Jotun fell to the floor holding her wound. The knife was still within her and Mako ignored her. She came at Cephera and pulled a strange item from her pocket. Cephera grabbed at Mako in an attempt to use her dark magic, but her frantic state of being on the edge of labour and the fact she feared harming the child made her attempt feeble. Mako lost some of her energy, but not enough to stop her. Breaking the item on the floor it shattered into a silver dust and Cephera suddenly felt chilled. She was no longer standing in her room, but instead she was in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim with Mako picking her up and taking her off to some unknown place.

(Loki)

Loki was concerned when Cephera didn't show up for supper. Even more so as Shiva was missing as well. A sense of dread inside him, Loki and Devian left the rest of their family behind to fetch the women. Devian went one way to his room and Loki another. Reaching his room the door was partially ajar. His heart began to thump inside his chest as he burst inside.

The scene before him didn't bode well for wherever Cephera was. Shiva was lying on the floor stretched out and blood smeared across the floor. She was, however, alive. When she heard the door open she turned her head to look at him. Loki rushed to her and knelt to one knee and helped her roll. He saw the knife protruding from her and her cringe as she was moved. "Cephera?" He asked wanting to know.

"Gone. Mako vanished with her." Shiva's voice was a shiver.

"To Jotunheim?" He pressed.

"Most likely. They want your baby." Shiva was drawing unconscious quickly. Her words growing quiet near the end. Cursing Loki plucked her off the floor and began to rush her to the healing room. He ran into Devian along the way who was a mess of questions the moment he saw them. Loki waved off all questions and passed Shiva's over. 

"Get her to the healing room now and come to the throne room directly after. War has begun." Devian bit back any more questions he had and rushed off.

XxX

"I don't understand where the guards were, or are?!" Devian said when he reached the group gathered in the throne room. "They weren't anywhere near the rooms when I got there. Both Shiva and Mako were gone I thought they would be with them."

"I haven't seen them either. I assume they have perished," Loki said. They had been talking about what they had to do. "They've taken your mother. They grew impatient and have decided to take her unborn child instead while also creating a war." Loki was trying his best to hold back his rage. He needed a clear head. It was also what he told Diana when she had begun to panic and freak out when he told her.

She now stood with her hands clenched into fists biting back her rage as well. "So, we have time. They will have to wait for or induce labour first," Devian said with relief. Loki glanced at Odin, but it was Diana who dashed her brother's hopes.

"They don't care about our mother. They'll cut her open it they have to," She said as she began an impatient pacing.

"We need to go to Jotunheim now." Loki insisted looked to Odin. He had advised against it. He felt there could be a trap set in place. "If we wait she will die." 

"We have no idea where they took her. Jotunheim is a large place." Odin reminded him. Loki growled and Thor put a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"We must think this through brother. We are no good to anyone if we die before we take two steps across Jotunheim." Loki knew they were right, but all this talking made him feel helpless. He feared every passing second could be Cephera's demise. Tonight was suppose to have been a happy one. He had hoped to see her face grow bright with her smile as he asked her to marry him as he should have from the beginning. 

"You need to get to Jotunheim as soon a possible," Shiva said stumbling into the room uncaring for the wound that had not yet healed completely. Her dress dampening with stains of blood. Devian ran to her and stopped her from moving another step. 

"What do you know?" Loki demanded not in the mood to play nice.

"Cephera was taken for her baby," Shiva said, but she had told Loki this already. Loki felt irritated, but she continued. "Mako admitted that they wanted the child." She coughed as she spoke and Devian forced her to the floor to lie against his arms. 

"Why not wait until she had the child. She is only days away from birthing?" Odin spoke up stepping next to Loki. Loki had thought this. Why not just steal the baby?

"Because Cephera is Loki's punishment. It's the Jotuns revenge for him killing their king. Once the child is born they'll kill Cephera." Loki felt his stomach clench. He knew they would kill her, but to know it was over his mistakes only deepened his guilt.

"We have to go immediately." Loki demanded. Odin stopped him from walking off to the Byfrost.

"We still have some time before the child is born, we must plan ..."

"The stress of the fight in the bedroom sent Cephera into Labour. You have very little time." Shiva told him. Loki looked to Odin fearful he might deny him the chance to save Cephera and doing as he had always done, take everything from Loki.

"Prepare my troops for a raid to Jotunheim," Odin said. "It's about time we settled this once and for all." He gave Loki one look before leaving to get himself ready.

"Do you know where they would have taken her?" Loki asked Shiva.

"I don't, but I could find out. I have an idea of where she could be, but the area is large." She answered. 

"Bring her to the healing room and have the best healer see to her. I will come get her when we are ready to leave." Loki ordered Devian. Devian frowned. He didn't seem to want his wife involved, however, he didn't argue that point.

"I'm going too," He said. 

"No. You cannot fight and you will only slow us down. It's bad enough I will have to bring your injured wife. I will not lose you. I will not lose any of you." Loki insisted. 

"Take Diana. She's a skilled fighter," Devian said relenting his previous need to join the fray. 

"You're right. She is." Loki nodded. Diana could be of use for when they found Cephera. She could teleport them both home and away from Jotunheim. Loki stood as Devian picked his wife off the floor and hurried away with her. 

XxX

The plan changed slightly. Diana was part of a new plan created with Odin. With Odin's help of channeled power he would add to Diana's natural ability to teleport. Half of his army would go through the Byfrost with Thor and attack while Diana would teleport the rest to a different area. Shiva helped Diana visualize the place she would need to go. It would bring them closer to the main city than Thor. As for Loki he was on his own with Shiva who was as recovered as she could get.

They would teleport with Diana and several guards would help them disconnect from the crowd to enter the underground prisons in hopes that Cephera was being held there. Frigga gave Shiva a stone that had only one use. Once Cephera was found Shiva would use the stone to teleport them both back to Asgard. It was a one way trip and would bring both girls to safety. Loki clasped his armour together in haste as they all readied themselves for a war the likes of which the realms had not seen in a very long time. 

As they got ready King Yorin arrived with his troops. The word of Cephera's kidnapping had them jumping into action. King Yorin would stay behind in Asgard to oversee the protection of its people while their king and both princes left for the frozen wastes of Jotunheim.

(Cephera)

"If I am to die anyway, then please give me peace of knowing if this had always been your plan?" Cephera said between heavy breathing. She was trying not to push, but it was the bodies natural reaction to her situation. She had been smuggled down into some darkened tunnels. It was freezing, but it was clear they held no concern for her comfort. The moment she was brought into the room she was put on her back and Mako had moved her dress and forced Cephera to bend her legs. Mako was desperate to deliver this baby.

Mako looked up at her that same irritated look on her face. "No. It wasn't. I suppose this might take time as you're being stubborn," Mako said. "Our plan was to claim the lack of an heir as a chance to have our revenge, to have our war." She told Cephera. 

"How could you possibly be sure my son would produce no children?" Cephera asked her nails raking the cold stone below her as she attempted to hold back her baby.

"We couldn't be sure of anything in Asgard and so we sealed off Shiva's womb with a spell. She is perfectly capable of having children, but without seed meeting egg it makes such a feat impossible and also no healer would have looked for such an enchantment." Cephera yelled as a large contraction vibrated down her spine forcing her to push. She gritted her teeth in both frustration and pain. Trying to hold back a birth was much harder than giving it.

"Why?! Your own daughter!" Cephera was stunned and disgusted. Poor Shiva.

"My little abomination. We chose her because we thought she would be easily contained and manipulated. We didn't expect her to become so disobedient in Asgard. She had no idea of our plans, she wasn't worthy of them, she was just a pawn." Cephera was panting lying on her back.

"Why me?" She asked when she was able.

"When I noticed you to be heavy with Loki's new child, Razil decided that war would be declared and for our future this baby would be ours." Cephera gasped as more contractions coursed over her. "Someone would need to care for it as you all will perish."

"You won't get away with this," Cephera said before screaming again in pain. She bared down without truly wanting to and could feel the child breach her every so slightly. She couldn't hold out. Any more and she could harm her baby. She had to trust that Loki or someone would come and safe her and her baby. She had to trust that she had bought herself enough time.

As her baby's final moments in her body were done Mako cut the cord and without so much as letting Cephera see the child, she bundled them up and left the room followed by her guards and the door was sealed shut behind her. Cephera was left wondering if she had bought enough time, left to wonder if her child was a boy or a girl, left to deliver the afterbirth herself or risk infection and left wondering if she would be saved or left to die.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Diana was eager to get this fight started. Her blood was jumping and a heat was radiating through her with determination. Her target was Razil. He would pay for taking her mother. As much as Diana wanted to join the search for her mother she had to trust her father to find her. Diana was delighted that everyone was treating her like an adult. No one was babying her in any manner.

She was excited to fight at Odin's side and show him that she might not have the brains of her brother, but she certainly was talented as a warrior. Worry was eating at her as well. She hoped desperately her mother was fine and so was the baby she carried. Today could be a long battle so she had to stay focused.

Diana moved to the gardens where a large group was gathered. Odin had just arrived and Loki was already waiting with Shiva. She was still weakened, but Diana couldn't diss her determination to help. She looked bravely around her. One large, blue skinned woman surrounded by strangers who could very well turn on her. Diana greeted them all. Once all were gathered Diana stood in the very center of the group with Odin. Odin raised his staff, Gungnir in front of him and with Diana's hand on the staff and everyone touching one another beginning with Loki holding Diana's free hand and Shiva holding Loki's and so on, Odin began a chant of dark magic. 

Loki had told Diana that in Odin's old age the dark magic would take a toll on the king making him weaker for battle, but no one questioned his resolve to do this. If this was not done now, it would eventually make its way to Asgard anyhow. Diana had her eyes closed and visualizing the location described by Shiva. She had to make sure she was clear minded except for that one image for a teleport this large.

She waited for Odin to give the word as a breeze of strong magic passed over them. Diana heard his uttered words and Diana felt the pull of the teleport. For her it was a simple pull, but for others it could feel very disconnecting. She opened her eyes only seconds after the transfer and it took everyone a second before yelling began. They had landed in the right area by the look of it. Around them were Jotuns who were shocked and surprised. They were obviously unprepared for an infiltration like this one.

Their numbers did seem kind of small which Diana figured was because the rest were off fighting Thor who had already used the Byfrost before they had teleported. The yelling was the giants shouting warnings of an ambush. Already the Asgardian guards sprang into action. Loki had let Diana's hand go and began to guide Shiva away from the fighting under the cover of more warriors. Diana didn't bother watching them as she pulled her bow off her shoulder and began to shoot at the giants.

The Jotuns towering over them helped to make easy targets. She only had so many arrows and so took out who she could before resorting to her spear. Diana enjoyed longer weapons. Both sides of this spear were fashioned with sharp crystal edges. She joined the closer battle and soon found she no longer could see Odin. She took down what she thought was an impressive amount of giants before she was knocked sideways into a rock face. She felt a pop on her shoulder as she crumpled to the ground.

Diana had no time to so much as glance up before she was snatched up by her neck. Her feet easily dangled in the air as Razil held her up sneering. He had her level to his face and Diana had gripped his wrist with both her hands as if that would free her. "Your father's nowhere to be seen," He said. "Is he hiding in Asgard?" He mocked tightening his hold around her throat so she actually couldn't answer. 

Diana stopped struggling and instead vanished from his grasp. Reappearing behind him with ease, a move she was glad she had learned and practiced often with her father, she vanished again as Razil turned looking around for her. His sudden surprised movements gave her a second to retrieve her fallen spear. Behind him, near the rock face, she struck out with her spear. He had moved again before she attacked and her spear caught his hip. He let out a howl of shock before turning to look at her. 

Diana didn't give him the time to counter, instead she was gone from sight again. She appeared on a ledge above him and jumped. Some falling rocks alerted him and he rolled quickly out of the way as her spear embedded into the snow covered ground. "You really are determined to be my death." He told her with a laugh. "If I catch you I won't kill you, but you'll wish I had." He threatened her. Diana wasn't sure what he meant and didn't care. She was confident he wouldn't catch her.

She pulled her staff from the snow and cried out when an icy blast of spikes collided into her and some pierced her skin. She vanished again when he was closer. He whirled to meet her behind him, but Diana predicted it and instead reappeared where she had already been. She used his distraction to channel a fire spell that could easily win her this fight. 

The flame that formed between her palms grew large and she pushed it out. It flew at Razil and her heart was beating hard with hope, however, Razil saw it as he turned his head. He turned in time to use his own icy magic to douse it. Some of the flames managed to make it to him and burned his arms and face. He howled in anger and stomped his foot heavily. Diana fell over as the ground split open below her feet. She managed to grasp her spear and dig it into the ground to stop her from sliding into the slant leading toward the fissure now next to her.

Razil was struggling to see. Diana noticed that the number of frost giants around them had dwindled as the Asgardians continued to take them down. Above her she saw Thor's hammer flying and then disappear. They must have fought their way closer to their location. Diana pulled herself up to safety.

Once she was back on her feet she realized she'd lost quite a lot of blood from the icicle spikes she'd been struck with. She felt almost lightheaded. Taken off-guard she screamed when Razil's heavy body struck her again knocking them both down. Diana hit the ground sliding over the snow and ice covered rock. Razil had not fallen as hard as she had and was quickly on his feet and moving toward her. His face was clearly burned bad and he wasn't actually looking at her, but near her. Like he was having trouble focusing.

Diana had lost her spear and when she made to move she realized her leg was injured. Moving made her bite back a scream as she tried to get away. For a moment she felt panicked until she spotted a fallen body of one of the Jotuns. From its chest protruded one of her arrows. Diana clenched her teeth and pulled herself sideways reaching as far as her arm could go. Razil was almost upon her. He grabbed at her and as she suspected he couldn't see her properly. He missed her leg by a mere inch. Diana grasped the arrow, yanked it free and vanished.

She appeared further away behind him. Her bow was cracked as she pulled it off her back and she cursed. She was breathing heavily as she felt dread fill her. Last minute Diana stretched out her arm and shoved her hand holding the arrow into the snow. She led down on her back and groaned to catch Razil's attention. It had taken him a while to find her, but she heard his approach.

She waited until he was upon her. He managed to find the front of her cloak and pulled her up toward him an outraged look on his face. The look would be the last she would see, Diana swung her arm up and the arrow penetrated diagonally up through his face and into his brain. He instantly dropped her and she cried out as she landed on her already injured leg. He stumbled backward only a second before falling over unmoving. Diana was spread on her back. She was aware she was not yet safe. Her fight with Razil was exclusive only because he had knocked her further from the group, but now that Razil was fallen she had attracted others.

Diana rolled to see two giants running toward them. She uttered a curse her mother would have scolded her for and desperately looked around for something or someone to aide her. She managed to wait long enough before vanishing to the original spot they had arrived. The battle was spread out further from it and Diana saw Fandral fighting next to Hogun. "Fandral!" She yelled. He looked her way and she was glad to see him finish the Jotun he was with to come to her aide. Diana had a moment to wonder if Loki had found her mother and if she was ok. Diana hoped with all hope that she was. Not knowing was the hardest part of thinking about it.

(Loki)

As the war outside raged on Loki found his way through the maze of tunnels led by Shiva. They had come across a few other runts who seemed eager to help Shiva as she pleaded with them for direction. Loki thought it was ironic that had the Jotuns treated the runts better they might have been more loyal to them. Loki lit a torch and followed the directions he had been given. He finally found the steel door the others had described. Loki stepped in front of Shiva, as she called out to Cephera and he wretched the door open. "Cephera!" He called quickly once he was able to step in. There was no reply. Maybe she was in another room. His torch revealed the blood along the soiled floor as he stepped in further. Soon his flame lit up a pair of bare feet. 

Loki took one quick stride to the fallen body and stopped moving altogether. Cephera lay on the floor unmoving her eyes half open and her lips parted. Her body looked rigid. Loki felt his heart stall in his chest. He found movement and bent down to one knee. His hand slipped down onto her cold skin toward her neck. He knew before he checked that it was too late. He had been too late. 

Cephera had perished in the freezing cold. Left after childbirth and alone. Loki wanted to scream his sorrow as a white hot rage built inside him, but he had no time. The battle still raged on and in that battle fought more that he cared for. He would not be too late for them. Loki bent closer and closed Cephera's eyes completely and kissed her forehead before he stood. He looked to Shiva as calmly as he could. Shiva had a hand over her mouth and a glossy look in her eyes. "The baby?" She asked. Loki shook his head.

"Gone." He told her. 

"Mako was the brood mother and she over saw all births. If anyone knows where the baby is, she would." Shiva offered. Loki nodded. He was beyond angry now. He was a calm angry which was probably the worst.

"Take her back to Asgard." He demanded. "Mako and Razil will pay for this." He told her knowing they were her parents, but the nod and angry look on her face told him she wanted the same thing. He would win this war and reap his revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED... (Please read all notes below, very important!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMP: Yup you read that right...to be continued. That's it people, this fic is over! However, there is a sequel...  
> Want to know what happened to everyone else during the battle of Jotunheim? Where's Loki's child? Along with a bunch of other questions I'm sure you have. Join me tomorrow for chapter 1 of the sequel.
> 
> 'When World Collide'
> 
> Sequel to 'When I First Met You'. They've had 12 years of peace, but Loki and his family can't seem to catch a break as a new evil has reared its ugly head to destroy the worlds and everything in them. Forces are involved that has put everyone on edge and Frigga has been having disturbing dreams of the coming future. 
> 
> As of tomorrow I will only be posting on Mondays and Thursdays (my time zone of course.) I need to start spending more time writing my novel(s) and cannot do it while posting everyday on fics. I do not see me ending my Fanfiction writing, but I am no longer posting daily. I hope you all join me for chapter 1 of the sequel.
> 
> Thanks to all my reviewers! You know I love you all! You've all been the best motivation a girl could ever ask for!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments greatly appreciated! Please take a moment to drop me a line or a words!


End file.
